Would Life Ever Be The Same?
by dilu4ever
Summary: Langston and Markko.  The premise is when Langston waiting to get out of group home, up to possibly present.  Larkko get closer and have to make some decisions.LangstonMarkkoLarkkoColeStarrSoleToddBlair TnB mostly just overtones
1. Chapter 1

**Would Life Ever Be ****The**** Same**

**A/N: Well, I need my ****Larkko**** fix as much as everyone else, so I thought I would write a ****fanfic****. Hope you like it! Let me know. If I get enough review, I will get another chapter out tomorrow. ****Larkko**** and Sole. This chapter may seem a little slow, but I have to set up the story. Enjoy!**

**Chapter One**

Langston Wilde focused her attention from the thought of the clock to the life she was missing out on. She really hated waiting for the bell to ring. As soon as class was over, she could go be where she really wanted to be. She should have been in Creative Writing, but because of that bitch Britney Jennings, everything had fallen apart. Things were really starting to look up at the beginning of the school year for her. She had the greatest friends in the world, a boyfriend who she never thought that she could be so close to, and her life was feeling normal after feeling empty for so long. But, so much has happened since the beginning of the school year. She began to think to herself, "_Life was really starting to come together. I was actually looking forward to a new year. Now, look at my life. I hate it. I am stuck in that group home until Mrs. Manning can make __it official, and I hate everything about this school. Everyone looks at me like they know me. They do not know anything about me." _Across the room, she noticed this boy with glasses staring at her. She shot him a glare, which only made him stare harder. She then began to think, "_Look at him. He looks like his mother dresses him with his glasses. What a freak." _That thought just made her want to burst into tears. The thought of that brought her to Markko. She began wandering off in thought again, "Markko. I miss Markko so much. I used to think long and hard about when Markko fell for me. I will remember the conversation when he confessed it to me forever.

_(Flashback__ Begins_

_Langston knew she had to get away. He clearly could not forgive her for lying to him. She began to walk away when Markko__ grabbed her arm and turned to face her. _

_Markko looked deep in her eyes, "Do you remember __Chorus….um Mrs. Finch__?"_

_Langston looked deep at him, confused. "You __had Mrs. Finch?__"_

_"We have been going out all this time and you still don't know. _

_"You weren't in my class. _

_Markko went on to explain, "I was in third grade, you were in second, but we were in the same school Chorus."_

_Langston began to feel that she had once again let down this boy that she cared so deeply for when she admitted, __"I__ don't remember."_

_Markko went on to explain, "Maybe you'll remember a dorky dude with glasses, who let his mother dress him."_

_Reality set in as Langston replied with horror, "Freakazoid??? Oh My God, I was so mean to you."_

_"Well, let me finish. It didn't bother me. Because you see if you were messing with me then it meant you noticed me. A lot of people didn't back then. _

_"We went through grade school together? "Langston asked shocked. _

_"Yeah, and then I went to a different middle school than you, and that killed me."_

_"How come you didn't tell me this before?"_

_Markko considered the question for a moment, "I wanted you to see me for the guy I am now."_

_"Then, you don't know me at all. This just makes me like you even more."_

_"But see, that's me too. I see what you have been going through, and it makes me love you more. I am not going anywhere."_

_Langston looked deep into Markko's eyes and told him the truth, "There's something that I didn't say before because I was scared. I love you."_

_(Flashback ends)_

Langston could not wait to see him. This class seemed to go on forever. At least she got to go spend some quality time with Markko, Starr, and Cole tonight. She began to ponder to herself some more, "_I really hope that this fostering thing goes through soon. It hurts so much being so alone. I am so tired of it all. I wish I could kill Britney for this. Life was so good until she pulled this. I am so glad I do not have to ever see her face again." _Langston felt a vibration from her pocket. She slyly took her cell phone out of her pocked, and looked at it. Her heart skipped a beat. It was from Markko.

_"Hey Babe. Just sitting her in Creative Writing. Miss you. I luv u."_

Langston began to text him back, not caring if she got caught or not_. "Hey Freak, I miss you so much. I can't wait to see you today."_

_Another message came through. "I know. Do you want to pick me up here?"_

_"Babe, I am going to ask teach if I can go to the bathroom. I will call you in two mins."_

_"Ok!"_

Langston had to think fast. She needed to talk to Markko. She began to wonder where confident, do not take any crap Langston Wilde had gone. She raised her hand.

The teacher called on her, "Yes, Miss Wilde."

"May I go to the bathroom, please?"

"Go Ahead."

Langston barely made it to the confines of the bathroom when her cell phone began to ring. "Hey, Freak.

Markko had to laugh at that, "Hi, Babe. How's it going?"

"I hate it here. I want to be in class with you. Has Starr told you if Mrs. Manning got anything worked out yet?

"Yeah, they are saying maybe tomorrow."

Langston had to let out a sigh of relief. "Good. I hate it so much. Do you want to pick me up?"

"Sure, what time?"

"3:30"

"Cool. Babe, I love you. I can't wait to see you."

Langston knew they had to say goodbye for now. ""Ok, Markko I love you so much. I will see you in 45 minutes. Bye."

"Bye Freak."

Langston hit end. She had to laugh to herself. How many people would think that she and Markko were weird for calling each other freak so much? That is their thing though. It was the one of the things that made them unique. She then headed back to class to endure the long grueling last forty-five minutes before she could see Markko. She really hoped that there would not be a pop quiz

_3:28, 3:29 _

_Ring……………………………………………………….._

Langston rushed out of class, not caring who saw her. She ran out the front doors to the front parking lot, and there he was. He was leaning against the piece of junk that he calls a car. Somehow, he made it look so good. He was dressed in his usual t-shirt and jeans with that red-plaid jacket that on some people would look terrible, but he looked downright sexy in it. She ran into his arms, not caring who saw her. She melted into his kiss.

Markko put his arms around her back and kissed her with abandon. He thought to himself, "_I have missed her so much. I only have a couple hours with her. When is this going to be over?"_

Langston and Markko both hesitantly pulled away from their incredible kiss. Markko opened the door for her. "You ready to go sweetheart?"

"Yeah."

They pulled out of the parking lot. They then headed to meet the others at Dorian Lord's house. Markko knew that Langston needed to go see her best friend and find out what was going on. He could not wait until this was over so that he could be alone with her again. They pulled up to La Boulaie. Langston reached for the door when Markko stopped her.

"Babe. When this is all over, let's spend some real quality time together.

Langston reached out and kissed him. She melted once again into the kiss. She opened her mouth and eagerly intertwined her tongue with his. Minutes later, they broke apart. "Markko, definitely. There is nothing I want more than to be alone with you. I miss this. This is just the only place that Ms. Woodrow will let me be."

At that, they opened the door and went inside, hoping that Mrs. Manning had some good news to offer them. When she walked into the living room, Starr ran to her. "Langston, I am so glad to see you."

"You too"

"So, where is your mom? I need to get out of that place. I have a life to get back to."

Dorian Lord entered the room with a sad look on her face, "Langston, I am so sorry, but there is going to be a delay."

_**Like what you Read? Want to read more? Here is a sneak peek at Chapter 2. **_

_**What is the delay that Dorian is talking about?**_

_**Will Markko and Langston ever get to spend time alone?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Would Life Ever Be the Same**_

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: So, here is chapter two. Thanks for all the great reviews. Let's get started, and see where this chapter takes us.**

Markko moved over to where Langston and Starr were standing. He knew that this could be bad. She needed someone to catch her. He took Langston's hand in his. Finally, Langston spoke.

"Dr. Lord, it's okay. I completely understand. Mrs., Manning changed her mind about fostering me." Langston could feel the tears and knew she needed to stop them. She could not let anyone see her like this, not even Markko. "I'm just going to go back to the group home. It's not that bad."

Dorian Lord had spent the better part of two hours since Blair left town with Marty Saybrooke to go chase Todd and John McBain in the fight to find his little boy, and finally came up with a solution. She was not sure that this was the road that she wanted to take, but she had promised this child that she was a Cramer Woman. All Cramer women stick together. "Langston, Blair still wants to be your foster mother. Todd called and you don't know Starr's father too well, but he does not take no for an answer.

Cole Thornhart finally interjected his two sense, "You have no idea."

Dorian had to laugh out loud at that. She had to admit that if she was Starr's boyfriend, Cole she would have said more than that. It had taken her awhile, but she had realized how good he was for her niece. She felt like it was time to tell Langston her plan. "I want to be your foster mother. There will be no arguments. I have already spoken to Mrs. Woodrow. That dreadful woman would not listen to reason about me wanting you under the roof tonight, but she is going to take this to her supervisor tomorrow morning."

Langston was glad that Dr. Lord had offered. Though she had called her a bitch at the time, and was so rude, she was really happy that Dr. Lord had this idea. She liked Starr's mom, but living with her dad made her very nervous. "Thank you. When do you think this will happen?"

"Well, if that dreadful woman would get off her butt and do her job, then hopefully within a day or too. She said that if all the channels were cleared that it would be maybe by the first of the month.

Starr Shrieked, "Lang, that is only three days. We will be just like sisters" She reached out and hugged her best friend. She was hoping that her mom would be Langston's foster mother, but her aunt would be just as good. She does live here too. "Aunt Dorian, would you be Langston's permanent foster mother, or just until my mom gets back?"

"Well, that is up to Langston. Blair really wants to foster you, so I imagine that she is going to try to switch it over when she returns, if that is okay."

Langston felt like it was time to declare what she truly wanted. "I would love nothing more than for you to foster me. I can tell that you and Mrs. Manning really want to help me. I appreciate it. It has been a long time since I felt safe with an adult. I feel safe with you and Mrs. Manning. Maybe it will make me not miss my parents so much, but I just can not forget them." Langston knew that she should stop but her instinctive defensive nature got the best of her. She defensively declared, " I know that you are trying to help, but know that neither of you will ever be my mother."

Dorian stopped her, "Langston, I don't want to replace your mother, and neither does Blair. We both just want to help you. You should never forget your parents. Blair spent years in fostering and she is a lot like you. She is defensive, but has a strong heart. You have something that Blair did not, though."

Langston started to drop her defense to ask, "What is that?"

"Well, you have three very strong Cramer women in your corner. There is no bigger force to be reckoned with than a Cramer woman. Cole, Markko, why don't you two go pick up some burgers from Rodi's?"

Knowing that is was, Cole asked, "Are you trying to get us out of the room?"

"Yes, I am."

Markko got up and interjected, "Let's go Thornhart. I do not think I can take much more of this Cramer women power."

"Right"

Markko walked over to Langston. He stroked her hair and said, "Babe, I'll be back. You going to be okay?"

"Sure. Markko…." Langston wanted to tell Markko how much she loved him and thanks for supporting here. _Well, here goes nothing, _she thought. "You're a Freak."

Markko kissed her lips softly, "I love you too, freak."

With that, the boys left the room.

Starr spoke up next. "You know what else you have Langston? You have me and Cole who love you. You are the best friend that we could have. You also have Markko. He loves you so much."

"I just wish that one day I could tell him how deep I love him and how much he means to me."

Dorian suddenly felt like the two girls needed a best friend's moment. "Well girls, I have some things to take care of. I will be back later this evening."

Starr said, "Ok, Thanks for everything, Aunt Dorian."

Langston knew she owed Starr's aunt so much. "Dr. Lord, thank you."

"Langston, call me Dorian. You are very welcome. It will be a new experience for both of us." She held her arms out, and Langston hugged her. With that, she left. She needed to go shopping and go talk to Clint. She had not spent any time with him since this whole thing started

---

Markko tried to find something on XM that both he and Cole would like, which was really unlikely. Cole liked normal rock and he was more of a hip-hop kind of guy. He thought about how much he had changed. A year ago, his life was so different. He crunked to his next class, and headed up his own posse of as Langston would call them, freaks. Now days, his heart was so lovesick and he did not even remember the last time he hung with the boys. He used to make fun of jock types like Cole, but Cole was his boy and he had his back no matter what.

Cole broke the silence, "So, you actually listen to this stuff?"

"Yeah, it's great. Besides, Langston does not like it when I listen to it. She hates it."

"I know how you feel. Starr hates the music I listen to. She likes love songs. Don't get me wrong. Some of them are okay. But, arguing with Starr never gets me anywhere."

Markko laughed in agreement, "Dude, I know how that is. But, haven't you and Starr ever been into fighting?"

"No!"

"It's hot. Some of our best times making out have been after a fight. I'm talking about average fights though, not the serious stuff like Langston has been dealing with."

"Yeah, I know. When I lost my dad, it was so hard, and it is like I told Starr, all of my friends turned their backs on me since they did not know how to talk to me.

Markko looked at Cole in disbelief. "Seriously? That sucks man."

"Don't I know it? I'm glad though. I never would have wanted to leave San Diego if I had nothing to lose."

"Seriously, dude you should try picking a fight with Starr. When we get back, walk in and be like, "Woman, you're a freak, you know that?"

"How about you say that to Starr and see where it goes?"

They left that conversation at that as they pulled up to Rodi's

---

Starr and Langston were in the kitchen, making a cake. Starr decided that she knew there was something on Langston's mind. "What are you thinking about? You worried about Mrs. Woodrow?"

"Yeah, but that's not what I am thinking about right now. Right now, Markko is on my mind,"

Starr laughed at that. "Surprise, Surprise."

"I love him so much. I don't know when that happened. He can be so irritating, but other times, he can be so great. He kisses great."

"So, what's the problem?"

Langston went on, " He said that he wants to spend more time alone? What does he mean by that? I don't know if I am ready to take that step. But, there are times when he kisses me that I don't want him to stop?"

"Are you saying that you and Markko are ready to have sex?"

"I don't know. I am scared to sleep with Markko!"

Starr looked at her confusingly, "You're scared of Markko?"

"No, I am scared at being bad at sex. I know Markko has slept with other girls."

"How do you know that?"

"You remember Markko when we started doing the musical."

"Langston, that does not mean he was a player. Look how sweet he is."

"He is sweet. You know, we almost had sex once!"

Starr could not believe that Langston had not told her that before. "When? Where?"

Langston knew it was now or never. "Do you really want to know?"

"Spit it out."

"In this house."

Starr could have passed out from shock. "What?!?!"

"It was the night we played strip poker when we were making sundaes. How else do you think we were covered in chocolate syrup and ice along with the floor?"

"You nearly had sex on my kitchen floor?"

"No, were just making out. We were going to go take a shower, then find a bedroom to have sex in………………… "

"Ok, all grossness aside, and there is plenty. Why didn't you?"

"It was actually Markko who stopped it. He wanted me, I know he did. But, he knew I was doing it because at the time, he thought I was being neglected and I wanted a connection with someone. He was right. That is why I was doing it. It was that night that he told me that he would stay and that I did not have to have sex with him to keep him hanging around. He was right. It was then that I knew that I wanted to be with him."

"Not counting the fact that you two were bumping and grinding two feet from where I am standing, that is so sweet!"

"I just don't know if I am ready. I don't want to be bad at it."

---

Markko and Cole were driving back from Rodi's when they tried finding a station they could both agree on. They stopped on just a hits station, and Markko heard the words _I am Bringing Sexy Back. _He cracked up.

Cole looked at him strangely, " I didn't know you liked Justin Timberlake!"

"I don't! It's just when we were rehearsing the musical and Langston and me were arguing over me changing a line, I told her that it's better that I was bringing the sexy back. She told me to keep it."

"So, just curious, have you two brought the sexy back?"

"A gentleman never kisses and tells. But, since we are buds, I could use someone to talk to about this. I am thinking about taking that next step with Langston. I just do not know if she is into it or not. How did you know when the time was right?"

"Starr and I still have not had sex."

"You're kidding"

"No. I just don't want to push her about it. We had a bad experience with the whole steroid thing and then Britney the bitch from hell starting the whole thing with our parents finding us at Llantano Mountain. I just don't want to push."

"I don't either. I just want to spend some time alone with my girlfriend. I hope that she does not think that it is because of sex."

"But, I thought that you two had sex in the kitchen the night we played Poker."

No. It wasn't the right time. She was into it and so was I , but she was doing it for other reasons"

"Yeah. Ok, enough male bonding. We sound like a bunch of chicks"

Markko turned up the music, as they pulled up to La Boulaie.

--

:Langston could not stop thinking about Markko wanting to be alone with her. "Starr, what if I want to be with him completely?"

Before Starr could answer, the back door opened to the boys with burgers in hand. Starr walked over and gave Cole a lingering kiss.

Cole pulled away and decided to try Markko's idea. "So freak, you miss me?"

_**Want to see what happens next? Let me know what you think! Preview of chapter three: Will Langston and Markko decide to take the next step? Will Langston finally leave the group home? What will Starr think of Cole's comment?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Would Life Ever Be the Same?**_

_**A/N: For those of you worried about the lack of Larkko romance, trust me it is coming! Lightly based on the spoilers for the week of Halloween, but not too much. Enjoy! Usual pairings—Larkko, Sole, and Todd/Blair. **_

**Chapter 3**

Langston opened her eyes widely and laughed, "Oh my God, did you hear what Cole just said?"

Starr laughed also, "Cole, honey, or should I say freak? I love you."

Markko went over and put his arms around Langston. "Babe, they just don't have what we have. See, Thornhart, Starr we make freaks look good."

"That's right, babe." Langston grabbed Markko and kissed him. She did not know what came over her, but all she wanted to do was kiss him. Markko leaned into the kiss, not really caring who was watching. She parted her lips as his tongue caressed hers.

Suddenly, the sound of a throat being cleared broke the intensity of the kiss. Starr said in a somewhat irritated and somewhat amused tone, "Could you two please get a room? This kitchen has seen way too much action from you two."

Langston and Markko both looked equally embarrassed, but then in typical Markko fashion, Markko became very calm, cool, and collected about the whole situation. "You two are just jealous. You have not made out until there is chocolate syrup involved."

Langston lightly slapped Markko. "Markko, shut up! Please ignore him! "

Is my woman all jealous and embarrassed?"

"Who says I'm your woman?"

"You know you are."

"Bonehead, I'm your girlfriend, not your woman."

Starr interrupted the lover's quarrel of the moment, "Now, that we finished the burgers, the cake is ready to come out. Cole, stay in here and help me frost it. Why don't you two go argue in the other room away from the kitchen?"

Langston, all of a sudden, felt very nervous about being alone with Markko even for a few minutes. Markko dragged her out of the kitchen, "Come on, Woman."

"Ok, bonehead-," Markko silenced Langston with a kiss when they entered the living room. He spun her around, and the two fell onto the couch, making out passionately. Langston broke the kiss after a few minutes, while Markko continued to place kisses down her neck. "I wonder what is keeping Starr and Cole."

"Babe, we have had no time together since the whole thing happened, and you are thinking about Starr and Cole.

"Maybe you are right." Langston fell back onto the couch and began kissing Markko. Once again, Langston broke the kiss. "Markko, I don't know if I am ready to have sex with you.

Markko finally pulled completely back. "Whoa, who's talking about sex? I just want to kiss you and tell you I love you."

Langston looked at Markko and a smile crept over her face. "Really? Don't think I don't think about it, because I do. Now, how big of a loser am I? How many times in this house am I going to be wrong about you wanting to sleep with me? I can be such an idiot. She went and sat on the opposite side of the room.

Sometimes Markko just did not know how to deal with his guarded, volatile, beautiful girlfriend. "Babe, normally I am completely into it, but let's not fight. Please do not think that I do not want to be with you, because I do. I just don't want to push you. I love you…..I thought you were clear on that."

Langston went over and hugged Markko. Sweet, wonderful, annoying Markko. Why did she always have to push him away? "Markko, I am sorry. I know that I have been all over the place lately."

"Well, you have always been all over the place. Langston, it is okay to let your guard down. Don't worry I wont ruin your rep. It's our secret."

Langston had to smile big at that. She remembered telling him the same thing not even a month before in her living room. Well, what used to be her living room. "Markko, I do love you so much. Do you know how incredible you are?"

"Yeah, I have a pretty good idea. Hey, I will tell you again. You do not have to sleep with me to keep me hanging around."

"But Markko, what if I want to sleep with you?"

"Then I say, when it happens, it happens. Planning things never works out."

Langston smiled, and her thoughts went to her mom. Her mom would definitely have liked Markko. She would see how happy that Markko makes Langston. "Markko, I really do love you, even if you are freak. Langston pulled Markko into a kiss. Markko deepened the kiss. Langston did not know what came over her, but she jump into his arms. He lifted her off the floor and placed her on the couch. He kissed every inch of her lips. He started to place his hands up the back of her shirt.

"Geez, do you two have to do that in every room of my house?" interrupted Starr. Markko and Langston hesitantly pulled away from the kiss and walked over to the collection of movies that were stacked that they had rented from the video store. "What do you guys think, _Hostel 2 or 1408?"_

Markko got very nervous, all of a sudden. "I don't know. Maybe we should just hang out. I mean, who says we even have to watch a movie?"

Starr was confused, "Well, see Markko, when people go to the video store to rent a movie, they normally watch the movie that they rent."

"Starr, I was just messing with you guys. Start the movie. I think my cell phone is vibrating. I am going to go get something….a soda that's it from the kitchen."

Langston had never seen her boyfriend acting so strange. He was acting more like a freak than usual. She followed him in the kitchen. "Markko, something the matter?"

"Why do you say that? I'm, cool!" Langston shot him a look. "I mean, why did we have to rent horror movies. You know what movie is absolutely the best?"

Langston inched closer to Markko. "What?"

"Charlie Brown and the Great Pumpkin!"

"Yeah, if you are eight."

"Ok, I give. Can you keep a secret?"

Langston looked at Markko unable to believe his question. "I think that has been established."

"Ok, I am not really down with horror movies. They kinda freak me out. I don't cry or anything, but they scare me."

Langston grabbed Markko by the hand, "I'll protect you. Let's go back in there."

Markko and Langston walked back in the room to see that Cole and Starr were making out heavily on the couch. Markko grabbed Langston's hand and they found themselves a corner on the floor and proceeded to do the same. After making out for several minutes, Markko's hands started to wander. Langston knew that she should object but just surrendered more and more to the kiss. She finally whispered in his ear, "Let's go upstairs where we can be more comfortable." Langston began to lead Markko out of the living room, and began to unbutton his jacket. When they got to the foyer, she heard keys turning. She ran back into the living room. "Starr, your Aunt is back."

With that, all four teens separated. For reasons they could not explain at the time, Langston sat closer to Cole, as Starr sat closer to Markko.

"Hi, Kids, how was your night?

They all answered, albeit a little too quick in unison, "Good, fine, all good."

Dorian looked at them suspiciously. Did these kids really think that she knew nothing? They were all acting too strangely, but she would leave it at that for now. "What are you all doing tonight?"

Markko was the first to speak. "Just watching a movie."

"Ah, that's funny, because the TV is off. Langston, I spoke with Mrs. Woodrow. You do have to be back at the group home by midnight tonight."

The thought of that ruined Langston's mood. "I know."

"Sweetie, hopefully, this is the last night that you have to go back there. Tomorrow morning, we have a meeting with Mrs. Woodrow and her supervisor at 8:30. After that, I will take you to school."

Langston grumbled, "Great. Another day somewhere I hate."

"That's a shame. I really did not know that you hated Llanview High School that much."

Markko let out a great big smile. "Do you mean,….?

"Well, unless they decide that I am completely not fit to be your foster mother then they have conceded that you can at least go back to your own school."

Markko grabbed Langston and swung her around, not caring that Dr. Lord was still in the room, at all. He planted a huge kiss on her. The audience was not lost on Langston though, who pulled away from the kiss. "Markko, not here."

"Sorry, Dr. Lord."

"Markko, I agree with you. I just won't show it the way you did. There are some things that Mrs. Woodrow told me that would have to be done before the meeting or the transition would be longer. Due to the fact that I am not married and that Blair originally filed the paperwork, DSS has decided that Blair and I needed to be joint foster parents."

Starr was confused now. "And that means?"

"She gave me the paperwork. I have to get Blair to sign off on this."

"But, Mrs. Manning is with Mr. Manning."

"Langston, I know. We just have to track them down and hope that they are at a hotel with a fax."

Starr joyfully explained, "Dad called. He and mom are staying at the Hyatt Regency in Jacksonville the next few days. I have the number right here."

Dorian knew that it was time to drop the glitch to Langston that may be problematic. "Because Blair is married, Todd has to sign off on it too."

Langston's eyes widened. "Do you think he will?"

Dorian got the resilient Cramer woman look that she gets quite often, "See, that's where our ace in the hole, Starr comes in. I will call and talk to Blair, and get the fax number to their room and all that. I will tell her what the condition is. I will tell her that we will call back in twenty minutes, while she works on your mom. While your mother uses her Cramer woman wiles, we will wait. Five minutes before I call back, Starr, call your father. He can't tell you no."

Cole interrupted, "Unless it is about me."

Langston became very nervous. She really hoped this worked. Dorian went over the phone dialed the number to the hotel Starr had given her and……..

_Want to know what happens next? Will Todd agree to the situation with Langston? Will Langston and Markko continue to consider consummating their love? Stay tuned for Chapter 4. Let me know how you liked Chapter 3. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Would Live Ever be the Same?**

_**A/N: I plan on getting two chapters out tonight. When I say I am going to write two chapters, I do not mean two flimsy chapters that could be combined to one. WARNING: The Larkko interaction**__** toward the end **__** in this chapter is angsty but it will be good. What is a good story without some suspense and drama? Let's make that trip back to Llanview now!**_

**Chapter 4**

Blair Cramer Manning was doing what she did on any given night, arguing with her husband.

Todd Manning slammed his keys on the table in the elaborate hotel room, "Blair, you just don't get it. I need my kid back now."

Blair was trying to be patient with Todd, but her patience was wearing thin tonight. She had things to do back home, but had come running when Todd sent the SOS. "I know, and we will find him."

"He is my kid. Bitch has no right to keep him from me."

Blair's cell phone rang. She looked at the caller ID. It was Dorian. She needed a break from Todd. "I am going to take this. Hello."

Dorian tried to be pleasant in a bad situation. She did not want to have to tell Langston that this was not possible. She was going to do everything that she knew to do to make sure that Langston had a place to call home. "Blair, how are things going?"

"Okay. We still haven't found Marcie."

"And Todd?"

"Dorian, you know I don't believe that you care about him. Now, what is going on?"

"I went and talked to Social Services tonight."

Blair felt like the worst person in the world. She had forgotten all about Langston Wilde, and the promise that she made her. "Oh, no. What happened?"

"Since you are temporarily unable to sign the papers in person and commit to fostering Langston, I am stepping in as a co-foster parent."

"Thank you, Dorian. I do not want to let her down."

"It is looking like it is going smoothly, but there are just two things that I need you to do."

"Sure, what do you need?"

"I need the fax number to the hotel so I can fax you the paper to sign."

"It is (579) 795-5795. You said that you needed another thing?"

"Due to the fact that you are married, Todd has to sign off on it."

Blair said in a quiet voice, so he wouldn't hear, "I haven't even told him that I was planning on fostering her. How do I ask him that when we are going through all this?"

"Well, you have to do it tonight, because if not, she is going to be in the group home for another week."

"That is not an option. I won't do that to her."

Todd walked back in the door from the bathroom, "Do what to who?"

"Dorian, I am going to go. Call me back in twenty minutes."

Dorian put down the phone and went back to the teens. Langston was on the couch with Markko basically sitting in her lap. Just what she needed: another teenager to raise that was young and extremely serious with her boyfriend. She had to wonder how serious. It was not lost on her that Markko and Langston were extremely close. That was something to deal with once she gets Langston out of the group home. "Ok, we are on. I told Blair I would call her back in twenty minutes."

Langston questioned Dorian with a worried look in her eye, "Did Mrs. Manning want to help?"

"Yes, she can convince him of it. If not, we have got our secret weapon here.

--

Todd began to get impatient. Blair no doubt needed to talk to him about something. "Blair, spit it out."

"While you were gone, something has come up."

"What?"

"You know Langston?"

"Starr's friend with the weird clothes and funny hair?"

"Yeah..Her parents died over a year and a half ago. She has been lying to everyone, and living alone in that house. You remember Britney Jennings?"

"That little bitch that picked on Starr last year?"

"Yeah. She found out about Langston, and reported her to Social Services. She is Starr's best friend and a great kid. I offered to foster her!"

"You did what? Blair, we have my kid coming home."

"Todd, I don't want her getting lost in the system. I can't put her through what I went through. You don't have to raise her. We are married in name only, right?"

"Yeah. Sure. Why tell me now?"

"I need your signature since we are married."

"Well, that's not going to happen." Todd was not trying to hurt the kid. He just could not take on another kid right now. Their conversation was interrupted by his cell phone ringing. Todd glanced down at his phone, and knew that his resolve was about to go out the window. "Hey, Kid."

"Dad, how are you?"

"Starr, cut the crap. The answer is no."

"Daad. Please she needs us. Please."

Todd really had lost his touch. He gave in after that long. "Ok, Starr. But, I just can't take part in raising her."

"Dad , you don't have to. I love you. Thank you."

"Starr, tell me the truth, how are you?"

"Good, I miss you."

"I miss you too, kid. I will be home soon, I promise. Let me get your mom, so that she can get the information."

Blair came back on the line. "Ok, Starr. Go ahead and fax it. Do I fax it back to Dorian's or to Mrs. Woodrow?"

"Aunt Dorian, does she fax it back to you or to Mrs. Woodrow?"

"Fax one to me and one to her. Here is the number for both."

Starr put down the phone and went over and hugged Langston. "He went for it."

Langston was still unsure of the future, but had to admit that she was glad that this seemed to be working out. Starr had a good idea. "Langston, why don't we go make sure that your room is ready for when you come home tomorrow."

Langston let herself be giddy for just a moment. Giddy is not a word that she ever used to describe herself in her life, but she was using it now. "Ok,come on." The girls went to walk out of the room. In unison, Cole and Markko both said, "Hey!"

Markko walked over to Langston. "But, babe, I don't want to be without you."

"That's sweet, but you are so lying. You just want to make out with me. I will be back in a minute. I promise."

When Langston and Starr opened the room that was to be Langston's, she shrieked. "Where did you get those?"

"I have my ways." Starr had done was Langston did not know was possible. She had somehow gotten in Langston's bedroom, and gotten her black skull sheets. Along with the sheets, she had gotten her black skull comforter with the satin pink ruffles. Langston hugged Starr. "Starr, you have no idea what you did by doing this. It is like I have a part of me. Langston walked over to the shelves inside this room, and started to cry. When Starr got her bedspread, she had gotten all of the family pictures from Langston's living room and set them up. There were so many pictures. Next to her bed was her parent's wedding picture that she had kept on her nightstand since her parents left her. "Starr, thank you."

Langston then glanced at the clock in her new room. 11:20. "We better get back down there. I have to get back soon."

"But, you don't have to be back until midnight, right?"

"Yeah, but I want to spend some alone time with Markko."

"Of course you do,"

With that, the girls went downstairs. Langston sat on Markko's lap, and kissed him. She surrendered completely to the kiss. She allowed herself to get lost in Markko's kiss. She pulled away, leaving him breathless. "You ready to go?"

"Not that I don't want to get out of here, but are you sure? There is still forty-five minutes and we can be back to the group home in five minutes."

"Ok, we can hang out with Cole and Starr if you want. I thought that you might want to be alone is all."

Starr interrupted, "You know, Langston. You two can go up to your room. It is your room."

"I don't want to risk your Aunt Dorian. She isn't even my guardian yet and she might get the wrong idea if she finds me making out with Markko in my room. I will see you tomorrow at school. Starr, thank you again."

--

Langston held Markko's hand as he drove. "Hey Markko, there is a park around the corner from the group home. You want to pull over there?"

"Sure."

They pulled in to a rest area in the park and turned off the car. Langston was glad for once that Markko had an old car, because it made it a lot easier to kiss him. Markko leaned over and kissed her. She deepened the kiss and pulled herself on top of him. Their kiss intensified. Markko's hands found his way up under her shirt. Langston knew there was no turning back now. She kissed down his neck and unbuttoned his outer shirt and removed it.

Markko took off her jacket. "You are so beautiful."

Langston deepened the kiss once again and stopped to tell him, "I love you." She then glanced down at her watch…11:47. "Markko, do you have a condom?"

"Yeah..Of course." Markko wanted this so badly. "Wait, babe, we can't.

Langston pulled away, "Why not?"

"I refuse to let your first time be in the back seat of my car."

"I get it, you don't want MY first time to be in your car. You didn't say anything about yours, did you?" She could not believe that she let herself be vulnerable to him, again.

"What are you talking about?"

"See, you didn't say anything about your first time because you already had one."

"What? What gives you the right to think you know that about me?"

"That wasn't exactly a denial."

"Well, I don't think you let me explain."

"You don't have to. See, you were a player, and you have lied to me."

"I lied to you. How do you see that? You lied to me for months. What are we even fighting about?"

"See you are mad at me. You don't understand me at all. I guess I was wrong."

"Langston, you are being completely unreasonable. I can't talk to you when you are like this."

"Then, how about don't talk to me at all."

"Fine."

They pulled up to the group home, and Markko made a last effort to figure out what the hell had just happened. "Langston."

She got out of the car and slammed the door. He watched her disappear and wondered what the heck that was even about.

Sorry for the angst, but it is all going to work out. Will Langston and Markko work out there differences? Will Langston be able to call La Boulaie her home? Stay tuned for Chapter 5, which will hopefully be up in a couple hours. I don't want to leave you all hanging on this one for too long, just long enough!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Would Life Ever Be The Same**

_**A/N: After the last ending, I could not bear to leave people hanging over night. Some of you may not read it until tomorrow, but I am hoping this chapter will be a good one. Usual Pairings! **_

Langston once again woke up at 4:30AM. She learned the first night that the only way that you could get a shower in the group home is if you get up before 5:00. She could have gotten up and taken a shower one of the eight times that she was up. She took a long shower. The whole time that she was in the shower, all she could think abut was her fight with Markko. How had they gone from being so in love and ready to make love for the first time to possibly breaking up? Looking back at it, she wondered if Markko had thought that they were breaking up. She wanted to text him and tell him that she loved him and needed him, but she couldn't. Maybe they were just too different, after all.

Markko Rivera rolled over and looked at the clock for the tenth time. It was 5:45. He had woken up throughout the night so many times. He really wondered how he and Langston had gotten into such an ugly fight last night. He said so many awful things to her before she got out of his car. He could really kick himself for being so awful to her. Oh, well. He figured that he would not be able to get anymore sleep, and he did have a Calculus test this morning, so he got up and showered.

--

Langston began to pack all of her things. All the rest of her roommates had left for school at 7:30 and she figured that she could take this time to pack. She did not have much, just a couple sets of clothes that Ms Woodrow had let her go back to her house. She went through the one drawer that she had and took out a picture. It was a picture of her and Markko from Prom Night. She remembered the night so well. This picture was a picture that Mrs. McBain had taken of them when she stuffed the ballot box to make her and Markko Prom King and Queen. She remembered the final conversation they had in front of the school, of course after he had told his boys goodnight.

_(Flashback)_

_Markko looked at her, "Hey, you need a ride home?"_

_Langston laughed, "In that piece of junk that you call a car."_

_Markko once again was irritated with her, "Forget it!"_

_Langston looked at Markko, and sincerely stated, "Hey, I didn't say no."_

_He looked at her, "You Freak!"_

_She smiled seductively, "And don't you forget it."_

_Markko leaned in and she leaned in with him. He brushed his lips softly against hers. It was a soft kiss but full of passion and promise._

_As if it never happened, Markko looked at her, "You ready to go?"_

_"Sure."_

_(Flashback Ends)_

Langston really had no clue what had come over her last night. She hoped that she had not ruined what her and Markko had taken months to establish forever. Her phone rang. She ran to it, hoping that it was Markko. Her face dropped. "Hi Starr."

"Langston, what's wrong? Are they not going to let you leave?"

"No, I just had a fight with Markko last night was all."

"But, you two like to fight."

"This one was different. It was real. We both said terrible things to each other. I think he thinks that we are not together anymore."

Starr tried to calm Langston down. "Langston, Markko loves you. You two will get past this.

"I hope so. I wish that I just knew how to ask him about his past."

"Langston, I would not worry. Look how sweet Markko is with you. Do you really think he was a big slut? He loves you."

"Starr, look at all the guys that he is friends with. They are all players."

"Lang, when was the last time that he actually hung out with any of those guys? He spent all summer with you, me, and Cole. When me and Cole were split up, he was still spending every day with you." Starr's doorbell rang. "Langston, Cole's here. I gotta go. I will see you at school."

"Starr, tell Markko….just tell him I….don't tell him anything, ok?"

There was a knock at Langston's door. It was Dorian Lord. "Sweetie, you ready?"

"Sure, Dr. Lord."

"Langston, you okay?"

"Yeah, great."

"Why don't I believe you? Everything will work out. I promise."

"I got in a fight with Markko on the way home last night."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really. It's personal. Sorry."

"All girls have a right to their secrets, come on"

Langston grabbed her bag, and they walked out to the car.

--

Cole and Starr got to school, and cut through the gym, and saw something that they did not expect to see at all. There was Markko on the bleachers, just like when he met. Starr walked over there. "Markko, what are you doing?"

One of the guys who was wearing a white wife-beater and a hat spoke up, "Beat it, chick. He's hanging with his boys."

"Excuse Me."

Another guy interrupted, "Yeah, you heard him, beat it."

Cole intervened at that point and grabbed the guy, "Hey, don't talk to her that way."

The guy in the wife-beater spoke up, "Look, Rivera, it looks like the jock it back on the steroids."

Markko, unable to make eye contact with Starr or Cole spoke up, "Leave him alone, Mike. Why don't you guys get out of here?"

Starr refused to back down, "Markko, you don't have to do this. She loves you."

"Let's go, guys. I got to get to class."

With that Markko and his posse left Cole and Starr standing there, completely at a loss for words.

--

"Dr. Lord, Miss Wilde, he will see you now."

The man looked in his mid-forties with glasses. Langston could not help but think about Markko. Would he have looked like this at forty if he would not have ditched the glasses from elementary school?"

"Miss Wilde, we have gone over your file and tell us, do you want to stay with Dr. Lord and the Manning Family?"

"Yes, I do. My best friend, Starr means everything to me and her family has helped me so much."

"Do you ever wish to be adopted by them," asked Ms. Woodrow

"I don't want to be. Is that alright or do I have to be?"

"No, you don't," interjected the man.

"Dr. Lord, it is not that I think that you or Mr. and Mrs. Manning would be bad adoptive parents, but my parents are my parents."

"I understand."

The man went on, "Langston, you do know that you will be required to come in for monthly meeting with them, and that there will be home visits every once in a while."

Dorian spoke, "Yes, we are well aware of that." Langston nodded her head."

"Well, then, you know that if Todd and Blair Manning ever move out of the physical residence of Dorian Lord that we will have to establish a sole foster parent out of the group."

"Yes."

"Well, then, the only thing left is to sign these papers and you are free to go to school."

Dorian hugged Langston."See, Langston life can go back to normal."

Langston was not so sure. If she could not get Markko back, she could not be happy. In some ways, her problems were just starting.

--

When they bell ending first period rang, Cole ran to catch up with Markko. "Hey Markko, wait up."

"Cole, sorry about the guys. That was rude."

"What's going on man?"

"I just wanted to hang out with my boys. Is that cool with you?"

"Hey, I know you and Langston had a fight."

"Did Starr talk to her?"

"Yeah, what happened?"

"Cole, one minute we were all over each other, then when I wouldn't have sex with her in my car in a park, she went ballistic, and started freaking out on me saying that it would only be my first time."

"Markko, Starr said that Langston thinks that, how do I put this, 'You were a whore before you hooked up with her."

Then, the bell rang.

--

Langston Waited to go back in the school until the bell rang. She was not ready to deal with Markko, and she knew that she would have to. She had Pre-Calculus next, and it was in a different hall. First, she had to get to the office to make sure that her schedule stayed the same.

She had made it through all but one hall without running into him. The only thing that made her feel worse happened. She turned the corner and there was two of Britney's cronies, Amber and Amy.

Amber looked at Langston and scoffed, "Look, it's the pathetic little orphan."

Langston wanted to hit her. But knew that if she did, Dr. Lord would be called, and she did not need child services finding out about that. She just walked away, and walked into the Principal's office

He sat her down, "Langston, it is good to have you back with us. You keep your old schedule, so get to class, young lady."

"Thank you."

She focused on her schedule, and not where she was walking. She walked square into someone near the bathroom. Without looking she muttered, "Sorry."

"Langston."

"Markko, I…

"Miss Wilde, Mr. Rivera, where are you supposed to be?"

Sure enough, it was there science teacher, Mr. Vasquez. They both went their separate directions, watching each other the whole time. Langston made her way to class, and sure enough, her seat was still empty right next to Starr. Starr handed her a note.

_How did it Go?_

Langston went to write something back when the second period bell rang. "Good. I am moving in with you."

The two girls hugged. "So, have you seen Markko yet?"

"I ran into him in the hall, but Vasquez caught us, so we didn't get to really say anything to each other. Did you talk to him?"

"Me and Cole tried, but he was hanging out with all those guys that he used to hand with."

"Great. He has given up on us. "

"Not necessarily. He looked sad, and hurt There's Cole."

"Langston, good to see you back. You going to live at Starr's?"

"Yep. I am going to go see if I can find Markko before class."

Cole saw Markko with his guys headed back to the gym, "I think he took his posse back to the gym."

Markko walked back with them back to the bleachers for lunch. He did not know how he used to do this everyday. It seemed so boring. He just wanted to talk to Langston, but he did not want to pressure her to talk to him if she was not ready. "Markko, please tell me you are not thinking about that freak again," said Mike.

"Dude, she is not a freak."

One of the others spoke up, "I heard she lied about her parents being dead, and locked them in a meat locker."

"That's not what happened."

"All I can say is she must be giving it good for you to be so protective."

"Shut up, Dude."

"That means he isn't getting any. Just go back to Jocelyn. At least you were getting some with her."

"I knew it. I knew that you were a player," screamed Langston.

Markko got up and looked at the guys, "Why don't you guys do me a favor and stay the hell out of my life and stop spreading lies."

"Yeah, what are you going to do about it, Rivera?"

"You aren't worth it, Mike. I am going to find Langston."

--

Langston spent the rest of the day avoiding Markko. She saw him in Creative Writing, and just shot daggers at him the whole time. When the bell rang, she walked out of class with Cole and Starr. Markko came up behind her. "Langston, Can I take you home?"

"Cole is giving me and Starr a ride."

"Actually, my car is in the shop so I am walking Starr home.

Markko pleaded with her, "Please talk to me. Please. We need to get past this."

"Fine, but why don't you come over about four. I need some time."

"You promise you will not leave there?"

Langston got home, and Dorian was in the living room. "Hi, how was your day?"

"Good, terrible, I still haven't made up with Markko. I miss him. Is it okay if he comes over at 4:30 so we can talk?

Dorian saw such pain in the young woman. "Sure, I have to go to the magazine, anyway."

Langston went up to her room, and saw that Dorian had brought her whole house to her. Little stuff, and there was a letter."

_Dear Langston, _

_Starr and I brought most of your stuff from your house over. This is a key to a storage facility that is paid for in full for the next three years, so that you can decide what you need. Know that I never want to replace your parents. Todd and Blair have a surprise for you when you get back. _

_Love, Dorian_

Langston ran downstairs, and caught Dorian as she was walking out the door. "Thank you. That means so much."

"Sure."

Dorian walked out, and Langston went upstairs and changed into a pair of shorts and a black tank top. Ten minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Langston looked at herself in the mirror in the foyer, and opened the door. There stood Markko. He looked so good. He was wearing the outfit that he was wearing the first time he told her that he loved her. She just wanted to kiss him and tell him that she loved him more than anything, but they needed to talk. They needed to just let down their walls, and talk through it.

Markko looked confused already, "Are you just going to stare at me or can I come in?"

"Come on in." Langston gave him a quick kiss. "Markko, I love you. I don't want to break up."

"Thank goodness."

"We still need to talk, though. Starr went over to Cole's so we could have the time alone to talk."

"Where's Jack?"

"He is having dinner at a friend's."

Langston and Markko went in the living room and sat on the couch. Markko did not know what to say, but he thought that he should start the conversation. "I'm sorry for what I said last night. It was wrong of me to say what I did. I do understand why you lied. You were scared of getting taken away, and you still got taken away."

"I'm here, now. Now, I have a question for you, who's Jocelyn?"

Markko took a deep breath. "Jocelyn was my girlfriend freshman year. We became friends in junior high when I was away from you, and hooked up in eighth grade."

"She was your first?"

Markko grabbed Langston's hand. "No, all we ever did was kiss."

"But, Mike said.."

"Mike was being Mike. Don't go spreading this around, but I am a virgin."

Langston smiled. "You are?"

"Yeah."

Langston did not understand. "But, when we met, you were so confident. I was so sure that you were a player."

"Langston, I meant it when I told you that I have never told anyone that I loved them. I didn't tell her ever that I loved because I never felt it. For me, it was love at first sight. I have loved you since Second Grade. When I saw you again at rehearsal, it all came crashing back. I did not know how to handle it, so I was a jerk. The whole time we were giving each other a hard time, all I wanted to do was kiss you. When I did, our first kiss was great. From that kiss, I knew that I loved you and hoped you would love me too. Langston, love is what I feel for you. The fact that I hate saying goodnight to you because it means that I will be away from you. I love you so much, Langston Wilde."

"Markko, you are so important to me. Even when I was fighting my feelings for you, I was falling for you so hard everyday. When you asked Starr to the prom, it made me feel like my heart was ripped out. Then, you told me you wouldn't go with me if I was the last girl on the planet."

"I'm sorry. I wanted to go with you, but was afraid you didn't want to go with me."

I wanted to go with you. You know when you kissed me that night, I was so happy. The next day, I saw how much we both wanted to be together when you told me that it was wrong for people that wanted to be together to treat each other like crap. I am so glad that we are together. When we are together, I feel whole. I love you more than anything! I don't like being apart from you. I love how you respect me. I get why you did not want to sleep with me on the kitchen floor or in your car. I don't want that for us. When we make love, I want us to be able to take our time and spend tons of time together."

"Langston, can I kiss you, now?"

"You don't have to ask."

Markko leaned over and kissed Langston with more fire than he ever had in his life. They lay on the couch for a long time and made out. She loved the feeling. He pulled away. "Are you okay?" She pulled him on top of her. He kissed down her neck, and lifted her shirt up. He began kissing down her body, as she pulled his shirt off. "Markko, take me upstairs and make love to me."

He lifted her in his arms and resumed kissing her. When they got to the foyer, the door opened. Markko fought to cover Langston, which was hard since he was not wearing a shirt. Dorian Lord dropped everything in her hands and realized she needed to be a mom not a friend. "Both of you in the living room now. We are about to have a talk. All of your clothes in mandatory."

_**Want to read more? Let me know what you thought of this story! In the next chapter, it is time to have the 'talk' with Larkko. Who will walk away more embarrassed, and lots more in Chapter 6! Stay Tuned!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Would Life Ever Be the Same?**

_**A/N: Thank you for the great reviews and feedback. Since I only write this story one chapter at a time, I do not know how long it will be. The show continues to give me inspiration, and as long as I keep getting positive feedback, I will continue to write it. I am enjoying it immensely. **_

_**Chapter 6**_

Langston ran upstairs, and away from Markko. She closed and locked the door of her new bedroom. She did not have a clue why she was locking it. Markko would never invade her privacy, but now she had to have a talk that she was definitely not looking forward to. She never got to have those sorts of talks with her parents. Her parents were always so busy saving everyone else. They had no clue how much she just wanted them to care. Sure, they loved her, but they were never around. She did not doubt that Dr. Lord was not trying to help and did care for her, but she had gotten use to her own independence. The one thing that she knew that she did feel was mortified. She slipped off her shorts, and pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. The more of her body that she kept covered up, the better it would be. She was just going to run to the bathroom to fix her makeup and hair, and then it was time to face the music.

--

Markko was pacing in the living room, looking at the various pictures throughout the room. He could not believe what had happened earlier. He did feel bad. He had used bad judgment when it came to beginning to undress Langston in the living room. He wanted to be with her. All he could think about is if this was really going to happen with Starr's aunt. Dorian Lord walked into the living room with enough tea for the three of them. "Markko, have a seat." Markko jumped at the interruption of his thoughts. Both of them turned when Langston entered the room.

Dorian instructed Langston to sit down. "Langston, have a seat."

"I'm good."

"Babe, why don't you sit down?"

Langston had a seat next to Markko, but far enough where she could not be tempted by how good he looks."

"Kids, we need to talk about what happened earlier this afternoon. Let's start with, how long have you two been sleeping together?"

Markko let out a small laugh in a somewhat amused, yet terrified tone. "Did you really just ask me if me and Langston are having sex? I cant believe this."

Langston jumped up and automatically leaped on the defense. "I am grateful to you, but w hat gives you the right to ask about MY love life with MY boyfriend? I don't ask you when you are having sex with your boyfriend."

Markko came up behind her. "Langston, calm down. Dr. Lord is just worried about you."

"Markko, how are you so cool about this?"

"You wait just a minute, Langston. If you are finished being rude to me, May I finish?

"I can't do this. I don't know if I can do any of this."

At that, Langston ran upstairs and slammed the door.

At the sound of the slamming door, Starr and Cole entered the front door. They had not heard the door slam. Cole looked at Starr. "I hope that we waited long enough for Markko and Langston to work things out."

"I just hope that when we walk in that living room. I don't lose my lunch.

Cole pulled Starr into a scorching kiss.

--

Dorian looked at Markko, "I thought Starr was volatile, but Langston is something else."

"She has a good heart. You just have to get past her exterior. She's just embarrassed. I am sorry. I just hope that you will let me still see her. Of course, I will. Just please think before you do things like that. You two are young. There is no need to be so serious so young."

Starr and Cole walked in the room. "Aunt Dorian, where's Langston?"

"Cole, Markko would you excuse us? Today, I need to spend the day just laying some ground rules with my girls."

"Yeah. Markko, you want to come over and play some video games?

"Yeah, bye, Dr. Lord."

Markko and Cole walked out of the room, muttering something about some video game.

"Starr, could you please go talk to her? She ran out of the room and said that she does not know if she wants to stay, after all."

"Oh my God, what happened?"

"I will let her tell you."

Starr went and put her backpack in her room, and knocked at Langston's door.

"Leave me, alone. I don't want to talk about it."

"Not even to me, okay!" Starr began to think about if she should be fierce like a Cramer/Manning or if she should give Langston some space. She decided on the latter one. "Well, if you want to talk, I will be in my room."

Starr went and sat in her room. She hoped that Langston would want to come and talk to her. They were basically sisters, and she wanted to know what happened. She went to pick up the phone and try to call Cole. Maybe Markko had told him what had happened. Before she hit talk on the cordless phone, there was a knock at her door. "Come in."

Langston came in and sat down on her bed. "Starr, I am sorry. I am ready to talk now."

--

Markko and Cole were enjoying a round of Guitar Hero III when Cole had to ask, "I know that guys do not normally talk about these kinds of things, but what happened over there today?"

"It was such a trip. Me and Langston were making up on the couch, and to not tell too much, we made the decision to go upstairs after we had both lost our shirts. We get to the foyer, and I pick her up. Right as we hit the bottom of the stairs, Dr. Lord came in. So, then….."

--

"Wait, Langston, you are saying that Aunt Dorian caught you and Markko without a shirt on. "

"It gets worse. She then tells me and Markko that we all need to have a conversation. I came up here for awhile, and changed clothes. I go back down there, and Markko was already in the room. Your aunt matter-of-fact just blurts out…"

--

Cole was absolutely shocked. "She actually asked if you two were having sex."

"Yeah, and the whole time, I am sitting there thinking, 'is this really happening'?"

"I bet Langston was freaking."

"You have no idea. She blew up at Dr. Lord, and told her that she didn't know if she wanted to live with her or not."

--

"Langston, don't worry. My aunt is not mad at you. You have been living alone for so long. We just got to get used to it."

"Come in."

"Langston, Starr, can I talk to you girls?

"Dr. Lord, I am so sorry. I was so mean to you. I should not have said the things to you that I did. I want to live here."

"Girls, I am not a prude. I do remember what it is like to be young and in love. I just don't want you girls to make terrible mistakes. Is that so wrong?"

"To answer your question, we are not."

"Not what, dear?"

"Not having sex…not yet anyway. I can not guarantee that I am not going to have sex with him, though. I love him."

"I know you do. Langston, Starr can tell you. I am not like a typical parent. I have not been a parent to a teenage girl in a very long time. What I am is a doctor!"

"I don't get it Aunt Dorian."

"Girls, you two are both at the age where you're turning into young women."

"Oh God, take me back to the group home now."

"Aunt Dorian, can we please skip this conversation?"

"Girls, you are both beautiful girls in relationships that are committed. I am going to talk to you girls from a medical perspective. You both need to go on birth control."

Langston put her head down. "I really am not comfortable with this conversation."

"Langston, you are my responsibility. Will you consider letting me take you for birth control?"

"Yeah. I honestly can not promise you that Markko and I are not going to make love."

"Starr, I can not take you for birth control, but it is important for you, too."

"Langston, I cannot tell you not to sleep with Markko. What I can tell is that you should make sure that it is right."

--

After Dinner, Langston and Starr sat in the living room, doing homework. "Did you see where Aunt Dorian went?"

"When you were in the shower, she said that she was going to see her boyfriend."

"She said that if we wanted, that we could invite the guys over. I texted Markko like 8 times."

The phone interrupted the girl's conversation. Both of the girls hoped that it was the guys, but Langston was confused by the number on caller ID. "Hello. Hi, Dr. Lord. We Promise. Ok, bye."

"Was she calling and checking up?"

"Yeah, she said that she probably won't be home until late, and if the guys come over, they have to leave by midnight since it is a school night."

"That is if they bother to show up." The doorbell then rang. Both girls ran to the front door. Sure enough, it was Cole." Langston's face dropped. "Where's Markko?"

"He got a call from his mom. He had to go home for dinner, but he said to call him at his house because his cell phone is dead."

Langston ran over to where her cell phone was sitting, and went to her contacts list. She had to search for Markko's home number. He always has his cell, so normally they just text. She picked up the house phone and dialed the number. She really hoped that she was not interrupting dinner. It rang once, and then twice…A woman's voice picked up. She sounded really nice. "Hello."

Langston tried to use her best manners. "Hi, may I talk to Markko, please?"

She could hear Markko in the background. "Is that Langston?"

"Is this Langston?"

"Yes, Maam."

"Good to finally talk to you. We have to reschedule that dinner, sweetie."

"That would be great."

"I will talk to Markko, and see if we can do something this weekend. Markko's Dad and I have a business conference we have to leave for on the redeye on Saturday night. Maybe we could have an early dinner on Saturday."

"That sounds great. Thanks, Mrs. Rivera."

"You can call me Lorraine. I just want to tell you that I am glad you are in my son's life. You mean more than anything. I was sorry to hear that you were going through such a hard time."

"Thank you. Markko has been great through this thing. I am really glad to have him in my life, too."

"Well, honey. I have effectively embarrassed my son for the rest of his life. Here he is."

"Hi Babe."

"Hi, your mom is so nice."

"Yeah, she's cool. Can I come over?"

"You better."

---

Langston walked in the living room, and interrupted Starr and Cole making out on the couch. "Sorry. I'll go do my homework in my room."

Starr pulled away from Cole. "Langston, come sit here and do it in here."

Cole asked Langston, "Is Markko on the way?"

"Yeah. I talked to his mom. I am going to have dinner over there on Saturday."

The doorbell rang. Langston ran to the door. She opened it to Markko on the other side of the door. "Hey. Sorry it took me so long to get here. My mom is really looking forward to meeting you."

"Me too. She was so nice."

"What did you think that she was going to be a freak?"

"I thought you liked freaks."

"Only You. Where' Starr and Cole?"

"Living Room, come on."

The two of them walked in the living room. Markko and Langston really tried to concentrate on homework, but it was obvious that both of their minds were on something else. Starr and Cole left the room to get sodas. Markko dropped his book and kissed his beautiful girlfriend. "So, how did it go with Starr's aunt?"

"She was cool once I told her what I was feeling."

Markko leaned over and kissed Langston. She kissed him back, and pushed him back onto the couch. She ran her fingers through his hair and focused on kissing him. Markko broke the kiss. "Shouldn't we be studying?" Langston was confused now.

"Markko, since when would you rather study then kiss me?"

"Since I can flip you over and get the upper hand." He crushed his mouth to hers. He began to absorb every bit of her mouth with his."

"Hey Markko, Langston said breathlessly."

"Yeah," He said as he left a trail of kisses down her neck."

"Let's go upstairs."

"Are you sure? I don't want to push you."

"I do not want to have sex tonight, but I would like to do more than I can do with us on the couch, and I did make a promise to Dr. Lord about us doing this in the living room."

He threw her over his shoulder and carried her upstairs. Cole and Starr walked back in the room. "I hope you two are decent," called Starr.

They entered the room and saw that is was empty. Cole laughed out loud. "Looks like they wanted more privacy."

Markko carried Langston down the hallway, kissing her along the way. "Which room is yours?"

"The one at the end." They got in Langston's room and locked the door. She pushed him on the bed. She lifted his shirt off. He lifted her shirt off. "You are so beautiful."

"Hey Markko. I want to mess around, but I am not ready for sex, okay?"

"Yeah. I understand. I didn't even bring a condom tonight, anyway."

They both fell back into the kiss. Langston reached down and unbuckled his pants, and he did the same. She was not ready to have sex with him, but she was ready to go past first base. With that in mind, she turned off the lights and Langston lost complete track of time. Langston glanced at the clock what seemed like ten minutes later...11:53. "Markko, we got to get dressed."

"Why? I like laying here in our underwear."

"Me too. Imagine what it will be like when we finally make love. Tonight we just kissed."

Langston blushed, "Well, we did a bit more than just kiss."

"Yeah. Let me walk you down." Langston kissed Markko one last deep kiss. She did not want to part but had made a promise that she intended to keep to Dr. Lord. "Markko, you have to go. Langston slipped on some sweat pants and a tank top, and walked him down."

Cole and Starr awoke at the sound of Markko and Langston coming down the stairs. "Thornhart, we got to split. We promised the girls that we would leave by 12."

"Okay. Bye, Starr," Cole said as he kissed Starr goodnight.

Langston pulled Markko in for one last kiss. "Call me later, and talk to me before we sleep."

"Definitely."

The boys walked out. Langston told Starr she was going to bed, and walked up. She knew that Starr would be along any second. 5…4…3…2…1. "Langston, spill it. What happened?"

_**Want to know what happens next? What really happened with Langston and Markko in her room? How will dinner go with his parents? Stay Tuned for Chapter 7. When you all review, could you all let me know if it appropriate for me to turn up the intensity in the romantic scenes. The rating is the same as the show but let me know if everyone is okay with it. **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Would Life Ever Be The Same**_

_**A/N: First off, I want to dedicate this chapter to Nikki and Britt. You both helped me do something special for my mom for Christmas, and I am extremely grateful! Thanks to everyone's great reviews on the last chapter. I am hoping that this chapter will be strong, and I have had some great input from people. Now, let's see where this story takes us in Chapter 7!!!!!**_

**Chapter 7**

Langston was at a loss for words when it came to what to tell Starr about what down earlier with Markko. It was very private. She had always been so secretive and independent, but she was busting at the seams to tell someone. "Starr, it's personal."

"Lang, we're like sisters, now. But, I do understand that you have things that are personal in your relationship. I will just see you in the morning." Starr turned around, and went to walk out.

"Starr, please wait. I need to talk to someone about what happened. It kind of freaked me out."

"Markko didn't hurt you, did he?"

"Of course not. Well, without giving too much away, we came up here just to make out. But, as we were kissing more, things were getting more and more intense. I found myself wanting him more than anything. But, after talking to your Aunt Dorian earlier, I realized that I want to wait until I am at least on birth control."

"I understand that, but if you and Markko did make love, I am sure that he would use protection."

"I know. I just think it is better to be double safe. I learned the hard way about what it was like to lose a parent, or in my case, parents. I could not imagine a child going through that. But, I am only sixteen, too. So, I could change my mind."

"Sometimes I really wonder how you can still consider me your best friend, when I did not know anything that was going on, because I was busy with my stupid life."

"Starr, I didn't let anyone know."

"But, Markko figured it out pretty quick"

"Starr, Markko did not figure anything out. He just figured out that the way I was living sucked."

"Langston, he is such a great guy. It is so funny to look at how he used to be compared to how he is now."

Langston laughed out loud. "He thought he was so tough. You know, I liked him from day one. I felt like my heart was being ripped out. Do you remember when he you were trying to figure out who I should go to prom with?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Well, when I told you that if I couldn't go with who I wanted to, then I did not want to go at all, it was because I wanted to go with Markko."

"I wish I would have known."

"Do you want to hear something funny? Markko has had a thing for me since elementary school."

"What, no way."

"Yeah, we were in Chorus together, and he wore glasses. I used to make fun of him and tell him that he looked his mother dressed him."

"That's so mean, Langston. Somehow, I know that you did do that to him."

"I even had a name for him. He hasn't said this to me but I know he remembers that I used to take his glasses and hide them. He had to get six new pairs of glasses once."

"Just curious. What did you call him?"

Langston's cell phone rang. She went to answer it. Starr, hold on. "Hey Freakazoid."

"I love you too, honey. What are you doing, babe?"

"Telling Starr stories of our childhood."

"Do you want to call my cell later when you are alone?"

Langston had to admit she definitely liked the sound of that. "Sure, like an hour?"

"Yeah. I'm going to study some English, anyway. I love you, Langston."

"Love you too, Markko."

Langston hung up the phone. She lay back on her bed. "Langston, you really love him, don't you?"

"Starr, we have a good time together….I mean, I like him a lot, but who am I kidding? I am totally in love with him. Who would have thought I would turn into such a sap?"

"Langston, you are not a sap? You are in love. There is a big difference."

"You know, I used to think that you were crazy when you talked about how much you love Cole. But, when I see Markko, I just want to hold on to him, and never let go ever again. Starr, how have you and Cole waited so long to make love? Do you not want to?"

"It is not that. We just have had so many things in our way. Making love just is something that has always seemed so far off for us. Do you think that you and Markko will soon?"

"I don't know. I do know that you and Cole definitely have taken it slower than me and Markko. Starr, Me and Markko kissed so many times before we even started dating. We went from hating each other at prom and saying awful things to kissing. Do you know that when he dropped me off after prom, we sat in his car and kissed for over an hour?"

"I never knew that."

"Of course, the next day, we acted like nothing had happened but it had. Tonight, it killed me not to make love to him. Can I tell you what did happen?"

"You only have to tell me if you want to. I know that it is really personal."

"I want to. Well, we were making out. Starr, how well do you know baseball?"

"A little."

"Do you know the bases of sex?"

"Pretty much."

"Well, we were firmly on second and stealing third. Afterwards, we just laid here and slept for awhile, and then again."

"You mean him….and you….you both."

"Yeah. What if it is weird now?"

"It won't be. Do you have any regrets?"

"Not at all. I just hope he doesn't. I really hope he does not think that I am a tease for not going all the way with him."

"He won't."

The girls were interrupted by a knock at the door. Dorian was home. "I didn't realize that you girls would still be up."

Starr interrupted her, "Well, there is no school tomorrow morning. There is an in-service. We just have to be there by 12:30"

"Well, girls, did anything interesting happen?"

"The guys left at midnight."

"Well, I am heading to bed. Goodnight girls."

"Dr. Lord…I mean Dorian...do you think you could make me that doctor's appointment?"

"Langston, I am glad that you made that decision."

"Do you think that you could go with me?"

Dorian was touched that Langston wanted her to go to something so personal with her. "Sweetheart, I will clear my schedule for you."

"I just know that when it happens with Markko, I want to know that I am going to be protected from pregnancy and disease."

"That is very responsible and mature of you."

"I know that I would not get any diseases from Markko since we are both virgins, but still."

"I will call the doctor first thing in the morning. Good night, girls."

Starr stood up. "Goodnight. Langston, I am going to go to bed. I know that you want to call Markko back anyway."

"Thanks for everything, Starr."

"You are my best friend. You would do the same for me."

Starr closed the door and Langston picked up her cell phone. She went to her contacts and pulled up Markko's cell phone. She knew the number by heart, but wanted to see his face on her phone."

"Hey babe, did Starr go to bed?"

"Yeah. She did."

"What did you guys talk about?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"I know you talked about me. Did you tell her about hiding my glasses and making me cry?"

"You remember that?"

"Of course. Our parents had to have a conference."

"I completely forgot about that."

"My parents were so mad that they had to keep buying me glasses, but I loved that you paid attention to me."

"Markko..."

"Yeah, babe."

"You don't regret tonight, do you?"

"Not at all. It is all I can think about. It was great."

"I thought so too. Markko, I want to make love to you soon."

"I do too."

"Markko, there are just some things I need to take care of. I want us to sit down and have a conversation before."

"Definitely, babe. Langston, I am falling asleep. Maybe I am just worn out from earlier. Not that I am complaining."

"I love you so much, Markko."

"I am going to dream of you, my sweet little freak."

"Bye, Freakazoid."

Langston lay there for a while. She was not sure if she could hear her, but thought she would talk to her mom anyway. "Mom, Hi. I miss you everyday. I want you to know that I am okay. I am in love. I am so happy. You always told me that the most important thing is my dignity. I hope that you are not upset with me because I am thinking about making love to Markko. He loves me mom, and I love him too." Langston rolled over on her side, with the picture of her and her parents clutched in her hands. Thoughts of her parents and thoughts of Markko finally allowed her to fall into a slumber.

---

Langston awoke to knock at the door. Groggily, she looked at the clock...10:15…"Come In."

Dorian entered the room, cheerfully. "Sweetheart, go take a shower, and meet me downstairs by 12:00. Your doctor appointment is at 12:30."

"Dorian, already?"

"Well, honey, they had a cancellation. I have friends in high places."

"But, I have school."

"I already called your school. Don't you want to get this taken care of?"

Langston thought of her conversation last night with Markko. "Yeah.

--

Langston had to admit that she was really nervous. She had never been to an OB-GYN before. She took a long shower, and searched for the perfect outfit. She finally settled on a black t-shirt and jeans. She needed to call Markko to let him know that she would be late for school. He worried about her at the slightest problem. Then again, she did not want to have to explain this. Just because they were in love does not mean that talking about going to the Gynecologist with her boyfriend would be a comfortable conversation. She finally got to the kitchen for breakfast. Starr was sitting there eating breakfast. "Hey Starr, can you tell Markko that I am going to be late since I have to go to the doctor?"

"Already? That was quick. But, I will tell him."

Dorian entered the room. She wondered to herself when she had become so reasonable. Maybe it was around the time that she realized how badly she has messed things up with Adriana. "Starr, we will drop you off, then head to the doctor."

--

Starr arrived at school a few minutes early. She went to find Cole. She then remembered he and Markko were going to work out in the gym this morning before class. When she got in there, Markko was lifting weights. Cole walked up to her and gave her a quick kiss."Morning Babe."

Markko sat up. "Where's Langston?"

Starr desperately tried to find the right words for this conversation. "She's at the doctor."

Cole asked, "She sick?"

"No, just needed to get some stuff checked out and some medicine."

Markko immediately got it, as he and Langston had discussed it a little bit last night. "Oh, that doctor. Come on, Cole. Let's get changed."

--

Langston sat nervously in the exam room. Dorian was sitting in the chair. They had decided that when it came time for the exam that Dorian would leave the room."

The doctor came in. Langston breathed a sigh of relief. Dorian had sought out a female doctor. That was a huge relief. "Hello, Miss Wilde? We are ready for your exam."

Dorian stood up. "I will be right outside if you need me, sweetheart."

--

A few minutes later, the nurse came back and told Dorian she could come back. She walked into the doctor talking to Langston. "Miss Wilde, what type of contraception do you want to use?"

"I don't really know."

"Well, are you in a relationship right now?"

"Yeah. I am in a serious relationship. Ideally, the best form for a teenager would be the Ortho Evra patch. It has very few side effects. Also, you are a great candidate for the Depo Provera shot."

Langston had heard things about the shot and wanted to know more, "How does that work? You come in once every three months, and we inject you with it. It prevents pregnancy 99.9 of the time."

"I think I will go with that."

"How long until it is effective."

"You should always use another form of contraception like a condom and foam to combat sexually transmitted diseases. This injection just prevents pregnancy. It will be effective in 72 hours."

"I want that."

The nurse came back and injected Langston in the hip. She had to admit that the shot really hurt. When they walked out, she spoke, "Thank you for coming with me."

They pulled up at the school. "Are you going to get a ride home with Markko?"

"Yes. If that is okay."

"Yeah. I need to talk to you and Starr tomorrow morning, but the boys can stay until midnight again. I will be in and out."

--

If Langston hurried, she would get to Science class before the class ended. She really hated Vasquez's class, but this would be her last chance to see Markko before Creative Writing. She walked in. "Nice of you to join us, Miss Wilde."

Langston sat down, and Markko smiled at her. He mouthed hi at her, and she was mush. Sometimes she missed their fighting, and wondered how she could fall in love some quickly. The bell rang. Markko put his arms around her and kissed the back of her neck. She leaned back, and sighed. Suddenly, an irritating sound interrupted their happiness.

Vasquez said, Mr. Rivera, Miss Wilde, if you two are done having sex in my classroom, class is over."

Markko did not know what came over him, but he saw a bit of his prior self breaking through. "Give me a break, teach. I just hugged my girlfriend. You must have a pathetic life to be so negative."

"Well, Mr. Rivera, you are going to hear more of my negativity today…in detention."

Langston couldn't help herself. "Ohhh….he's quaking….what are you going to do, kill him by making him clean chalkboards?"

"Well, Miss Wilde, you will be joining him. Now, get out of here, both of you."

They went to their lockers, which were relatively close to each other. Langston walked up to him. "Hey, the attitude was kind of hot. I have missed it. It is good to see the attitude is still here."

"I could say the same."

The two kissed. He leaned her up against the locked and sealed his lips with hers. He ran his hands through her hair, and his tongue probed her lips, which she opened and responded with her own. Across the hall, Cole and Starr walked over to their lockers. "Cole, they are at it again."

"We better go over there, or they are going to get it on right here in the hall. Guys, you are in the hall."

Markko and Langston hesitantly broke apart. "How long have you guys been there, said Markko.

Starr was interrupted by a phone call. "It's my mom. Hi, Mom. I miss you too. Ok, Bye."

Langston worriedly asked Starr, "You okay, Starr?"

"My mom and dad still haven't found Tommy. I just miss them."

"They'll be back."

"I know. Come on, Langston. We have history."

"Hold on." She ran back into Markko's arms. "I'll see you."

"Bye."

Cole and Markko walked back in the other direction, while the girls went the other way. "So, Langston you think it will be soon with you and Markko?"

"I have that dinner with his parents in a few days, but I don't even know if I can wait that long."

"Is he giving you a ride home, today?"

"He kind of has to. We both have detention."

"What happened?"

"Vasquez. Need I say more? Markko mouthed off then I did."

"Surprise."

"It was great. We both realized we still have our snarkiness in us left."

--

Markko and Langston walked to detention. Vasquez was already there, as was the three other people in detention, Heather, Amber, and Amy.

Amber had inherited Britney's role in the bitch squad, it seemed. "Look girls, it loser orphan Livingston."

Markko hated those idiots. "Why don't you shut up, Amber? Though I am surprised you can still talk after pulling a train on the football."

"Shut up, freak."

The bitch had gone too far. Langston could not hold back. "No one calls my man a freak, but me."

Vasquez interrupted. "Hey girls, Mr. Rivera. I want you to all write an essay on how you all think that you could have handled the situation that landed you here better."

"But teach, I don't regret it."

Langston had to laugh. Her boyfriend was so hot when he was like this.

Vasquez failed to see the humor in this. "Mr. Rivera, do it, or I am calling your mother."

"Fine."

Heather piped up. "Look, if it isn't Markko, the mama's boy."

Langston jumped up, "You want to come say that over here?"

"Why don't you try it?"

Amy said in a Britney-esque way, "She won't because then she may go back to the group home."

Langston wanted to knock her out, and kill her. She resisted. "Girls, when I turn 18, you are mine. I have a loving boyfriend. All you bitches are is a piece of ass, whose own best friend left you because you weren't good enough." Langston left it at that, and wrote her essay.

--

Markko walked Langston arm-in-arm to the car. "Babe, you were so hot going against the slut patrol." He pushed her up against his car. She sat on the hood. He kissed her. "Markko, where can we go?"

He kissed her neck, and trailed kisses down. "Your house?"

"Dorian is there. What about your house?"

"My mom is there."

"Markko, we should just give it a couple more days."

"I know. You wanted to talk anyway."

They drove off towards La Boulaie. They opened the door, and Starr and Cole were watching TV with Jack. Starr looked at them. "How was detention?"

"Eventful. We were in there with Amber, Heather, and Amy," said Langston with irritation

Markko put his arm around her, and said in a proud tone, "Yeah, but my girl had it under complete control. She threatened to beat their asses. It was so hot."

Langston asked Starr, "Hey, is Dorian here?"

"She went out. She said that she would be back before 10 tonight. She said that she needs to talk to all four of us tonight."

"Well, we have some stuff to discuss too," Langston hinted to Markko as she grabbed him. "See you guys later." Markko chased Langston up the stairs."

Cole had to laugh at that. "They sure seem to be spending a lot of time alone lately. I wonder if they are...you know?"

"They haven't yet. But, I give it a week, tops."

Markko pulled Langston's shirt off, as he kissed down her neck to her upper chest. He then slid her bra strap down. "Markko, wait."

"Sorry, am I pushing?"

"No, but can we talk?"

"Yeah, of course. But, can you put your shirt back on, so you have my attention."

_**I think this is a good stopping point. I know in my preview for this chapter I discussed the dinner with his parents. But, this chapter obviously took on a life of its own. Since I should be home tomorrow, expect possibly two updates tomorrow. You know the drill: Review! Review! Review! **_

_**In Chapter 8: What does the talk with Langston/Markko mean? What does Dorian need to discuss with the **__**Fab**__** Four? How will the dinner with Langston's parents go? Will **__**Larkko**__** finally seal the deal? I can just tell you chapter eight and nine are not to be missed. I have great things in store for them!!!!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: So, here we are at Chapter 8. I was straightening up my house just now, and had a big idea. So, like I talked about in the last epilogue, I believe that this chapter will be explosive, along with the next chapter. If you haven't looked at the updated version of the epilogue at the end of chapter 7, you have to check it out. It is not to be missed! This story has just taken on an interesting plot twist, and I can not wait to get into it. It will be later in chapter 8, but let's get good and comfortable as we dive in chapter 8.**_

_**Chapter 8**_

Langston and Markko sat on the bed. Markko shifted nervously. He was not quite sure what to think about her wanting to have a conversation with him. Langston was the first to speak."Markko, I think it is safe to say that we are going to be…you know really soon."

"Oh," Markko said understand what she meant. "Langston, I don't want to push you. We do not have to make love before you are ready."

"Markko, that is not what I mean. You are not pushing me. It is what I want."

"Ok." Markko put his arms around her and leaned in to kiss her. She pushed him back.

"Not today…not here. We need to discuss precautions."

"You really think everything through before you do anything, don't you?"

"It is something I picked up living on my own. Anyway, I am on birth control now. I think that for the first month, at least that we need to use a condom with it."

"Ok, babe. Whatever you want. Know that I would never have sex without protection with you. It is not that I think you have any diseases, babe. It is just we are both way too young to have a baby."

"I am glad we are on the same page. I mean, I know that no birth control is 100 effective, but between a condom and my birth control, we should be good."

Markko put his arms around her. "Yeah, we are good. Langston, I would never push you into something that you don't want to do. I feel the same way about the birth control as you. I can not imagine if I died and had to leave my child without a parent like you and Thornhart."

"It is not easy. It hurts everyday. You save me, and when I am with you, I can breathe again."

"Langston, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. So many times, I have thought that having kids isn't even right for me. How many parents have to go through the loss of a child? I know that isn't easy."

"It can't be. How do you know so much about this?"

"I just knew someone once who had two kids. There was a car accident and only one was left."

"Who?"

"Oh, no one you know."

"I understand what you are saying, Markko. Not just considering the heavy stuff, we are so young. If I was pregnant, I could never get rid of my baby. I don't think that I could give my baby up for adoption. I saw my parents deal with too many kids that had just been abandoned, and I do not believe in abortion under any circumstances."

"I don't either. My mom always taught me that life begins at conception."

"Yeah. Mine too. So, Markko I feel better now that we had this conversation."

"I know. It is good to know that we feel the same way. Babe, whenever you are ready, then it will be right."

"I just don't want it to be up here while Cole and Starr are downstairs. I know that this is a shock because I am so tough, but I am a romantic at heart."

"Langston, I knew that about you. You try to be tough, but you are a big softie."

Markko pushed her down on the bed, and kissed her. He kissed her with more passion than he thought that he had kissed anyone in his entire life. Langston flipped him over on his back, and straddled him. "See, Markko, you are a big softie too. I know that you like romance, too. You are more heart than you want anyone to know."

"Don't tell anyone." Markko kissed Langston again. This time, it wasn't with the usual fierceness, but with all the love he had for her. She kissed him back. They fell back on the bed. Langston broke the kiss for a moment, "Markko, seriously not tonight, it needs to be when we are alone, and can focus completely on each other 100."

"I know, but I can at least kiss you."

"Yes, you can, among other things."

"Babe, I was sure hoping that you would say that. Markko unbuttoned Langston's shirt, and soon her jeans were on the floor with it.

--

Starr broke her kiss with Cole. "I wonder what they are doing up there."

"Starr, leave them alone."

"Have you got the feeling lately that they do not want to be around us? It is just that I thought that with her moving in, we would get closer but we get further apart everyday."

"So, you two are not hanging out at all."

"Sure, when we are alone. Even then, she is on the phone with him all the time."

Cole tried to reason with his obviously hurting girlfriend. "Starr, they are just in love. They want to spend every second together. I feel the same way about you."

"Maybe you are right." Starr went back to kissing Cole. "But, Cole, we kiss in front of them. Why do they have to go behind closed doors to make out?"

"Starr, have you ever thought they are not just kissing?"

"Cole, they are not having sex."

"Yeah, but according to Markko, they are doing more than kissing."

"That's true," sighed Starr. "Maybe that is the best. I do not want to see that."

Starr went to kiss Cole, and the doorbell rang. Cole thought to himself that he really couldn't catch a break. Geez, all he wanted to do was kiss his girlfriend. Starr opened the door. It was Mrs. Woodrow from Child Services. "Mrs. Woodrow, what are you doing here?"

"I had told Langston that I would be checking in once a week, and I am here to do that. Is she here?"

Starr had to think, and think fast. If she told Mrs. Woodrow that Langston was not here, then she would have to figure out where to tell her she was. Suppose her aunt Dorian came home. She would just have to find a way to get Langston down here quick. "Mrs. Woodrow, come in. Langston is just upstairs in her room, straightening it up. Let me run and get her."

Cole took the cue from Starr and led Mrs. Woodrow to the living room, and shut the door. "Would you like something to drink?"

"I am fine. Cole, right?"

"Yeah."

--

Langston and Markko heard a noise. Langston panicked, "What was that?"

Starr banged on the door. "Langston, open the door."

Markko pulled his pants on and went to the door, without fully opening it. "Starr, what's up?"

"Mrs. Woodrow is here to check on Langston."

Markko then started to panic. "Stall her. We will be right there."

Markko closed the door. Langston asked, "What was that all about?"

"That chick from Social Services is here."

Langston jumped up and pulled a t-shirt from the closet, and her black and red skirt that was hanging in plain sight. She then begins to fix her hair. "Markko, how do I look?"

"Good, what about me?"

"Great as usual."

Markko had an idea. "I bet Starr and Cole closed the living room doors. I am going to sneak down after you, and go outside and ring the doorbell. We can not have it looking like we are coming from your bedroom."

"Good idea."

Langston walked out of her room, and tried to compose herself. She walked slowly and quietly down the stairs. She motioned that the coast was clear to Markko. He made it outside. Langston walked to the living room. "Mrs. Woodrow, sorry to keep you waiting. I was about to get in the shower."

"How do you like living here?"

"I like it a lot. Starr is like my sister and we have been best friends for a while now. Dr. Lord has done so much for me. Is there a problem?"

"Not really. This is just one of the weekly visits that I spoke to you about. We are not open on the weekend, so unless there is a problem, we can meet again sometime this next week."

Langston went to walk Mrs. Woodrow to the door when the doorbell rang. Langston knew that had to be Markko. She was wondering when he would ring the doorbell. Langston opened the door, "Hi, Markko. Come on in. Well, thank you for stopping by."

"Goodbye, Miss Wilde. You kids have a great weekend."

Langston hugged Markko. "That was so close. She pulled his hand back towards the stairs. "Come on."

Cole saw Starr's face fall. "Hey guys. Why don't we all get a pizza and watch a movie?"

All Langston wanted to do was go back upstairs with Markko, but she happened to look at her best friend. Why did she look so upset? She figured she better stay. "Sure. Come on. Starr, let's decide on a movie, while the guys go get something to eat."

Starr managed a smile. "Yeah."

Langston walked back over to Markko. "Is this cool? Something is up."

"Sure, Dr. Lord should be home soon anyway. Come on, Cole. Let's go get some food."

The guys kissed their girlfriends and left. Langston walked over to the couch where Starr was sitting. "Starr, did something happen with Cole? You look upset.'

"Cole and I are fine. I am just going to tell you. It is you."

Langston worried that this may happen, and that they would get upset with each other."Me, what did I do?"

"You are supposed to be my best friend. You never spend anytime with me ever anymore."

"We hang out all the time."

"When? Before Markko gets here in the morning, and right before bed?"

"I thought you liked Markko."

Starr wanted to just scream. "It isn't about Markko. It is the fact that you are my best friend, and all you want to do is be alone with him!!!!"

"What and you didn't do the same thing when you hooked up with Cole last year?"

"I didn't go behind closed doors and leave you alone. Why do you have to be alone all the time?"

Starr ran upstairs, and closed her door. Langston knew that she should probably go after her. But, she did not feel like she had done anything wrong. She was just spending time alone with her boyfriend. The boys got back, and noticed something was seriously amiss. Langston was sitting on the corner of the couch, and Starr was nowhere to be found.

Markko looked at Cole, "I will take my girl-freak, you take yours."

Markko walked over to Langton. "Babe, what's wrong? Where is Starr?"

"Upstairs. She hates me. What is so wrong that I want to be alone with my boyfriend?"

"She's mad at you because of me? I can go."

"Don't be stupid. I don't want you to go. You know, she did the same thing to me when she and Cole first hooked up, but she does not see it that way. This is what I was afraid of. I was afraid of me and Starr not getting along, and it is already happening."

--

Cole walked up to Starr's room. "Can I come in?"

"Sure."

"What happened with Langston?"

"I tired to explain to her why I was feeling left out, and she got mad at me, saying how me and you did the same thing when we first got together."

"Starr, they just want to be alone. It does not mean that she is not your friend."

"I just miss my friend."

There was a knock. Starr hoped it was Langston. She wanted to make up with her friend. It was Markko. "Cole, can I talk to Starr for a minute?"

"It's okay, Cole."

Markko looked around. He had never been in Starr's room before. "Starr, I thought we were friends."

"It's not you, Markko. I just want some time with my friend. We were all hanging out and then you and Langston just started doing your thing."

"I love Langston. I can't apologize for wanting to be alone. But, we will try to spend more time as a group. We have been spending alone time lately."

--

Starr went downstairs, and hugged her best friend. "I'm sorry, Langston. I was being a jerk."

"Starr, I understand I know that me and Markko have been alone a lot lately. Let's try to spend more time together, all four of us."

After dinner, Dorian Lord walked into the kitchen. "Hi kids."

"Hi, Aunt Dorian."

"Kids, why don't we all go sit down in the living room and we will have that talk that I told you all about?"

Cole and Markko sat in the chairs while the girls sat on the couch. All four were worried. Finally, Markko broke the uncomfortable silence. "Did we do something?"

"No, why did you do something?"

They all spoke in unison. "No!"

"Anyway, I have to leave for the weekend to go handle something for Craze. I will be leaving first thing tomorrow morning, and will not be back until the middle of next week. I am looking at being gone five days. I could bring in a sitter, but you girls are 15 and 16 years old. I think that I can trust you."

Starr and Langston both nodded, and attempted to convince Dorian that they could be trusted. Dorian was going to give it a chance. "There are some ground rules for all four of you. Boys leave by 11 on the weekend, and 10 on the weekdays. Any arguments and they will not be allowed to come over at all."

Starr and Langston both did not like Cole and Markko having to be gone by 11 on Saturday, but they would deal with it. "I just wanted to tell you that. I will be leaving for the airport tomorrow at 5:00pm. Girls, at 4:00, we need to finalize the ground rules."

"But, Dorian. I can't. I have to be at Markko's parents at 4:00."

"Babe, my mom could put it off until 5. It's okay."

Markko left the room to call his mom. He came back in the room and let Langston know that his mom was cool with that. He decided not to tell Dr. Lord that his parents were also going out of town. She already knew that Dr. Saybrooke was out of town with Mrs. Manning. They all spent the rest of the evening just hanging out, and Langston had to admit, it was nice just cuddling on the couch with Markko with the occasional kiss. She was beginning to wonder if Dorian and Markko's parents being out of town is the chance that her and Markko would be taking. Cole was already staying at Markko's this weekend, as things had been complicated at the Buchanan Ranch ever since that Jared Banks guy moved in. Langston was scared, but also excited at the prospect of this whole experience. She then became nervous about meeting Markko's parents tomorrow.

--

Langston actually slept in until 10:30. It had taken so long to fall asleep. She had so much on her mind. She had no clue what to wear. Should she wear jeans? A dress? Anytime she asked Markko, he just made some sort of joke. She finally decided to call Markko's mom herself. She hoped it wasn't too early. She dialed the number, and a male voice answered. It sounded like an older version of Markko. "Hello."

"Hi, Mr. Rivera, may I talk to Mrs. Rivera?"

"Sure, sweetie, may I ask who is calling?"

"Oh, sorry, my name is Langston Wilde. I am Markko's….."

"You are Markko's girlfriend. We are really looking forward to meeting you. You aren't canceling, are you?"

"No. I just need to know how to dress."

"Well, in clothes. If you get nervous, just ask Butler."

"You sound like your son."

"Oh, he told you about the dog, already?"

"Yeah" She really noticed how nice Markko's dad was. She was suddenly not so nervous. Markko was so much like his dad.

"Let me get Lorraine."

"Hello."

"Hi, Mrs. Rivera, it's Langston."

"We went through this before….call me Lorraine."

"Sorry, Lorraine. What should I wear to dinner?"

"Honey, wear what you want. We dress casual. I will just have jeans on and a shirt. You don't wear your pants as low as my son, do you?"

Langston laughed at that."No, I will see you at 5pm."

"See you then."

Lorraine Rivera put the phone down and smiled at her husband. "She is nice, Jim"

"I'm so glad. Are you going to put the pictures up in the closet?"

"If it comes up, I am not going to lie."

"Lorraine, I just don't know if he has told her. You know how he is about it."

"I know, Jim. But, her parents are dead. She would understand she just seems like someone who I could get close to."

"Lorraine, don't force it. Do you really want to open the can of worms that talking about her would do? Don't get me wrong! I feel for the girl too, but last time we forced the issue, he shut down for nearly a year. This girl seem like she is good for him. You know what he will do if he is forced to talk about it "

---

Cole had just been waking up, and heard the whole thing. He wondered what it was really about.

_**If everything goes according to plan, I should have another chapter posted tonight. I know that I stopped at a good point. But, that is what keeps people coming back. Are you all enjoying the plot twist so far? Sneak Preview for Chapter Nine: What is the secret in Markko's family? How will he react? The next chapter is going to be big!!! This chapter will be full of anger, tears, love, and compassion. Stay Tuned!!!!!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: It is time for Chapter Nine. I would have had chapter nine up a couple of hours ago, but I was watching Larkko clips. I am hoping that this chapter is going to be as good as I am thinking it will be. Let's get to it!**_

_**Chapter 9**_

Langston had to sigh out loud in frustration. She needed to talk to her boyfriend. She was under so much stress. She did not even deal with calling him. She just picked up her cell phone and sent him a text. "Call me-freaking out!"

Now, she had to wait for him to call her back. She was shocked that she got a call back within just a couple of minutes. "Hey, what's up?"

"Markko, I am freaking out. What do I wear?"

"Just dress like you normally do."

"This is your parents…I don't want to make a bad impression."

"You won't. They already like you a lot."

"Markko, I love you."

"I love you…Hold on…What mom?

Lorraine Rivera appears with a dust mop in her hand. "Markko, have you cleaned your room?"

"Mom, why does my room need to be clean?"

"We are having company."

"Are you saying Langston's allowed in my room"" Markko said with a smirk.

"No, just do it." She walked out.

"Sorry. I just don't see why my room needs to be clean when you are not even allowed in my room."

"You know, I have never even been to your house."

"I know. But, it is nothing to freak out about. It's just a typical house."

Starr walked in. "Sorry, I didn't know you were on the phone. I'll just leave the purse."

"Hey Markko, I am going to talk to Starr. I'll just see you at 5. Love you."

"I love you too."

--

Langston hung up the phone. "Thanks, Starr. I am not going to need your purse, anyway."

"What changed your Mind?"

Langston smiled. "Markko, actually. I just realized that his parents want to see who I am. Who I am is my skull purses. All my black clothes. My slip on shoes. His parents will like me for who I am or they won't"

"They will like you for who you are, Langston. We have to talk to Aunt Dorian in a few minutes, so I am going to let you get dressed."

Langston went to her closet. She pulled on a pink and black skull polo shirt, and a pair of dark jeans. She went with her sparkly slip-on shoes. She grabbed her black skull purse and pinned her hair up on the sides. It was time for her to go down, as it was 3:55.

Starr looked at her. "Wow, you look nice, Langston."

"Thanks. You sure?"

"Yeah...so Aunt Dorian, what else do we need to know?"

"I talked to you girls the other day as a doctor, but now as foster mother and aunt. Do not do anything that I can't trust you not to do. I am trusting you girls with the house. Please do not let me down."

Langston wanted to reassure Dorian that everything would be okay. "Dorian, I am so grateful for everything that you have done for me. I will not let you down."

"Langston, my driver is dropping me off at 4:50. Do you want a ride over to Markko's?"

"Yeah…"

There was a knock at the door. Starr swung the door open. It was Cole. "Hey."

"Hey, I am going to hang out here, while you are over there. Markko said that he will bring you home afterwards.

--

At that, Langston got out of Dorian's car, and walked up to the door. It was a nice house. It had a warm feeling, even to the outside. She saw Markko's car outside. She walked up the door, and rang the doorbell. Before the door was done ringing, Markko had swung the door open. "Hey, come on in. This is Butler…"

"He's so cute."

Markko walked Langston in the kitchen. "This is my mom, Lorraine and my dad Jim."

Lorraine walked up and gave Langston a hug. "Welcome to our home. You are welcome here anytime."

Jim River walked up to Langston, "Nice to meet you in person. You are part Columbian, aren't you?"

"Yeah, my mom was Columbian."

"Markko, I like this girl already."

"Don't mind my dad. He likes Columbian women."

Lorraine Rivera could not figure it out, but Langston looked really familiar. She then put her finger on it. "You are the Langston that Markko followed around in Elementary School."

"Yeah, sorry about all the glasses."

"Dinner is ready."

All four of them sit down at the table. "So, Langston, you are a sophomore?"

"Yeah. School is okay, but it gets on my nerves. What do you two do?"

"Well, Jim is an attorney. He is actually going to a Law conference in New York City today, and I am going with him. That is where we are going. We will be gone for five days."

"Wow, New York. Must be nice to get away sometimes."

"Yeah."

Dinner went really smoothly. Langston was really glad that she had come over to meet Markko's parents. They were so nice, and so down to earth. She had learned that Markko has a ten year old little sister. "Dad, you know what I would like is some ice cream?"

Markko's mom suggested, "Why don't you and Dad go out and get some while Langston and I get to know each other better?"

Markko left with his dad. Langston noticed a family photo album on the coffee table. Do you mind if I look at this?"

Lorraine hesitated. "Go ahead, dear."

"Who is this girl? I remember her from elementary school."

Lorraine did not know what to say, but opted for the truth. "Actually, that is Markko's twin sister, Maggie."

"I didn't know that Markko has a twin."

Lorraine got tears in her eyes. "Maggie died in a car accident when her and Markko were in sixth grade. They were both in the backseat. She died saving him. She went to stop him for going out the window. When she unbuckled her seat belt, she went through the passenger window in the back seat."

"Oh my God. He has never said anything about any of that."

"He can't talk about it. We had to take him out of sixth grade. He finished it at a facility. He didn't talk for a year. When he was finally released from the treatment center, he changed. Before it happened, he was so sweet and loving. He came out of the ordeal cold, sarcastic, and he had a serious alcohol problem. He wound up in a coma. He hates alcohol, now."

Langston was just taking all of this in. She could not believe that he had gone through something like this. "I am shocked, and so sorry. I know what it is like losing my parents, but I can not imagine losing a child. How does Markko deal with it now?"

"Honestly, Markko does not deal with it. I think that you have helped him. He is my son, again. He has stopped hanging out with those idiots that he was hanging out with. They were so bad for him. I know that he can't let himself think about it. I honestly do not know how he will react if he knows that I told you. He can not let himself feel anything."

They were interrupted by the sound of a door slamming. "Mom, what are you doing?" Markko said in a very harsh voice."

Langston wanted to just go hold on to her boyfriend, and never let go of him. He had been through so much. They had so much more in common than she ever knew. Lorraine looked at her son. "Me and Langston were just talking."

"I can't believe you! It was not your place to tell her! Why can't you just leave it alone, Mom? It has been six years!! Get over it!!!"

Lorraine Rivera Started to cry. "Mom, just don't!! Just leave me the hell alone!!!" Markko stomped of to his room, and slammed the door so hard the texture on the ceiling rattled.

Jim Rivera looked at Langston and apologized. "I'm sorry. It's best if you just go. It is only going to get worse."

"Do you mind if I try talking to him?"

"Good Luck."

"Is his room that way?"

"Yeah, third door on the left."

Langston walked down the hall and knocked at the door. "Leave me alone!"

"Even me?"

Markko came to the door unlocked it and went back to the window. She went and put her arm around him. "Markko, talk to me."

"You should go."

"I am not letting you shut me out."

He pushed her away. "You don't have a choice. See, I have wanted to tell you. I just don't think that we are working, so just leave."

Normally, Langston would have been absolutely heartbroken. But she looked him right in the eye, "Markko, tell me you don't love me."

"I don't...I just can't. You deserve better than me…it's over."

Langston ran from the room, and did not stop until she reached La Boulaie. She did not even stop when she saw Starr and Cole on the couch. She ran up to her room. Starr ran after her. "Lang, what's wrong?"

"He broke up with me."

"What?"

"His mom told me that he had a twin sister who died. He was never able to cope with it, and shuts down when she is brought up. I thought I could help him," Langston said, sobbing into Starr's arms. "Starr, can I be alone for awhile?"

"Yeah."

Langston cried so hard that she did not think that she would ever stop. Starr, meanwhile, was downstairs. She told Cole about the situation. He offered to go try to talk to Markko."

--

There was a knock at Markko's bedroom door. It was his mother. "Mom, I am sorry."

"Honey, it is okay. Do you want us to stay home? We can."

"Mom, go. I need to try to fix this. I just broke up with the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Sweetheart, she will understand that you just were flooded with emotions that you have held back."

"Mom, what do I do?" asked Markko with tears. "I can not lose her. Me and your dad have to be at the airport in thirty minutes. I will call her and tell her to come back."

There was another knock. Markko ran to the door. "Langston? Sorry Cole, I thought you were Langston. Mom, I can handle it."

"Bye Sweetheart. I will call you when we get to your New York." Markko went into the kitchen and watched his parents pull away. Cole tried to cheer Markko up. "Do you want to play a game?"

"No, I want to see Langston. Do you think that she would come over?"

"If she can stop crying for five minutes."

Markko's heart was slowly breaking. "I hate this. I am calling her." He dialed her cell phone.

Starr was lying on Langston's bed, trying to make her best friend stop crying when Langston's phone rang. "Starr, I don't want to talk to anyone."

"Lang, it's Markko."

"Especially him."

"Hello"

"Hi, Starr. Can I talk to Langston?"

"She doesn't want to talk to you."

"Just tell her that I would really like to see her."

"Yeah."

Starr put the phone down. "He wants to see you."

"How did he sound?"

"He sounds worried. Why don't you go talk to him? If things get better, why don't you stay with him tonight?"

"I don't think I can have sex with him."

"No, just hold each other. I am going to do the same with Cole."

"Starr, what about your aunt?"

"I will handle that."

--

"Cole, do you think that she will show?"

"Yeah. She loves you. Hey listen, I am going to grab some stuff and go hang out with Starr all night."

Cole opened the garage door, and saw Langston. "He is in his room."

Markko heard someone walking down the hall. "What did you forget, Thornhart?"

Markko looked up and Langston was in his doorway. "Hey." He looked at her, and her eyes were blood red. He obviously had made her cry her eyes out. "

She stood stiff as can be. He knew that posture. That was the same posture she had all during rehearsals. He walked over to her, and grabbed her hand. Shockingly, she did not pull away. "Babe, I am so sorry. I didn't know how to deal with it. When I used to thing about Maggie, I would shut down for weeks. All I want is to be with you."

"Markko, I just wanted to help. I know something about losing people close to you."

"I know. I just still miss her so much. I still have nightmares about it."

"Do you want to tell me about her?"

"Yeah." He walked her over to his bed, and they sat down. "She was my best friend. She was the only person who I had in elementary school. I still remember the conversation that we were having in the car. I told her that Country was the best music in the world, and she told me that Hip Hop was the greatest. Mom slammed on the brakes, because a trash truck pulled in front of her. Maggie was worried I would go through the windshield, so she unbuckled her seatbelt, and shielded my body with hers. She fell through the windshield, and then the trash truck in the impact rolled, crushing her body."

By the time Markko was done describing this, he was shaking and could barely speak. Langston cradled his head in her lap. "Oh Babe. It's okay." After six long and lonely years, he finally let it out. He cried harder than he ever cried. His whole body shook as his beautiful girlfriend cradled him."

After over an hour of holding each other, Markko looked at Langston. "I love you so much. Thank you."

"You would have done it for me. You did do it for me."

"I am going to go make sure the house is locked up. I hate it unlocked all the time" Markko went and checked the doors, and turned off the lights, as it was 10:30 now. "Langston, do I need to take you home?"

"Cole and Starr are hanging out at the house by themselves. I brought a bag. Starr encouraged me to just stay here with you and we could hold each other."

"Langston, I don't ever say this, or let myself be vulnerable, but don't let me go tonight."

Langston and Markko both lay in his bed for quite some time. He rolled over and looked at her. "I love you."

"I love you, too. She leaned over and kissed him. He kissed her back with such passion. She lifted off his shirt, and kissed down his chest, not missing a single spot. He kissed down her neck. He broke the deep kiss that they were both engaged in. "Hold on." He pulled four candles out of the drawer and lit them. He then turned on the radio. He did not know much about soft love songs, but liked the sound of this one. As Far Away by Nickelback played, he began to lift her shirt. He kissed her stomach and worked his way up. Langston said breathlessly, "Do you have a condom?"

Markko said nothing, but reached into the drawer next to him. He took out the small package and set it on his bedside table in close reach. She deepened the kiss. She reached down and began to unbuckle his belt. Markko wanted to make sure one more time. "Langston, are you sure?" She responded with a searing kiss and removed his belt. She finally whispered breathlessly in his ear, "Markko, make love to me all night."

He reached down and unbuttoned her jeans and began to remove them, never breaking the kiss. He slowly drew down the strap on her bra, leaving kisses where the fabric was. Once they were completely divested of clothes, he reached over and grabbed the tiny package. For the first time in both of their lives, they both felt whole. So many people say that the first time is awkward. They did not feel awkward. They knew that it was the moment now that they both had waited for so long. It felt so right when their bodies moved together for the first time ever. There was not a word spoke other than the song that played in the background on repeat for quite a while.

_**This time, This place**__**Misused, Mistakes**__**Too long, Too late**__**Who was I to make you wait**__**Just one chance**__**Just one breath**__**Just in case there's just one left**__**'Cause you know, **__**you know, you know**__****__****__**That I love you**__**I have loved you all along**__**And I miss you**__**Been far away for far too long**__**I keep dreaming you'll be with me **__**and you'll never go**__**Stop breathing if **__**I don't see you anymore**__****__**On my knees, I'll ask**__**Last chance for one last dance**__**'Cause with you, I'd withstand**__**All of hell to hold your hand**__**I'd give it all**__**I'd give for us**__**Give anything but I won't give up**__**'Cause you know, **__**you know, you know**__****__****__****__**So far away **__**Been far away for far too long**__****__**So far away(So far away)**__**Been far away for far too long**__**But you know, you know, you know **__****__**I wanted**__**I wanted you to stay**__**'Cause I needed**__**I need to hear you say**__**That I love you**__**I have loved you all along**__**And I forgive you**__**For being away for far too long**__**So keep breathing**__**'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore**__**believe it**__**Hold on to me and, never let me go**__**So keep breathing**__**'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore**__**believe it**__**Hold on to me and, never let me go**_

Langston and Markko both collapsed on the bed. Markko put his arms around his incredible girlfriend. He hoped that she was having no regrets. He did not, and wanted her to feel the same. "Langston, you okay?"

_**Is Langston okay? Does she regret making love to Markko? What will Cole and Starr think? Can Langston pull off being gone all night without Dorian knowing? Markko has something huge on his mind with his girlfriend. The teens still have days alone. Make sure to catch what they do with all that time alone. Review and I will update!!!All will be known in chapter 10!!!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Hi everyone, and welcome once again to my story. I was looking at the title, and sometimes I wonder if the title is appropriate, but I will stick with it. I still have big ideas planned for this chapter!!! Well, thanks everyone for the great reviews. It really makes me happy to know that everyone loves this story as much as I do. So, let's get started!**_

_**Chapter 10**_

Markko was worried. He really was hoping that she didn't regret it. "Langston...babe…"

Still nothing. "Freak." Her eyes finally fluttered open. "Hmmm?"

"I was afraid you stopped breathing. You okay?"

"Never better. I love you Markko."

"I was wondering, because you were not saying anything,"

"I am tired," She looked at him with so much love."What would your guys think if they knew that your hair does that?"

He leaned over and kissed her. "For some reason, I am thinking about my hair. Langston, you saved me today. You know that, right?"

"Markko, you save me everyday. You know you were the first one to really notice that things were not going right for me, at all."

"Babe, I just saw how hurt and lonely you were. I knew how that feels. I think that is how I knew that something was wrong. I remember that feeling."

"I am glad that you can talk to me about it."

"You know I have never told anyone about it."

"You can always trust me. Markko, I am so glad that we made love. It was so great."

"Yeah, it was. I am glad you thought so, too. What do you want to do, now?"

Langston rolled over and straddled Markko. "I think we can think of something." He pulled her in for a kiss.

--

Meanwhile at La Boulaie, Starr and Cole were making out heavily on the couch when the phone rang. Cole wanted Starr to ignore it, but knew that it could be her Aunt Dorian. She looked at the caller ID, and it was from the Wyndam Philadelphia Hotel, which meant that it was Dorian. Starr really hoped that she did not ask to talk to Langston. "Hi, Aunt Dorian."

"Hi, Starr. How is everything going?"

"Good. We were just watching a movie."

"Is Langston with you?"

"No, she is still at Markko's. His parent's flight does not leave until midnight. She promised that she would be back before then,"

"Good. I may give her a call, make sure everything is okay. Ok, Clint said that he would stop by and check on you girls tomorrow afternoon. I am going to go."

She put down the phone, relieved that she had dodged that for tonight. Cole looked at Starr. "Starr, you know his parents wound up leaving on the 11:00 flight instead."

"I know. They left the house at what, like 9:00?"

"Yeah. I guess Markko and Langston worked things out. She hasn't come back yet. You know I should probably warn her that Aunt Dorian is going to probably call her. Cole, were you just going to stay here tonight?"

"If that's okay, I mean, there are tons of rooms."

"Yeah, I know. Cole, I want to be with you. I think it may be this week, just so you know. Tonight, can you just hold me, though?"

"Sure."

--

Langston laid her head on Markko's chest, while he ran his fingers through her hair. "Markko, when was the last time I told you that I love you?"

Markko laughed, "Well, you said it a few times in a row a few minutes ago, followed by other stuff."

She playfully smacked him. "Shut up. You were saying stuff too."

"I don't know what you are talking about." He leaned over and kissed her. Their kisses grew more in intensity. He went to reach in the drawer, when her cell phone went off. "Ignore it."

"I can't. It could be Dorian." Langston leaned over the bed, and grabbed it. "It's Starr. Hi, Starr."

"Hi, Lang. Aunt Dorian called a few minutes ago. I told her that you were still over there. She doesn't know that Markko's parents took an earlier flight. She will probably call you."

"Thanks, Starr. What are you guys doing?"

"Just watching TV...how about you?"

"Just hanging out…"

"She said that Clint Buchanan is going to check on us after he gets done with some stuff. I think that probably means in the afternoon early. So, could you just make sure you are back by then?"

Langston honestly had not heard anything that Starr said since Markko was distracting her with his kisses. "Langston….are you there?"

Langston giggled, "Yeah…I'm sorry. What did you say Starr? Markko, stop."

"You have to be back here by the afternoon…"

"Starr, I am sorry. I will call you in the morning. I have to go."

Markko took the phone from Langston. "Bye, Starr."

Langston looked at Markko. "You are so bad." Markko grabbed a condom from the drawer, and Langston grabbed it. That is the only coherent words that were spoken for quite a while after that.

--

Starr threw the phone across the room. She and Cole were sitting on her bed watching TV, when he had gone downstairs right before she called Langston. The phone nearly beaned Cole in the head when he walked back in the room. "What happened?"

"I hope Langston does not get busted if she gets back late tomorrow."

"You told her that she had to be back, right?"

"I told her twice. She was not listening to me. She was only paying attention to Markko."

"Starr, she's your best friend. That is not going to change."

"It is if they are having sex, now."

"You think they are?"

"She was obviously distracted. The conversation ended with Markko grabbing the phone, and saying 'Bye Starr'."

"Starr, that doesn't mean…and even if it does, why do you care?"

"It is not that I care because I am jealous. She is my best friend, and I am losing her."

"Starr, I think that you are being a little unreasonable. We have times when we want to be alone, too."

"Why are you defending them?"

"I am not. I just can understand this."

"Cole, I am sorry. I just miss my friend. For so long, it was just me and her. Now, she is attached to the hip with him all the time. It is just, how can they be okay with having sex when they have only been together, what, six months?"

"Starr, everyone is different. We have had a couple of really bad experiences with trying to have sex. We have been through a lot. We connect more on an emotional level."

"They are connected on an emotional level, but they are really passionate too. Do you not remember when we walked into the kitchen covered in chocolate syrup and ice cream?"

Starr teased him, "Cole, you're so sensitive." Their lips met in a searing kiss. Starr went to lift off Cole's shirt. He stopped her. "Starr, you doing this because of Langston and Markko?"

"Cole, I want to be with you. We are alone in this big house. Please make love to me, Cole."

Cole took Starr's head in his hands and kissed her. He very softly removed her shirt. "You are so beautiful, Starr."

She leaned back onto her pillows. "Cole, do you have a condom?"

That broke Cole's mood. "I don't. I could go to the store."

"I don't want you to leave, but I don't want to take that kind of a chance." Starr suddenly had an idea, "Langston?"

"No, I am Cole. Not Langston."

"No, Langston has condoms, I think. She has kept them forever. I just don't know where. I can call her."

Starr dialed Langston's number, and it went straight to voice mail. "Freaking Markko, Cole. He turned off her phone."

"I will just run to the store."

"No, I will call Markko's house." Starr dialed Markko's number.

--

Markko watched Langston, as she slept. She was so beautiful. This night had been so magical. He knew he sounded like a compete idiot, but he did not care. Nothing could ruin this night. He placed a kiss on her shoulder. He put his arms around her, and felt himself drifting off to sleep. He was almost asleep when the phone rang. It was in the other room. He hated leaving Langston even for a moment. It said: Lord, Dorian. "Hello."

"Markko, I need to talk to Langston."

"She's asleep."

"Give her the phone. I need to ask her something,"

"What's your problem, Starr?"

"Markko, I don't have time. Can I please talk to her?"

"Hold on." He climbed back in bed. "Babe, Langston, wake up."

"Hmmm…I'm tired. Later, okay?"

"Honey, Starr needs to talk to you."

Langston took the phone. Groggily she muttered, "Hello."

"Langston, where do you keep your condoms?"

Langston snapped awake. "Are you serious? Starr, that's great. They are in my middle drawer on top. It is the one with my underwear."

"Thanks, Lang. Can you make sure to be back by 12 since Clint Buchanan is coming by?"

"Yeah, no problem. Have fun."

"Bye."

Langston put the phone down. Markko looked at Langston. "What was that about?"

"Starr wanted to know where I keep the condoms."

"Seriously? It's about time."

"It looks like it will be a great night for all of us." Markko smiled, and put his arms around Langston. They both finally fell asleep, exhausted but completely happy.

--

Starr kissed down Cole's chest. "Hold on, I'll be right back."

She went to Langston's bedroom, and pulled out a strip of condoms. Langston always has been prepared just in case. Starr then went to the top of the closet, where she had stuck the silk bathrobe that she had bought last summer just in case she and Cole ever did make love. She went to the bathroom and put it on. She then put vanilla lotion on the rest of her body. When she got back in there, Cole had lit some candles. They met in a kiss. He laid her on the bed, and Starr and Cole made love for the first time ever.

--

Markko woke up to the sound of the telephone. He rolled over and looked at the clock. 10:45…He grabbed the phone. "Hi, mom."

"Hi, did you work things out with Langston?"

"We are good. Mom, I love her so much. I actually feel better with her knowing."

Langston started to stir. She sat up and kissed his shoulder. "Mom, I was fixing to get in the shower. I am going to go."

"I love you, Markko."

"Love you too, mom."

He put down the phone. "Hi. Good morning."

"I like being with you when I wake up" Langston kissed Markko. "Sorry, my breath must be really bad."

"I didn't even notice. I was too busy admiring how beautiful you are." Markko pulled the blankets up. Langston pulled away. "You said something about a shower."

"I like the sound of that." He threw her over his shoulder and carried her to his shower.

--

Starr and Cole began to stir. Starr glanced at the clock. "Cole, it's 11:00. We better get up."

After much distraction, they managed to get up out of bed.

--

Markko watched Langston brush her hair, and put on her makeup. "Why are you staring at me?"

"You are so beautiful. We probably should hurry, or we are never going to get out of here."

Langston put her hair up. Markko smiled, "You know that is almost how you were wearing your hair the night of the prom?"

"Yeah, except no braids and no pink…I know that makes you happy."

"You know I always thought the pink and green was kind of hot."

"I thought you were really hot too, when I met. You made me so mad when you told me that you would rather stick needles in your eyes than be in your stupid play."

"I was just trying to be cool, which I don't understand now, since those guys are complete morons. I realized that when I was hanging out with them the other day."

"Yeah…I have known for awhile. You ready?"

"Yeah…"

Markko and Langston walked in the living room. Cole and Starr were sitting on the couch cuddling. "Hi guys."

Starr looked at Cole. "I am kind of hungry. What about you?"

"Yeah. We could all go down to the diner for some breakfast."

Starr yawned. "I'm tired. Why don't you and Markko go get some food and bring it back?"

Markko agreed. "Yeah, come on Thornhart. I think that the girls need to chick bond."

As soon as they walked out, Langston walked over and sat on the couch. "How did last night go?"

"It was perfect. I am glad that me and Cole waited. I think that any good relationship means that you wait until it is right."

"I agree. You know, we made love last night, too."

"I know. But, we all knew that was going to happen. You two have been practically having sex for weeks now."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing….Langston, I am sorry. I am happy for you and Markko. I just miss you and me. Sometimes, I need you and me. Not you, me, and Markko."

Langston could not believe the words that were coming out of Starr's mouth. "Starr, wait just a minute. How long has it been you, me and Cole? Now all of a sudden, you can't handle it when I have a boyfriend? Why do you hate my boyfriend so much?"

"I don't hate your boyfriend. You have always hated mine."

"Let's see. Your boyfriend attacked you while on steroids, dated your worst enemy, and lied to you about your dad being alive, while mine has been nothing but great since day one."

"Langston, I don't want to fight with you. I just miss you."

Langston grew softer. "Starr, I know that things have been different. I just have never felt like this before. I really want to spend some time just us."

The girls hugged. Both realized they were being completely out of line to each other.

"So, Langston, you look so happy. Last night was good?"

"That is a mild way to put it. You know Starr, everyone says that the first time is awkward, but it wasn't for me and Markko. It was so perfect."

"That's how it was for me and Cole, too."

"Are you glad you two waited so long?"

"Yeah. You realize that we still have a few days with the guys?"

"Yeah, it should be interesting few days."

--

Cole and Markko were driving back from the Angel Square Diner when Markko finally brought it up. "So, you and Starr were together last night?"

"Yeah. You and Langston, too huh?"

"Yeah...I have been thinking a lot things lately too with me and Langston. Last night just made me think it some more."

"What are you going to do?"

Markko just smiled, knowing what he was going to do. It was going to be a great next couple of days. That was for sure!"

_**What is Markko planning on? That's probably pretty easy to figure out. Will Starr and Langston be able to put their friendship back together? Get ready for an 'interesting' few days as Larkko and Sole get snowed in La Boulaie all alone. **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: I am excited about chapter 11. I hope that it turns out to be a great chapter! Can't really think of much of an author's note tonight, so let's just dive right into it. **_

_**Chapter 11**_

As Markko and Cole were driving back listening to the radio, Markko had so much on his mind. He was looking forward to the next few days. He hoped that Langston and Starr could find a way to let him and Cole sleep over, without Dorian or her boyfriend knowing anything. Oh, well. If he did have to go home, he could leave by midnight, and come back first thing in the morning. He had so many thoughts. All of them about Langston. His sweet and beautiful Langston. He thought back to how many things that she had been through in the last few months. He wished that he could take all that hurt away, but he could not change her past. He could only change her future. Cole broke the silence that was existing in the car. "Man, you are thinking so loud that I can almost hear your thoughts. What's up?"

"Just thinking about Langston."

"Big surprise there. I am shocked."

"Cole, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Does Starr hate me or something? She has been throwing me so much attitude lately."

"What is going on with Starr and Langston is complicated."

"What do you mean?"

"Starr thought that she and Langston would be together all the time. Lately, she feels like Langston just wants to spend all her time with you."

"So, she is going to throw me attitude?"

"Markko, you have to admit you and Langston have been extremely you and Langston, any no one else lately."

They pulled back up to La Boulaie. Markko walked fast as he was starting to notice that the temperature had dropped ten degrees or so since they left. Markko walked in and saw that Starr was alone in the living room. "Where's Langston?"

"She's upstairs. She said that she wanted to take off her jeans and put on shorts and a t-shirt. She will be down in a minute. Just wait for her."

Markko rolled his eyes, and just ignored what Starr was saying. He ran up the stairs to Langton's room. He knocked at the door. "Who is it?"

"It's me."

"Oh, come on in."

Langston was standing in front of the closet in just her panties and bra. Markko walked closer and put his arms around her. "I like the view."

"You would, but you know what I like?" Langston said seductively as she lifted off Markko's shirt and pushed him down on the bed. He kissed her and then muttered, "What?"

"This."

---

Starr walked into the foyer and huffed. "Cole, her food is getting cold. What right does he have to just go up there when I tell him to wait here?"

"Starr, it's Langston's house, too. If she wants him there, then, what can you do?"

"I just feel like he is stealing my best friend, and that he knows that he is stealing her. He just doesn't seem to give a damn what I think."

"Starr, he cares. He just doesn't get why you are giving him so much attitude. You know Starr, why don't you talk to him?"

"Maybe I will." She gave her boyfriend a lingering kiss, and wondered if maybe she and Cole had been like that, and if they had, why she did not notice that she was being insensitive to her best friend. "

--

Langston collapsed on Markko's chest. "Well, that just gets better and better every time"

"Care to let it get better, again?" Markko went to pull the blanket back over them, but Langston pulled away. "Markko, we got to get back downstairs. We have breakfast."

Markko had forgotten all about breakfast. He then remembered. He also remembered how he had ignored what Starr said. "Babe, has Starr said anything about me?"

"Markko, any problem that Starr has is more about me."

"Lately, it just really seems like she does not want to be around me, at all."

Langston and Markko took a quick shower and made their way downstairs. Starr saw them walk in. "Well, if it isn't the lovebirds."

The four of them ate breakfast, just talking about trivial things. Starr went to put all the plates in the dishwasher. When she walked out, she asked Markko to give her a hand. He walked in the kitchen, nervous because things had been so awkward lately between them. Starr broke the uncomfortable silence. "Markko, can we talk?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"I wanted to say I am sorry if I have been rude lately."

"Ok, but the question is why?"

"Markko, for so long, it was just me and Langston. I just feel like I am losing my best friend. She seems to want to be with you all the time."

"Starr, I am not trying to shut you out of Langston's life, at all. But, there are times when me and Langston are going to want to be alone. Aren't there ever times when you want to be alone with Cole? I am head over heels in love with Langston, Starr. She means more to me than anyone ever has in my life. I am not going to apologize for that. I am not going to apologize for wanting to show my girlfriend how much I love her. Langston and me are not a temporary thing. When I look into the future, the only thing that I can see is Langston. I am not just talking about one year from now. I want to grow old with her. I want to look back fifty-years from now, and know that she was always the only one I ever have loved, and ever will love. You know that is? You feel the same way about Thornhart, right?

Yeah, I do. I just did not like how much you have been giving me the brush-off. I was talking to Langston last night, and you just took the phone. You don't think that is kind of rude?"

"First off, Starr, not that it is any of your business, but you interrupted a very private moment with me and Langston. She took the time to answer her phone to talk to you, and I promise you I was not trying to hurt your feelings."

"Markko, I know you weren't. I just wanted to talk to you about this before I got anymore angry. I do consider you a good friend."

"I do too, Starr."

--

Cole and Langston sat in the living room, staring at the TV, but wondering what was going on. Langston finally spoke, "So what do you think they are talking about?"

"All I know is that Starr has been pissed at Markko."

"If she is in there yelling at my boyfriend, we are going to have a problem."

"Well, if you yell at my girlfriend, we will have a problem."

"Excuse me, Cole, but what right does she have to criticize my boyfriend?"

"Langston, what the hell does that mean?"

"All I am saying is that you and Starr have had problems, and I don't judge you."

Langston and Cole were now yelling at the top of their lungs. From the kitchen, Starr and Markko heard Cole yell, "That is bull, Langston. You did nothing but hate me and try to make things more difficult for me and Starr."

"Cole, you did that all by yourself with the steroids…and let's see, I am not clear, did you have sex with Britney or just kiss her?"

Starr ran into the room with Markko. "Hey, Langston, stop being like that to Cole."

"So, only you can treat my boyfriend like crap?"

"Come on, Markko. Let's go back to your house and have tons of sex by ourselves."

"Babe, wait."

When Langston and Markko got to the foyer, the doorbell rang. Langston answered it. She had forgotten all about it. It was Clint Buchanan. "Mr., Buchanan, hi come on in."

"Hi Langston. Markko right?"

"Yeah."

"Is Starr here?"

"Yeah, Starr."

Starr snapped angrily, "What! Oh, Mr. Buchanan hi.

"How are you girls doing? Is there anything that you need?"

"No, we have everything that we need."

"Ok, I need to get back to the house, so if you girls need anything, please call me. Oh and if you go outside, wear jackets, It is really getting late…oh, and boys, 11:00 remember?"

Both guys said in unison, "Right."

Langston looked at Cole, "Cole, I am sorry. I should not have said those things. They were really out of line. I don't hate you…anymore."

"Me neither…I thought that we actually get alone way better than we used to."

Starr had to laugh a little. "Do you two even know that me and Markko were fixing to come back in here because we had worked everything out?"

"We do now."

"Why don't we all watch some TV?"

Starr and Cole found a movie that they were actually getting into watching. They were sitting on the floor, cuddled up. They both laughed at a part. They wondered why Markko and Langston weren't laughing. Starr glanced back, and saw them on the couch making out. Starr thought to her, technically they were making out, but they were more groping each other. Langston was on top of him and they were both lying down with a blanket on top of them. She did not even want to know what they were doing under the blanket. She heard Langston let out a moan, followed by Markko. She nudged Cole and whispered, "Can you do something about them?"

"Langston, Markko go upstairs. You two are scarring our ears for life." Markko and Langston popped out from under the blanket and smiled.

Markko smiled at Langston, "Hey babe, it worked."

"Like a charm. See, you guys would rather us go upstairs then do that right in front you."

Starr was shocked. "It was a trick?"

"Yeah," smiled Langston.

Markko thought of something that he had left in Cole's car. "Guys, I will be right back. I think I left my cell phone in Cole's car, and I have to be available if my parents call. He slipped on his shoes, and opened the back door. He looked around and snow was pouring down. He could not even see Cole's car. "Guys, come here." They all came to the door."

Starr looked around in amazement. "Wow, there has to be at least ten inches on the ground. Let's go turn on the TV, and see what they say on the news."

They turned on the TV, "Tonight's big story: a blizzard comes out of seemingly nowhere and covered Llanview, PA. The city is covered in over a foot of snow. I hope everyone is in their houses. All roads in the city are closed, except for emergency vehicles. I repeat, all roads are closed."

All four of them were in shock, but the shock was interrupted by the sound of the phone ringing. "Hello."

It was Dorian. "Hi, Langston. You girls, okay?"

"Yeah, but they closed all the roads."

"Well, we just bought groceries a few days ago, so there is plenty of food."

"Dorian, the guys can't get out."

"I know. Langston, I trust you two girls. Put the boys in two other rooms down the hall. Don't break my trust."

"We won't…Dorian..Hello…the phone died."

"What did she say?, asked a worried Starr.

"She said that the guys can sleep in some of the spare rooms."

"Really?"

Markko walked over to Langston. "Do I really have to sleep in a spare bedroom?"

"What do you think, baby?"

"Starr, can we sleep down the hall, far away from them?"

Markko thought of something. "Cole, I really need to get my backpack out of your car."

"Markko, I don't know if I can even find my car."

Markko and Cole found some coats in the hall closet, and went out to the car. They managed to get the locks unfrozen. Markko pulled his backpack out of the car. Cole looked at him, completely confused. "What was so important?"

Markko opened the backpack and pulled out the box that held what he was looking for, "This.

"Is that what I think it is, Markko?"

--

The girls were inside, sitting in the living room. Starr looked out the window. "I wonder what is taking them so long."

"I know. I wonder why Markko wanted his backpack so bad."

--

The guys moved back into the house, soaked as can be. Langston looked at Markko, who was shivering. "Babe, why don't you go take a hot shower?"

"Langston, I would rather take a bath in that big bath tub?"

"Do you guys mind…Would you excuse us for awhile?"

Starr smiled, "Sure, I think that we have the same idea. I need to warm Cole up."

--

Markko and Langston got upstairs to her room. She went in her bathroom and started the bath water. She threw in some bubbles for good measure. She then put her hair up, and got undressed. She stepped one foot in the bath tub. It was good and hot. She called out, "Markko, come here."

Markko came in the bathroom, dressed in only his boxers. He stopped to lock the bedroom door first just in case. He walked in the bathroom. He was completely in awe and shock. His girlfriend was lying there, in a huge Jacuzzi style bath tub. His eyes locked onto hers. While she was getting the towels, he did put the hidden box out of sight on the magazine rack. He slipped into the bath tub. Langston motioned for him to sit in front of her. She gave him a sensual back massage. He turned to face her and they both fell into a passionate embrace. He broke away from the kiss. "Langston, I love you so much. It is like I told Starr, when I look at the future, all I see is you. I have thought about this long and hard, and I got you something. He pulled the tiny black velvet box out. He opened it. Inside was a small ring that had the perfect solitaire diamond. "Langston, I know that we are too young to get married right now, but I am not saying get married next week. But, I love you. Will you marry me?" Before Langston could respond, the power went out, the candles being the only thing that illuminated the bathroom.

_**What do you think that Langston's reaction will be?**_ _**What will happen during this blackout? Stay Tuned for Chapter 12!!!! **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Can you believe that this is chapter 12 already? I know that people were surprised by the ending, but I promise it will be worth. Grab your cup of hot chocolate, because it is a cold night in Llanview.**_

_**Chapter 12**_

Starr jumped. "Cole, what happened to the lights?"

"I think the power went out. Starr, where's the power box?"

"You're asking me?"

"Yeah…I think it is in the basement."

"Let's just light the candles, and when Markko and Langston get back down here, he can go down there with me."

Starr began to light all the candles in the house. "Cole, you have to admit that it is kind of romantic."

Cole kissed his girlfriend, who he could tell was scared

--

Langston looked at Markko in shock. "What did you just say?"

"Langston, I love you. Will you marry me?"

"That's what I thought you said."

"Langston, when I see my future all I see is you, all I want is you."

"I feel the same way. But, Markko, I won't even be sixteen until next month, and you just turned sixteen last summer. We are too young. "

"Babe, I am not saying let's get married next week. I don't think that Child Services will even clear you for it until you are eighteen. I am saying, I want to marry when we are eighteen or even later, whenever we feel like the time is right to go from being engaged to married. Most people that are our age do the whole promise ring thing, but I don't want to promise to ask you, I want to ask you now. What do you say?"

"Markko, I need time to think about it. Don't be mad."

"I understand, but you are not saying no?

"I am definitely not saying no. I just have not said yes yet." She went to hand him back the beautiful ring that he offered her in exchange for her response to his marriage proposal.

"No, keep it. That way when you are ready, you can just put it on, and I will know that you want to be my wife."

Langston leaned over and kissed Markko. By the time they were done with their bath, there was water all over the floor. He stopped and laughed at that. He stood up and lifted her in the air and carried her to the bed. They then proceeded to make love for a good part of the hour. After taking a short nap, Langston woke up Markko. "Markko."

"Yeah."

"The power's out."

"When did that happen?"

"I think I vaguely remember it happening when you were proposing."

"I should probably go see if Cole needs my help."

Markko got dressed. "Babe, you coming?"

"Yeah. Go ahead, and just tell Starr that I will be down in a few minutes."

"Ok." Langston wrapped herself in the sheet, and walked over to Markko. "Markko, I love you. Just remember, I just need some time to think about it."

He pulled her into a lingering kiss. He lifted her up around his waist. The sheet fell to the ground. He walked back toward the bed, and she lifted his shirt off. There was a knock. It was Cole. "Markko, can you give me a hand with this?"

Markko put his shirt back on and opened the door. "Yeah. Let's go."

They walked back down the stairs. "Markko, where is Langston?"

"She will be down in a few minutes."

The guys walked into the kitchen and went down the stairs to the basement. Both Cole and Markko were a little spooked. "Cole, have I mentioned that I really do not like scary movies? This is every scary movies worst scene."

"Markko, we are guys…we can do this."

"So, I asked Langston to marry me."

Cole was really wondering what she said. "What did she say?"

"Well, she didn't say no. She is thinking about it."

--

Langston came downstairs after getting dressed. Starr was sitting in the living room by candlelight. "Langston, I am glad you are here. It has been freaky in here."

"Well, it is going to get freakier…"

"Why?"

"Markko proposed. "

"He did what? You two are too young to get married."

"We know that. He just wants to get engaged. He said that we could get married after we are eighteen, or whenever we are ready."

"What did you say?"

"I am thinking about it. I do love him. He means so much to me. Starr's cell phone rang. "Hello."

"Starr, it is Clint Buchanan. Are you all holding up okay?"

"Yeah."

They are trying to get the power back on, but it may be a day or two if the storm doesn't lighten up."

"We are okay."

"Call my cell phone is you are not okay. Not that I can get there, but do it anyway if you can."

"Thanks, Mr. Buchanan."

While Starr was on the phone, Langston thought back to so many great times with Markko. She remembered the night that they were all playing strip poker outside by the pool. Not long after Cole had to strip, Markko was whispering in her ear. She still remembered what he told her.

_Flashback_

_Langston noticed that Markko was standing close to her. She had really been enjoying spending so much time with him, though she hated to admit it. They had not even kissed since he dropped her off the night of the prom. He finally whispered in her ear, "I want to kiss you so bad right now."_

_Langston smiled against him and whispered, "Let's go be alone, somewhere."_

_Flashback Ends_

Langston had to smile at that memory. She remembered that night so well. They had so much fun that night. It was the first time that she felt something so deep for him. "Starr, what am I thinking?"

"That's what I have been sit here wondering."

"Hold on, Starr. I will be right back." Langston did not over think this decision, and just finally made what she thinks was the right one. She went upstairs and reached in her bedside drawer. She pulled out the black velvet box, and pulled out the beautiful ring that Markko had picked out just for her. She tried it on, and it was a perfect fit. She knew that she had to ask him how he knew what her ring size was. She left the room and went back downstairs. "Langston, what did you go get?"

"I just realized that I was missing something that was here all along. She reached out her hand and showed Starr.

"Lang, it is so beautiful. Does this mean what I think it means?"

"Sure does. Don't say anything. I want to wait until he notices. That is how I want him to know that I am going to marry him."

They both stopped talking when they heard Cole and Markko getting ready to walk in the room. Cole gave them a progress report. "Well, no luck. We even went outside and it is still coming down. The neighbor next door works for the Electric Department, and he said that it will be at least the morning before it is back on, and that's only if the snow lightens up."

Starr sighed, "Thanks for trying. What should we do now?"

Markko piped up, "We could play strip poker again."

Langston grimaced, "I really don't want to see Cole naked, no matter what."

Cole snapped back, "What makes you think that I would want to see you naked, either?"

Markko smirked, "Yes, you would. She is beautiful." He grabbed her and kissed her. She put her arms around his neck. He pulled away, feeling something on her hand. He looked down and even though the room was so dim he saw it, "Babe, does this mean what I think it means?"

Not caring who was in the room, Langston smiled. "Yes, Markko, I will marry you."

Markko smiled, and pulled his fiancé' in to a hot, searing kiss. He pushed her back on to the carpet. They had made out on the floor many times before. He deepened the kiss and his tongue eagerly sought out hers. Cole cleared his throat. Markko could not help himself. He wanted to announce it to the world. "I know you guys just heard it, but Langston has agreed to marry me."

Markko swung Langston around in his arms. He picked her up and carried her off the couch into a passionate lip lock. Starr said finally, "We are all glad you two are getting married, but get a room already."

Langston had Markko put her down. "Starr, I promised that we would all hang out tonight. Me and Markko have time to do our thing later. What do you want to do now?"

Markko piped up, "We could play hide and seek."

Starr objected, "Markko, we are not five years old."

Cole had an idea. "No, we are not five years old, but this house is completely dark, which means the whole house is fair-game."

Langston loved that idea. "Yeah, it could get really interesting."

Starr gave in next, "Yeah, but Markko and Langston, this is not an excuse for you two to go off and have sex somewhere."

Markko was hesitant, "I know it was my idea, but I don't know if it was the best idea, after all."

Cole teased, "Why, you scared Markko?"

"It's not that. It's just that…it is a lame idea."

After a game of elimination by rock-paper-sisters, Markko was picked to be it. He counted to 100. He began the journey up the stairs. He searched in Langston's room. He found Cole in Starr's bathroom. He later found Starr. They both went to sit on the couch. He looked in tons of rooms. He could not find Langston anywhere. He was starting to get worried. He turned a corner, when she jumped up behind him and he screamed as loud as he could. "You freaking scared me."

"I can tell."

They went down the stairs. Cole looked at them. "What was that noise a minute ago? It sounded like a blood-curdling scream."

Langston had to laugh at that. "That Cole would be my fiancée."

Markko gave her a joking smack on the shoulder. "Shut up. I do like the sound of you calling me your fiancée."

Starr sighed, as she was already bored. It was getting late. That is for sure. "What do you guys want to do now?"

Markko knew that his idea would get girly, but it did definitely sound like a good idea. "Ok, you all want to make the night more interesting? How about a game of no-holds barred Truth or Dare?"

Langston looked at Markko. "You sure? That does sound kind of lame."

"It won't be."

Starr interjected her two sense as usual. "There has to be one rule: Langston, you and Markko can not dare the other to go have sex with you."

Markko smiled. "Ooh. I never thought of that one."

Langston and Cole were in. Finally, Starr gave in. "What else do we have to do, anyway that we can all do together? Since it was your idea, Markko, you get to be in the hot seat first."

"Okay."

"I'll ask you. Markko, truth or dare?"

Truth. Hit me with your best shot."

"How many girls have you kissed, Markko?"

"Three. Starr, you want to do this we will. Starr, how many guys have you kissed?"

"Two."

Cole butted in. "Hey, that's no fair. It can not be her turn again, already."

Markko laughed that off, "Alright, Thornhart, then you take a turn, you big baby."

"Markko, truth or dare."

"Truth"

"Geez man. Name the three girls you kissed."

"I'll take the dare after all."

"Baby that is so against the rules. I promise I wont get mad at you."

"You say that now. Fine, Jocelyn Hubert, Langston Wilde, and he coughed the next name, Britney Jennings."

Starr spit out her soda. "Did he just say what I think he said?"

Cole was completely flabbergasted. "You kissed Britney?"

"You have no room to talk, man. With me, it was a one-time thing; you went out with the bitch and took her to prom."

Langston stood up out of Markko's lap. He felt it. He knew it well. She was pissed. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but it is really late. I am going to bed."

Markko followed her to the foot of the stairs. "Langston."

"Markko, I am tired. I am going to sleep."

He watched her going up the stairs. He knew that he should follow her. But, he also knew that he should leave her alone. Starr ran up after her. Markko sat on the floor next to the couch. He looked at the floor next to him. That was the spot where he and Langston had spent so many nights kissing. Cole looked at him. "I am sorry if that caused any crap."

"Me and Langston will make it through it. We always do."

"Dude, why did you kiss Britney?"

"It was at a party. It was freshman year. She had sneaked in as an eighth grader, and she was pretty hot that night. My guys set it up. By the end of the night, I realized what a bitch she was."

--

Starr followed Langston up to her room. "Langston, I am sorry. I should not have stirred all that up. That was so wrong of me to do."

"I just really thought that all of the secrets were out. Now, I find out that he has kissed Britney."

"Langston, he wasn't trying to hurt you. Just listen to his side of the story."

"Starr," Langston started to cry, "How can I marry him if I can not trust him to tell me everything about his life?"

"Langston, you two will have a chance to figure all that out. That is why it is great that you two are waiting a while before you get married. Don't cry."

"Maybe you are right." Langston hugged Starr. There was a knock at her bedroom door. Markko appeared in the doorway.

"Can I come in?"

Langston nodded, without looking at him. She did not want him to know how bad he had hurt her with this whole thing with Britney. "You can."

Starr shut the door, giving them privacy. She really found it funny that at the start of the night, she was so angry at Markko. Now, she was rooting for he and Langston to work things out. She really could not understand why he would have kissed Britney, though.

Langston walked over to the closet, and took her shirt and shorts off. She left her underwear on, and put a tank top on. "You know, Markko. You don't have to sleep in your jeans."

"Am I sleeping in here?"

"If you want to, you can. I am not shutting you out."

He removed his jeans and shirt, but left his boxers on. She crawled into bed, and got under the covers. She lay with her back to him. Great, he thought. This is going to be a long night. He wondered if she would let him put his arm around her. She did, and relaxed in his embrace. He put his hand over hers. That was a good sign. She was still wearing her engagement ring.

--

Starr and Cole were in her room, making the bed. They had already changed for bed. "Cole, I really hope the power is back on in the morning."

Starr walked over to the window. The snow was still coming down heavily. She wondered when it would lighten up. "Cole, there has to be two feet of snow out there by now."

"You think that Markko and Langston will be okay?"

"Yeah, she is just upset."

"Starr, honestly, what the hell was he thinking?"

"Cole, I am not trying to open old wounds, but you did it too."

"Starr, I know, but I was honest with you about it."

--

When Markko snuggled closer to Langston, he could hear her whimpers. He rolled her over towards him. "Babe, why are you crying?"

She tried to dry her eyes. "I'm not. Markko, why did you lie to me about kissing Britney?"

_**Why did Markko lie to Langston? Will Langston forgive Markko or will Britney still be able to destroy people's life? How much worse can the blizzard actually get? Stay tuned for Chapter 13 of Would Life Ever be the Same.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: I know I threw a really strange twist in there with the whole Britney thing last chapter. Some of you liked, but some of you didn't. Tonight, I have a lot going on, but I wanted to still give you a chapter, anyway. Tomorrow, I should be back with a full-length chapter! Let's see how this all work now in chapter 13…**_

_**Chapter 13**_

Markko really did not know what to say. He really did not see it as lying to her. They had talked about his sexual history, but had never brought up the kissing thing. He honestly had forgotten all about kissing Britney until he was faced with the question. Markko struggled for the right answer. "Langston, I really don't feel like I lied to you about this."

"Markko, you didn't tell me."

"No, I didn't tell you, but it is not like I set out to not tell you about Britney. It honestly just slipped my mind, that's all."

"Markko, you did not feel like it was important to tell me you kissed my worst enemy. How do I know that I can trust you? Maybe marrying you is not the best idea."

"Langston, I am sick of always just shutting up and keeping my opinion to myself. You can't trust me because I kissed Britney over two years ago. Is that what you are saying?"

Langston looked down the whole time. She did not know how to really respond to that, at all. "Markko, you don't get it."

"I get that Britney is your worst enemy. I get that she ripped your life apart, and caused you to have to stay in that group home. I get that she made it her goal to make Starr's life hell. Does that about sum it up?"

Langston did not know how, but her eyes softened. She loved Markko so much. She did not know why she was acting so unreasonable about this. She sat up and held Markko's hand. "Will you please tell me what happened with Britney?"

"Langston, you don't want to know."

"Yes I do."

"It was freshman year. I still didn't really know anyone but the guys at LHS. There was going to be a keg party at Gabe's. You remember Gabe that graduated last year, the football player?"

"Yeah, he was pretty much responsible for the whole steroid incident with Cole last year."

"Makes sense actually. Well, anyway, we went to the party. The guys were drinking, of course. I don't like to drink after the whole thing with my sister. You know that. Well, they decided the only way that I would have a good time was to hook up with a girl. In walks Britney with Amber. They were both dressed way older than they were. Britney and Amber did not know who I was, but I remembered them from elementary school, too. I knew that they were junior high girls sneaking into a high school party. To be honest with you, I did not know that you and Britney were not friends. In the back of my mind, I was hoping that Britney would know you. I really wanted to find a way to prove to you that I was not a freakazoid"

It was always so hard for Langston to hear that name. She remembered how hateful she was to him. How could he have changed so much in less than ten years? "Markko, I am so sorry for that."

"Babe, let me finish. Finally, the guys found Britney. She was drinking, of course. I was lonely. She kissed me, and I was tired of feeling so alone. I actually did drink that night. When I drink, I turn into a completely different person. We made out on a couch for about an hour. Though this may make it worse, I was thinking about you the whole time. We went into an empty room. She was trying to undress me, and I pulled away. I told her that I couldn't. She got angry and called me a freak. That made something snap in me. I called her a stupid skank. She went to slap me in my face, but got my eye. It somehow ripped my contact out, and I spent the next hour looking for it. It was then that I realized what a stupid bitch Britney Jennings really is."

"I never knew you wore contacts."

"They are clear, but I have to wear them. I am blind as a freaking bat. I didn't wear those glasses in elementary school because I wanted to."

"Now, it is my turn. Markko, I am sorry that I treated you so bad because of it. It does really upset me that you kissed her. Did you at least sanitize your mouth from the germ that is Britney?"

Markko smiled at that. He leaned over and kissed Langston. "Markko, ever since we had sex that is all we have been doing. Do you think tonight you could just hold me?"

"That I can do. " She noticed that Markko looked extremely worried.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just that when I took my contacts out a little while ago, I noticed that I forgot my solution, so they are going to dry out. That's my last pair. I can't get anymore until next week, so I would have to go with the glasses until then."

Langston thought of something. "Starr has contacts that she doesn't ever wear. She probably has some contact solution. Do you use a special kind?"

Just the Renu all-purpose kind."

"I think that is what Starr uses. : Let me go ask her." Langston pulled on a pair of shorts, and walked to Starr's room. She knocked at the door, hoping that she wasn't interrupting anything private. She heard Cole mutter, "Come in," Langston walked in. They were just lying there, talking. "Starr, do you have any extra contact solution?"

"Yeah, sure. Why.?"

"Well, Markko forgot his solution, and needs some."

Starr walked to her bathroom and brought the bottle out. "Here, just bring it back in the morning. We are going to sleep. You and Markko, okay?"

"We're good."

Langston walked back to her room, where she went back in and took off her shorts. She handed the solution to Markko. "Babe, you are such a lifesaver. You have no idea."

Markko walked to the bathroom, and pulled two solo cups down from the dispenser. He placed a lens in each with the solution, and went and got back in bed. He, too, just wanted to hug Langston tonight. He really wanted to just let her know how glad he was to have her, and not worry about the sex for tonight. Tomorrow, he knew was a big day as something had to be done about their inability to leave the house, and he just drifted off into a deep sleep.

---

_**Next chapter: The storm lets up. Could it be that the heat coming from Sole and Larkko in the house has melted it??? There is still some juicy stuff coming up in the wake of the blizzard and the parent-less house. Coming soon: When the parents come home, what will they learn about their time away and how will they react?**_


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: This will probably be extremely short!! I am not feeling good and extremely stressed out. So, sorry it will be short. Hopefully, I can do a big one for you tomorrow. So, enough about me, let's take a journey to the cold town of Llanview, PA. **

**Chapter 14**

Cole and Starr woke up to the sound of her cell phone ringing. She rolled over and answered it. Groggily she said, "Hello"

"Hi, Starr. It's Clint Buchan."

"Hi, Mr. Buchanan. What's up?"

"They have not opened Lincoln Road to normal traffic, but the electric company called Dorian. They needed some help shoveling just so they could get the electricity up. Could you get Cole and Markko to come give us a hand?"

"Yeah. I will send them right out." Starr woke Cole up. "Cole, Clint needs help with shoveling the walk for the electric company."

Cole groaned, "Starr, okay. Does he want me to go get Markko, too?"

"Yeah."

Cole got dressed and walked down the hall. He knocked on the door to Langston's room. Markko stirred. He got out of bed, and on the way to the door, he ran into several different things. "Cole, what's up?"

"Mr. Buchanan needs out help shoveling so that the electric company can get to the lines."

"Ok, I'll meet you downstairs in a couple of minutes." Markko pulled on his jeans and jacket. He did not have a heavy coat, so he tried to figure out how to do that. First, he walked to the bathroom to get his contacts so he would stop running into walls. He popped the left one in, and went to put the other in when it tore in half. "Damn it." He had to think fast. He knew that he needed to get out there to help, so he reached down in his backpack. He really did not want to do this, but he needed something to see. He pulled out the eyeglass case that he remembered that his mom made him keep in there. He knew it was still freezing out there, so he did the only thing that he could think to do. He went to Langston's closet. He found her ski jacket, and put it on, along with her gloves. He walked out to the hallway, and down the stairs. Cole saw him and could not help but laugh. "Dude that is one strange outfit. Wait, isn't that Langston's jacket?"

"Shut up. I don't have anything else. I need boots or something."

"Starr's dad has some. I borrowed some of his. Are you wearing glasses?"

"Drop it, dude. My contact broke and I am blind as a bat. I have to figure something out. I can't let Langston see me wearing them. It is not who I can be in front of her."

At that, the guys walked outside in the cold. Cole shivered, "it is so cold out here." They looked ahead at the entire yard of snow that was 2 feet high, at least. They began to shovel.

--

Meanwhile, Langston was sleeping a dream filled sleep.

_(Dream)_

_Langston was looking at herself in the mirror, making sure that her veil was absolutely perfect. She heard, "Honey, you look so beautiful." Langston would recognize her mother's voice anywhere. _

_"Thanks, Mom. I miss you so much."_

_"Sweetie, it is okay to let go. You did well. I have been watching you. This boy has been absolutely perfect for you. He never let you lose your dignity. Be happy with him. _

_(Dream Ends)_

Langston stirred, and felt for Markko. He was gone. She put on a bathrobe to walk downstairs, and find Starr on the couch. "Where's Markko and Cole?"

"They are helping Clint shovel the walk."

At that, the guys appeared at the front doorway. Langston looked at Markko in her poofy ski jacket, and snow all over his glasses. "Markko, what the heck are you wearing?"

**Sorry this was so short. I am really sick today, but wanted to give you a teaser. The next chapter: Langston and Markko provide heat in the kitchen once again****. It's almost time for the parents to come home. **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I am hoping that this chapter will be back to normal length. I wanted to have it updated, but I was so sick all day yesterday. Let's get going then….**

**Chapter 15**

Cole laughed out loud. Markko looked at them both. "Very funny, you guys. It was the first thing that I could find. I did not bring a jacket. Babe, you are supposed to be my tough little freak. This coat does not inspire tough in any way."

Markko then noticed he still had his glasses on, and took them off immediately. He stuck them in his pocket. He went to go to the stairs to get changed, but tripped over the first step.

Cole asked, "You okay, man?"

"Sure, I just can't wear my glasses. I am going to go take a shower."

After three more failed attempts at the stairs, Markko finally made it up the stairs.

Langston looked confused. "I'm going to go see what that was about."

Starr and Cole went upstairs and she helped him get warm and into some fresh clothes of her dad's. Cole had to laugh at that. "Do you realize what your dad would be thinking if he knew about this?"

Starr had to laugh at that. "Yeah. Cole, did you notice how weird Markko was acting about his glasses? What's that about?"

"I don't know. All I know is that when we went outside he told me that he had to take them off before she saw them on him."

"Markko's not vain. I wonder why."

"He just said that is a part of him that he can't be around her."

--

Langston wanted to go into the bathroom and talk to Markko, but something was wrong. Instead, she sat on her bed and thought back to her dream. Her mother was proud of her. It was such a short dream, but taught her so much. She remembered the little things about the dream. She remembered that she was wearing a veil. It must be her wedding day. It looked like she and Markko were going to work out. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Markko bumping into the wall. She really had to figure out what was up with him. He saw her and sat down next to her. "Hey, you could have come in there."

"Do you want to tell me what is wrong?"

"My contact tore. I just can't see. That's all."

"Why don't you wear your glasses?"

"It just a decision that I made when we started going out."

"Go on."

"I want you to see me as who I am now, not who I was then."

"Markko, I am so sorry that I made you feel like that. You may want me to see you as who you are now, but I want you to see me, period."

"Langston, I just don't want you to remember how much you hated me. We need to concentrate on our present and future, not our past."

"Markko, our past is who we are too. It meant so much to me when you told me that you loved me since we were kids. You loved me even when I hated you. You never let go of it. When we met again, you still loved me, or I don't know if you did. That was jumping to conclusions."

"Langston, I loved you, still. I saw you so many times that year."

"Yeah, I had seen you around too."

"It was that day in the gym when I knew that I had to talk to you. When you introduced yourself to me, I wanted to do anything to be close to you, but I was such an idiot."

"I believe your exact words were, 'Langston, see my eyes. I'd rather stick needles in them than be in your stupid show"."

"I know. I was so awful to you during the whole play. I don't even know why I was. All I wanted is to be with you. But, you just didn't seem into it at all."

"Markko, I would have done anything for you to ask me to prom. Markko, do me a favor."

"Anything."

"Put your glasses on."

"Except that."

"Please, will you do it for me?"

He reached in his backpack, and put them on. He had to admit it was nice to be able to see. "Go ahead; you can say it, Freakazoid, right?"

"No, I was just thinking how much I hurt you. You said that it did not bother you, but clearly it did."

"Maybe it did."

"Markko, I never thought of it before, but I can see it now."

"See what?"

"How much you hurt. You have the same look in your eyes as you did all those years ago."

He just looked down. He really hated being so vulnerable. He had been so tough for many years, but one look from Langston, and he is reduced to an emotional idiot. He looked at her, "So, what do you see when you see me now?"

Langston was ready to pour out her honest feelings, "Right now, I see you, Markko. The person that I have loved for so months is who I see. I am not seeing 'freakazoid,' but I see you. I see the person who makes me feel like I can breather, my future husband. Don't be afraid to wear your glasses around me. They are a part of who you are, and I love you."

Markko found himself unable to resist the urge to kiss her. He had to kiss her. He smashed his lips to hers and she pushed him back on the bed. For once, she was glad that he was wearing a towel. She had always let Markko take charge, but she needed to assure him how much she loves him and want to be with him and every part of what makes him the man of her dreams.

He went to take off his glasses, and she stopped him. "No, leave them on. I want you to see me, and I want to see you." Markko loved this girl more than anything. Waiting all those years for her had definitely been worth the wait.

Afterward, Markko lay there with Langston. He was running his hands through her hair. "This really has been a perfect weekend."

"I know. I still can not believe that you asked me to marry you."

"I can not believe that you actually said yes."

All of a sudden, the lights came on. Markko smiled, "Who thought that the weekend couldn't get any better?"

Markko and Langston took a very long shower, and made their way downstairs. Cole and Starr were watching TV. Cole was first to notice them walk-in. "Markko, would happen to your coat?"

"Thornhart, shut up."

"Just kidding, man. It is good to see you not running into walls every five minutes."

After they had a chance to eat, they sat down to watch a movie. As usual, Langston and Markko found themselves paying more attention to each other than the movie. Markko whispered something in her ear, "I am in the mood for dessert." She knew this was not a great idea, but she let him whisk her off to the kitchen. Cole and Starr never even noticed that Langston and Markko had left the room. They were far too focused on each other to notice.

When the movie was over, there was nobody left in the room. Cole and Starr had disappeared not long after Langston and Markko.

In the kitchen, Langston was surprised to see that the back-up generator had saved the refrigerator and freezer. "Markko, can you believe that we still have ice cream?"

"I doubt it is as good as the ice cream the last time."

Langston smiled at Markko. She grabbed the can of whipped cream. "Oh, it will be if I am the one with the whipped cream this time."

Markko ran from her but she surprised him and came around the other side and he lifted her up on the counter. "See, Langston, this time I am perfectly happy with doing this," he said as he pulled her shirt off." Once they were both covered from head to toe with ice cream and chocolate syrup, Langston asked, "Do you have a condom?"

"Yeah, but don't you want to go upstairs?"

"No, right here. Cole and Starr are watching the movie. No one will ever know."

Markko had a bad feeling about it, but dismissed his reservations, because he could not resist her no matter how hard he tried. Markko opened the tiny package and threw the wrapper in the direction of the trash, not noticing that it had fallen behind the trash can.

--

Starr and Cole lay in her room, basking in their own afterglow. "Cole, I cannot believe that this is all about to come to an end. My aunt Dorian should be back soon. They are saying that the roads are opening up, and she is supposed to be back tomorrow."

"I know, Markko's parents too. Any word from your parents?"

"No, I haven't been able to get through, but hopefully they find Tommy soon. I miss my parents, and I know you miss your mom, too."

Starr felt extremely thirsty. "Do you think that you could go grab me a soda?"

"Sure," Cole said, as he pulled on shorts and a t-shirt. Cole made his way downstairs. He really had enjoyed spending all this time with Starr. He loved her so much. He did not know what he would honestly do without her. He really did not care to ever find out. He had to give Markko credit, though. He and Langston had only been together six months, and they were already engaged. Cole knew that someday he would want to marry Starr, but he was not ready to make that kind of commitment, and he did not think that she was either. He opened the kitchen door, and saw what he never wanted to see. He stepped out without theme even noticing. He went back upstairs. "Cole, where is my soda?"

"I couldn't get to it."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you want the truth, Starr?"

"Yeah."

He braced himself for what he knew she was going to say. "Langston and Markko are doing it on the kitchen floor."

"I am going to kill them. I am going to go down there. I told her no kitchen."

"Starr, I would wait. You will see something that you don't want to see, and there is ice cream everywhere again."

"Cole, I don't get it. Is there something wrong with us that we don't feel the need to have sex in every room of the house?"

"I think that we are normal"

"Markko and Langston have only been together six months. They are constantly having sex. They feel the need to have strange food sex in the kitchen floor. I am not trying to be a bitch here. I know it is her house, too. I just don't get why they have to be so extreme."

"Starr, we love each other, but we have a deep emotional connection. They do, too, but they are more physical. They always have been. They are just really intense. I must sound like a complete chick for being able to think like this too."

Starr kissed Cole. "No, you are wonderful."

--

Meanwhile, Langston and Markko managed to make their way upstairs. "Markko, we should probably shower. We got to get that kitchen cleaned up."

After they took a shower, they managed to get dressed. They walked down the stairs hand-in-hand. Starr was sitting on the couch, while Cole had a bit of a worried look on his face. "Langston, Markko clean up the kitchen, now."

Markko could not believe how Starr was being. This is when he got irritated with her. He hated when she pulled this crap. "Starr, back off. That is what we are going to do."

Starr could not say anything else, as the phone rang. "Hi, Aunt Dorian. That's great. They did? Okay. See you then." Her face dropped when she put down the phone. "Aunt Dorian is worried that we have been away so long. She is getting a plane from Philadelphia. Though no one can get out yet, she is getting flown in. She will be home in an hour and a half."

Langston had to freak out at that. "Oh my God. She is going to send me back to Child Services."

Markko tried to reassure her. "Babe, it will be okay. We just need to figure it out how to pull this off. Don't worry. Wait, we are all snowed in. Does that mean that your Aunt will be snowed in with us?"

All four of them separately knew that this was about to get more interesting, since Markko and Cole still had to wait, and the weather was looking bad again.

Cole had to be the reasonable one. "We just need a plan. Langston, you and Markko go clean the kitchen."

They both smiled.

Starr saw the look. "Can we trust you two to stay away from each other long enough to clean?"

Markko had a look of determination. "Sure. We will be done with the kitchen in 25 minutes."

Cole continued, "Me and Starr will clean the rest of the house since it is more or less clean. In 25 minutes, me and Starr will go to the bedroom to get all of my stuff moved to a spare bedroom. Langston, you and Markko do the same thing. That will give all four of us approximately forty-five minutes to take showers. We can do this. We just have to concentrate."

_**Can They Pull This Off? Will Dorian get home before everything is done? What will she think about the Larkko engagement, and how interesting will it be to be snowed in with Dorian Lord? Stay Tuned for Chapter 16!!!!**_


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I hope to get this out tonight (Monday night), but it may not happen.**** If it does, this chapter will be shorter. **** But, let's go back to La Boulaie right where we left off in Chapter 15.**

**Chapter 16**

Starr and Cole finished the living room in about ten minutes, and were pleased. Starr told Cole, "We should go help them in the kitchen. I am sure they have not gotten anything accomplished in there."

Cole smiled, "I really don't want to touch anything that they are cleaning."

Starr and Cole walked in the kitchen and were absolutely shocked. The kitchen was spotless. Markko was gathering up the trash bag and Langston had just gotten finished mopping the floors. Starr smiled, "Wow, you guys. It looks great in here."

Langston smiled and somewhat needled Starr, "What you didn't think that we could get anything cleaned? We do have priorities other than having sex."

Markko was in the corner gathering up the trash. "We do?" Markko smiled at Langston. Markko bundled up the trash bags in the corner, and lifted the trash liner out of the trash can and took the trash out.

Langston and Starr went back into the living room. Langston announced, "When Markko comes back; tell him that I went up to the bedroom to start bundling up his stuff to move down the hall."

"Cole is doing that right now in my room. I can help you."

"Why don't you go help Cole? I think that Markko may find it weird if you are touching his stuff, you know."

"Yeah." At that Starr went up to her room and Langston went up to hers. She began to put everything that Markko had from the last couple of days in his backpack. She wondered what they should do about the engagement ring. Was this really the right time to tell Dorian and all the other parents that she and Markko were engaged. Langston was so lost in thought that she did not even hear Markko come in the door. She did not even know that he was there until she felt him put his arms around her. She smiled, "Hi."

He kissed her neck, and they locked hands. "Langston, what are we going to do about your engagement ring?"

"What do you want to do?"

"Babe, you are just getting settled in here. I don't want to do anything to jeopardize that, and I really don't want to hear people talk about how we are too young."

Langston hugged him. "I know. I just don't want to take my ring off. I love it and I love you."

Markko had an idea. He took his necklace off. He took the medallion off the end of it. "Langston, give me your ring."

She did what he asked. He put her ring on the gold chain. He then instructed her, "Turn around."

He lifted her hair up and put it around her neck. "Now, keep it tucked in your shirt and you will have me close to your heart until we realize that it is time to put it back on your finger."

Langston pulled Markko into a kiss. He lifted her up. "Markko, we got to get your stuff down the hall."

He put her down and they got all of his stuff moved to the room next to where Cole is staying. Starr ran into Markko's room. "Markko, Langston, we have thirty-five minutes until she gets off the plane. We all have to take showers. Luckily, we all have bathrooms."

Cole and Starr went to their separate bathrooms, as did Markko and Langton. Langston went into her bedroom and took off her ring and set it on her dresser. She did not want anything happening to it. She undressed and went into her bathroom. She stepped into her shower, and turned the water on. She began to think about how great the weekend had been, despite the fact that they were all still snowed in. She felt hands go around her stomach "Markko, we are supposed to take separate showers. You know that."

"I just missed you."

She got a smile, and surrendered herself to his kiss. He closed the distance between them and pulled her up against the wall. She jumped into his arms, and put her legs around his waist.

Starr had finished showering, and just needed some moisturizer, as she was out. She knew that Langston had some. She still heard the water running. She hoped that Langston would hurry up and get out of the shower. She gave a perfunctory knock and entered the bathroom. "Langston, I am going to borrow your moisturizer."

Markko looked at her, not wanting another Starr Manning lecture. Langston tried to compose herself, which was very hard since she was having a hard time concentrating with the conversation. "Sure, Starr."

Starr then proceeded to put it on in there. "Starr, I am going to get out now."

Starr picked up the bottle and left the bathroom. Langston and Markko got out, and he went to his room to get ready. Starr saw his exit Langston's room, but said nothing.

A few minutes later, Cole, Markko, and Starr were downstairs but Langston was still upstairs getting ready. Dorian walked in. "Hi kids, where's Langston?"

**What is taking her so long? Will Dorian find it suspicious that Langston just got out of the shower? Stay tuned for Chapter 17, when Dorian had to learn to deal with four hormonal teenagers at once.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Langston hurriedly pulled a pair of jeans and a black shirt on. She did not know what shirt to choose, so she just grabbed a black t-shirt. She searched for her shoes. She could not find her black flats that she loved so much. She thought to herself how things were not going as planned. She was sure that Dorian would be walking in the front door any minute and she still hadn't even had a chance to blow-dry and fix her hair. She would leave it undone but she really hated how it looked when she did that. She found a pair of tennis shoes in the closet, and slipped them on. She then slipped into the bathroom. She turned on the blow-dryer. She knew that she did not have a whole lot if time, so she flipped her head upside down and just blow dried the underside. She then turned off the blow-dryer, and heard Dorian's voice. "Hi Kids, where's Langston?"

Starr replied, "She was showering. I am sure that she will be down in a minute." Langston ran quietly to the stairs. She stopped at the mirror at the top of the stairs. She was pleased with the way that she looked. She then noticed that she forgot her necklace. She ran back to her room, and it was right where she had left it before her shower. She smiled at the thought of the shower. It was such a great memory. She then faced the stairs. She knew that it was time to go downstairs. She needed to see the love of her life. She went down the stairs, and noticed that they were no longer in the foyer. She opened the door to the living room.

Dorian turned to her, "Langston, there you are dear."

"Sorry, I put off taking a shower until the power was back on."

"So, did you all fare okay during the storm?"

They all admitted, "Yeah."

Markko had to interject, "Yeah, the only bad thing is I am stuck being a four-eyed freak until I can get back to my house to find out if I can get my contact lenses refilled."

Dorian laughed, "There are worse things." She had to admit that she really liked Markko. She had given all of her girls so much hell for all the guys that she had been with. But, Markko was really good for Langston. He watched out for her, and wanted to protect her. They had such an innocent, sweet love. She remembered when life was so simple. Markko's cell phone interrupted Dorian's thoughts.

"It's my mom. Hi, mom."

"How's the blizzard, sweetie?"

"I think it is better."

"They are going to have the airport closed for another three days. Did Dr. Lord make it back?"

"Yeah, I think she took a helicopter or something."

"I really don't want you and Cole staying at the house right now. The weather is unpredictable and we didn't leave you enough food for that long. May I speak with Dr. Lord, please?"

"Uh…sure. Dr. Lord, my mom wants to talk to you."

"Oh..Ok. Hello."

"Hi, this is Lorraine Rivera. I'm Markko's mom."

"Nice to meet you, I am Dorian lord."

"I don't mean to impose, but I really am not comfortable with Markko and Cole being alone in the house with the weather. Do you think that they could stay with you for another few days until we get back to town? I don't mean to impose. I already called Marty Saybrooke and spoke with her. She said that it was okay, as long as Cole was in a room far away from Starr's. I hope I am not overstepping."

"No, of course not, Mrs. Rivera. I will be here to supervise everything."

"Lorraine, call me Lorraine."

"Lorraine, we should all get together for a dinner party or something when everything gets settled down."

"That sounds great. Do you have anyone that could take Markko by the house to check on it?"

"Yes, my boyfriend has a large truck. He could run the boys by there."

"Thank you."

"Here, I am going to give the phone back to Markko, and rest assured that the boys are going to be safe." Dorian handed the phone back to Markko.

"Mom, you there?"

"Sweetie, I called Walgreens, and we can get your contact lenses refilled today. They should have them ready in an hour. Dorian's boyfriend is going to give you and Cole a ride back to the house. Go ahead and ask if he will run you by Walgreens too."

"I will, mom. I love you."

"Love you too,"

At that, Markko ended his phone conversation with his mother.

Dorian announced, "Okay, after taking with Markko's mom , we decided that Markko and Cole will remain here until Markko's parents return. Clint, can you take the boys to Markko's so that they can get what they need?"

"That's not a problem."

Markko asked, "Mr. Buchanan, do you think that you can run me by Walgreens? My mom told me that they have a refill of my contact lenses ready for me."

"Sure. You guys ready?"

Cole just said, "We have to run upstairs and get our jackets."

"I will be here when you are ready."

Cole grabbed his jacket, and saw that Markko was still in his room. "Dude, the next few days should be interesting."

"I know. Dr. Lord and the girls and us in a house possibly snowed in."

They went downstairs and the guys left.

--

Dorian sat down with the girls in the living room. "So, girls, how was your weekend?"

"It was good," said Langston, and Starr agreed.

"Well, I am glad to know that you girls were trustworthy. It makes me really see that I can leave you girls alone for a period of time. I am going to go take a hot bath."

After Dorian was upstairs, Starr looked at Langston. "if she only really knew what we were up to."

"Let's see. We both lost our virginities. I had tons of sex with Markko. I don't see how she could be remotely cool about it."

"Langston, you forgot the fact that you are engaged now."

"I know," said Langston as she fingered her necklace.

Starr did not how to approach the conversation, and thought about keeping it to herself but decided against it. "Langston, I am sorry if I interrupted something when I walked in the bathroom earlier."

"Sorry. I should have said something" The conversation was interrupted by the boys coming in. Markko sat next to Langston, "How is my beautiful woman?" She fell into the kiss. She really hoped that Dorian did not come downstairs, because she did not want to explain this.

--

Dorian felt refreshed after her bath. It was nice to be home. She had heard the boys walk back in the living room a few moments ago. She felt like a glass of ice tea with lemon. She cut up a lemon and threw it to the trashcan. She dropped a piece behind the trash. She hated picking things off the floor, but she did anyway. She moved the trashcan, and found the plastic wrapper. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

_**So, the elusive wrapper was finally discovered. What do you think will happen now and how will Dorian react? Who thinks that the boys will actually stay in their bedrooms? Stay tuned for Chapter 18**_


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I know some of you were bummed out where I left off with chapter 17. I wanted this chapter to be a longer chapter, but I am still feeling really ill. I promise that Chapter 19 will be long, and will go into a lot of your unanswered questions. This chapter is more just innermost thoughts, with the Larkko romance that we are missing on the show right now. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It is setting up for big things in chapters 19-20. As my readers from the Larkko board know, I am fixing to venture into a new series. I am not going to be neglecting this story at all, as I still have many plans for this story. But, hopefully the new series will start by the weekend. The premise is pretty much what I feel like could have made scenes better, such as just going more into depth. It will be sort of a revisionist type thing. I will keep you posted. I got enough positive feedback on it, that I feel like it is worth venturing into. Stay Tuned for that. But, anyway, let's dive in Chapter 18. **

**Chapter 18**

Dorian had to really figure out what to do next. She did not know if she should confront the girls or what to do. It had to be one of them, but which one, Langston or Starr? Starr was her niece, but she had to admit that Starr was growing up. She barely recognized Starr compared to who she used to be anymore. Langston was so new to her, but she knew that Langston was not as tough as she put on. Clint interrupted Dorian's thoughts. "Dorian, what are you thinking?"

She held up the wrapper that she found. Puzzled Clint looked at her. "I don't get it."

"This was behind the trash."

"Oh. What are you going to do?"

"The first thing going through my head is to go in there and demand to know whose it is, but the other part of me is saying that I need to catch the girls in the act, and figure out what to do after that."

--

Markko and Langston were continuing to make out on the couch when Starr rolled her eyes. "Geez, Dorian is in the other room and you two are still doing that." They paid not attention to her and continued to focus solely on each other. They jumped three feet back at the sound of the living room door. Dorian walked in. She decided what she was going to do about this situation. "Hey girls, what are you doing?"

Starr and Cole barely glanced at her, "Just watching this movie."

"Langston, do you like this movie that Starr is watching?"

"Yeah. It is great…one of the best I have seen."

"Oh yeah. What is your favorite part?"

Langston was starting to squirm. "That part with the guy…and the girl." Dorian was interrupted by the phone ringing. Langston muttered to herself, "Saved by the Bell. Starr, Cole what is this movie about?"

Starr smirked, "Why Langston? Haven't you been watching?"

"Shut up. Cole, will you tell us?"

Cole couldn't help himself. "See, it is about this girl that falls in love with her art teacher and they get chased by the Russian mafia, and get killed."

Langston smiled, "Thank you, COLE."

Dorian got off the phone. "Now, Langston what part was your favorite again?"

"The part where the girl is screaming for help, but no one answers since her husband has already been killed by the Russian mafia."

"I see. I never have caught that part of Armageddon before."

Langston blushed, but Markko covered. "Dr. Lord, we knew that. We were just trying to make sure that you knew that."

"Uh-Huh. Relax Langston, Markko. I am glad I am home, but it really was nice knowing that I could trust you while I was gone. I am going to head up to bed. No one stay up too long. Guys you too."

Dorian retired to her bedroom. She really did not like having her bedroom so far away from the girls. The guys were a safe distance from the two girls, but she really doubted that the guys would be sleeping in their own beds. She really was thinking about sitting the four of them down, and just getting to the bottom of this. She read a book and after reading a book for quite a while, noticed the time. It was after midnight. She put on her bathrobe and went downstairs. She did not really know what she really expected to find. But, the sight shocked her. Each girl was asleep in their boyfriend's arms. This made Dorian almost think about whether or not she should say anything. Starr had told her before Langston came to live with them that she was supposed to be the cool aunt. She liked being the cool aunt but found herself worrying so much more now that Langston was her responsibility. She had always been so critical of who her girls dated, but Markko and Cole were really good for Langston and Starr. She had to admit that she had a hard time with Cole after everything with Starr. She smiled at the door when Cole looked up at her. Dorian whispered, "Boys, why don't you take the girls up their rooms and then go to your own?"

Starr stirred, and was able to walk herself to bed, but Markko carried Langston upstairs, and she never woke up. Dorian went back to her room. She felt like everything was good for the night, but this definitely did have to be dealt with.

Markko carried Langston up to her room. He placed her on the bed, and pulled her jeans off. He wished that he could sleep in here with her, but he did not want to upset Dr. Lord. Langston stirred when he pulled the covers up. Groggily she asked, "Are you coming to bed soon, sweetie?"

He kissed his beautiful fiancée on the forehead. "Babe, I have to go to bed in the other room."

"But, I don't want you to go."

He walked to the door. "Langston, I promised Dr. Lord that I would."

"But, I will miss you."

"I will too. Langston, I love you." He walked over and gave her a soft kiss on the lips, and noticed that she had already fallen back asleep. He walked to the door and turned the light off. Before leaving the room, he turned around and looked at her. She was so beautiful. He really was going to miss sharing a bed with her tonight. She really was incredible. He went to his room, and took his jeans off, and placed his glasses next to the bed. He had new contact lenses, but was going to open them first thing in the morning.

Langston woke up and the first thing that she did was search absently for Markko. It all came back to her. She remembered that Dorian wanted the guys in their own beds. She had to admit, what kind of a foster mother Dorian would be if she let Langston sleep with her boyfriend. She was really glad that Dorian had no clue about her and Markko. She pulled her necklace out of her shirt, and looked at it. She missed wearing her ring on her finger so bad. She went to the window and noticed that the snow was piling up again. She did not mean to nitpick but Dorian did say that the guys had to sleep in their own beds. She said nothing about the girls. Langton pulled on a pair of shorts, and tiptoed her way down the hall to Markko's room. She opened the door, and noticed that Markko was asleep. She loved how he looked when he was asleep. She pulled off her shorts, and climbed in bed with him. She put her head on his shoulder.

:"Langston, babe, what are you doing in here?"

"I missed sleeping with you."

"We could get in so much trouble if Dr. Lord finds us."

"I know," said Langston as she locked the door.

She climbed back into bed. "Markko, how about this? We are just sleeping. We are not technically doing anything wrong."

Markko smiled and gave in. He put his arms around her and fell into a deep slumber.

Markko woke up and glanced at the clock. 4:55. He rubbed Langston's hair. "Sweetie, wake up."

She stirred, "Hi."

"It's almost five. You should probably get back to your room."

"In a minute," Langston yawned.

She rolled over and fell back asleep on his chest.

Dorian awoke and wanted to talk to Langston about all the changes. She had decided to leave the situation with the condom wrapper alone. She figured eventually she would figure it out. She gave a short knock and opened Langston door to find her room empty. She could already be downstairs, but she knew that the answer was that she had slept in Markko's room all night.

She began to make her way to Markko's room when Langston came down the hall. "Dorian, I just went down there for a minute."

"No, sweetheart you didn't. Get cleaned up. I want to see all four of you downstairs in an hour on the couch. We need to talk."

--

Starr heard the whole thing. This whole thing with Langston and Markko was starting to irritate her. She and Cole were going to get a lecture when they had slept in their beds last night. This sucked.

Cole and Markko were the first ones in the living room. Cole was puzzled why they were there to begin with. "Markko, do you know what this is about?"

"Dr. Lord caught Langston coming out of my room this morning.

--

Starr walked into Langston's room. She saw Langston putting on her makeup. "Hi, Starr."

"Langston, do you even get that me and Cole are going to get yelled at for something that we never even had anything to do with"

"Starr, do you have a problem with me?"

"Let's just get downstairs."

The girls sat down on opposite sides of the room. Dorian walked in. "Well, thank you for all being here. I have something to show you." She held up the blue and white condom wrapper. "Now, the question is whose is it and why was it behind the trash in my kitchen???

_**Don't tell me that you didn't know that I would stop here. That is how I keep you all coming back. But, like I said in the A/N, the next two are going to great. Will Langston and Markko fess up? How much will they confess? Will Starr and Langston be able to put their hostility aside?**_


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: After writing this chapter, I realized this chapter took a much darker turn that I wanted it to. Those who post with me on the Larkko board know that it is no secret that Starr is on my last nerve on the show. I think that came through loud and clear in this chapter. I promise things will get better. But, this all needed to come out, as it has been evident in this chapter. Please Review and Enjoy!!!**

** Chapter 19**

Dorian watched as all four kids shifted nervously in their seat. She really hated having to play the role of the disciplinarian, but this is a role that she was forced into with Star by Todd and Blair. They had once again abandoned their child. No one had forced her into the decision to foster Langston Wilde. She cared deeply for Langston. She was such a strong girl, who had seen far too much in too short of a time. These boys were good matches for the girls. She had taken so long to warm up to Cole. But he did make her niece happy. He was not a bad kid. He just made some bad decisions. Markko was so good for Langston. If it was not for Markko caring for Langston so much, she did not know where the poor girl would be. He had spunk. She knew that he had a huge amount of character and spunk when Starr had brought them over before Monte Carlo night. It was very uncomfortable that night when the kids had seen her kissing Clint. Markko had been the one who spoke out. She will never forget the look on his face when she told him that it gets better with age. As good as these boys were for her girls, this needed to be addressed. "Kids, the question was not rhetorical. Who does this condom wrapper belong to?" Still no response. "I see, it must be Jack's then."

Starr internally was wishing that Langston and Markko would just speak up. She and Cole did not even deserve to be interrogated. Yes, they had sex too, but weren't dumb enough to just throw the wrapper anywhere. She mentally decided that if they did not speak up, then she would speak up for them. She loved Langston, but their friendship had definitely been different since she moved in.

Cole tried hard to focus on the floor. This sucked. He wished that Markko and Langston would just speak up. This was not he and Starr's fault. This really sucked.

Langston was just trying to figure out what she should do. She knew that had to be from the kitchen earlier today. She could not believe this was happening. She was scared that if she did speak up that Dorian would not want her anymore. She was so scared to be alone.

The only thing going through Markko's head was he knew that he should be manly as speak up.

Dorian was starting to get frustrated. "Clearly no one is going to speak up, so here is what we are going to do. The guys will move into the guest rooms across from my room, and you will all be in bed with light off by nine. You all have bathrooms so there is no reason for you to leave your bedrooms under any circumstances. Have I made myself perfectly clear?"

Starr absolutely could not deal with this anymore. She looked at Markko and Langston. "Say something. You two got us into this."

Langston could not believe this. She was about sick of Starr. "Starr, why don't you shut up?"

Markko spoke up. "It's mine, Doctor Lord. I am sorry. It was wrong."

Langston could not believe that Markko just did this. She was fixing to lose everything. "Dorian, do you need me to pack my things?"

"Langston, you are not going anywhere. Starr, Cole you two may go watch TV upstairs in Starr's room with the door open. I need to speak with Markko and Langston. Close the doors on your way out. Markko, I appreciate your honesty. We need to talk about this calmly."

Langston began to get up. She really could not deal with this. Dorian stopped her. "Langston, sit down. This is one conversation that you are not going to get mad and run off."

"What makes you feel like you have the right to tell me how to feel," Langston asked incredulously.

"Let's start with the fact that I am your foster mother. I am not trying to control your feelings, but you gave up your right to stalk off when you had sex in my kitchen. Markko, I am not unreasonable, am I?"

"No, ma'am."

"I let you and Cole come over every day. You both stay from the time school gets out until your curfews. I even took Langston and got her on birth control when I thought that you two might be going down that road. I am not delusional enough to think that you two will never have sex, but I do have every right to say that it will never happen in my kitchen. The question is, do I call your parents?"

Langston had enough. She did not care if she wound up in a foster home all alone, but she was not going to let Dorian bully the love of her life. "Look , you have no right to tell his parents anything."

Markko stopped her. "Langston, stop. We were wrong. Dr. Lord, it will never happen again. I can guarantee that it will never happen in the kitchen. I can not tell you that it will never happen with Langston anywhere, because I love her and I love being with her. But, from now on, we will not neglect our responsibility to you and your home. You have my word."

Dorian was blown away. He was such an amazing young man. "Markko, I appreciate your honesty. I will not tell your parents. I know that you do love her. But, just some rules have to be followed."

Langston had remained silent throughout this whole thing. "Dorian, I am so sorry, too. It was a wrong decision made on my part."

"Markko, if you don't mind, I would like a word alone with Langston, now."

He got up and walked out. Dorian walked over and sat next to Langston. "Sweetie, you do not have to worry about me getting rid of you. I am not going anywhere."

"I am sorry. I hate how defensive I get. I don't mean to be rude. You have done so much to help me. I don't know where I would be without you."

She hugged Dorian.

--

Markko went upstairs to Starr's room. "The coast is clear. You can come back downstairs now."

"Are you sure that you and Langston won't be having sex somewhere and leaving condom wrappers to make me and Cole's life a living hell." Starr walked out, and made her way downstairs. Markko knew that he should stay out of this, and should not get involved in Starr and Langston's bickering, but he is so tired of her mouth. He caught up to her at the bottom of the stairs. "Starr, what the hell is your problem?"

Starr could not believe that he could talk to her like that. "Excuse me"

Markko felt himself become heated. "Starr, I am sick of the way you are constantly belittling Langston. You make Langston feel like crap about herself."

"Did she tell you that?"

"She didn't have to. You are always yelling at her. You went off on her yesterday just for saying that she felt sorry for Mrs. McBain. I am tired of you yelling at her, and me. You are not perfect, so shut up."

Cole heard the yelling from upstairs. "Don't talk to Starr like that, Markko. Apologize to her."

"No, I am and excuse me for saying this, I am sick of excusing Starr being such a bitch all the time. I don't care." Langston and Dorian appeared in the foyer. Markko turned around to Dorian. "If you need me to leave, that is fine. But, I am done kissing her ass."

"Kissing my ass? What about you? You are not perfect either, trying to steal my best friend. She was my friend before she was your girlfriend, oh, I mean your fiancée."

Finally, Langston intervened. "Oh, that's great, Starr. Thank you very much."

Dorian knew that this needed to come to an end. She yelled, "Hey, everyone, in the living room, now." They all went and sat down. Starr and Cole were in one corner, and Markko and Langston were in the other. "Markko, no one is going anywhere, but the name calling and yelling stops."

Starr glared at Markko. "Yeah, idiot."

"That goes for everyone. Now, what is going on?"

Markko was the first to speak up. "Starr is constantly criticizing Langston. She is always telling her what she shouldn't be doing. She gives me lots and lots of attitude, when I have never done anything to her. I am not going to stand by while she treats Langston like crap."

Dorian could not believe this was happening. She really regretted how awful she had been to everyone if her punishment was being snowed in with four hormonal, angry teenagers. "Starr, what do you think is going on?"

"I think that my whole life is falling apart. My parents are off on some huge adventure to find my brother, my best-friend barely gives me the time a day because she is attached to the hip to him, and now she wants to marry him."

"Starr, first of all, you will always be my best friend. But, listen here. You did the same thing when you and Cole first hooked up."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

Markko interrupted, "See, you are doing it again. You think that everyone is just being unfair to you. You are so shallow, Starr."

Cole got up and pushed Markko. "Don't talk to her like that."

Markko did not know what came over him, but he hit Cole back. "You and Starr think that you are so much better. We made a mistake. You two made your fair share of them too. See, they are acting self-righteous and indignant. Dr. Lord, see, me and Langston were not the only ones having sex this weekend, isn't that right, Starr?"

"Go to hell, Markko."

Langston had enough. "Markko, stop. I can defend myself. I love you for trying to protect me, but this getting out of hand. Starr, Markko is right. You have no right to criticize my life. But, I can protect myself. Always have, always will."

Dorian, through the splitting migraine that all the yelling had given her, finally had an opportunity to speak. "You all have been trapped in this house for the better part of the week, and I think that it is getting to you. I think that we all need to just separate for awhile and see what happens. Langston, why don't you and Markko go watch some TV upstairs, while I talk to Starr and Cole for a minute?"

--

After Langston and Markko were upstairs, Dorian sat down. It was now time for her to deal with Cole and Starr. It was funny, but all her medical training did not even begin to prepare her for this very long day with four teens. "Starr, Langston is your best friend. Why do you want to keep her from loving someone the way that you love Cole?"

"Why are you taking her side?"

"I'm not. You just seem to be being selfish, and forgive me but you are acting like your father."

"Excuse me, Aunt Dorian. You are my family, not hers."

"Starr, Langston is our family. I am going to do you both of favor and not say anything to your father about you two having sex. Will you at least assure me that you were careful?"

Starr answered quickly, "Yeah. We were. We just don't leave the evidence around like Langston and Markko."

"Starr, I have lost two many friends over a guy. Do not let that happen to you and Langston."

Starr and Cole went upstairs. They both knew Dorian was right, but could not bear to talk to Markko and Langston, right now.

--

Meanwhile in Langston's room, Markko was pacing. "Can you believe her? She has no right to treat you that way."

"Markko I meant it. I can take care of myself. I just hope that me and Starr can get over this. I hope that you and Starr can."

"I refuse to be the one to apologize to her."

There was a knock at the door. Dorian opened the door. "Can I talk to you, two?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Well, Langston. I heard what was said downstairs. As your legal guardian, I do have a right to know. Are you planning on getting married?"

---

**What will be Langston and Markko's response? Will they be able to tell Dorian the truth? Will she accept their engagement? Will Starr, Langston, Markko, and Cole be able to get past their violent argument? All will be revealed tomorrow, depending on reviews of course, in Chapter 20!!!!!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I apologize for the delay, but there was a death in my family on Friday. My mother-in-law lost her battle with liver cancer, but I do apologize for the delay. But, let's go back to where we left off.**

**Chapter 20**

Langston was unsure of what to say. The first thing that popped into her head was to say no. She wanted nothing to be able to hurt or touch the commitment that she and Markko had made to each other, but she is also extremely close to Dorian, and wants to be honest with her. Dorian once again asked, "Langston, Markko, are you two getting married?"

Markko was the first to speak up. "No."

Langston looked at him with so much hurt in her eyes. Markko went on. "What I mean is yes, but no we are not planning it anytime soon. I did ask Langston to marry me, and gave her a ring."

Dorian said, "Oh, you mean a promise ring?"

"No, I am not going to promise to someday ask Langston to marry me. I want to promise to marry her, not promise to ask her. We have no intention of rushing into it."

Langston started explaining, "We are thinking at least after high school, possibly even longer than that. I am sorry. I know you think that I am too young."

"Yes, I do think that you are too young, but that is not going to stop you. May I see the ring?"

Langston pulled the gold chain off her neck and slipped the ring off the necklace and back on to her left ring finger. Dorian smiled. "Well, it is a beautiful ring. Like I said before, I could object, but as long as you are not planning on getting married soon."

Markko interrupted, "No, it will be at least after she turns 18."

"Okay. Now, Langston, you and Starr are best friends. You two really have been through a lot and don't get me wrong, I know how my niece can be, but haven't you two been friends too long to just throw this away?"

"I just feel like she is trying to make me choose between the man that I love and my best friend. I won't do that. The person who makes me choose will make me choose the other person. I have seen too much to let someone control me."

"Sweetheart, I understand that. You just have to realize sometimes that Starr can be-"

Markko interjected his opinion, "What, a bitch?"

Dorian liked Markko but Starr was her niece. "Markko, be careful. Your mouth is writing checks that your butts can't cash."

"Huh?"

"Don't talk that way in my house about my niece."

"Sorry. You know what, Dr. Lord? I am not sorry. I am sorry for being disrespectful to you, but Starr is wrong here."

Langston did not want Markko to anger Dorian anymore. The last thing that she needed was for her boyfriend to be not allowed to see her. "Markko, drop it, please."

He sat back down. "Dr. Lord, what am I supposed to do, here? She constantly bags on me and Langston. That is wrong. She knows it."

Dorian was becoming exasperated. "Markko, Langston, I am going downstairs. You two may stay up here, with the door open."

Dorian left the room. Langston turned to Markko. "Markko, you have to really watch the way you talk about Starr to her. She likes you, but Starr is her niece, like she said. I don't want you to not be able to come over. I need you to keep me sane. Your love saves me everyday."

Markko dropped his defenses. "Langston, I am sorry. Starr just pisses me off. Why does she hate me? Why does she hate us together?"

"I don't know."

"I'll tell you why. She is selfish and can not handle the fact that you have someone else in your life other than her."

"Markko, I need both of you in my life."

Starr was walking down the hall towards Langston's room. She really wanted to just tell Langston that she was sorry and Markko too. She came to the door and overheard Markko."

"Langston, I just wish that she would realize that I don't want you to not be her best friend. I just love you so much that I can't stand to be away from you." Markko leaned over and kissed Langston. Both forgot briefly that the door was open, and surrendered fully to the kiss. Starr walked in, "Guys, sorry."

Markko pulled away and gave Starr a look. Starr started, "Langston, I am sorry. You don't have to choose between the two of us. I love you."

Langston smiled. "Starr, I love you too. I am sorry if I have been ignoring you. I am not trying to. I just am in love. You get that, right?"

"Yeah, I do."

The girls hugged. Markko spoke up. "I am going to find Cole. I will be back, Langston."

Starr sat there. She didn't know what to say. "Markko hates me, doesn't he?"

"No, he just doesn't understand why you are so rude to him."

"I don't even know. It just all came out. Maybe Aunt Dorian is right. Maybe I really am being selfish lately. I am really not trying to be."

--

Markko went downstairs and noticed that Cole was sitting in the living room. "Hey man."

"Hey."

"Cole, I am sorry. I should not have gone off on you the way I did."

"Markko, as far as I am concerned, we are cool. But, I just don't see how anything can be right as long as you and Starr are at each other's throats. You call her names, I will defend her. It's as plain as that.

"I know." Markko knew that he had to apologize to Starr, but he really did not want to. He was fed up with her sense of entitlement to everyone, and he wished that she would just grow up. He would apologize for Langston, but as far as he was concerned, he and Starr were not friends.

The girls came downstairs, and Markko tried to produce sincerity. "Starr, can we talk?"

"Yeah." Starr and Markko went into the kitchen. "Markko, I am sorry. I was not trying to be a bitch."

"Ok. I am sorry for calling you on your behavior. For Langston, I will keep my mouth shut."

"Real sincere, Markko."

"What do you want me to say, Starr?"

"How about not making me grovel?"

"Let me tell you something. I don't like you. I think you are spoiled and stuck-up. I thought we were friends, but you have done nothing but treat me like crap for the last couple of weeks. You only want to make this right because you care about Langston, which is the only reason why I care about making this right. You don't like me, and I don't like you. Let's just leave it at that."

Markko went to walk back into the living room. "Markko, wait. I am sorry. You are my friend, and not just for Langston, I don't want to lose you as a friend. I am sorry for being a bitch."

Markko really hated how wishy-washy he could be. He smiled. "Starr, I am sorry. I do consider you a friend, too. I just want to spend time with Langston. She is my fiancée. Is that so wrong?"

"I am sorry for blurting that out. That was wrong."

"It's cool. I am glad it is out in the open, now. I really did not like having to hide it.

---

Starr picked up the phone that rang. It was her mom, "Starr, we are on our way home. We found him, and are bringing him home,"

Starr went in the other room and told the others. She was really glad that Tommy had been found. : Langston was worried what would happen to her, now. Would Mr. and Mrs. Manning want control of the fostering? If so, would Mr. Manning hate Markko and make his life hell? She just could not push the thoughts out of her head.

**I know my chapters are normally way longer, but there was a death in my family Friday, and I do not have the time to write anymore tonight.**** But, I promise the long chapters will be back. ****It is a trying time in our family. What will happen to Larkko when Todd and Blair get back? Will Todd approve or will Markko become Todd's new target?**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I am going to try to get this out a lot earlier than usual. With all the family stuff going on, I may not be able to post early or possibly at all tomorrow. I will try to post something tomorrow, though. So, let's get back to Llanview. **

**Chapter 21**

Starr picked up the phone again, but was having a hard time concentrating on what her mother was saying. She was just excited that this nightmare was nearly over. She could not wait to see her mom and dad. "But, mom, how are you going to get home? The airport is still not open."

"Well, you know your father. A helicopter is picking us up in ten minutes. We should be home within just a couple of hours."

"Mom, you should know something."

"Starr, I can barely hear you. We will talk when I get home. Bye Sweetie."

Starr put down the phone and looked at Langston, Markko, Cole, and Dorian. "So, my mom and dad will be home with Tommy in a couple of hours."

Dorian was all of the sudden feeling overwhelmed. "What? How did your father pull off getting home in this weather? I mean, it is done snowing, but the airports are still closed."

Cole interrupted her. "Dr. Lord, you got home. Starr, does that mean that my mom and John are on their way back, too?"

"My mom said that they decided to take a rental car back in the morning."

Dorian pointed out, "By the way, Cole I got back because of my charm and wit. Your father probably got a helicopter by barking orders and throwing money at them."

Markko being the understanding voice of reason that he was interjected, "Well, either way, Mr. and Mrs. Manning will be home tonight, and this night may get even more interesting yet. So, Starr, what's your old man like, anyway?"

Langston could not believe that. "You have never met, Mr. Manning?"

"No. He was gone when we first met, and he has been so caught up in the custody hearing, so what's he like?"

Cole could not resist the urge to speak up about that. "Starr's dad can be cool, as long as he doesn't hate you. Unfortunately, he hates me."

"My dad doesn't hate you."

"Who do you think you are kidding? He tolerates me because he loves you. By the way, Starr, does your dad know that me and Markko are here?"

"I tried telling my mom, but she had to go. Let's just home your mom said something, otherwise, it could be a rude awakening."

Starr came up with an idea. "We have to make my dad concentrate on how happy he is to see us, and not the fact that Cole is staying in the same house with me. I know. Let's decorate the house and make another cake."

Dorian had to admit. "That is a splendid idea. I will go get the baby's room ready since it had has been so long since Blair did it. Starr, you and Langston get the balloons and streamers out of the store room, and Cole, you and Markko go make a cake."

Markko eyes popped out of his head. "You want us to what? We are guys. We don't make the cakes."

Langston had to laugh. "Would you rather hang streamers and balloons?"

"Come on, Cole. Let's go make a cake."

"Wait." Langston ran to Markko and gave him a kiss. "I love you."

Dorian screamed in a quiet voice. "Get to work. We are going to run out of time." She pushed the boys into the kitchen. She was grateful that Cole knew how to make a cake. She really had her doubts whether Markko did or not.

--

In the kitchen, Cole pulled out the bowl. "Markko, can you hand me the baking powder?"

"Yeah, question, what's baking powder?"

"Are you serious, dude?"

"My mom does the cooking."

"So does mine, but she taught me stuff. My dad taught me when I was little how to make a cake from scratch,"

"How did he know how to do that? That's the wife's job."

"Dude, you have a lot to learn before you marry Langston. I dare you to pull that woman's work crap on her to see what happens. My dad always told me that it was important to keep your wife happy. That means that you learn to cook."

"Alright Thornhart, you explain this cake thing. I am willing to learn to make her happy. I have learned one thing from being with Langston. If she is not happy, then there is no way I can be. I need an apron."

Cole had pulled the only manly apron when they walked in. The only one left was pink and frilly. Markko sighed, after realizing that the only other option was getting all this baking crap all over him."

Cole managed to show Markko how to put all the different ingredients in the bowl and mix them, with little problems. He did have to explain to Markko that adding two eggs meant that you had to crack the eggs before adding them. How honestly did he survive without knowing any of this? "Tell me, Markko. What do you know how to make?"

"Toast and TV dinners."

Cole laughed out loud. "Anything else? What about Macaroni and Cheese? Everyone knows how to make that."

"I tried once, but added it all at once and you can guess the rest."

"Cole, all kidding aside, I think me and Starr may have come to an understanding. Now that the girls are not in here, how bad is Starr's dad?"

"He was okay to me when I first met him. I found out not too long after that about my mom, and it has been horrible ever since. It will be different with you. Dr. Lord is Langston's guardian, not him."

"Actually Dr. Lord and Starr's parents both are. So, I just guess I am worried that he will try to keep me from seeing Langston."

--

Starr hung the banner and had Langston stand back "Yeah, it is level."

"So how excited are you that your baby brother is coming home tonight?"

"I am so glad. I just am worried. He only knows Dr. and Mrs. McBain."

"Yeah, but you babysat Tommy. He should remember you. Starr, I am not trying to make you mad, but I wonder how they got him, and what happened to Mrs. McBain."

"Langston, I don't know. All I know is she is going to prison for a long time. My dad is not going to sit by and watch her walk away from this. If she would have just given us Tommy, my dad would have eventually let her and Dr. McBain see him."

"Do you really think that?"

"I don't know. But, we will never know, now. Langston, I am glad that we worked things out. I am sorry that I have been so awful the last few days. I really am happy for you and Markko. I knew that you two should be together from day one. Maybe I am just a little jealous."

"Jealous of my fiancée?"

"Not him. I am jealous of the relationship that you two have. You two have only been together a few months, and have such a strong love. You two don't have the problems that me and Cole do, and love each other with everything you have. I really am glad that you have him."

"Starr, you and Cole have something amazing. You two have been together for so long already, way longer than me and Markko. I am glad that you and Markko are okay, and ready to be friends. Let's go see what the guys are doing. Do they even know how to make a cake?"

"Cole is better at making a cake than anyone I have ever met."

The girls walked into the kitchen to the sight of Markko in a pink apron with flour on his nose."

Langston walked over to him and put her arms around him. "Baby, you look so sexy with flour on your nose?"

Markko spun Langston around and picked her up and set her on the counter and began to kiss her with such passion that they forgo that they were not the only two people in the room. Dorian walked in. "You two! What did we talk about earlier when it came to you two in my kitchen?"

They broke apart, and Markko spoke up. "Sorry, Dr. Lord."

They all heard Blair's voice in the other room. "We're home."

Starr grabbed the cake, and brought it in. She ran to her mom and hugged her. "Mom, I am so glad you are here. Where's dad?"

"Right here, kid." Todd walked in with Tommy in his arms. Starr ran to her dad. "Dad, I missed you so much."

Todd spoke in a lowered voice, since Tommy was already asleep. Blair grabbed him and went to put him to bed. Todd looked around. "You did all this for me?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you. I want to be a better father to my three kids." He glanced at Langston. "Make that four. I heard that you have been through hell, Langston."

"I am okay. I didn't know that you actually knew my name."

"Of course I do. What is Thornhart, and I am sorry, who are you doing here so late?"

Langston made the move to introduce Markko. "This is Markko, my boyfriend. His parents are out of town, and Cole was staying with him. His parents and Dr. Saybrooke asked if they could stay until they got back in town. Mr. Manning, they are in separate rooms and separate hallways."

_**What will Todd's reaction be? Will he accept Markko or give him a hard time? Will Larkko be able to get a moment alone with such a full house? Stay Tuned for Chapter 22!!!!**_


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I still am not back in town and don't know for sure when I will be able to since I am snowed in. But, I did try to write a small update that will tie you over until I can hopefully get a bigger one out. I really hope to get a full-size chapter within a day or two. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 22**

Cole found himself being nervous for Markko. Starr's dad could really be hard to deal with, especially if he hated you. Hopefully, he wouldn't try to separate Markko and Langston. Markko found himself slightly nervous. Todd finally spoke.

"Markko, huh?" That is a strange name."

"So is Todd to some people. Look, no disrespect. I love Langston and whether you tell me I can date her or not, I will. I would rather have your permission, but I love her and nothing will stand in my way."

Todd finally responded. "Kid, I like you. You have spunk. You have that don't take any crap attitude that I do."

"Thank you, sir. I was afraid that you would hate me the way that you hate Cole."

"I have something to say. I don't hate Cole. I don't appreciate the way that he has treated my daughter, sometimes. But, if I learned anything while looking for my kid, it is that family is important. You make my daughter happy. I don't like you and probably never will, but you make her very happy. We will learn to deal with each other."

"Thank you, Mr. Manning," said Cole and he left it at that.

"Now, there are a lot of people under this roof right now. Dorian said that you boys could stay. Know that if either of you go near my daughters' rooms, I will kill you. I do mean that literally."

"Yes sir."

--

Blair came back downstairs, and went into the kitchen. Dorian was already in there. "So, Dorian, how did it go while we were gone?"

"It has been an experience. Being snowed in as the only adult in the house was hard."

"Were the kids not minding?"

"It is not that. They are just four hormonal teenagers. Starr and Langston got in a fight, which made the boys get in a fight. Starr and Markko were screaming at each other. It has been a long night. Blair, you need to make some decisions regarding Starr."

"What do you mean?"

"It is time that you take her to the doctor, and get her put on some birth control."

Blair found herself feeling old, but at the same time, feeling angry. "Are you saying that my daughter is sleeping with Cole Thornhart?"

"Blair, I have handled the situation. I honestly could not tell you either way, but it needs to be addressed."

"I just never thought that I would be thinking about putting my daughter on birth control. I think that in some ways, she is still a little girl to me. Todd is trying to be a better father, but I don't think that he could handle this. He will kill Cole."

"I know."

"I'll talk to Starr. What about Langston? She and Markko seem serious."

"Blair, I am glad I stood up to be her foster mother, but that girl is a handful."

"Dorian, how hard can a sixteen year old girl be," said Blair on a sarcastic note."

"She is so used to be independent. I do not want to take that from her, but she really is trying to get used to being under authority again. She is in love with him. Blair, I normally don't like who my girls pick out, but Markko is great for her. He is so sweet and attentive. What do you want to do about Langston? Do you want control of her or do you want her to stay with me?"

"What do you want, Dorian?"

"I would like to be her sole-guardian. I do not want her to have to deal with the change. You and Todd, I gather are going to live here. Are you going to get out of this sham of a marriage, now?" Blair looked at Dorian. "Blair, you fell in love with him again."

"Dorian, I don't know. Just drop it."

--

Todd had gone upstairs to check on Tommy. Langston put her arms around Markko. "That was a relief. I was really worried that he would hate you. You handled him great. It kind of was turning me on."

"I like the sound of that." Markko leaned over and kissed Langston. He could not believe that he had actually managed to keep his hands off her the large part of the day. He wanted to do nothing, but make love to her all night long, but he knew that was out of the question. Langston and Markko broke their kiss, worried that someone would come in. Markko looked at Starr. "Starr, would your dad really kill me if he caught me and Langston together?"

Cole answered the question for Starr. "You have no idea."

Langston jumped to the defenses. "I would never let him hurt you. He may be tough, but I am tougher. I am grateful for everything that Mrs. Manning and Dorian have done, but I would give it all up, if I have to give you up."

"Is that so?" They all turned their heads as they saw Todd at the door. "Langston, I am not going to try to separate you and your boyfriend. I see why you and Starr are so close. You are both exactly alike." Todd then left the room and walked into the kitchen.

Langston walked over to Starr. "Do you know any way that me and Markko can get away from everyone? I want to be alone with him."

Starr rolled her eyes. "Can you two not be away from each other for this long? You two waited months to have sex, and now you want to spend every second doing it."

Markko was not about to fight with Starr with her parents in the house. "Langston, we can figure it out without her."

--

Blair and Todd walked back into the living room with Dorian. The kids were all watching a movie. Blair was surprised. They actually seemed to be watching the movie. Langston was lying across Markko's chest and Cole had his arm around Starr. Blair had to watch them. Dorian was right. She knew that Starr and Cole were in love, but Markko and Langston had such a strong love that she had only dreamed about at that age. Langston stretched her arms out, and Blair did a double-take. She saw a ring on her left ring-finger. She would definitely be finding out what that was about. Todd put his arm around her. "Come on, Wife. Let's go to bed."

"Yeah. Dorian already went up."

Starr, Cole, Langston and Markko all went up to their respective bedrooms. Todd and Blair stood over Tommy's crib. "Blair, I don't know how I never saw it. He looks like me."

"Yeah, he does."

"Will you really help me raise him," Todd asked as they walked out of the baby's room to the door outside Todd's room. She moved to go to her room, and he stopped her.

"Yeah, I will. Todd, I don't want to get a divorce. Do you think that we could try to make this work?"

"I have been thinking that, too. Blair, would you think about us taking the kids and moving back to the penthouse? Before you answer that, why don't you sleep in here, tonight?"

Blair grabbed her husband and kissed him. They went into his room and shut the door. She honestly did not know what to say about moving back to penthouse, but luckily he wasn't pressing the issue.

--

Langston lay in her room wide awake. She stared at her ring. She really wanted to go find Marko, but for tonight, she decided that she would honor the rules, and stay put. She did decide to go make herself some hot tea. Maybe that would help her sleep. She made her way downstairs to the kitchen. She was making the tea, and felt arms around her. "Hi, Markko. Are you following me?"

"I didn't know you were down here. I can't sleep."

Langston smiled, and put her arms around Markko. "I can think of something better that we can do than drink tea. She unfastened her robe, revealing a tank top and shorts. Markko pulled her up on the counter and began to lift her shirt off. He kissed every inch of her skin. Both were filled with such ecstasy happiness and finding the time to be together. Markko broke the kiss. "I don't have one."

"That's okay. I am sure that my birth control kicked in by now."

"Langston, we are not supposed to do this here."

"Shh, no one will know. Everyone is asleep, already."

Markko could not resist anymore. He pushed away all thoughts when he and Langston once again were joined. A while later, they broke apart completely breathless.

"Markko, I missed that. I better get back to bed. She pulled her clothes back on and was pulling her robe back up when Blair walked in. "What is going on here? Langston? Markko?"

**We all know how Dorian handled it. But, how will Blair. More importantly, how will she handle Langston when we all know how Langston handles being ****confronted? Will Langston and Markko ever learn their lesson about having sex in the kitchen? All in Chapter 23!!!**

**Coming Soon: How will things change when Starr and Langston are not living under the same roof anymore? Will things ever be the same again?**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Let me know if you are still enjoying this! This chapter turned out to be way longer than I originally planned, but I hope you enjoy it!! **

**Chapter 23**

Markko pulled his shirt on. Why had they done this yet again? That woman of is gets him into the worst situations. Who was he kidding? He gets himself into these predicaments, just as much as she gets him into them. Dr. Lord he could deal with. He was not quite sure what to make of Mrs. Manning. Langston finally broke the silence. "Nothing is going on, Mrs. Manning."

"Langston, I was not born yesterday. Something obviously is going on, and let's start with, what is the ring on your finger about?"

Markko took charge of this part of it. "I asked Langston to marry me."

"Have you completely lost it? She is 16 years old!!! You are not much more than that."

"Let me finish. I did not want to promise to ask Langston to marry me someday. We are just going to stay engaged until we are 18, or longer depending on when we are ready to get married."

"You two are children. You do not even know what love is at your age."

Langston had enough of this "I do too know plenty about love. I know that I love Markko, and he loves me. I know that he was the only one that was worried that my parents were gone so much. He sees me for me. He loves me no matter how weird people think I am."

"Langston, sweetie, I know that you have been through hell. Did you ever think that Markko was just what helped you get through this time in your life? There will be other boys."

"I know what you mean, Mrs. Manning. It takes, what, four and a half times married to the same guy to know he is the one, and that is just a running count."

Markko could not believe that Langston just said that. "Langston."

"Langston, you know nothing about me and my husband. You have no right to judge me."

"Mrs. Manning, that is what I am saying. You don't know enough about me and Markko to judge that we are not right for each other.

"Langston, I am just saying that you need to not rush into things, and you need to have more respect for yourself than to have sex on a kitchen counter. That goes for both of you."

"Well, if people would let us live our lives, then we wouldn't have to have sex on the kitchen counter, would we?"

"Langston, Markko go back to your rooms. I will be watching you two."

Markko looked at Blair. "I'm sorry."

--

Blair got back to Todd's room. "What took so long, and where are the sodas?"

"I got distracted by the teenagers that had just got finished having sex on the kitchen counter."

Todd stood up, ready to kill. "It better not be my daughter."

"It wasn't."

"Langston and Markko? I knew there was something about those two."

"You haven't heard the worst of it. They are engaged."

"What? They are sixteen years old."

"That is what I tried explaining to them. Do you know what she said to me? She asked me if you had to wait to be married to someone 4 ½ times before you know that they are the right one."

"She has spunk. I will give her that. I liked him. I told him that I would kill him if he went near her."

"Todd, he is the logical one in the relationship. Something tells me that she goes off half-cocked like that, a lot."

"Blair, I know that we have a responsibility to her. But, we already have one teenager that goes off half-cocked all the time. I like the girl, and I want to be there for her. But, I just don't know. I already have a new child in my life."

"I know. Dorian offered to take sole foster-parenting rights to Langston. I am going to sit Langston down, and talk to her. I am going to really see what she wants. I don't want her to think that I don't want her. I just do not know if I can handle a child that is so set in her ways."

--

Langston was so angry. She really hated that everyone felt the need to constantly rag her and Markko about everything. They loved each other. Why couldn't people just leave them alone? She really had gotten where she felt lonely if she wasn't in his arms at night. She found herself thinking about all the good times with Markko, especially their first date. She remembered how they had to go see Ratatouille. That was such an incredible night. Sure, they had made out in his car after prom, but they kissed during that whole movie. She remembered telling Starr that they just talked, but Starr did not believe her. It was that night that she knew how crazy she was about him.

Langston's happy thoughts were interrupted by her cell phone. It was Markko texting her. "You still awake?"

"Yeah."

"What are you doing?"

"Thinking about you,"

"Like the sound of that."

"Get your mind of the gutter, freak."

"You like my freakiness."

"I was just thinking about our first date."

"That was a great night."

"Yeah, it was."

"Did we even see any of Ratatouille?"

"Nope. Markko, I am tired."

"CU in the AM."

"I miss you."

Langton, Luv U."

"Luv u 2"

Langston finally drifted off to sleep.

When Langston awoke the next morning, she awoke to the sun breaking through the window. She glanced at the clock. 10:45...She guessed that school had been called off since no one woke her up. She did not think that there would be any school. She went and got in the shower, and once ready, made her way downstairs. She saw Starr, Mrs. Manning, and Dorian in the kitchen.

Dorian spoke first. "Langston, I was wondering when you would get out of bed."

"I know. Where are the guys?"

Blair answered her. "They are outside shoveling snow. It looks like they are trying to get the driveway cleaned up. Langston, have a seat."

"Mrs. Manning, I really don't want to listen to you tell me how I am too immature for love again."

"That is not what this is about. Dorian has asked me if she could be your sole foster-parent, and after last night, I don't think that it is a bad idea."

"That's fine. I am more comfortable around her. It is not that I am not grateful for everything that you tried to do for me."

"I understand, and I also wanted to let you girls know that Starr, Todd, Jack, Tommy, and I are going back to the penthouse."

Starr honestly did not know what to say about that. "Mom, are you sure?"

"Yeah. Starr, me and your dad are trying to honestly work things out."

Langston had enough of this conversation. "I am going to go help the guys outside. You coming, Starr?"

"No, you couldn't pay me to do that."

"Well, I am going to go help so that I can tell the love of my life good morning. See, I don't need to be with him and separate from him four times before I knew that."

Dorian raised her voice. "Langston, that is uncalled for. Apologize to Blair."

"I am not going to." At that, she went and go her jacket and boots on."

"Mom, what was that about?"

"I made the mistake of telling her that her and Markko would find other loves. I had the nerve to tell she and Markko that they needed to have more respect for themselves than having sex on the kitchen counter."

Starr could not believe her ears. "Not again."

--

Langston walked outside and saw them. "Hi, you all need help?"

Markko smiled at her. "Hi, good morning." He went over to her and went to kiss her. He kissed her softly. Langston smiled.

"Your lips are cold."

Todd walked back up. "That isn't getting shoveled. Langston, if you are not here to help, then go back inside."

"Well, I would rather be out here cold than feel the cold in there." Todd handed her a shovel. He really did not know what to say to her. He wanted to tell her what he thought of what she said to Blair, but for once, kept his mouth shut. "Langston, you and Cole go shovel the area over there. I and Markko got this."

Langston went over around the side of the house to find Cole already there. "Hey, you are shoveling snow?"

"I would rather be out here than inside with Starr's mom."

"Why? What happened?"

"She is just being rude, like she has the right to tell me and Markko anything. She can't even keep her own relationship together."

"Well, Langston, technically she is your foster mother, too."

"Not for long."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that Dorian has said that she wants to be my foster mom completely, so all we have to do is get Child Services to sign off on that. Besides, they are the ones that said that if Starr's parents moved out of the house, then I would have to make a decision."

"What are you talking about?"

"Didn't you hear? Starr's parents got back together for this month, and they are taking Starr, Jack, and Tommy back to the penthouse.

--

Markko honestly did not know how to deal with Mr. Manning. He was sure that Mrs. Manning had told him what happened last night. Sometimes, he really hated the way that Langston spoke before thinking. What she said to Mrs. Manning was really out of line. He was starting to worry about how his parents would react to the news that he and Langston were engaged. He just needed to convince them that it is years off, still. He didn't realize he was not shoveling until he heard Mr. Manning trying to get his attention. "Hey, get back to work."

"So, I don't know what Mrs. Manning told you, but I am sorry for what happened last night."

"Markko, let me tell you something. I do not always do the right thing. I have made many mistakes in my life. One thing you can not doubt is that I love my kids, so does Blair. We both have rushed into things in our life, and regretted it. That is all she was trying to say is don't tie yourselves down so young."

"Langston is it for me. She is all that matters to me. I don't see it as a mistake. I am just sorry for everything that happened last night."

"You better be glad that she is not my kid. If she was my kid, you would be dead right now. It is done."

As they were walking towards the house, Langston and Cole walked back up. Cole headed in and Todd did, then. Cole hollered back. "You two coming?"

Markko yelled that they would be there in a minute. Todd told Cole. "Come on. They will be here in a minute. They are outside in plain sight."

Cole agreed, but knew that Langston and Markko would find a way to be together, if they wanted to be."

Markko dusted off the bench and sat down. Langston leaned against him. "I missed you last night."

"I missed you, too. Babe, you know I love you."

"Why do I sense a but coming?"

"Honey, you have got to lay off Starr's mom. I don't think that she was trying to tell us how to live our lives. I just think that she was saying that we should not rush into things."

Langston could not believe Markko. "Are you saying that you think that we should not get married?"

"I didn't say that." Markko really was starting to get irritated. He hated when she put words in his mouth. "Why do you do that? Why can't you just listen to what other people say without freaking out?"

"So now I am freaking out? Thanks Markko. You are supposed to be on my side. I must have been crazy to think that you were on my side for once." She stood up and began to walk back to this house.

Normally, he would have run after her, but this time he thought before he acted. "Go ahead, get pissed and run a way. That is what you do."

She turned around, and shot him a glare and kept walking.

--

Todd was looking out the window, and noticed the whole thing. He really did not know Langston that well, but could tell that she is a lot like Starr. Everyone one else was on the couch just talking about things going on, when they heard a slam. Blair opened the doors of the living room to see Langston run in, shoot her a glare, and stomp up the stairs. Markko came in the door. "What? That is all you are going to say."

"Markko, leave me alone."

"Gladly." The last sound that they heard was a door slam. He walked into the living room. Starr had a worried look.

"What's wrong?"

"All I did was tried to reason with her and tell her that Mrs. Manning was just trying to help, and all of a sudden, it is all my fault."

Dorian sat down next to Markko. "Markko, I don't usually butt in other people's problems."

Todd scoffed at that.

Dorian continued, "Langston has had to my guarded for a long time. She puts up those walls and she really does not know how to be reasonable. You two have spent days and days together, and maybe you two really need some space apart."

Markko let his guard down. He really hated large crowds knowing all his problems, but sometimes Langston could be so exasperating. "I don't want to break up."

"No, that is what I mean. Your parents will probably be back today sometime. They called while you were outside. They are trying to get a plane back today. You two just need some time. She will come around." Markko really hoped so. He loved her so much. He figured that he needed to get used to this if he was going to spend his life with her.

--

Langston ran in her room, and shut the door. She hated when Markko had to act like this. She was so mad at him. She had no clue why she honestly bothered staying with him. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe she needed to be alone for awhile. She hated to say it. She really wished that he had never kissed her on Prom Night. Who was she kidding? She loved him so much. She just needed to go back to bed, and think about this for awhile. She really was tired. She put a pair of pajamas on, and climbed into bed. She looked over at the picture that she and Markko had taken on her camera phone the other day, which caused her to look at her hand. She pulled the ring off her finger, and put it back in the box in her drawer. She felt the tears begin to stream down her face. She cried until she was shaking and finally fell into a deep sleep.

--

Markko was starting to worry about her. She had been upstairs for a few hours, and no one had heard a peep out of her. He had gotten the call from his parents that they would be home in an hour, and they wanted him and Cole to come home when they got there. He hoped that he would be able to work things out with her before they got back. He needed to talk to her, but did not want to break the rules and upset Dr. Lord or Starr's parents. He went to the kitchen. Only Mrs. Manning was in there. "Hi, where is everyone?"

"Todd went to the penthouse, and Dorian had to go by the magazine. What's up?"

"I didn't want to be rude, but I would like to go to try to talk to Langston before me and Cole leave."

"Markko, go ahead. It should be alright."

Markko went upstairs, and walked to her bedroom. He gave a slight knock, and got no answer. He checked to see if the door was lock, and was surprised to find it unlocked. "Langston."

He looked over and saw her sound asleep in bed. She was so beautiful. He wanted to be with her forever. It was then that he noticed that her ring was not on her finger. She really had given up on them. He was not trying to hurt her. He just thought that they should think logical. He did have hope that since it was not in his room that maybe she just put it back in the drawer, for now. He went over to her vanity drawer, and opened it. It was not there. She stirred, and saw him looking in the drawer. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Looking to see if you still have your ring or if you got rid of it."

"It is right here. Why, do you want it back?"

"No, not at all." He sat down. "Can we talk?"

She nodded. "Langston, I love you. You know that. But, we have to stop having these huge fights. You know I have your back no matter what. I just think that Mrs. Manning was not trying to be rude."

"What do we do now?"

"My parents will be home soon. Cole and I have to go home. Dr. Lord says that maybe we just have had too much together. Maybe we just need some space."

"Are you breaking up with me?"

Markko leaned over and kissed her. She pulled him on top of her. He pulled back. "Langston, I am not breaking up with you. I just want to take some time."

The tears started to pour down her face. "I don't want space. I want to be with you."

"Babe, don't cry. It is not like we are seeing other people. I just think that we need a couple of days of not constantly being together, then we can see what is going on after that."

Langston hated it, but she understood. She asked him, "Markko, make love to me one more time."

"Honey, you make it sound like I am leaving you. We just are going to do our own thing for a little while. Spend some time with Starr. You need it. But, of course I will."

He went over to the door and locked it. He crawled in bed with her, and she took his face in hers. He kissed her with so much passion. He lifted her shirt up and kissed where her shirt used to be. She began to remove his pants. He kissed the tears off her face. He sealed the distance between their two bodies, and no words were heard for awhile. Afterwards, he held her. "Langston, I have to go."

"I know. So, we are not breaking up, right?"

"Yeah. We are just spending a couple of days apart."

He stood up and got dressed. He went into her bathroom to wash up. She reached in the drawer, and put the ring back on her finger. He walked up to her, and smiled when he saw it. "I will see you later." He was fighting everything he had to not make love to her again. He knew that they just needed a few days to make sure that this was what they wanted. He kissed her forehead, and went downstairs. She got dressed. The least she could do is say goodbye to him.

--

Markko walked downstairs. Cole was waiting for him. "Markko, you ready?"

"Yeah." They went to walk to the front door. Langston ran down the stairs. She threw her arms around him. "Markko, I love you." She kissed him and he kissed her back eagerly. He pulled away finally. "I love you. We will talk soon, okay?"

"Okay." The guys walked out the door. Langston sat on the stairs, and cried. Starr looked at her. "What's wrong?"

"He said that he wants us to take some time." She broke down in Starr's arms.

--

Markko did not say anything the whole ride home, until finally Cole spoke up. "Everything okay, man?"

"Yeah. Me and Langston are just going to spend a few days apart. It is killing us both."

"Then why?"

"I don't want us to realize that we were wrong, and hate each other. "

"So, you two split up?"

"No, we are just not going to see each other a few days."

"Man, that sucks. But, I give it a day. You two cant stay away."

Markko smiled. He knew Cole was right, but they needed this right now.

**To be continued……**

**I didn't originally plan for this chapter to be so dramatic, but it just happened that way. Hope to update tomorrow, but can not promise since we still have not made it home. It is amazing how much you can get written when you are alone in a hotel room. **

**UP NEXT: Will Markko and Langston be able to give each other the space? How will Langston deal with being separated from Starr and Markko when Todd and Blair move back to the penthouse? Will Markko go back to how he was before when apart from Langston or will he think about her constantly. All coming up in Chapter 24!!!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Langston broke down on the stairs in Starr's arms. "Starr, why does he want to be away from me? Doesn't he love me, anymore?"

"Langston, Markko love you."

"Then, why does he want a break? I trusted him…I love him. I gave him everything."

"Sweetie, it is okay. You two didn't break up. He is right. You two need to do your own thing for a few days. You two have spent the last six days together."

Dorian walked in the front door, and saw Langston on the steps. "Sweetheart, what is wrong?"

Langston said with tears in her eyes, "Markko wants to take some time for us to spend alone, and make sure that we really love each other and are not making a mistake."

Dorian threw her arms around Langston. "Sweetheart, did he break up with you?"

"No."

"There is nothing wrong with you two spending some time apart. You two have been really intense lately, and maybe you need to just back off of that, and he sees that. Starr, your mom is over at the penthouse with your dad. They are going to stay there tonight with Jack and the baby. They said that you have a choice of either going over there tonight or tomorrow."

"I am going to stay here with Langston, tonight. I will pack up some stuff today, and then go over after school tomorrow."

"Ok, I will let them know."

"Langston, do you want to come help me pack some of my things?"

"Yeah. I need something to take my mind off everything."

Starr and Langston went up to Starr's room. "I can not believe that I am moving out. You going to be okay?"

"Yeah, it's not like we aren't going to ever see each other. We knew this could happen."

Dorian knocked at the door. "Starr, Cole is on the phone."

"Thanks. Hey."

"Hi. What are you doing?"

"Packing. I move back to the penthouse tomorrow."

"Yeah. My mom will be back tomorrow, too. It will be nice to get back home."

Langston told Starr, "I am going to go get some sodas. Would you like one?"

"Yeah." After Langston walked out, Starr asked, "How are things over there?"

"He hasn't said a word since we got back. He said that he forgot that he was supposed to have a physics test, and he has been in his room studying for nearly an hour. What the hell happened with them?"

"From what I gather between her sobs, he said that he wants them to take some time to think. But, they did not break up."

"I know. That is really weird. It is like he wants to take a break, but doesn't want to break up. I just wish he knew how bad he was hurting her."

"Starr, I kind of get what he is saying. I think that he realizes that things have gotten serious with them real quick, and he doesn't want her to regret it."

Markko walked out of his room. "You talking to Starr?"

"Yeah, tell her I said hey. Cole, you want to watch a movie or something?"

"Sure. Starr, I am going to let you go."

"Cole, try to find out what he is thinking."

"Yeah. Talk to you later."

--

Cole hung up the phone. "Do you think you are ready for your Physics test?"

"No, I can't really concentrate on anything, right now. I just need to watch a movie or play some video games."

"When are your parents supposed to be back?"

"In a few minutes, probably."

"Markko, I am not trying to get all male-bonding with you, but you can talk to me if you need to."

"I know. I just don't want to talk about it right now."

"Ok."

"Cole, I love her so much. I just feel like I am overwhelming her. A week ago, she was a virgin who was in a committed relationship, but not feeling smothered. I worry that she is so overwhelmed, and that is why she is freaking out about everything the way that she is."

"Markko, Langston has always been like that. She blows up and can be bitchy a lot of the time. If anything, you have mellowed her out a whole lot."

"I just need to be strong for this so that she and I have a real chance in the long run. Man, I have had more of these deep male-bonding conversations with you in the last week than I have in my life."

"Yeah I know." Their conversation was opened by the sound of Markko's parents coming home.

Lorraine Rivera called out, "Boys, we are home."

Markko got up and hugged his mom. "How was the conference?"

His dad replied, "Good, but I was ready to finally be home. How did everything go for you?"

"Good."

Markko's mother could not help but meddling because she really liked Langston. "How is that beautiful, sweet girlfriend of yours?"

"We are spending a couple of days apart, mom."

Markko's dad commented, "Son, she really seemed to care about you. I am sorry to hear that."

"We did not break up. We are just spending a few days away from each other."

Lorraine was confused. "Why do you need to do that?"

Cole felt like he had no place in the room. "I am going to go do some homework."

"I asked Langston to marry me."

He knew that the reaction was coming. His mom finally spoke. "Markko? What the heck are you thinking?"

"Mom, calm down. It is not something that we plan on doing anytime soon."

His dad could not believe this. "Markko, usted tiene dieciséis años. ¿Consigo que usted tiene interés en esta chica, pero lo que le hace piensa que usted está listo para ser casado"? (Markko, you are sixteen years old. I get that you care about this girl, but what makes you think that you are ready to get married?")

He found himself growing impatient. "El papá, yo no hablo acerca de ser casado mañana. Sería después de que nosotros ambos fueran dieciocho, quizá aún hecho con el colegio (Dad, I am not talking about getting married tomorrow. It would be after we both were eighteen, maybe even done with college.)"

Markko's mom was even more exasperated. "You two stop that. I swear, I don't know why men feel the need to fight in Spanish. Markko, you have only been seeing her a few months. How could you know that you were ready to spend your life with her?"

"Mom, I would have asked her in third grade if she stopped beating me up long enough."

"Lorraine, I knew that I wanted to marry you a month after I met you."

"Jim, that is different and you know it. We were in college."

Markko all of a sudden understood why Langton gets so mad and runs off. He wanted to do the same. He yelled, "I don't care what you think! I am staying engaged to her."

"But, you are on a break."

"I am not discussing this anymore."

Lorraine Rivera raised her voice, "Markko Rivera, don't you walk away from me!" He kept walking and slammed the door. He saw Cole sitting on his bed. "Sorry man. I know you had to have heard all that. I swear, they are being stupid."

"I could go out for awhile, give you some space."

"Cole, I don't want to hear the word space anymore today. All I want is to call Langston, and I can't."

"Yes you can."

"No, I need us to be sure this is right.

--

Starr almost had all her stuff packed. She actually managed to get Langston's mind off all her problems with Markko. "So, I am actually pretty excited about moving back to my dad's."

"That really is great that your parents are trying again."

"Yeah, it is. Do you think that you will be okay here with my aunt Dorian."

"Yeah. Things just seem to be falling apart, but hopefully this whole separation thing with Markko will go quick. Starr, I am just worried. What do I do at school, tomorrow? Is he going to ignore me?"

"Well, you two didn't break up. It will be fine."

"I hope so." Starr's phone beeped.

"Hold on, Cole's texting me. Oh. Oh."

"What?"

"Markko got in a big fight with his parents. He told them he and Langston are engaged. See, Langston he still considers you two engaged."

Langston had to smile. "Starr, would you mind if I slept in here with you? I really don't feel like being alone, tonight?"

"Sure. Why don't you go change clothes?"

"Ok." Langston went in her room, and the first thing she noticed is that Markko had left his black and gold t-shirt in her floor. She wondered how she missed it. She smelled it. It smelled like his cologne. Instead of her normal tank top and pajama pants, she pulled on his t-shirt and her pants. She hoped that this would help her get through this. She went back in Starr's room.

"Hey, that is Markko' shirt."

"Yeah, it was in my room." Langston crawled in bed with Starr, and Starr put her arm around her.

"Langston, it will be okay. He loves you." Starr laughed. "That shirt smells like his cologne. It feels like Markko is in bed with us."

"Hey, he is mine."

"I know. It is just funny."

Langston had a hard time falling asleep. All she could think abut is whether things would be the same with her and Markko tomorrow. It had not even been a day and she was already feeling more confident in her relationship with him. She really hoped that they could make it through these next few days.

--

Markko lay in his bed wide awake for quite a while. He wanted to call Langston so badly, but he knew that wouldn't help. He knew that they needed to be strong. He honestly was not sure how he was going to handle everything tomorrow. He knew that he needed to stay away from here for a few days, but he also knew that if he ignored her, it would make her worry that it was over. He really was not sure how to handle it.

--

When Langston woke up, Starr had already taken all of her boxes downstairs. She must have really been out. She glanced at the time. The alarm clock did not go off. It was 7:50. She had only thirty minutes to get ready. She did not really feel like being beautiful today, anyway. She took a shower and brushed her hair and clipped it up with two hair clips. She then threw on a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. She wondered where Dr. Lord was this morning. She then remembered that Starr had woken her up to say that they were taking some of Starr's stuff to the penthouse, and to tell the driver when she was ready, and he would give her a ride to school. She got to the car, then remembered she had left her ring on her dresser. She went inside and grabbed it. She then put it on her left ring finger, where it belonged.

Markko was wondering if Langston had even come to school. He did not see her before 1st period. He hoped that she wasn't making herself crazy. He missed her terrible. He went and sat down in class. She still wasn't there 15 minutes into class. Finally, half way into class, she came in. She handed the teacher a slip of paper that the school secretary gave her to let her into class. Markko looked at her for a second. She always looked different than that when she went to school. It really made him realize how much he was hurting her. He had his reason for doing this, and they were for her own good.

She sat down. She had to say that it was uncomfortable. She did not know if she was even allowed to look at him, so she concentrated on class. When the bell rang, Markko went straight to his locker. He did not wait for Langston, Cole, or Starr. He heard them step into the hall, but really tried to pretend that he had not heard them.

Amber and Aimee walked up to Langston. "Well, Langlee, you sure look like hell today. I guess you really don't mind being humiliated for looking like hell."

"Amber, I know this is hard for you to understand, but not everyone spends days getting ready in the morning. Now, leave me alone or you are going to need dentures."

"What, did you kill more of your parents? Is that why you look like hell and is being such a bitch?" asked Aimee.

Langston was not in the mood for this. She just could not take their crap today. She didn't even think before doing it, but she punched Aimee in the face. "You want to say that, again?"

"Don't ever touch me again."

Amber could not let the whole thing go. "See, freak, you touch her ever again, and I will make sure that you lose more than your parents. But, then again, they probably killed themselves so they didn't have to come home to a loser like you."

Langston charged at Amber, and pushed her down on the ground. She then proceeded to hit her before Markko saw the whole thing, and ran up to pull Langston off Amber. He did not get there before Mr. Vasquez did. "Miss Wilde, get of her now. Go to the office."

Markko knew that this never would have happened if he would not have demanded this separation. He hated how much he was hurting her. Now, she would have a whole world of problems with Child Services again, and it is his entire fault. He really hoped that nothing bad happened because he was worried that too much was happening too fast.

To Be Continued

**I know that this was an angst chapter, and I have to warn you that most if not all of the next one will be too. But, it will be worth it all in the few after that. Will Langston get in huge trouble with the school? Will she and Markko call their break off or is it over? All coming up in Chapter 25!!!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**A/N: Be warned!! This one is angst, too. But, there is some good romance coming up in 26-27 so bear with me. Enjoy and Review please!**

The principal set Langston and Amber both down. "Ok, what happened?"

Amber started to explain, "I just asked her if she was okay. She then proceeded to punch me for being a concerned friend."

"That is not what happened at all, you stupid bitch."

"Miss Wilde, I would ask that you refrain from talking that way if you don't want to make the situation any worse."

Amber then went on to make it sound like Langston was completely unjustified. "See, she cut my face when she hit me with the ring on her finger."

"Yes, I did hit her, but it is not like I meant to."

"Where did you even get a ring like that? Did you steal it from someone? Isn't that the kind of things loser orphans do?"

"Not that it is any of your business, but my boyfri…Markko gave it to me?"

"Ladies, back to the subject. You two were fighting, and Amber, I can tell by the things you have said that you were not blameless. There will be a call to both of your parents, and you both have a month's worth of detention, now."

"Sir, you can't call her parents. They are dead."

"Shut up."

"Amber that is enough. You two get back to class, now."

Langston walked out of the principal's office and saw Markko, Starr, and Cole out in the hall. An entire class had gone by. Markko walked up to her. "You okay?"

"Do you care?"

"You know I do."

"Well, you got what you want, Markko. Does it make you happy to know that I am lost without you? That all I want is to be with you?"

"Langston, I am sorry. This is not what I wanted. I just thought that we could use some time apart."

"Markko, I understand. I hate it, but I will respect it. I have to go."

The whole rest of the school day Langston thought of nothing but Markko. She was glad that she wouldn't have to deal with him after school since she had detention. She finally made it home at four. She walked in the door and Dorian was sitting at the table. "Langston, sit down. I have been waiting for you."

Langston had forgotten that the principal was going to call Dorian. She thought the day could not get any worse. "I figured."

"Langston, you can not get in fights. Do you want to have to go back to the group home?"

"Wait, you are sending me back there?"

"No, but Child Services still has a right to decide if I am not raising you right."

Langston eyes began to well up with tears. "I am sorry. I just am such a mess. I miss Markko so much. He still wants us to spend some time apart. What made him stop loving me?"

"Dear, there is nothing wrong with you two spending a few days apart. I know this is probably going to set you off but you two had a very serious, intense few days. He probably just wants to make sure that you are okay from all that."

"I just have to wait it out? I just wish that I knew it would be okay."

"Langston, I am sitting here trying to tell you the motherly thing to do, but the heck with that. You want to be with him. You fight for him. I have lost so many boyfriends because I did not fight for them. Tomorrow, when you see him, you do something that will show him what he is missing with not being with you right now."

"But what?"

Starr walked in the back door. "Hi guys. Langston, I have not gotten to really talk to you. Sorry about that whole thing with Amber and Aimee."

"Dorian was sure that with Starr's help, they could come up with something. "Starr, we are trying to work on doing something that will show Markko what he is missing."

Langston thought of something. "Starr, how much time do you have?"

"A few hours, why?"

"I have an idea. Dorian, could you give me a ride to the store?"

"Sure."

Langston hoped that this really would work. She thought about it and knew that if she really wanted Markko to say away, that she should hit him with what caused him to not be able to resist her before. "Dorian, you are my guardian, so I better run this by you first. I am going to dye my hair back its normal color. He loved the way that looks, and really I miss it too."

"Langston, I liked your hair the way it was before, too."

Langston really hoped that this would work. She hadn't noticed it before, but she really had become a shell of what she used to be. She needed to channel her former self. Markko was crazy about her when she was like that, and she would do what she had to get that back.

--

Cole came over to La Boulaie, and Dorian answered. "Hi, Doctor Lord, is Starr here?"

"She is. Let me run up and get her for you."

Dorian walked in the door. "Starr, Cole is downstairs to take you back to the penthouse."

"Starr, you can not let him see me. Markko can't have a clue what is going on."

"Ok. Well, you look great. What are you going to do, tonight?"

"Probably just some homework and figure out what I am going to wear tomorrow for this whole thing."

--

Starr left, and Langston did just that. She had to figure out what to wear. She had an idea, but wasn't sure how it would work. She heard the phone ring, and Dorian yelled up to her. "Langston, it is for you."

"Ok." It had to be Starr. Who else? "Hello."

"Hi."

"Markko, hi. What's up?"

"I just wanted to hear your voice."

"That's sweet."

"You okay from that fight, today?"

"Yeah. How was your day?"

"It was okay. I got teamed up with the guys in one of my classes. We have to work on this whole modern dance thing."

"What class?"

"History. So, Mike and the guys decided on a dance routine of hip hop, and of course, want me to head it up."

"Well, you are a great dancer."

"I know. But, tomorrow, I have to deal with hanging out with them before school to work on it. I just wanted to give you a heads up so you don't think that I am going back to hanging with them."

"Markko, they are your friends."

"I know. I just don't like how they treat you."

"Well, right now we are doing our own thing. Markko, do you miss me?"

"I miss you every second of the day."

"Well, I got to get going. I am working on a project"

"Okay. Langston…I love you."

"I love you, too."

--

Langston hung up the phone and smiled. This was going to be easier than she thought it ever could be. He already missed her, and she could not wait to be in his arms again.

--

Dorian had just got finished making coffee in the morning when there was a knock on the door. "Starr, what are you doing here so early?"

"I told Langston that I would give her a hand getting ready."

"I don't even know if she is awake, yet"

Starr went upstairs and knocked on Langston's door. She could hear the blow-dryer in the bathroom. "Langston."

Langston came out of the bathroom in her bathrobe. "Hey, Starr. I didn't hear you come in."

"Your hair looks great."

"Thanks. I just wish it was a little longer. Could you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"In the closet, there is a box marked 'hair' could you grab it?"

"Yeah"

"So, what do you think pink or green?"

Starr figured Langston would do this. "What are you wearing?"

:My black skirt with the skulls, the black and white t-shirt that goes with it, and then the fishnets."

"That will do it. I would say that you should do the pink ones."

"That is what I was thinking. Now, should I leave it straight or curl it?"

"What do you want to do?"

"I think I will leave it straight today. That way, it is longer. So, how was your first night back at the penthouse?"

"It was good. Cole stayed for awhile and my dad actually managed to be civil. How about you?"

"Markko called last night."

"You're kidding. That's great. What did he say?"

"He was telling me that he has to work with old posse on this dance thing for History. He also told me that he loves me and misses me."

"He still hangs out with those guys?"

"No. They don't really like me. It is like they don't think that I am good enough for Markko or something. So, he wanted me to know that it is just for a project. I bet they are working on it in the gym today. So, that is where we are going to happen to pass through. Starr, I am going to get dressed and then I will be right down."

--

Langston and Starr got to school, and Langston had to go in the bathroom to double check. "Starr, what if he does not even notice? It is not like we broke up or anything. Maybe I should just give him time."

"Langston, you are going to knock him over looking like this. This is what he fell in love with. He just needs something to realize that taking a break from you is stupid."

"I just wish I didn't have detention after school. I was hoping that Markko would want to go somewhere after school and be alone."

"Too much information there. You only have detention until four."

"Starr, are you sure that these heels are me? I always wear flats." Starr had let Langston borrow some of her heels. :

"Langston, you have great legs. He knows that, and this is going to kill. Come on."

--

Markko could not believe that he was in the gym before school, and Langston was not here. He wanted to call her this morning, but wanted to just wait it out a little longer. He had to admit that he was having fun hanging out with the guys. He just hoped that they did not feel the need to bash his girlfriend. As if on cue, Mike spoke out. "So, the word is that your woman tried to kill Amber yesterday."

"She did nothing of the sort. Amber was being a bitch."

"Yeah."

One of the other guys said, "So, Markko, you don't seem to be hanging out with your freaky girlfriend as much. You two fighting?"

"Nope. Guys, let's run through this again." Markko stood up and was blown away by what he saw come in the door. That was something that he never expected. This could truly blow the whole thing out of the water.

To Be Continued…

**We'll stop there for today. If I get enough reviews, I will post 26 before I leave in the morning. Coming up: Is Langston and Markko's break over? Will Langston make a decision to put Markko's happiness before her own? Lots of Romance coming up in 26!!!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**A/N: This chapter is more just setting the stage for everything set to happen in Chapter 27. Enjoy!!!**

One of the guys called out, "Dang, when did your girlfriend get so hot?"

Langston walked over to Markko. "Hey, you left this shirt over at my house. I just wanted to bring it to you" She handed him the shirt and noticed that he could not take his eyes off of her.

"Thanks. Langston, wait." He walked over to her. "School doesn't start for thirty more minutes. Why don't you stay and hang?"

"Because we are on a break, remember. Besides, those guys don't really like me."

"Come on, Stay." Langston really hated when he looked at her with his big brown eyes. That melted her the very second he did it.

"Fine. Starr, will you stay, too?"

"Yeah. Cole was going to meet me in here right before class anyway."

"Cool. Guys, the chicks are watching. Let's do this."

Jerome, one of Markko's former posse walked up, "No chicks, dude."

"Ok, fine. They stay or I go with them. I can make up a dance for class all by myself, and you all know it."

Mike spoke up. "Who cares if they stay? Let's just work on this."

Markko was tired of this break. He did not know what he was thinking to begin with. He and Langston love each other. He walked over to her, and gave her a lingering kiss. Mike broke in, "Rivera, anytime now. You can suck face with your girl-freak later."

"I'll be back. Okay, guys take it from the top."

Starr sat down next to Langston. "I think it is safe to say that your plan worked."

"I know. I think that it is safe to say that Markko is getting lucky tonight."

Starr warned, "Langston, I really do not need to know all this."

"Starr, I am sorry. I just really have missed him."

"Langston, it has been two days. That is not a long time."

"Starr, I just have felt so alone. I know that me and Markko are right for each other, now."

Langston smiled at Markko. Starr watched him and the other guys. "How did he learn to dance like that?"

"He said that he picked it up right after his sister died. She was into hip-hop while he was into country music." Starr had to laugh out loud at that one. The guys stopped doing their thing, and glanced at the girls. Langston pointed it out. "No, not you guys, sorry. So, anyway, after she died, he just picked it up. I think it helped him heal, and now he loves it."

"He can move, that's for sure."

"You have no idea."

"Langston, if you don't stop being so gross, then I am going to leave you alone with all them." Starr spotted Cole. "Cole, over here."

"Hey, Starr," said Cole as he kissed Starr good morning. "Langston, new look. Gotta say it looks a lot like the old one."

"That's what I am going for."

"Starr, we have to get to class."

"Ok, you coming Langston?"

"I am going to wait for Markko. See you all in a few minutes."

Markko and the other guys stopped. "Guys, I think that if we run this after school and then before school tomorrow, then we should be able to be ready by class tomorrow." He shook hands with all of them, and walked over to Langston. "Hey."

"Is it okay that I waited for you?"

Markko put his arms around her. "Of course it is okay. I wanted you to wait. If you can wait ten minutes while I go shower in the locker rooms and change, we can walk to class together."

"Sure." Markko kissed Langston, and walked to the locker rooms. Langston guessed that this whole break thing was over. She was glad that her plan worked. She really wished that she could pull off meeting him in the shower, but figured that if she got caught, she would be in serious trouble. She wound up completely deciding against it. Markko came out just a few minutes later. "Sorry, I had to get the smell of sweat off me."

"You better be glad that you came out when you did. It took everything I had to not go join you in that shower."

He put his arms around her. "Babe, don't say that. We have to get to class, and that is going to distract me."

Langston pushed Markko against the wall of the gym. "You like that, huh? You like when I distract you."

"You have no idea," said Markko in a seductive voice. "Langston, come on. We have to go, and can I just say, you look so hot today."

"Does that mean that we are back together?"

"Langston, we never broke up. But, I hate being away from you. Come on, we will talk about it after school."

Langston asked, "Hey, can I come over after school?"

"Yeah. My parents will not be home until 6:30 or so. But, I am stuck here practicing this until 4:30. Do you want to watch again?"

"I can't. I have detention for kicking Amber's ass yesterday."

"Yeah, I was coming to get you out of there when idiot Vasquez caught you. By the way, I thought that you looked hot even yesterday."

"I looked like crap."

"I am sorry that I hurt you."

"Markko, let's discuss this later, okay? We have to get to class."

When they walked into class, Markko and Langston sat down. Amber walked in. No matter how hard she had tried, it was obvious that she could not cover her black eye and fat lip. That made Langston smile. Markko could not resist saying something. "Amber, is black and blue the new makeup trend? You look like hell."

"Shut up, Markko."

Langston smiled, "Markko, she is not worth it. She is pathetic." The bell rang, and they had to all be quiet. Langston could not stop thinking about how happy she was. She smiled at Markko. She honestly could not wait to get back to Markko's. She let her mind begin to wonder and play out all the things that were going through her mind. Her happy thoughts were interrupted by the teacher. "Miss Wilde..Langston…Langston, I don't know where you are, but you need to answer my question."

"I am sorry, Miss Garcia. What was the question? I was somewhere else."

Markko looked at her, and wondered what she was honestly thinking. She was somewhere that was happy, and he wished that he could be there with her. If she was thinking about later as much as he was, they both needed to get their minds out of the gutter. He really hated dealing with History class first thing in the morning. He was at least happy that it was another class that he, Langston, Starr, and Cole had found a way to take together. He tried to concentrate, and the teacher was talking about young people used to marry. Langston raised her hand. "So, it wasn't illegal to marry so young all those years ago?"

"Well, it was just thought of different."

"And, you are saying that people did not tell the people getting married that they were too young?"

"Miss Wide, back then, women were more equipped to be married at a young age. Their parents had taught them everything about running a house from a young age. In this day and age, anyone under 22 really has no business getting married."

Langston was about to blow up, but Markko stopped her. "Ma'am, no disrespect, but whether or not people make a decision to decide to get married is really none of your business. I am engaged, and plan on getting married as soon as I can once my fiancée is eighteen. Does that mean that we are idiots?"

The bell rang. Langston glared at her teacher. "Well, it looks like you are saved by the bell."

They all walked out in the hallway. Cole and Starr walked to their lockers. "Cole, it really sounded like Langston and Markko were going to kill her in there."

"Starr, they seem to be recovering just fine," Cole said as he looked to see Langston and Markko by the lockers in a lip-lock.

"Cole, I guess their break is over."

"I am glad. They were both miserable without each other. Me and Markko were supposed to work on our Physics report after school, but my guess is they will be busy."

"Cole, maybe we should take a hint from them. Look how in love they are. They don't care who knows it. Markko gave up all of his friends just because they don't like Langston."

"Starr, we have our own things that make us unique. Sure, we are not always groping each other, but we love each other. I know that nothing is ever going to come between us again, right?"

"Yeah."

--

Langston really hated having detention. She knew that she should have been leaving school and going to Markko's with him right now, but because Amber is trying so hard to be Britney, she had to go screw it up. She managed to walk to detention, and sit down. To make her mood even worse, Amber walked in right after her. "So, Langston, back to the Goth look?"

"So, Amber, back to the slut look? That's right, it was always there."

"Shut up, Leonard."

"Oh, did you dream that up all by yourself? You must be so tired."

The teacher walked in. "Ok, girls, you have one hour in here. Today we are going to clean chalkboards and erasers."

"Ma'am, I can't. This dress costs $500.00."

"Well, then you should have worn something more practical today, shouldn't you? Amber, go get paper towels out of the bathroom, and here is the chalkboard spray. You are to clean all the boards in this hallway. You have forty-minutes until I come check them. Langston, the same goes for you with the erasers. I want you to get all the erasers from the classrooms, take them outside through the door in the gym, and dust them out. Do not take them out the front doors. It has to be the door in the gym."

Amber grabbed the cleaner and left with a huff. Langston, however, was not as bummed out about it. She got to go through the gym. Through the gym was Markko. Langston gathered all the erasers into a bag, because just because she didn't pay 300.00 for her outfit, she still did not want to get all dirty. Nothing about chalk dust said sexy, at all. She stopped at the bathroom on her way to the gym to make sure she didn't look like crap. She walked to the gym, and they were still practicing. She smiled at him and watched. He stopped, "Take five, guys."

"Markko, we have to get this worked on."

"I said, take five. I need a minute."

Mike muttered, "Yeah to mack on your weird girlfriend."

Jerome looked at him, "Hey, you got to admit that she is looking fine today."

"She is the reason why he won't give us the time of day."

--

He walked up to her. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Cleaning erasers."

"Sounds like fun."

"Markko, hopefully, I will be doing something a lot more fun an hour from now." She leaned over and kissed him.

"Count on that. You are getting all dirty. Do you want to borrow my shirt from earlier? I can go get it out of the locker room."

"Then you won't be able to change after you shower before we leave."

"I was thinking that we could take a shower when we get back to my place."

"Sounds good. Let me get that. Wait here."

Langston sat down on the bleachers. Mike walked up. "So, Langston, you going back to that look?"

She really could not stand the guy, but was polite for Markko. "Yeah. Your dance is going pretty good from the looks of it."

"Thanks. Hey, there is this couples thing they are doing at the club downtown. You know the one where you don't have to be eighteen? They are doing a hip-hop thing. Markko helped out with it last year, and loves going to it. I know that you don't like that kind of thing, but he does. That is a part of him that he loves, and I am not trying to be in your face, but you should get him to go."

"Mike, you really think that I can't mix it up with you and your posse, don't you? When in all fairness, they are your posse now, because of Markko. But, I can guarantee that I can be just as hip-hop as you."

"Oh yeah."

"Yeah."

Markko walked back in, and saw his girlfriend and his former best-friend in each other's face. "Hey, what's this about?"

"Markko, I got to get to work on these. See you in a while."

"Ok, guys back and ready."

--

Langston walked back through the gym with the clean erasers and gave Markko a wave. Markko and the guys were drinking some water. Jerome piped up, "Is it just me or is our boy getting some today?"

"Shut up, Jerome."

"So, Markko, you know that couples club night is this weekend, right? "

"Yeah. I think I am going to skip this one."

"Dude, I can not believe what you have turned into. Who would have ever guessed that you would be such a sellout?"

"I didn't sellout anyone. It would be a lot easier if you guys didn't feel the need to trash her constantly. She is cool."

"Dude, she is into musicals. How cool can she be?"

"Whatever. Let's do this?"

To Be Continued…

**In Chapter 27, expect lots and lots of ****Larkko**** happiness. I think that it is deserved, considering how dramatic the last few have been. Sneak Peak: Will Langston put aside her own reservations and do something that Markko enjoys? What will happen when Blair tries to approach the sex conversation with Starr? Can ****Larkko**** be happy and not fight for just a little while? All coming up in Chapter 27!!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**A/N: Well, here is 27!!! I think it is a much needed break from the Larkko drama in the last few, but you know me. There has to be some drama. Enjoy!!!!**

Langston was glad to be done with detention for the day. She could not deal with seeing Amber anymore. She just wanted to go spend some time with Markko. She was giving some serious thought to what Mike had said. Going to that thing may actually be kind of cool. She thought about it, and decided that she would definitely be talking to Markko about it. She walked back in the gym, and watched Markko from a corner. He really was a great dancer. "Guys, I think that is enough for today."

"You sure, Markko? We have to do this thing tomorrow afternoon."

"Yeah. We can come in early tomorrow morning, too."

Langston came out of hiding. "Bye guys. Hey, you ready to get out of here?"

"Sure." Langston grabbed him by his arm, and they headed out of the school. Once in his car, he turned on the radio, which was turned to hip hop. He went to change it. "Sorry."

"No don't. It is not that bad. I kind of like it."

"Langston, no you don't."

They pulled up to Markko's house. "So, what time did you say that your parents would be home?"

"Seven."

He unlocked the door and once the kitchen door was safely closed and locked, she was all over him. He lifted his shirt off her body. "You look so much hotter in your own clothes than mine."

He pushed her up against the kitchen counter and lifted her up on it.

Before they knew it, they both collapsed against each other. "So, Markko, apparently it is not just my kitchen, but yours too."

"I don't think it was the kitchen. It was just us."

He kissed her and lifted her up and carried her to his room. He set her down on his bed, and climbed in bed with her. "I missed you so much, Langston."

"I missed you too."

"When I said that we were going to take a break, I had not idea that we would wind up not speaking at all. I said that we weren't breaking up, but I think we kind of did. I am sorry for that."

"Markko, I do get what you are saying. We were spending too much time together. There are times when we need to do our own thing, but we are still very much a couple."

Markko teased her. "Just a couple?"

"No, what's the word? Affianced."

"Huh?"

"Sorry, I tend to use big writer words sometimes."

"I forgot that you are a writer. You know I still have my script in the drawer?"

"You were perfect for the part. I tried everything I could not to admit it at the time, though."

"Yeah, so many times I wanted to ask you out. You know, we never finished our bet?"

"What bet?"

"You were supposed to dress in drag during lunch if I got a standing ovation after my solo."

"You are so cocky."

"You're just upset that I don't have to streak through the halls."

"I can see that anytime I want, but no one else gets to. I think I want to see that now."

"You do, do you?" Markko kissed her and she flipped him over and straddled him. He kissed down her neck. "God, I missed you."

Langston began to kiss down his chest, when she thought of something. "Hold that thought."

"What?"

"Where is your phone?"

"Right here. What are you doing."

Langston dialed the numbers. "Dorian, hi, it's Langston."

"Hi, dear. I was getting worried."

"I am sorry that I forgot to call. Is it alright if I hang out at Markko's for a while?"

"Sure. What time do you think that you will be back?"

"Probably around seven."

"That sounds good, sweetie. I want you to remember something. You don't have to live your whole relationship, today."

"Ok, I'll see you when I get home, Dorian." She put the phone down. "Now, where were we?. Langston pulled the blankets over here, and proceeded to go back to where she was. The phone interrupted them this time. "Markko, ignore it."

"I can't. It is my mom. Hi, mom."

"Hi Markko, how was school?"

"It was good. I almost have the dance thing done with the guys. I have to go to school at seven tomorrow to finish it up."

"I ran into Lori at lunch. She said that Mike has been staying out, because they are gearing up for hip hop couples night this week. Are you going again?"

"I don't think so. It is not really Langston's thing. By the way, I am doing homework with her right now. Is that cool?"

"Yeah. I don't see why not. I was actually calling because your dad called me and we were going to go to the palace for dinner, and want you to come. Why don't you invite Langston?"

"Okay. Hold on. Hey, my parents want us to have dinner with them at the Palace tonight. What do you think?"

"Yeah, I would like that."

"Mom, you there? Mom…"

"Yeah, I just called your dad, and he said that he will make an eight o'clock reservation for the four of us."

"Ok."

"We will just stay at the office until then, and just meet you two there."

"Ok, mom." Markko hung up the phone. "Sorry about that."

"Here, let me call Dorian and ask her. "Dorian, hi. Markko's parents want to take us to dinner at The Palace."

"What time, sweetheart?"

"8:00, is that okay?"

"Yeah. Just have Marko drive you home after that. He is welcome to come in the house, and you two can sit in the living room and do homework or watch a movie or something. It is not like you can't see him after you get home."

"Okay."

Langston hung up the phone. "Markko, no more interruptions. I want you right now." Langston took charge of the situation, and Markko flipped on the radio. She kissed down his chest. No more words were spoken for the better part of the next hour.

--

Meanwhile at the penthouse, Starr and Cole were sitting in the living room doing homework. "Cole, I wonder what Markko and Langston are doing."

"I wonder." Cole shot Starr a look. "Starr, I am sorry that we are not like them."

"Cole, I don't feel like we have to be like them to be happy, but we are here alone."

Cole laid Starr back on the couch, and kissed down her neck. He felt under her shirt, and went to unhook her bra. "Starr, we should probably go in your room."

"No, my parents are at work. I want you right here. Do you have a condom?"

"Yeah, hold on." Cole took his wallet out of his pocket, and set it on the coffee table. He removed Starr's shirt, and she removed his. They fell back on the couch and made love. Afterwards, they both lay on her couch.

"Cole, I can not believe that we just had sex in the living room. We are turning into Langston and Markko."

"No, to be Langston and Markko, it has to be the kitchen."

"Yeah, what's up with that, anyway?"

Cole got dressed, and Starr took her clothes and went into her room. She got dressed. They both went back to doing homework, when Blair came home. "Hi Starr, Cole."

"Hi, Mrs. Manning. How are you?"

"I am good."

"Well, I don't mean to run off right after seeing you, but my mom called me and wants me to have dinner at Rodi's with her and John."

Starr walked him to the door, and gave him a kiss. "Bye, I love you."

"I love you, too."

Blair noticed something under the table, and picked it up. This really confused her. "Starr, what is your bra doing under the table?"

"Would you believe that our dog carried it out here?"

"Yeah, except we don't have a dog."

"Mom, it was just when I was doing laundry it must of fell, no big."

"You want to tell me what really happened?"

"That is what really happened. Why don't you believe me? You are just trying to ruin my life."

Starr ran upstairs and slammed the door. Blair was not letting this go. For too long, Starr had acted like she was the parent. This time, she was going to make Starr be honest with her. She went upstairs and knocked on the door. "I don't want to talk to you."

"Well, open this door right now, or we will discuss this with your father."

"Fine!!! What do you want?"

"Starr, I am so tired of you yelling at me. I am not perfect, but I am your mother."

"I told you nothing happened."

"Starr, Cole left as soon as I got here. I am not stupid. Starr, I know you are sleeping with Cole."

"Mom, Fine, is that what you want to hear? Yes, I had sex with Cole on the couch. Happy?"

"No, I am not."

"Let me guess, I am forbidden to see him now?"

"Starr, will you let me finish?"

Starr sneered, "Go ahead."

"I think that we need to get you put on birth control. I do not think that you need to be sleeping with Cole, but I do see that you are a teenager who loves her boyfriend. If I ever catch you with Cole, you do not want to know what happens. Help you, if your father ever finds out about it! "

"So, you are saying that it is okay if I sleep with Cole?"

"Starr, no. I am saying that you are going on birth control, and you better not be having sex with him."

"Okay, mom." What Starr and Blair did not know is that Todd was out in the hallway and overheard the second part of their conversation.

He walked in Starr's room. "Blair, that is out of the question. She is not going on birth control."

"Todd, were you listening?"

"No, I just came home. I overheard you talking about taking my kid, my little girl for birth control. Have you lost your mind?"

"No. I am being reasonable. Starr is not sleeping with Cole, but she is growing up. What is wrong with her taking care of her body?"

"How about I take care of it by killing that little son of a bitch before he has a chance to sleep with my daughter?"

Starr was enraged, "Dad, don't you dare. Leave him alone. I will do what I want. Get out!"

"Starr, don't raise your voice to me."

"Out, now."

Todd and Blair both knew that they let their daughter get away with way too much, but this was something that definitely needed to simmer before they discussed it with Starr. When they got downstairs, Todd screamed at Blair, "How could you even think about putting her on birth control?"

"Because she is a young woman. Would you rather her be on birth control or 16 and pregnant?"

"I would rather kill the son of a bitch if he touches my daughter!"

"Todd, if you want to keep your daughter in your life, you have to accept Cole. I thought you were working on being more reasonable."

"I am, but she is my baby. You don't get it Blair. She can't grow up."

"Todd, you know it is the right thing to do."

"Starr, get down here."

"What the hell do you want?"

"I will kill him if he goes near you, but your mother is right about the birth control."

"Fine. I am going to see Aunt Dorian. I forgot some of my clothes." At that, Starr slammed the door and walked out.

--

Langston and Markko after many rounds of distraction had decided that they were going to try some homework. ":Langston, I like this whole doing homework in bed naked thing."

"You would."

"What does that mean?"

"You know what it means."

Markko kissed her. "Markko, I have to work on my chemistry."

"But Langston, shouldn't we work on our chemistry." She kissed him back for a minute.

"No, we have plenty of that already. You know Mrs. McBain is the one who used to say that we have chemistry. I know that I shouldn't since I am technically a Cramer, but I miss her."

"I know. I do too."

"Markko, what do I wear tonight?"

"Just wear what you wore to school."

"Markko, I don't think that four inch platforms, fishnet pantyhose, a miniskirt, and a skull t-shirt is right for the palace. I am going to see if Starr is by any chance at my house."

Langston dialed Starr. "Hello."

"Starr, where you at?"

"I just got to Aunt Dorian's. I came to see you. Where are you?"

"I am at Markko's"

"That's right. What's up?"

"Markko's parents want to have dinner with us at the Palace, and the clothes I wore to school really are not appropriate for The Palace with Markko's parents."

"Yeah. Well, Cole is coming over here to hang out with me. I could grab you some clothes and we could bring them by."

"Thanks. Grab my dark green shirt, my black ands silver skirt, some black pantyhose, and my flats."

"I see them. We will be over in like an hour. I need to talk to you anyway." Langston put down the phone. "Starr and Cole will be here in an hour."

"Cool. That gives us time to take a shower. See you soon." Langston put down the phone. "Starr and Cole are going to bring me some clothes in an hour or so."

"Does that mean we have to take a shower?"

"Yeah. Come on."

"Why do we need to shower now if they won't be here for an hour?"

"Because we will be in there or a while."

He turned on the water, and came back and slung Langston over his shoulder.

Fifty-Five Minutes later…

Langston searched Markko's room for her skirt. "Markko, where are my clothes? They are going to be here any minute, and I don't want to be naked when they get here."

"Here just put these on." He handed her a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. The doorbell rang. "Markko, get dressed. We have to be to The Palace in ninety minutes."

Langston put her hair up and answered the door. "Hey guys, come on in." Starr handed her a bag. "Thank you so much, and you brought my make-up. You are the best."

Markko came out of the bedroom, in jeans a black t-shirt and his hooded green shirt. "Babe, where is my belt that I was wearing earlier today?"

"Probably missing. Wait, Markko, they are probably in the kitchen" Markko walked in the kitchen, and found his belt and Langston's clothes.

"Hey Cole, Starr."

Langston needed to fix her hair and get dressed. "Starr, do you want to come talk in the bedroom while I get ready?"

Starr walked in behind Langston, and shut the door. She went to sit on Markko's bed, but decided that she would rather sit not on the bed. She waited for Langston to come out from blow-drying her hair. She came out and noticed the look on Starr's face, "Starr, what's wrong?"

"My mom found out that me and Cole have had sex."

"Did Dorian tell her?"

"No, today when she came home, I had left my bra under the coffee table."

"Wait, did you and Cole have sex in your living room?"

"Yeah, it was spontaneous, and just because it wasn't in the bedroom, that doesn't make me a whore, does it?"

"If it does, then I have been a whore for a while."

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. Anyway, my mom said that she wanted to take me to get birth control, and my dad overheard."

"Oh my God, your dad knows about you and Cole?"

"No, but he was so pissed when he found out that my mom wants me to go on birth control. I haven't told Cole about it yet. I am just freaking out."

"Starr, everything will be okay. You will see."

"Langston, I know that I should go on birth control, but don't they have to do an exam?"

"Yeah. It 's not fun, but it is worth it."

"Do I tell Cole that my parents know?"

"It's up to you, Starr. Now, I have a problem. You know, Mike?"

"Markko's friend?"

"Yeah. Well, there is this hip hop thing that they always go to. But, it is a couple's thing. I know that he wants to go, but he just told them he didn't for me. Do I ask him?"

"Langston, I know that is not your thing, but he probably would like it if you did."

"I just feel like everything is always all about me. I need to be more giving with him, especially since we are spending our lives together. Does this look okay?"

"Yeah. You look nice."

The girls went back in the other room. Markko looked at Langston. "You look beautiful, babe."

Langston kissed Markko. "You look great, too." Starr was looking around at all the pictures.

"Markko, I have got to say that you took the ugly duckling story to new levels. You look nothing like you did when you were in elementary school. No wonder Langston made fun of you."

"Starr, that's not nice. My baby is sexy."

"I wouldn't go that far, but he is a decent looking guy."

Langston glanced at her watch. "Babe, we got to go or we are going to be late for dinner. Wait, I left my ring in your room. Can I wear it?"

"Yeah. My parents know. Be prepared. They are not happy about it."

"Okay."

**To Be Continued**

**How will Markko's parents react to Langston and Markko's engagement? Will Langston make the right decision when it comes to doing something for Markko? Stay Tuned for Chapter 28!!!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Markko and Langston drove to The Palace. When he got there, he told the host. Is the other half of the Rivera party here yet?"

"Yes, right this way."

Langston saw Markko's parents were already sitting down. They seemed engrossed in their conversation. She really hoped that it was not about how wrong they thought her and Markko being engaged was. She put on a smile. Markko's mom got up. "Hi, Langston. How are you, sweetheart?"

"Good."

Langston and Markko sat down. Markko's mom asked, "So, how did everyone on your end fair through the storm?"

"It was rough sometimes. I think we all got sick of each other."

Markko dad piped up. "Would that be before or after my son asked you to marry him?"

Lorraine warned, "Jim! Langston, don't get us wrong. We like you...alot, but do you really think that getting engaged at such a young age is the right thing to do?"

"Mom, we have been through this."

"Markko, I know. But, I want to hear it from Langston's point-of-view."

"Well, I love Markko. He gets me in a way that no one ever has. We love each other. When I am away from him, I just want to see him again. I think that we found love the first time that I let myself love him. So many people think that they know when they fell for the person that they love. I fell for him the first time he looked at me when we were working on the play before he was cast I knew that I loved him when he kissed me after the prom. Something that you probably don't know about me and Markko is that we fight a lot. But, usually, it was just because we are into that. We mercilessly pick on each other. He helped me out of a dark time in my life, and I have never been so in love. I know that you are afraid that you are losing your son, but the earliest we would get married is after I graduate high school. It would probably be much later than that."

Markko's parents actually heard every word that Langston said. Lorraine piped up. "Well, let me see the ring that my son spent part of his college fund on."

Langston put her hand on the table. "I love my ring."

"It is beautiful, isn't it Jim?"

"Langston, you promise that you two are going to think long and hard about this?"

"Yeah."

"Then, I guess we see nothing wrong with you two being engaged, but you have to wait until she is eighteen at least."

"Well, dad, that is a given. I don't even think that child services will clear her before she is eighteen anyway."

After the air was cleared on that, things really went smoother. They all enjoyed their dinner. After dinner, Lorraine asked Markko, "Son, what time do you think that you will be home?"

"Dorian told me that Markko could come over and stay until you wanted him home."

Markko's dad set the ground rules for the evening. "Markko, be home by 11:30. No later. It's a school night."

"Thanks, dad. Are you going to walk out with us?"

"No, I think I am going to order stiff bourbon, and get your mom a Cosmo."

"Okay. I will be home. I promise." Markko and Langston walked off.

Lorraine Rivera told her husband, "Jim, this is serious. They are in love."

"So, do you think it is too late to give him the sex lecture?"

"Jim. I am going to continue to believe that my baby is not having sex."

"Yeah, you believe that. But Lorraine, it is all over their faces that they are."

"Jim, please tell me that you taught our son about condoms."

"Honey, I did and he learned in sex education, too, Markko is not going to have sex unprotected. I should probably sit him down and discuss it with him, though."

--

Markko held Langston's hand the whole time they were driving back to her house. "So, dinner went good with my parents?"

"Yeah, I liked it. Did you bring your homework?"

"Yeah." They pulled up to La Boulaie. He kissed her when they parked. They both sat in his car kissing for quite a while "Markko, we should probably go in,"

"Yeah."

When they walked in, Dorian was sitting on the couch. "Hi, kids. How was dinner?"

"It was good. Markko's parents are okay with us being engaged."

"Kids, I have an early morning tomorrow. I have a meeting in the city at 7:00 so I am heading off to bed. Markko, you will give her a ride in the morning?"

"Well, I have to be there at 7, unless you want to watch."

"Sure."

"Oh, and Markko, what time did your parents want you home?"

"11:30"

"Okay, Markko, leave by 11:15. I am going to trust you kids down here. Behave."

"Markko, I am going to go change clothes really quick. I will be right back." Langston ran upstairs and left Markko with Dorian.

Dorian advised, "Markko, you and Langston behave. Please. I have given you two so many chances. New rule: Only one of you allowed in my kitchen at one time."

"Dr. Lord, I can't promise you that I won't kiss her."

"Kissing her is fine. Just please leave your clothes on."

Markko actually was really embarrassed. "Dr. Lord, I am so sorry for everything."

"It's okay. Good night."

Langston walked downstairs, and saw Dorian about to make her way upstairs. "Good night, Dorian."

"Night, sweetheart."

Langston walked back in the living room. Markko already had pulled out his physics book. "Hey, babe."

"Can you believe that she actually left us alone? Whatever can we find to do?" She leaned over and kissed him. He kissed her back and pushed her back on the couch, but pulled back "Langston, I promised Dorian that we would do nothing but kiss. We can kiss all night, just for tonight, nothing else."

"Markko, okay. I don't like it, but okay."

Markko resumed kissing her. She ran her hands up his back. He kissed her. He found himself thinking that this was nice. He missed being an average teenager making out with his girlfriend. He began to notice that Langston seemed to be thinking about something other than kissing him. "Honey, you okay?"

She smiled. "Yeah, I am great. Markko, I was thinking. Why don't you go to the club thing this weekend?"

"It's a couple's thing."

"I know. I will go with you."

"Babe, I love you and love you for asking, but, you couldn't hip-hop dance if your life depended on it."

She straddled him. "You really think so? I can guarantee you that I can dance."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Why do you think that I am not a good dancer?"

"I know you can dance, but not like me."

"Markko, you will see. Care to find out?"

He smiled, "Okay. Deal. You do know that the guys will eat you alive if you are wrong, and I will have to kick their asses."

"I can defend myself."

"Langston, I am your fiancée. It is my job to take care of you always."

"Markko, that's sweet, but you have done so much for me. Let me be a part of who you are for once."

He did not know what to say, so he just sealed the conversation with a kiss. He really wished that he had not made that promise to Dorian, because he wanted nothing more than to take her upstairs. But, he had to be strong. She straddled him, and began to unbuckle his belt. "Langston, we can't. You know I want you more than anything, but we need to start having more respect for her. She lets us do what we want. Let's keep it that way."

"Markko, when we first met, you were so arrogant, cocky, and that was so hot. When did you get so mellow and responsible?"

"What did you call me?"

"I said that you are mellow and responsible. You know that you are. Is it possible that I have whipped you?"

"Woman, it is more like the other way around."

"Oh yeah, why don't your prove it?"

"I will show you. You want the cocky personality back, babe? You got it!"

"Does that mean that you will make love to me right here right now?"

"No. I am not going to disrespect the person that controls a part of how much time we spend. Do I need to go home or are you going to be content just making out?"

"Markko, please don't go. I admire that you do the right thing. Sometimes, I just want to be reckless."

"Langston, do you know how many times we have been reckless about this? What's our count up to with the kitchen, anyway?"

"Hey, you are the one that started it that first night in the kitchen."

"Did not."

"You chased me the whipped cream. Did you know that I wanted you so bad that night?" Markko looked at her. She smiled."

"Well, you pissed me off so bad when I embarrassed myself with the whole condom thing."

"Langston, I just did not want you doing something that you would regret. We were not ready to have sex yet."

"I know. I just was desperate to feel anything after my parents died."

"What were your parents like anyway?"

"Well, like I told you before, my mom was born and raised in Columbia. I spent summers there the first few years of my life. It was not until I was probably nine or ten when my parents joined the foundation. Eventually, they just stopped taking me, and then they got where they would ask me if I would be okay. Then, I got the call."

"You never told me about that. What was that like?"

"It was so hard!! I had made them a welcome home banner in every language of every country they had been to. I did not know what to do, and that is when I developed that not caring about anything attitude."

"I fight with my parents, but I can not imagine them not being in my life. I just don't know what I would do."

"Yeah, but you know about loss. You lost your twin sister."

"Yeah. I did, and it took me years to get over that. I think that you actually were the one that helped me heal."

"Markko, I love you so much. You mean everything to me."

She laid her head on his chest, and for the next few minutes, they just cuddled.

Dorian wanted more than anything to trust Langston. She really cared for Langston, and she did remember what it was like to be young and in love. She knew that with her past history, she should probably hate Markko, but he was so good for Langston. He leveled Langston out. She did want to make sure that they knew not to break her rules. She crept down the stairs, and softly opened the living room doors. She was shocked by what she saw. Langston was lying with her head on Markko's chest while he ran his fingers through her hair. They were talking softly, but both completely clothed. She went back upstairs and went to bed. She was happy that Markko and Langston were being so trustworthy."

Langston raised her head to meet Markko's lips. She kissed him with every bit of passion she had. He met her energy with just as much. He surrendered to the kiss, and sought her tongue with his own. He began to stick his hands up the back of her shirt, and unhooked her bra. "Markko, but you said…"

"I know. We are not going to have sex. I just want to feel closer to you. He recaptured her lips with his own, and they kissed for quite a while. Markko broke the kiss and glanced at the time on the TV. 10:52. She sat up. "Markko, you have to get going."

"I know, baby. I don't want to leave. I got used to waking up with you."

"Someday, we won't ever have to say goodnight."

Langston walked him to the door. She kissed him one last time. "Goodnight, Markko."

"Goodnight, I will pick you up at 6:50, okay?"

"Okay." He smiled at her, and left.

--

Langston went up to her room, and got ready for bed. She climbed into bed, and was glad that she did not give Markko his black t-shirt back. She gave him back a different shit that he had left behind. She was falling asleep, when her cell phone beeped. It was a picture message. "Hey babe. This picture is helping me not miss you so much. I love you." He had sent her a picture that they had taken on Halloween night in his car before they got into the fight of that night. It made her smile, and made her happy. She really wished that Markko could have had the opportunity to meet her mother. Her mother would have really liked Markko. He was so perfect for her in many ways. She wished that she could marry Markko right now. She hated the idea of being away from him, and the idea of waiting to be Mrs. Markko Rivera. She loved the sound of being Mrs. Langston Rivera. So many girls her age imagine the person that they are in a relationship with as their last name. Rivera sounded great with her name. Langston knew that she sounded like a complete moron, but she was so happy. She wondered if she had opened a can of worms that she did not want to deal with by telling him that she wanted cocky, arrogant Markko back. Oh well. She knew that she could give it just as he would, and that he was so hot like that. She really was concerned about going to this thing with him this weekend. Hip hop and break dancing was his element, and she knew that she could hold her own. She knew that he thought that she couldn't, but the thought of it still scared her a little. She began to drift off to sleep. She did have to be up in a few short hours. She found herself dreaming.

_She was in a church. It was a church that she remembered being in as a child. She realized that she was watching something unfold. She was watching it like it was a TV show. She looked down, and she was in her pajamas, but she saw herself in the most beautiful white dress that she had ever seen with a cathedral length train. She looked up to the altar, and there was Markko at the front with Cole next to him. Starr was already up there. She knew what it was now. It was her wedding day to Markko. She saw herself walking up the aisle, and saw that there was a man walking her. She recognized how it was. It was her father. She was so confused. How was her father the man walking down the aisle? She felt a tap on her shoulder. It was her mother. _

_"Mom, how are you here?"_

_"Langston, we are not really here, but we are always here with you. We see everything that you are going through. You really deserve this day. You deserve to be happy."_

_"Mom, I miss you and dad still every day."_

_"Langston, you are taken good care of. Even though this is something you are seeing in the future, it is the beginning of your future and the beginning of your life full of love. Remember something, sweetie?"_

_"What?"_

_"Cherish Markko and the beautiful children that you two will have. Don't make your job more important than your family One day your life will end, and you will look down and see your children suffer, and that is a pain worse than anything."_

_Langston's father appeared at her side, as Langston was still watching her wedding unfold. "Baby, we love you, but it is time for us to go."_

_"Please don't go. I need you. I love you."_

_He lifted his daughter's chin. "Langston, you always have us, even when you can not see us. You have so many people that love you. Don't take them for granted."_

_Her parents went to hug her, and she was crying. _

The next sound that Langton heard was her alarm. It was 6:00. She woke up really puzzled by her dreams, but really focused on her life. She walked over to the last pictures that her parents insisted that she take with them. "Guys, I listened. I will never forget what you told me."

Langston got up and showered. She pulled her hair back, and put on jeans and a t-shirt. She looked at herself. She did not look bad. She heard a ring at the doorbell. She went downstairs. "Hey, just give me one minute, okay?"

Markko yawned, "Yeah, no problem,"

"No one is here. You can come upstairs while I finish my makeup if you want."

He went upstairs and lay down on her bed. "Babe, I am so tired. How did you sleep?"

She was really unsure what to say. "Pretty good, but I had a pretty intense dream about my parents."

He came up behind her and hugged her, "What happened?"

"My parents were there with me, and were talking to me. I was watching a scene unfold. I t was our wedding. "

"I bet I looked sexy."

"Is this a preview of confident, cocky, arrogant Markko part two?"

"That is what you wanted. Come on, chick."

"I am not your chick."

"Yeah, you are. You know it."

"Markko, you are so weird."

"I am weird? You have green streaks in your hair right now. You are weird."

"I am weird, for sure."

"Let's get going, okay?"

He grabbed her backpack, and they left the house.

--

Langston loved watching Markko dance. She could not believe that she was actually going to this thing with him this weekend. She had to refresh her dance moves. She wanted to show those guys that she is good enough for him. She really didn't care what they though, but she knew that no matter how he said they weren't, they were important to Markko.

--

The guys took a break, and Markko walked over to Mike. "So, I guess me and Langston are going after all. You said that you have been helping organize. Do you need help?"

"Guys, guess who is coming Saturday night?"

Jerome spoke up. "Rivera, you bringing your rich prissy girlfriend?"

**To be Continued…**

**What will Markko have to say about that? We all know that Langston can talk big, but can she back it up. Coming up next: Langston and Markko get ready for the weekend, and probably the beginning of the hip hop night. All in Chapter 29!!! Some of the hip hop may stretch to 30 depending on how long it gets!!! **


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Markko got closer to Jerome. "What did you say?"

"I said, 'you bringing your rich, prissy girlfriend'?"

Markko did not know what came over him. He had never really been the fighting type. He always thought of himself as a lover, rather than a fighter. But, he shoved Jerome. "Don't talk about her like that."

"What Markko? Six month hanging out with steroid boy, and look what you have turned into. You really are nothing but a sellout. I used to look up to you so much. You were always so cool to me. You walked away from your buds for a piece of ass. That is all she is to you. We are the ones that cared about you when you were nothing but a nerd. I hope it was worth it. You will have nothing when she realizes how pathetic you are."

Mike spoke up. "Jerome, let's just work on this."

Markko walked up to Jerome and punched him square in the jaw. "You ever talk about her like that again; this will look like a walk in the park."

"Rivera, you do realize that no matter what, you will pay for this."

--

Starr walked in. "Hey, Langston. Have you been bored?"

"I don't know what is going on over there, but Markko just got in a fist fight with Jerome."

"The guy that wears the towel thing on his head?"

"Yeah. I would have gone over there, but my guess is that it is probably about me."

"Why do you say that?"

"Those guys don't like me. I always thought Mike was the one that Markko would get in a fight with, though. I think they blame me for Markko not hanging with them, anymore. So, I asked Markko to go to that hip hop night thing."

"I heard about that. Hip hop isn't your thing, though."

"Yeah, but Markko is my thing."

"Do you know anything about hip hop dancing?"

"Enough that I went through a hip hop stage in junior high school."

"I get it. Markko doesn't know that, does he?"

"Nope. I am going to show him and his friends that I can get down, too."

"You really think that you can keep up with Markko on the dance floor?"

"Why not? He is not that good at dancing."

"Look at him, Langston. He moves extremely quickly, and never misses a beat."

First bell finally rang. Markko announced, "Okay, guys. We just have to do that again in class."

Mike walked up to Markko, "Dude, I think you are a sellout sometimes. But, we are still cool. You want to go down there with me after school and make sure the music is up to your standard?"

"Yeah, definitely." Markko walked over to Langston. "Hey, did you like what you saw?"

"All except you and Jerome getting in that fist fight."

"It was no big. Let's just get to class. Langston, do you need me to give you a ride after detention, today?"

"If you are busy, I can walk."

"I don't really like you walking all the way back to Dr. Lord's."

Starr interrupted, "Cole has to stay until four to make up a test today. I am sure that he would give Langston a ride."

"Cool. I'll talk to Thornhart about it when I see him."

"I know we promised to do our own thing sometimes, but what is up?"

"I am going to go by the club and give Mike a hand for this weekend."

"Okay."

---

Markko ran into Cole by his locker. "Starr was telling me that you have to make up a test today."

"Yeah."

"Do you think that you could give Langston a ride home?"

"That is no problem. What are you doing?"

"We are going to the hip hop couples night this weekend, and me and Mike are going to go over some of the details. You and Starr should come?"

"No thanks, Dude. You have seen me dance. I don't dance, especially hip hop. Langston does not seem like she could either."

"She says she can, but that remains to be seen."

--

Markko walked in the club with Mike. "Well, it is definitely starting to look good."

"Yeah. So, you really are bringing your girlfriend with you to this thing?"

"Yeah it was her idea."

"You do realize who is going to be there, don't you?"

"Yeah, I know that she will be there. Have you talked to her?"

"I haven't, but Jerome has. He was telling me in Trig today that she is going with him."

"He only asked her to go to screw with me. I don't care though. It has been over with me and her since freshman year."

"You and Langston seem serious?"

"We are. We're engaged, actually."

"Dude, you are sixteen. You really marrying this chick?"

"Yeah. Trust me; she is cool if you get to know her."

"Yeah, we will see."

--

Langston walked in the house when she got home, and saw that Starr was there. "Hey, Starr. I didn't think that you would be here. If Cole would have known, he probably would have stayed and hung out."

"Ever since my mom found about me and Cole, she has been acting weird every time he comes over. My dad is his charming self, as usual. This is going to sound weird, but I did not feel like dealing with my parents or Cole."

"I am always happy to hang out. Besides, you can help me figure out what to wear to this thing tomorrow night."

"How do women dress at those kinds of things, anyway?"

"You want to go to the mall with me?"

"Yeah. I think it would be cool. I have not been in a while." Dorian walked in the kitchen door. "Hi, Langston, Starr."

"Dorian, there is this hip hop thing that I want to go to with Markko tomorrow night."

"Why would you want to go to a hip hop thing? I thought you had better taste than that nonsense, dear."

"I am doing it for Markko. It is important to him. I need to show his loser friends that I am good enough for him."

"Sure you are dear. Ok, what time does this shindig start?"

"It is from eight until midnight."

"Okay. You have to be home by one, though."

"Deal."

"Thanks, Dorian."

"So, Langston what would you wear to the hap hop thing or whatever?"

"I have a good idea."

"Let me guess: Not one bit dignified."

"Dorian, I will make myself look classy. I just wish my hair was longer."

"Well, it is just hair. If you wanted it longer, I am sure that we could get you some extensions."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but dear, if you want extensions, then you have to pay for them."

"Well, I have money."

Dorian went to make the call. Starr told her, "It must be nice to have your own money. I hate my parents controlling how much I spend."

"I have always had enough money. But, I have more now that I am not paying electricity, water, and all the other bills."

"How did you do that? I don't know anything about that."

"It really wasn't that hard. I just would forge their names for the bills, and use my ATM card that they gave me for everything else."

"Do you still miss your parents?"

"All of the time."

Dorian walked back in the room. "I talked to Claude. He has a light day today. He can see you at five. After that, the driver can take you girls to the mall. Starr, does your mother know that you are going out?"

"No."

"That's okay, dear. I will call her for you."

"Thanks, Aunt Dorian."

"Ok, girls. The driver is outside."

--

Langston and Starr stepped into the car. "I should call Markko, and let him know I won't be home."

"Langston, you and him are trying to have a life outside of each other, too. He is busy. Why don't you just text him?"

"You are right. 'Markko, I am going shopping with Starr. Call you later'."

She got a beep back. 'Hey, have fun! Buy us something sexy'."

She had to laugh out loud at that. Starr commented, "Do I even want to know?"

"Probably not." Langston texted Markko back. 'Definitely. Black or white?'

"Are you ever going to stop texting him?" Starr's thought was interrupted by Langston's phone. 'Definitely black and see-through."

Langston laughed again. She wrote Markko, 'Of course. I will surprise you. Love you. Bye.' "Sorry, Starr."

"I don't want to know what you two were discussing, do I?"

"Not at all."

Starr and Langton went in the building of Dorian's hairstylist. Langston knew that this was going to be quite pricey, but she missed when her hair was down to her waist. She liked the look she had taken on when she was in the group home, but this was the look that was her, the look that her parent's genetics had given her.

---

Starr and Langston spent the better part of the evening shopping. Langston had spent more in an evening on herself than she had ever. She spent $200.00 on hair extensions, $300.00 on her outfit for tomorrow night which she knew looked great on her, not to mention the $175.00 that she had dropped at Victoria's Secret. "Langston," Starr said, "I can not believe that you spent so much tonight. You never spend that kind of money."

"I know. The last time that I spent that kind of cash in one day is when the hot water heater went out last summer."

"Langston, how did you know it went out?"

"Well, the water started getting colder and colder, and then the hot water heater started leaking. I called four plumbers, and got four different estimates before I finally wrote them a check for $500.00."

"Langston, you went through so much. You should have been worried about clothes, boys, and school, but you were worried about bills, water heaters, and the mortgage."

"Starr, I have to admit that it is so much easier just being a teenager now. But, I do sometimes wonder when something will happen."

"Langston, you will be with Aunt Dorian until you move out. Look at it this way. When you and Markko get married, you will know how to budget and run a home."

"Starr, can I tell you something? If I had a way to get cleared by Child Services, I would marry him today. I hate that we have to wait two years to do it."

As they were carrying the bags up the stairs, there was a knock at the door. Starr went to get it. "Markko, hi."

Langston finished gong up the stairs. She quickly used hair clips to pin up her hair. She wanted the new length of her hair to be a surprise to Markko. She really wished that Dorian was not out. If Dorian was home, then she could guarantee that Markko would stay downstairs. She threw her bags in the closet, and sat on the bed. As she sat down, Markko gave a routine knock and entered her room. "Hi, Markko."

He walked over to her. "Hi, I missed you today."

"I missed you too. Did you have a good time with Mike?"

"It was cool. We hung out like old times."

"Yeah. Me and Starr had a great time too."

"Did you buy an outfit for tomorrow night?"

"Yes I did."

"Can I see it?"

"Not until tomorrow." Langston kissed Markko. "Markko, Dorian won't be back for a couple hours. She kissed him, and then remembered Starr. "Starr is downstairs."

"She told me that she was going when I go there. So, I guess I am going to have to keep you entertained for a while."

"Yeah, I guess so." Langston lifted his shirt up, and pushed him on his back. She began kissing down his chest. He lifted her shirt, and began to reach behind her, and unhook her bra. She moaned at his touch. She took off his belt, and she did the same. Markko pulled back for a second. "Babe, are you sure that Doctor Lord said she would be out for a few hours?"

"Yeah, she had a business dinner and drinks at 8:00. It is only 8:02."

"Yeah, you are right" said Markko as he removed the rest of her clothes. Like they had many times before, Markko and Langston spent the next large portion of time exploring every inch of each other's bodies.

Markko and Langston had fallen asleep, when he woke up and saw the time was 10:55. He woke Langston up. "Babe, it is nearly 11:00. I have to go."

She woke him up and threw on a tank top and sweatshirt and walked downstairs. While she was kissing Markko goodnight, Dorian came in the door. "Hi kids, have a good night, Markko."

"You too, Doctor Lord. I will see you tomorrow around 7:45 then. I am going to be at the club all day tomorrow helping Mike."

Dorian left the room. Langston decided that even though they could not do anything about it that she would tell Markko how she felt. "Markko, do you know what I wish more than anything in the world?"

He kissed her again, this time with more passion. "The same thing that I wish?"

Langston left. "Well, I hope so. I know that there is nothing that we can do about this, but I don't want to wait to get married. I wish I could be your wife right now."

**To Be Continued…**

**I intended to make this chapter more drama, but there was too much going on tonight. **

**What will Markko say about this? Will Langston's outfit be as hot as she says? Will Markko's former friend make trouble for our favorite couple? Chapter 30-31 are going to be big, so review please!!! I hope to have it up tomorrow, but I think I am getting sick again. I will sure try, though!!!**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: I had been easing up the Author's notes, but this is something that needs to be addressed. Some people that I need to integrate more ****Sole**** into my fic. I will try to integrate a bit more Sole, but quite frankly, this is a Larkko fic. There will always be more Larkko than Sole. I thought about revamping the whole feel of the fic, but more people like the way I write than not, so please review and enjoy!!!**

Markko had to admit that he did not see that one coming. "What?? Babe, you know that we can not do that. Before you start, don't think that it is not that I would not marry you tomorrow. I just don't—"

They were interrupted by Dorian coming down the stairs. "Markko? What are you still doing here? Go home."

He put his hand on Langston's face. "We will discuss this soon, okay?"

"Okay. Markko, I love you."

"I love you, too." With that, Markko left. The whole way home he gave serious thought to what Langston was saying. He was ready to be engaged to her, but he hated to admit that he did not feel ready at all to be married. He still liked his mom always cooking dinner, and the fact that he had no worries other than Langston. His cell phone rang. It was his mom. "Markko, where are you?"

"Chill, mom. I am on my way now."

"Markko, we let you do what you want, but you have to follow the rules as long as you live under my roof."

"Mom, can we discuss this when I come home?"

"Get home now."

--

Langston got ready for bed, and climbed into bed. She really wondered what Markko thought about what she had told him. She knew they were young, but she loved him so much. It is not like she did not know how to run a household, way. They would not even need to find an apartment. The house was hers now that her parents were gone. Child Services just had the key and deed until she was eighteen, which brought her back to reality. She hated waiting. She knew that she needed to be more focused on everything for tomorrow night. It really had been years since she had danced like this. She did not know how she had pulled off him not finding out about her hair, especially since they had made love. But, she pulled it off.

---

Markko walked in the door to find his parents sitting on the couch. His mom asked him to sit down. "Markko, why are you so late?"

"What? I know that 25 minutes really is considered late," he said with sarcasm.

"Markko, your mother is late. We don't set a curfew for you to break it. I know that you think of yourself as an adult, but you are still sixteen years old."

"And? What is your point?"

"When we say be home at 11:00, we mean 11:00 no later. If you can not make it home by your curfew, you need to call. We pay your cell phone bill every month, not just so you can talk to your girlfriend twenty-four hours a day/seven days a week, but so we can contact you when we need to. Do you understand me, Markko?"

Markko really hated when his parents did that. But, he really did not want to deal with this. "Yeah. I get it. Fine, be home by curfew or let you know if I can not. I am going to bed. By the way, Langston's curfew is 1:00 tomorrow. What time is acceptable for me to be home?"

Jim Rivera answered him. "No later than 1:30."

Markko walked to his room. He could not believe his parents most days. They should be glad that he comes home every night. He did not have to. He wished that he felt different about getting married so young, but he didn't. He thought about calling Langston but knew that she would want to discuss wanting to get married. So, he just texted her "Good night, babe. I got to get to sleep. I love you."

She wrote him back. "I love you, too."

---

The next morning, Markko's phone rang at 7:30. He looked at it. It was Mike. "Hey, I am around the corner. Get ready."

Markko threw on jeans, t-shirt, and a hat. "Dude, do we really need to go down there so early?"

"We have to make sure everything is cool. You remember that."

"Can we stop by Hallowed Grounds for some coffee, at least?"

"You are such a baby."

When they finally made their way to the club, Markko was amazed by how good it looked. "It looks tight in here. We were hoping that you would come back by last night and give us a hand."

"I got distracted."

"Ah. Dude, I probably would have done the same thing. So, you are hitting that, then?"

"Let's get one thing straight. It is cool hanging out, but what I do with my chick is my business."

"That means that you must have gotten it good last night, dude."

"Let's get to work."

"Markko, did she really kill her parents and stuff them in a freezer for a year?"

Markko shot him a look. "Dude, where did you hear this?"

"That is what everyone thinks."

"That is so not what happened. Her parents were children's rights activists. They got in a car crash in Vietnam."

"Didn't she hide it for awhile though?"

"Yeah. She hid it. But, she did that and was so strong. Her parents left enough money for her, and she balanced a good home for her."

"That had to be tough. I still don't get how you guys even hooked up."

"Well, we hooked up after the musical. I know that I don't sound remotely chill when I talk like this, but she is everything to me. You have no idea how it is to find the one so young."

"Dude, you sound like a loser, but I get it. You love her."

"I love her, but I do think that she is does not know the least bit about dancing."

--

Starr knocked at Langston's bedroom door. "Langston, you awake?"

Langston opened the door. "Yeah, it is two in the afternoon."

"Have you talked to Markko today?"

"He sent me a text about an hour ago. He is still getting everything ready for tonight with Mike."

"They seem to be hanging out a lot more. Does that bother you?"

Langston thought for a second. "No, these guys were Markko's friends long before I was in his life. I am not one of those girls that expect their boyfriend to drop all of his friends. Mike is tolerable. I just hope that Jerome guy does not cause problems, tonight."

"Yeah, I know."

"What are you and Cole doing tonight?"

"We are actually going on an actual date. He is taking me out to dinner and then to the movies. We have not gone on that many actual dates."

"Me and Markko either. I don't think that we have been on a date since our first date."

"Tonight is like a date for you two, also."

"Yeah. I guess. I just hope that I do okay in his world. I told him last night that I did not want to wait to get married until we were eighteen."

"What did he say?"

"He was kind of speechless. Then, Dorian came in and yelled at him for still being here, and we have not talked since."

"He didn't call you last night? He always calls you," said Starr in a suspicious tone."

"I know. He texted me that he was tired and that he would see me today. I just hope I didn't freak him out."

_A Few Hours Later…_

Langston looked at the clock. She ran down the stairs. "Dorian," she yelled.

"Sweetheart, why are you yelling?"

"It is 6:30. Markko is going to be here in an hour, and Starr is not back yet. She said that she would be back to help me get dressed. She was going to let me borrow her black platforms."

The phone rang Langston ran to it, hoping it was Starr. "Hello," she said in an irritated tone."

It was Markko. "What's wrong, babe?"

"Nothing, just getting ready. Are you still going to be here at 7:45?"

"Yeah. I know you already bought an outfit, but I forgot to tell you that it is kind of dressy. You are wearing a skirt, right?"

"Yeah. Of course. It does not have to me long, does it?"

"No. Just not grungy."

"Okay. Well, Markko, I got to go. I will see you in about an hour."

She hung up the phone and smiled. She was worried that she had chosen something that was a little too dressy. She needed Starr's help to get her shirt on. Starr came in the front door. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Langston, I had my own date to get ready for." Langston noticed that Cole walked in after Starr.

"Why is he here?"

Cole muttered. "Good to see you too, Langston."

Langston dragged Starr upstairs. "Come on, Starr."

--

Dorian and Cole were left alone in the living room. Cole, I guess it is just you and me."

Cole had to admit that he felt intimidated. He did not know if he had actually ever spent any time alone with Starr's aunt, Dorian."

"What are you and Starr doing?"

"I was going to take her out to dinner."

"You both are dressed pretty nice. Where are you taking her?"

"The Palace. I feel bad. We never really go out. We were going to go to the movies, but Starr's parents said that it would be alright if we watched a movie at her house later."

"Are you getting along with Todd any better?"

"He tolerates me. I don't think that he trusts me. I think that he would still kill me if ever given the chance."

"I assume that he does not know that you and Starr are sleeping together, then."

Cole spit out his soda. He knew that Dorian knew, but still her saying it in such a matter of fact tone was completely different. "Sorry about that. I just, yeah he would freak out."

"Cole, I don't agree with the decision that Star made about this, but she loves you. Don't ever hurt her."

--

"Langston, calm down. Your hair looks fine, and so does your makeup."

"Are you sure? My extensions don't look funny? I just was worried that I went too far with the makeup. I am not trying to look like a whore."

"Langston, it is a night club. You wear darker make-up to those. You look hot."

"You ready to lace me up?"

"Yeah."

---

Cole was really feeling uncomfortable in the living room. He hoped that Starr and Langston came downstairs. Dorian broke the silence. "Cole, you do make sure to use a condom every time with Starr, don't you?"

The doorbell rang. Cole was really glad. He was so relieved that he was saved by the bell. Dorian went to answer it. "Markko, come in."

"Hi, Dr. Lord. Cole, what's up man?"

Markko had on a pair of pants with his shoes that he always wore. He had on a black t-shirt with a button down shirt over it. Starr walked down the stairs. "Hey, Markko. Langston will be down in just a minute. Langston made her way down the stairs, and went to the open living room door. She stood at the door, and left Markko breathless. Langston had her hair pulled back just from the sides so that it now reached the top of her waist. She had on a black short-skirt, her typical fishnets, and a sleeveless black and pink corset top. She had a pink top that she wore as a jacket over it, but left the shirt open. She hoped to ditch the pink top later, but wanted to make sure that she was not cold. She complimented the whole look with a pair of 4 inch platform hills that Starr had let her borrow. Langston walked over to Dorian, who had to admit she was shocked as well. "Dorian, I will be back by one."

"Have a good time."

Langston and Markko walked out the front door. When they got to his car, he gave her a searing kiss. "Babe, you look so hot."

"This isn't too extreme for the scene, is it?"

"No, it is absolutely perfect. You definitely have the look down, and we make a hot couple. That is for sure."

They pulled up to the club. Langston commented, "I never even knew this place was here."

"Yeah, the guys come here all the time. They even come when it is not hip-hop. It is a cool place to be."

"Looks like it."

They walked in. Langston asked him, "You and Mike did most of this?"

"I did a lot of the stuff today. The guys worked it last night, though. Mike told me that he would rather have gotten some than hang out here last night?"

"You told him that we slept together?"

"No, he just thinks that we did."

Markko looked across the room, and saw her coming this way. He had hoped the miss seeing her, but knew there was no way that Jerome would let that one go. Langston stopped in her tracks as a leggy, blonde walked up to Markko and threw her arms around him. "Markko, I miss you. Where have you been?"

He gave her a polite hug, and then she pulled away. Langston asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Jocelyn Hubert, Markko's ex-girlfriend, and you are?"

Markko put his arms around Langston. "This is Langston Wilde, my fiancée."

"Your what?"

**To Be Continued…**

**That is all that I feel good enough to write tonight. I had hoped to get more into the club part in thirty, but setting everything up went so long. But, there is a big twist coming towards the end of 31 or 32. You will not see it coming, and the ripple will be felt for many chapters to come. Will this girl mean trouble for Markko and Langston? What will happen when Langston tries to keep up with Markko on the dance floor? Stay Tuned…**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. My Microsoft word program just up and died. I now have to use wordpad, which I hate. So, if there are excessive typos, I apologize in advance. Enjoy!!!!**

**Chapter 31**

Langston was killing to kill the blond-haired girl if she did not get off her man and get off of him now. She was shooting the girl daggers as the girl continued to try to make a play at Markko. Markko had clearly had enough. He pushed her away. "You heard me. I said that she is my fiancee."

Jocelyn was positively shocked. She sized Langston up and down. She definitely was the type that Markko went for: Freaky and Gothic. She could not believe that she had wasted nearly two years of her life on him. Truth be told, he is hot, and that is basically what she saw in him. "Huh, Well, you definitely are Markko's type. See, I was never hip-hop enough for him. Word of advice, you will never be good enough. You will never be the one that he has spent eight years pining after. Rivera, you ever find her? Are you too scared that she might see you for what a pathetic little moron that you are?"

Langston had enough. She shoved Jocelyn, and knocked her square in the jaw. "By the way, did I mention that I am Langston Wilde? That would be the same Langston Wilde that used to pick on Markko in elementary school." Jocelyn stood up, and got in Langston's face.

"You do realize that if you ever touch me again, I will make you pay."

Langston got right back in her face. "Do you really think that I am scared of some pathetic, stuck-up bitch like you?"

Langston and Markko walked off. Jocelyn walked up to Mike, "Are they really engaged?"

"Jocelyn, Markko moved on. You should try it."

--

Markko and Langston were standing by the wall in the corner of the room. He put his arms around her. "You okay, babe?"

"Yeah. I can't believe that you actually dated her."

"I can't either. I don't know why. I never could really stand being around her for longer than five minutes."

"Markko, I never knew how much you liked me."

"Langston, you were all I thought about. For me, it was love at first sight."

Langston noticed that Markko was beginning to move with the music. She knew that it was time. "Markko, you know, we could go dance."

"Are you sure you are ready? I don't want you to embarrass yourself."

Langston could not believe how cocky and arrogant Markko was being. "Well, come on and find out."

Markko led Langston out to the dance floor. He figured he would start slow so that Langston could get her bearings. Right away he noticed that she was able to match him move for move. He decided to go with it, and put his hands on her waist. He quickened his move, and was surprised that she put her hips into it. The more he quickened his pace, the more she responded with just as much vigor and energy. She flipped around and noticed Markko's former posse watching her. She backed up and moved up and down Markko's body. He clearly enjoyed every minute of it, and was beginning to realize that maybe Langston was not bluffing. She really did appear to know her way around his world. He stopped holding back , and moved. He even managed to be able to let himself go and dance the way that made him the happiest. He was so shocked as he watched her move around and spin and move her feet the way that he did. They remained that way for a few songs until the song set broke, and Langston stopped. "Markko, I need to get something to drink." He grabbed her hand and led her off in the opposite direction. He noticed that the guys were still gawking. He figured that this was a good time to go over there, and gloat.

Mike was the first one to say something. "Well, girl, where did you learn to do that?"

"I don't know what you mean. That is how I dance all the time. What do you guys think? Do I have enough game to be good enough for Markko?"

Mike spoke up. "You will do, I guess."

Langston smiled, "I guess I will take that as a compliment." Langston and Markko walked off.

--

Starr and Cole arrived at the Palace and got a table. "Cole, it was really great of you to bring me here.

Cole held Starr's hand. "Starr, I don't feel like I ever take you out enough. I figured, Markko and Langston were going out, we should too."

"Markko and Langston do a lot that we don't do. I don't necessarily think of that as a bad thing." Starr's face dropped, thinking about how bad everything had been at home the last week or so.

Starr, you okay. You are kind of quiet tonight."

Starr decided to tell Cole everything. "Things have been so crazy at home the past few days. My mother knows that we are sleeping together."

Cole immediately began to panic. "What? How?"

"The other day, I somehow missed my bra under the coffee table, and she found it. How did i miss that? You would have thought that when I got dressed, I would have noticed that it was missing. Then, my dad overheard me talking to my mom."

"Starr, why haven't you told me this before? If your dad knows, then we could be in major trouble."

Starr stopped Cole. "Cole, my dad only knows that my mom wants to put me on birth control. He has not idea."

"Unless your mom gets mad and tells him."

"Cole, can we just enjoy our night and not worry about it tonight?"

Cole leaned over and gave Starr a lingering kiss. "Yeah. That sounds like a good idea.

--

Markko and Langston were cuddling in a booth. They were sitting in a large booth with all Markko's friends. Langston had to admit that she was actually having a really good time. She never thought that she would have a good time surrounded by Markko's posse. She was really glad that Jocelyn and Jerome were staying away. She did not trust them, and really did not want to make trouble for Markko. She did not understand why Jerome hated her so much.

Markko smiled. He was really enjoying the fact that Langston seemed to be fitting in with all the guys. He had not clue that she could dance like that. He did not want this night to end, no matter what. She looked so hot tonight. He was really hoping that they could find some time to be alone tonight. He did not know how likely that was considering how tight Dr. Lord had been lately about the rules. He wondered if maybe Langston was right about getting married. He wanted to marry her now. He just did not know if it was a good idea. His pleasant thoughts were interrupted by Jocelyn and Jerome walking over.

Jerome strolled over. "Guys, it really amazes me that one evening with her, and you all are changing your tune. She is just nothing but a little bitch."

Markko stood up. "Jerome, we have been friends for years. Say it again, and I will kick your ass."

Langston interjected, "Why do you hate me? It is not my fault that you are pathetic. I tried to get you to like me, but I don't give a damn. She does not even give a damn about you. She is just trying to get to Markko."

Jerome walked away. Langston announced, "Markko, I have to go to the bathroom. I will be right back."

"I will go with you."

"Markko, I can go to the bathroom by myself . It is just over there." Langston gave Markko a kiss, and walked away. He watched her until he could not see her anymore.

One of the other guys, Jason spoke up. "Markko, your girlfriend is pretty chill. Sorry we gave you so much crap. You still are crazy for wanting to get married, though dude."

Langston walked in the bathroom, and added more lip gloss. Before she knew it, Jocelyn was behind her. "If it is not Markko's childhood fantasy."

Langston shot her a look. "If it isn't Markko's junior high whore. Did you ever wonder why Markko did not ever tell you he loved you? It was because he never loved you. He probably wanted to puke every time he kissed you."

"Langston, do you realize that you are making grave mistakes? Keep screwing with me and Jerome. You will see what will happen."

Langston responded, "See, I am not scared. You are a skanky loser and Jerome is a pathetic future wife-beater. In fact, he probably already beats women. Neither of you can deal with the fact that Markko is disgusted by both of you. Keep up the threats!!! I am not afraid of you, bitch."

Langston walked out. She did not notice that Jerome had overheard the whole conversation. Langston did not realize what she had done. Her mouth may have gotten her into serious trouble, this time.

--

Starr and Cole went for a moonlit walk after their dinner. "Cole, I love you so much. i am so glad that our parents are finally letting us be together."

"I know. Think about it. A year ago, we were not allowed to even see each other. You did not even want to see me. I still can not believe what happened with the steroids thing. Starr, have i told you lately how sorry I am for that?"

Starr silenced Cole's thoughts about that with a kiss. "Cole, it was over a year ago. You never meant to hurt me. It was not you. It was the steroids."

"Starr, why did you even forgive me? I did so many awful things to you. I took steroids and went crazy on you, I dated Britney, and I did not tell you that i knew where your dad was. Why do you even care?"

"Cole, I fell for you the day I met you. I have always been crazy about you. Do you even know how lonely I was when I was telling you that we could not be together? I only did it because I did not want to see my dad hurt you."

"I know. Starr, I am not into being engaged when I am this young."

"Hardly. Me neither."

Cole looked deep into Starr's eyes. "Starr, I do know that someday I will want you to marry me. I see us having a huge wedding one day with all our friends and family. Langston will be your maid-of-honor, and Markko will be my best man. I am not boring you, am I Starr?"

"No. I feel the same way."

"I guess what I am saying, Starr is would you consider to one day think about marrying me?"

Starr smiled. "Of course, Cole. You are the only one for me no matter what. I know that this does not mean we are engaged. It just means that i want to be wit you always."

Starr and Cole kissed under the moonlight. Their kiss deepened, and they sat on the park bench and kissed for a while."

--

Langston made her way back to the table, and jumped into Markko's arms. "Did you miss me?"

"Always."

"Markko, I have had so much fun tonight. Who would have known that you guys could actually be fun?"

Mike taunted, "Yeah, who would have known that you were not a stuck-up bitch? Langston, don't let Jerome and Jocelyn bother you. They talk big, but she is so hung up on Markko. She would never do anything to make him mad. If you have problems with Jerome, talk to one of us. I wouldn't go so far to say you are one of us, but you are definitely chill." A song came on that Markko liked.

"Come on, woman. Let's go dance."

Markko and Langston danced for the next while. Markko once again had found some sort of normalcy with his life. His friends were actually mixing with the love of his life. He glanced at his watch, and decided to enjoy this dance since it was the last one they would play before this ended.

--

Langston was starting to worry about time. She knew that Markko would have her home on time, but he had wasted too much to stay and help wrap everything up. She noticed that they were almost to his car, when she dropped her purse. Markko asked, "Do you need help?"

"No, get the car warmed up. It is cold."

Markko turned around to get in the car. As Langston moved to pick up her purse, she noticed a car coming. She moved to the side. Markko heard a car speeding at what had to be nearly eighty miles an hour. He ran to get to Langston, but it was too late. The car had hit her, and left her there. He ran over to her. "Baby, stay with me."

She opened her eyes. "I am okay. Markko, I love you." She shut her eyes.

"No, Langston, stay awake." Markko pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed 911.

"You have to send a ambulance. My fiancee got hit by a car, and she is unconscious." He gave them the address. Mike and Jason ran up. "What happened?"

Markko was absolutely hysterical. "She got hit by a car."

"Was it an accident?" Jason asked.

Markko could not hear a word they were talking about. Mike felt around. "Markko, I don't think that she has a pulse."

Markko began to administer CPR, and prayed that Langston would be okay.

**To Be Continued...**

**Will Langston pull through? Who could have run Langston over? Was it an accident? Stay Tuned for Chapter 32!!!!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Markko and Mike performed CPR until the ambulance got there. Markko flagged them down, "Over here. She is not breathing." Two of the people in the ambulance began to work on her.

"Ok, we need to intubate, so that we can resume CPR." Another person walked up to Markko.

"What happened, here?"

"We were leaving. I went to warm up the car, and a car came out of nowhere and hit her. They did not even stop. I don't know anything else."

"Does she have any allergies?"

"I don't think so. Her name is Langston Wilde."

"How old is she?"

"Sixteen. Her birthdate is October 01, 1991." Antonio Vega came up. "Markko, right?"

"What happened?"

Markko could not really say much. He was concentrating on whether or not they could get Langston breathing again. Mike took over. "Markko said that they were walking to the car. He went to unlock the door, and she dropped her purse. A car came from nowhere and hit her. That is when we came out. We saw the car speed off."

"Did you happen to see what kind of car it was?"

"Black sedan, nineties model."

The ambulance crew had moved on to using the paddles on her. "Ok, we have a blood pressure of 56/30 and a heartrate of 20. We better get her to the hospital."

Markko announced, "I am going with you."

The guy told him, "As weak as she is, we need the full crew back here. Meet us there."

Markko went to get in his car, when Mike stopped him. "Markko, give me your keys. I will drive your car."

"Thanks."

When they arrived at the hospital, they whisked her into the Emergency Room, and told Markko to wait in the lobby. Mike was really worried. Markko was hysterical. He was even smoking one of Mike's cigarettes, and Markko had not smoked a cigarette in over a year. "Markko, do you need anything?"

"I need to call Doctor Lord. Can you stay here in case they come out?"

"Sure."

Markko dialed the number and Dorian answered the phone groggily. "Dr. Lord, this is Markko. There has been an accident. Langston got hit by a car."

Dorian could not believe what she was hearing. "Markko? Where are you?"

"Llanview Hospital. Doctor Lord, it is bad. They could not get a heart beat for a long time. They finally got her heart to beat. They need you here right away."

"I will be there right away." Dorian pulled on a pair of jeans and a shirt. She did not know when she had even worn jeans recently, but she had to get to Langston. That girl had lost so much already. She did not deserve to lose anymore. Instead of driving her own car, she had her driver take her. She decided to call Starr. "Blair, there has been an accident."

"Dorian, what happened?"

"I do not know much. Markko just called from the hospital. He said that Langston got hit by a car."

"Let me get Starr, and I will be right there. She and Cole are downstairs watching a movie."

Blair went downstairs. Starr and Cole were watching a movie, while pretending to. The fact that they jumped apart the second that she came downstairs gave away that they were probably kissing. "Starr, we have to go. There has been an accident."

"Is dad okay?"

"It is not your dad. It is Langston. Dorian just called. Markko called her and Langston was hit by a car. Cole and Starr both jumped up, and went with Blair.

---

Markko sat in the waiting room with Mike. "Shouldn't we know something, already?"

"Markko, they are just making sure that everything is okay. I am sure that we will know something when they do."

Michael McBain came out. "Markko, did you call Dorian? We need her permission to take Langston to surgery."

"She needs surgery?"

Blair walked in with Starr and Cole. "Markko, what happened?"

Michael began to explain, "We need someone to consent." Dorian walked in. "Good, now i can tell everyone. Langston has suffered massive tissue damage. From the way it looks, she has seven broken ribs, a broken foot, and a collapsed lung."

Markko started to cry. "Is she going to be okay?"

"That all depends on what we can see. We need to open her up to see the extent of the damage done to her body. There could be more. We need to look at everything. If she recovers, she will have a long road ahead of her."

"Dr. McBain, can I see her?"

"We are still trying to get her stabilized. If you stand in the hall, I can tell the orderlies to stop in the hall for a second while we wheel her to surgery."

Dorian asked, "Is she conscious?"

"No, but as low as her blood pressure is, I would not expect her to wake up for a while."

Dr. McBain walked back into the emergency room. Markko's friend, Mike walked over to him. "Hey, I have to get going. I called my mom and she is coming to get me. Do you need anything?"

"No. I am good."

"Do you want me to leave my cigarettes?"

"No." Mike started to walk away. "Mike, thanks."

"Yeah." Mike knew that it was not a good idea to tell Markko that he suspected that Jocelyn and Jerome mowed Langston down. He really hoped that Langston pulled through this. She had turned out to be a pretty cool chick, and she was great for his friend.

--

Markko's cell phone rang. He looked at the caller ID. "Hi, mom."

"Markko, where are you? We had a deal about curfew."

"But, mom--"

"No, Markko come home now. There is no--"

"Would you shut the hell up? Langston got hit by a car and is in emergency surgery."

"Markko, what happened?"

" We were leaving She dropped her purse and someone ran her down. They dont know if she is going to pull through."

"Baby, we will be right there."

Markko did not argue, but just hung up the phone. They went and stood in the hall. Markko saw her first and ran up to the stretcher. "Baby, hold on. I love you. I won't let anything happen to you." He kissed her forehead.

---

Starr and Cole sat in the waiting room. Starr was really worried. "Cole, what if she does not pull through?

"Starr, we just have to be positive. Dr. McBain is a great doctor. He will do what he can to help her. I better call my mom and let her know that I am not going to be home."

Cole walked outside to use the phone. Starr went and sat next to Markko, who was looking at something in his hand. Starr put her head on his shoulder. "She will be okay, Markko."

"How do we know that? You did not see her laying on the cement. She opened her eyes and told me that she was fine and that she loved me. Starr, I can not lose her. Did you know that she told me that she did not want to wait to get married?"

"She told me. Markko, she will be okay. We both need her in our life. She is coming back to us."

Cole walked back in. He saw Starr and Markko. "I know this is a dumb question, Markko. But, are you doing alright?"

"I am scared. I do not want to lose her. She is everything to me. I do not know when me and Langston went from hating each other in the play to being this in love, but it happened along the way."

Michael walked into the room. "We were able to repair a lot of the damage. Her broken ribs will heal with time, her collapsed lung, barring any complications, will heal. She is very lucky. She should heal. I am sorry to tell you that we were unable to save the baby, though."

Markko exclaimed, "The what?"

"During surgery, it was revealed that she was pregnant. She was very early in the first tri-mester, but it was still there."

Markko heard a gasp. He turned around and saw that sometime during the conversation, his parents had come in. "Langston was pregnant?"

Markko was shocked. He had no clue. He pulled Starr aside. "Did you know that Langston as pregnant?"

"No, I do not think that she even knew. She would have told me if she did."

Markko really did not want to be having this conversation with Doctor McBain with all these people around. "Doctor McBain, can i talk to you for a minute?"

"Since Langston is a minor, I do have to have Dorian's consent to discuss her case with you."

Dorian was still in shock. She could not believe that Langston had been carrying a child. "Go ahead."

"Dr. McBain, when can I see her?" Markko asked.

"Well, her blood pressure is still low. She has not regained consciousness. We have no clue when she will. But, one person at a time, is welcome to go sit with her for a few minutes at a time."

Dorian wanted to see Langston. Markko could see it "Dr. Lord, why don't you go see her first?"

Dorian went through the doors to the Intensive Care Unit. She walked in Langston's room, and it shocked her what she saw. The girl that she had taken into her home as a daughter had tubes coming out of every direction. The only thing that could be heard was the steady beeping of the monitors. "Langston, I know you can hear me. You have to wake up. We need you. I need to give you a lecture about the baby. Sweetheart, please come back to us. I love you." Dorian felt a tear stream down her cheek. She could not believe that so much had happened to this poor girl in such a short time. She knew that Markko wanted to get back here, but she was going to call Starr back first, since she doubted that once Markko was back here, he would leave. Dorian came back out. "Starr, why don't you go see her?"

Markko gave Dorian a look. Dorian went to the nurse's station, and was fully aware that Markko could hear what she was telling them. "Yes, I am Langston Wilde's legal guardian, Dr. Dorian Lord, could you put it on her record that Markko Rivera is allowed to stay with her as long as it is possible? He can even stay over night, if that is alright."

"Very well, Doctor Lord. When she is examined, he will have to leave."

She walked back over to Markko. "When all this is over, there is going to be a conversation. But, I trust that you will make sure she is never alone with this whole thing. I am going to go talk to Blair."

Markko's parents came up to him. "There's no chance of you coming home tonight, is there?"

He barely acknowledged his parent's presence. "No. I go home, when she does."

His parents hated seeing their son grow up so fast. Any delusions that they had of their son and Langston not sleeping together, were now blown wide open. Nothing says your baby is growing up too fast like a pregnancy. She knew that Markko and Langston had a long road ahead of them.

--

Starr walked into Langston's room. "Lang, you have to wake up. We have so much to do. Did you know that me and Cole agreed to get married one day? We are not as into the marriage thing as you and Markko, but we are going to someday. You have to be maid-of-honor. Markko need you, Langston. He is lost without you. I need you. Please wake up."

Starr broke down in tears. She hated seeing her best friend like this. She did not understand how anyone could have done this to Langston. She kissed Langston's forehead. "Bye, sweetie. I will see you soon."

--

Starr tried to pull herself together. She knew that she should not go out there so upset. She walked back in the waiting room. She went and hugged Cole. Blair walked up. "You ready?"

"Yeah. Hold on." She went and hugged Markko. "If you need anything, call us."

Markko walked to Langston's room, and opened the door. He could not believe what he saw. She had so many tubes. He sat down in the chair next to the hospital bed. "Hi, Babe. Ok, time to wake up for me." Still nothing. "Well, for once, I get to have the last word. Will you please wake up and argue with me? Langston, I love you so much." He felt the tears falling. "Did you know that we were going to have a baby?" He held her hand, and still felt no response. "Babe, I know you hear me. I will be right here when you wake up."

Markko hoped it would be soon, as he was completely lost without her. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her. He hoped that she would not be too heartbroken over losing their baby. He did not know why, since he did not even know the baby existed, but he felt a huge loss. He really needed her to wake up.

**Will Langston wake up? What will Markko do when he realizes that it was not an accident? Stay Tuned for Chapter 33. **


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

Dorian was really hoping that Langston would be okay. The doctors were starting to get worried. It had three days, and still she had not woken up. She had not been by there yet, but she needed to. She knew that Langston was not alone. Markko had not left her side the entire time that she had been there. As the days went on, Dorian noticed the more tired he looked. The doctors were puzzled, as to why she had not regained consciousness. She only hoped that when she did, that she would be okay.

--

Starr and Cole went by the hospital. They could now be in the room at the same time as Markko, since they had moved Langston off the Intensive Care Unit yesterday. They walked in, and their footsteps awoke Markko, who was asleep with his head on the bed. "Hi, Starr, Cole."

Starr was getting really worried about him. "Markko, why don't you go home and get some sleep? We can stay with her."

"No. I need to be here when she wakes up. I need to be the one to tell her about the baby. She needs to hear if from me."

Cole asked, "Has there been any change?"

"No. Dr, McBain said that her blood pressure is still only 90/70. They are trying to give her something to raise it. But, so far, it is a slow process."

Antonio Vega walked in the room. "I need to follow-up about the accident."

Markko did not look away from Langston. 'I told you everything that I know, already."

"I know. Markko, can you think of anyone that would want to hurt Langston?"

Starr was shocked. "Are you saying that this was not an accident?"

"Based on the skid marks, and the damage done, it looks like it was no accident."

Markko felt his anger rising. "So, you are saying that someone intentionally hit her and killed my unborn child?"

"We do not know for sure, yet. But, it looks that way. Thank you for your cooperation. I will be in touch." Antonio left the room. Starr noticed that Markko had a look in his eye.

"Markko, are you okay?"

"Can you guys stay with her? I need to take care of something."

"Sure." Markko got his keys, and left the hospital. He drove straight to Llanview High, where he knew that he would find him. He walked into the gym, where the guys were having their routine lunch. He slammed Jerome up against the wall. "What the hell did you do?"

Jerome remained calm and cool. "I do not know what you are talking about."

"My fiancée is in the hospital with tubes, broken bones, a collapsed lung, and in a coma. If you did this to her, I will kill you just like you killed my unborn child. "

"I did not do anything to your whore. But, I am glad that this happened. If we are lucky, she will die and rid us all of her." Markko completely lost it. He knocked Jerome over, and punched him until there was blood everywhere. Mike and Jason finally pulled him off him.

"Markko, you have to get a freaking grip."

"He did this, and I am going to kill him."

Mike looked at Markko. "Markko, when Langton wakes up, she is going to need you. You do not want to be in jail."

Markko backed off, and walked up to a bloodied Jerome. "Remember what I said. Either I will kill you or you will go to jail for attempted murder and murder of my child."

He walked out, and decided to change clothes and shower before he went back to the hospital. He walked in the door, and his mom was home. "Markko, is she awake?"

Markko looked so angry and defeated. "No. Mom, it was not an accident, either. Jerome did it."

"Jerome? Why would he do that?"

"He hates her for some reason. I just beat the crap out of him. He keeps saying that he did not do it, but I know that he is lying."

"Markko, fighting is not going to help Langston."

"Mom, he killed my child. I get that me and Langston were not old enough to be parents, but we would have loved that baby so much. Now, I have to tell my fiancée that at sixteen, she has already lost a child. How much more can she lose, mom? She has already lost her parents, and now her child."

"Sweetie, you just have to be there for her. Go take a shower and get cleaned up. Go back to the hospital and hold her hand and be there for her." Markko was in tears, but knew his mom was right. He hugged her.

Lorraine Rivera really felt for her son. She knew what it was like to lose a child, Sure, Markko never had the chance to even see or watch his child grow, but it still meant something to him. She knew that most mothers would be wanting their teenage son home, but she and her husband understood that Markko needed to be at the hospital with her.

--

Starr and Cole sat by Langston's bedside. "Cole, when do you think that she will wake up?"

"I would hope soon. She seems, okay though. I just wonder how she is going to deal with losing their baby."

"I know. Cole, I hope that she is okay about that. Where do you think that Markko went?"

"I don't know. But, he looked pretty pissed when he left." Markko walked back in the room. "Markko, you okay, dude?"

"Yeah. Everything is good. Thanks for staying with her."

"Sure. I am going to call my Aunt Dorian and let her know that there has been no change in Langston's condition."

Cole looked at Markko, whose knuckles still looked pretty swollen. "What happened, man?"

"I had to take care of something."

"Do you know who did this to Langston? "

"I think I do know. He knows that I know, too."

They heard a weak voice from the bed. "Markko."

He ran to her. "Langston, sweetheart. I am right here. What do you need?"

"Water." Cole ran out to the hallway.

"Starr. Langston is awake." Starr went to the nurse's station.

"Langston Wilde just woke up."

Back in the room, Langston spoke softly. "Markko, why do I feel like I got hit by a car?"

"You did, baby."

"I don't remember. I remember leaving the club, and I dropped my purse. That is all I remember."

Dr McBain came in the room. "Langston, it is good to see you awake. I need to examine you, so if everyone could excuse me."

"Can Markko stay?"

"It will just take a minute, and then he can come right back in."

Markko kissed her forehead. H really hoped that Dr. McBain remembered that he wanted to be the one to tell Langston. Starr and Cole left shortly after that. They understood that Markko and Langston needed some time. He called Markko back in. "Well, the good news is her blood pressure is stabilized. She should be just fine."

"When can I go home?"

"Not anytime in the foreseeable future. Langston, you stopped breathing several times. If Markko and his friend would not have started CPR, you would have died. I would say at least a week or two at the minimum." He left the room.

Langston could not believe what she was hearing. "Did I really stop breathing, Markko?"

"Yeah. We did CPR. It was not until the ambulance got there that they were able to get your heart going again. I was so scared that I was going to lose you."

"I am fine. Markko, I love you, but you look like hell. When was the last time you got any sleep?"

"I am fine." He went over and closed the door. He was sure glad that Dr. Lord was rich and had sprung for the private room. Langston noticed that he had shut the door. "Markko, not that I would not love to, but I do not think my body is up to it today."

He laughed. "No, Langston. We need to talk about something." He went and sat next to her and held her hand. "Babe, when they brought you in, you had to have surgery. Dr. McBain let us know afterwards that you were pregnant, and you lost the baby."

"What? How could I have been? "Her eyes swelled up with tears. "My baby is gone?"

**To Be Continued…**

**Sorry for the shortness of this chapter!!! How will Langston react to losing her child? Is Jerome really the guilty party? Stay Tuned!!!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Markko could see the pain in Langston's eyes. He went over to her and hugged her, "Baby, I am so sorry." He sat on the bed and just held her.

"Markko, tell me you are lying. We used a condom every time. Tell me that this is a mistake."

His heart was breaking for her. "Langston, it is not a mistake. If you remember, there were a couple of times that we did not have protection that we decided that your birth control had already kicked in."

"Markko, something is wrong with my heart." She started to cry, and found herself unable to breathe. "Markko, my heart feels like it is breaking in half." Markko thought for a second that she may be having a heart attack, but he knew that she was feeling pain over losing their baby. She started sobbing uncontrollably, and he could barely understand what she was saying. "Markko, why is this happening to me? Get a doctor. I can't breathe. It hurts so badly." Markko hit the call button and grabbed Dr. McBain. "She says that it hurts to breathe. I just told her about the miscarriage."

He went in there to examine Langston, and came back out when he was done to find Markko, and now Dorian in the hall. "She is fine physically. This is a reaction to the miscarriage. She is going through the grief. I am going to have a nurse bring her a sedative."

Dorian asked, "Is there anything we can do?"

"I think that she just has to deal with this. Dorian, I think that right now she probably only feels like seeing Markko. She is emotionally distraught and only w ants to be with him."

"You are not a psychiatrist. How can you know that?"

"She told me that she can not look at anyone, but Markko. She needs him." Dr.McBain walked off. Dorian thought about it, and knew that he was probably right.

"Markko, will you just let her know that I came by?"

"Yes, of course. I will also call you and keep you posted. "Markko walked back in the room and saw Langston staring to the side, crying uncontrollably. He went over and held her. He just sat with her, while he stroked her hair. A nurse came in. "Miss Wilde, Dr. McBain gave me something to give you. It will calm you down."

Langston looked at Markko. "Will you be here when I wake up?"

"Absolutely. I am not going anywhere."

Markko sat with Langston, as he watched her body react to the sedative. He really felt for her. He was in pain at losing their child, but nothing like she was. He rested his head on her shoulder, and watched her sleep. He, too collapsed with exhaustion.

--

Langston stirred, and looked over. Markko had his head on her chest, and was sound asleep. It occurred to her that she did not even know what day it was. She noticed that her ring was not on her finger, and started to panic. She hoped that when she got hit by the car that she did not lose it. She ran her fingers through Markko's hair. He looked up at her. "Hey, sorry I did not mean to fall asleep."

"You look like you need it. When was the last time that you had a good night's sleep?"

"Probably the night before all of this went down."

"Markko, why don't you go home? You look so tired."

"I don't want to leave you. I am fine. How about I promise to get a blanket, and recline this chair tonight and sleep?"

"Okay. Sorry I got so upset earlier."

"Langston, I feel the same way. I am so sad about this baby, even though we never even knew it existed."

"I just feel so empty inside. Markko, I think that when I got hit, my engagement ring got lost."

Markko pulled the chain off his neck. "When the ambulance brought you in, they gave it to me, in case your hands swelled. I have had it with me the whole time that you have been here."

He put the chain around her neck. "Markko, what happened out there?"

"We don't know. We do know that it probably was not an accident, though?"

"What? Who would do this to me?"

"We don't know, but we will find out. Then, they will go down for murdering our baby."

Langston looked down, and noticed the bruises and cuts on Markko's wrists. "What happened?"

He looked at her and turned his head. He looked down, and could not meet her gaze. He had always thought of himself as pretty level-headed. She lifted his face. "Markko, you can tell me."

I got in a fight before you woke up yesterday…with Jerome."

"Why? Markko, he is not worth it."

"What if I told you that I have reason to believe that he was the one who ran you down?"

"What? Why would he do that? What did I ever do to him?"

"I took care of it, Langston."

"Markko, what did you do?"

"Don't worry about it." She gave him that look. He really hated that look. "Fine, I went to the gym and beat the crap out of him. He says that he did not do, but that he is glad someone did."

Langston started to cry. She did not know if it was the grief talking, but she wondered if her life would have been different if Markko would never have come into the gym that day during rehearsal. She just needed to be alone. She did not want to take it out on him, but needed time to think. She needed to reevaluate if this was all worth it, after all. "Markko."

"Yeah."

"Could you leave for a while? I want to be alone."

He was afraid that this would happen. "Whatever you need. Call me when you want me, or if you do."

"Markko, I do love you. I am just confused. That is all."

As soon as he walked out, Langston started to cry. She felt so empty inside. She did not understand why someone would hate her so much that they wanted her dead. She did not know what to do. She felt herself growing tired, and decided to take a nap. Maybe that would clear her head.

--

Markko did not know why, but he decided that he would just go to school. He had been trying to keep up with his homework, but decided to make an appearance today. He needed to keep his mind off everything with Langston. School had just started, anyway. He could make it to the middle of first period. There was a test in there, anyway. Shockingly, he was ready for it. He walked in to English Class. The teacher greeted him, "Mr. Rivera, what a surprise."

"Yeah."

"Everyone is just looking over their notes for the test in a few minutes."

"Here is all my work. Langston has not got to hers yet. She will, though."

"How is Miss Wilde?"

"Other than all of her unnecessary physical and emotional wounds, she is okay."

"Give her my regards."

Markko went and sat down. Starr whispered, "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"She wanted to be alone for a while."

Markko, Cole, and Starr walked out of the classroom where Markko saw Jerome. He walked up to Markko. "Well, how is your pathetic little girlfriend. Is she dead yet?"

Cole could tell that Markko was about to go off, and he pushed Jerome. "Why don't you get out of our faces?"

Cole, Starr, and Markko walked off. Starr could tell Markko was about two seconds from a meltdown. "Markko, you have to keep it together for Langston. You do not want to get thrown in jail. You are lucky that you are not in jail already for what he did. Just calm down."

"Starr, when are you ever calm about anything? You hate me being with Langston. Stop pretending that you actually care if we make it through this." He walked off. Starr looked at Cole.

"What was that about?"

"Starr, he is having a hard time. Just give him a break."

"It just, I think Markko and Langston are great together. He knows that."

"Starr, he does know that. Did you not notice that he is about two seconds from killing someone?"

--

Markko tried as hard as he could to make it through the day, but could not stop wondering if he was going to freak out. He just needed to talk to her. He was really starting to wonder if maybe she was better off without him. Normally, being in this class with Vasquez did not bother him so bad, but he was just irritated. It was only 1:00 and he still had another couple of hours. Not that he knew what he would do when school was over. The secretary walked in, "Starr Manning, your mother is outside. She needs you to leave early." Markko wondered what that was about.

--

Starr walked outside. "Hey mom, is something wrong?"

"I just came from the hospital. Langston needs to see you."

They got to the hospital, and Starr went in. "Hi, Lang. Are you okay?"

I just needed my best friend. I told Markko to leave this morning. Have you seen him? Is he okay?"

"Langston, I am going to be honest. He is about two seconds from killing someone. I think that he is just having a hard time dealing with everything. How are you? Markko told us that he told you about the baby."

"Starr, I feel like I can not breathe. Is it right for me to mourn a baby that I did not even know was there until it was gone? I feel so empty. A part of me wants to rush out and have another one, but another part of never wants to be touched again to save myself the pain of ever going through this again."

Starr put her arms around her best friend. "Langston, you deserve to have the feelings that you have. It was your baby. Markko is feeling the same way. I just feel like he needs something to feel okay with this. He is obsessed with finding out who did this to you. Cole barely kept him from tearing into Jerome this morning."

"I wish that he would stop doing that. He is going to get himself arrested. He told me that he thinks that Jerome is the one that did this to me. I want to get revenge too, and believe me I will, I just don't want Markko to lose everything. Another part of me was wondering if maybe this is all a sign that maybe me and Markko are from different worlds."

"Langston, you all are just going through something. Do not push him away. You need each other. Hold on tighter, and don't let each other go ever. I have a test last period, so are you okay, now?"

"Yeah, sure. Starr, thank you."

Langston knew that Starr was right. She needed to see Markko. She did not have any way to get in touch with him, since her cell phone was not here. She had an idea. She saw crutches in the corner. She pulled herself out of bed, and winced in pain. Her chest felt like it was going to snap in half. She knew that the hospital was not far away from her high school. She managed to make it to the closet, and was thrilled when she saw that Dorian had brought her some clothes. She managed to pull on some sweats. She did not know how she even managed to put on her underwear and a bra, but she had to get to him. She just had to figure out how to get out. She thought that this does not hurt anywhere near as bad as she though it would. Maybe it was just all the pain medicine talking. She put the pillows over the bed, and looked around. In the day that she had been awake, she realized that this was the perfect time. 2:00 was change of shift, and she could get away unnoticed. She managed to make it out of the hospital. The more steps she took on the crutches, the more she felt like her chest was going to break in half. She finally made it to the doors of the high school. She just had two hallways to make it through. This had taken longer than she thought. Last bell was fixing to ring, and she hoped she did not miss him. She cut through the gym, and felt a searing pain. After that, everything went black.

A short time later, Mike and Jason walked into the gym. "Mike, why do you leave your stuff in here?"

"Dude, just shut up. What is that over there?"

They went over and saw Langston lying unconscious on the floor. "Jason, go get Markko now."

"Is she breathing? What class is he in?"

"Creative Writing, I think. Room 221.."

Mike shook her softly. "Langston, what are you doing here? He checked, and she did have a pulse, but it was weak."

Jason ran in the room. Markko looked up. Before he could say anything, the teacher stopped him. "Excuse me, we are in the middle of class."

Jason went on, "Markko, you got to get to the gym. Your girlfriend is unconscious in there."

Markko did not care what the teacher thought. He ran as fast as he could, and saw Mike in there with her. "Oh my God, is she okay?"

He knelt down, "Langston, baby, what are you doing here? Call 911 now!!! Sweetheart, you have to open your eyes. You just have to." He felt and could feel that she did have a heartbeat.

The bell rang, and he noticed people walking in, and wondering what had happened. Starr and Cole ran up. "Markko, what happened?"

"I don't know. Jason told me that she was here, and she won't wake up." He heard the ambulance getting closer. Starr was guilt-ridden.

"Markko, this is all my fault. I told her that what you two needed was to be there for each other. She probably needed to see you. She has to be okay." Cole hugged her.

Markko looked at Starr, "Starr, this is not your fault. I never shout have left." The ambulance came in, and Markko stepped to the side. The examined her.

"Her BP is 40/20. She is crashing. We have to get her back to the hospital or we are going to lose her right here."

**To Be Continued **

**Will Langston be able to pull through this time, or will she be lost to Markko forever? Stay Tuned for Chapter 35!!!! Review Please!!!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

_**A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter. I hope this it will be as good as the last one. Enjoy!!!**_

Markko was so worried. He paced, as he was in the living room. Dorian stepped in front of him. "Markko, you have to stop pacing."

"What if she dies, Dr. Lord? It will be my entire fault."

Starr stood up. "Markko, it is not your fault. I am the one who told her that she should hold on to you, not pull away. If it is anyone's fault, it is mine."

Cole spoke up. "It is no one's fault. Langston made the decision to sneak out of the hospital. She knew the risks." Markko began to pace again. He could not stop thinking about how his life would be without her. He did not ever want to be without her. Truth be told, he wanted to marry her now. He intended to tell her that once she was out of the hospital. Dr. McBain walked in. Markko spoke, "How is Langston? Is she okay?"

"Langston's punctured lung collapsed. This is what caused her to crash. She should not have been out of bed, much less out of the hospital. Her Blood pressure has stabilized."

"Doctor McBain," Markko asked, "When will Langston wake up?"

"She should be awake within the next twenty-four hours. If she does not, then, we have a serious problem."

--

Markko sat in Langton's room, and watched her sleep. She was so beautiful. He could not believe how beautiful she was, even in the hospital. He was going to honor the promise that he made her earlier that day. He crawled under a blanket, and reclined the chair back. He was really surprised how quick sleep came to him.

Langston woke up and saw Markko sound asleep in the chair. He looked so tired. She did not want to wake him. She wondered what happened. The last thing that she remembered was being in the gym. She hit the call button. She figured they wanted to know that she was awake. The nurse walked in. "Glad to see you awake, Miss Wilde."

"Be quiet, please. I want him to sleep. He looks so tired."

"I will get you some medicine for the pain."

"Thank you." Langston glanced at the clock. She could not believe it was 6:00 in the morning. She just lay there and watched Markko sleep. She did not figure that she had any choice, but lay there. Her pain was way worse than it was before. She felt herself begin to drift off. The next time she awoke, it was 8:30. She knew that the nurse would probably be in very soon. She just lay there and watched Markko.

Markko awoke. He glanced at the clock. He wondered how he had slept until 8:40. Who would have thought that the chair would be so comfortable? He looked over at Langston, who was smiling. He jumped up. "Babe, you are awake. How long have you been awake?"

She said in a loud whisper. "I woke up at 6:00, and then after they brought more medicine, I fell back asleep until a few minutes ago." He kissed her forehead.

"Sweetheart, I was so worried about you."

"What happened, Markko? The last thing I remember was making it to the gym at school."

"You collapsed. Mike and Jason found you on the floor of the gym. If they would not have found you, they said that you would have died."

"Markko, why does my chest hurt so badly?"

"Your lung collapsed, babe. You can not do that again. What possessed you to leave the hospital?"

"I needed to go find you and tell you that I love you."

"Next time, call me."

--

Starr and Cole walked in the hospital. Cole asked, "So, Markko said that Langston is awake, right?"

"Yeah, she is. I just hope that she is going to be okay."

They walked in Langston's room to see Markko and Langston kissing. "Lang, you nearly died, and you are making out with Markko."

"No, I just needed to kiss him. He is wonderful."

Starr went over to her. "You scared us. You can not do this. You have to stay her until they tell you that you can leave."

"I promise. I will not leave, no matter what."

Starr gave her a hug. "Langston, we have to get to school. We just wanted to come by and say hi before we left. Markko, I will bring you your schoolwork."

"Actually, I have to go to Physics today. He is going to kill me if I miss this test."

"You are going to leave me?"

"Can you handle it without running off again?"

"I promise to stay in bed. Markko, why don't you go to school today? I do not want you falling apart at school, too."

"I don't want to leave you alone, babe. I can stay here until 1:30."

"Well, they said that they are going to take me for a bunch of tests to make sure that my chest is okay, so why don't you just go?"

"Langston, are you trying to get rid of me?"

"No. I would love if you stayed, but you need to go to school."

"Ok, you win. I will go." He went over and kissed her. "I love you. Starr brought your cell phone yesterday. If you get bored, text me."

"Bye, guys." Langston was actually grateful for the time alone. Everyone had been fussing over her for days. She just needed some peace and quiet, today.

--

Markko arrived at school. He had to admit that it was kind of cool being at school. Things were so tense at the hospital. He honestly needed a break from that place. He saw Jerome. He wanted to go kill him, but he promised Langston that he would not fight with him. The best thing that they could do is make sure that the police caught who did this.

--

Langston had slipped off to sleep.

_Langston was walking with Markko to the car, when she dropped her purse. "Hold on, Markko. I dropped my purse."_

_"Do you need help?"_

_"Just get the car warm. I am cold." She bent over and as she picked up the contents of her purse, she saw a black car speeding towards her. She tried to move to the side, but noticed the car almost aim. She saw the driver, a blond-haired woman." _

Langston snapped awake. "Oh my God. It was not Jerome. It was a woman, after all."

Langston had to decide whether or not to call Markko, or wait for him to get back. She decided on the latter, since he knew what would happen when she did.

After school, Markko came back. He walked in with a dozen red roses. "Who are the pretty flowers for?"

"The most beautiful girl in the world is who they are for."

"I know you can not be talking about me. I look like crap."

"You are beautiful." He kissed her. "How are you feeling?"

"It hurts, but they told me that they think that I am doing a lot better. Markko, I have something to tell me."

"You are not breaking up with me again, are you?"

"No, Markko sit down. We need to talk about the accident,"

He sat down on the bed and put his arm around her. "I am not hurting you, am I?"

"I am fine. Markko, it was not Jerome."

"Are you sure?"

"I had a dream about the whole thing. It was s woman with blond hair."

Markko could not believe that he had never thought of that before. "Are you saying that you think it was Jocelyn?"

"Markko, I can not prove that is who did this to me, but yes it could have definitely been here. Markko, please can we let the police handle this?"

"Let me talk to her, first. I promise not to do anything to her. I just need to figure this out."

"Okay."

"Langston, I hate to leave you, but I need to go handle this. I will be back later." He kissed Langston goodbye.

"Markko, please be careful."

**To Be Continued…**

_**What is Markko going to? Have they finally figured out who hit Langston? Why did she do it? Stay Tuned!**_


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

_**A/N: Thank you again for all your great compliments about all three of my stories. They definitely help me continue to write. Enjoy!!!**_

Langston lay in her hospital bed, and thought about how different her life had been. Her life had truly changed so much in the past year. A year ago, she was a strange girl who never really had experienced life. She lived her life vicariously through her best friend's love life. She now had her own, and what a life it was. She thought about who she is now. She thought about the various things that made up who she was. She was sixteen, in love, engaged, a foster-child, a student, bedridden. She really hated that last one. She was beginning to worry about Markko. She hoped that he did not do something that he would regret. She could not wait to leave the hospital. Ever since she woke up, she noticed that something inside of Markko had definitely changed. She did not know if it was his exhaustion, or what. She just knew that he was walking around like a zombie. There was a knock at her door. "Come in. Hi, Dorian."

"Hi, Sweetheart. How are you feeling?"

"I hurt all over. They keep me pretty drugged up, but I can still feel it."

"Where did Markko run off to?"

"I had a dream, and I think I remember who did this to me. He went off to deal with her."

"Langston, I do not really think that is a really good idea. Maybe we should alert the police."

"Dorian, I promised Markko that I would let him deal with her first. He promised that he would not hurt her or break the law."

"Langston, I will give in on this for now. If he is not back in a couple of hours, we are calling the police and telling them what you know."

"Okay. Dorian, I am curious why haven't you come to see me?"

"I just knew that you and Markko were going through a hard time, with losing the baby and all." Langston began to cry, and Dorian went over and put her arms around her. "Sweetheart, I am so sorry that are going through this. You are so young."

"I would have thought that you would be happy, since you think we are too young to be sleeping together, anyway."

"Langston, hold on a minute. I would never wish for you to be going through losing a child, especially as young as you are. I think that you and Markko are young, but I have learned a lot through this whole ordeal. I learned that he loves you more than anything. He was not about to listen to me or anyone else. He has not left your side. At my age, I have not even found lasting love so deep as you seem to have found with him."

"Are you telling me that you approve of me and Markko?"

"Langston, I have always liked Markko. I will never be find with you two making love in my kitchen, though."

Langston tried to laugh. "Ouch, that hurts so bad. Don't make me laugh. I know. I can not promise that me and Markko are not going to ever sleep together again, but we are trying to be a little more discreet. At this point, I am not in a hurry to sleep with him again. I am scared of getting pregnant, and then feeling this again. Dorian, it hurts so bad."

"Sweetheart, it is just going to take you time. It is a hard thing to go through. Langston, are you going to be okay? I do not want to wear you out."

"I am kind of tired. I think that I will take a nap, and hope Markko gets back soon."

Dorian kissed Langston's forehead. "I will be calling later to make sure that Markko gets back."

--

Starr and Cole drove over to the hospital. "Starr, you are quiet. What's wrong?"

"I am just worried about Langston. She seems so sad about the baby."

"Well, Starr. That has to be hard for her. She gets run over by a car, and wakes up and realizes that she has lost a baby that she did not even know was there in the first place."

"I know. I can not even imagine how she is feeling. She has to be feeling so lost and lonely. Cole, I hate to say it but maybe it is for the best that she lost the baby. I mean, Langston is only sixteen."

"I know what you mean. I can not even imagine what I would do if you got pregnant. That is why I try to make sure that we are always careful. Starr, you do not mind that I am dropping you off, do you? I have to go back to school and make up a test."

"No, I completely am cool with it. I want to spend some real time with Langston, anyway. That is if I can pull Markko away."

"Yeah, I know. I do not think he has really even slept since this whole thing started. Starr, I feel kind of bad for him."

They pulled up at the hospital. Starr kissed Cole and went in.

--

Markko searched the halls. He knew that she had to be here. She always stayed after school. He searched, and eventually found her in the gym. He walked up to her, his face devoid of any real emotion. She saw him and smiled. "Hi, Markko. How are you?"

"Fine."

Jocelyn inched towards Markko, and ran her hand up his arm. "What is wrong? Do you need someone to make you feel better?"

He played it up. "Tell me why I would need to feel better."

"Well, I heard the rumor that your girlfriend got hit by a car."

He interrupted, "Fiancée. She is my fiancée, not my girlfriend."

Jocelyn let some of her true colors show. "You mean she is still alive?"

"Yeah, but I can not say the same for our unborn child, that got killed before we even had the chance to know of his or her existence. That is the really screwed up part. You know, the police know that it was not an accident. They are just trying to figure out what kind of sick, pathetic person could have done this."

"What makes you think that the person is sick and pathetic?"

"Jocelyn, I was there. The car ran over her on purpose. Do you realize the charges are vehicular manslaughter, attempted murder, and thanks to the Lacey Peterson law murder because of my unborn child."

She leaned up against the wall. "Are you trying to get at something, Markko?"

He moved toward her. "I know it was you that did it. If you were not a girl, you would be dead right now. You do not go after my future."

"Are you saying that she gives you more than I did?"

"Jocelyn, get the hell over it. I do not love you. I never loved you."

"You could. You know you could."

He raised his voice. "No, I could not. I hate you. I wish you would die. I don't care if that makes me screwed up. You will pay for what you did to Langston, too. I will make sure of it."

"What can you do?" Markko knew that he needed to get out of there. He did not believe in assaulting a woman, and was ready to kill this one for what she had done. "See, Markko, I have Jerome in my corner. Don't you get that we planned this. We planned everything, and next time she won't survive."

Jerome walked in and Markko walked toward him. He had his pocket knife on him, and was about to make what could be a serious mistake. It was then that Cole walked in, and ran up since he saw the seriousness of the situation. "Markko, let's go take a walk."

"Cole, I have to take care of this."

"Markko, Langston needs you. Do not do something stupid." Markko saw Langston's face in his mind.

"You know what; you two are not worth it. But, this is not over by any means."

--

Starr walked in Langston's room, and saw that Langston was sound asleep. She decided just to wait for Langston to wake up. Shortly after, Langston snapped awake. "Markko?"

"No, Lang it is just me."

"Hey Starr. How long have you been here?"

"Just a few minutes. How are you doing?"

"It hurts. Can you go tell a nurse that I am in pain?"

"Sure." Langston glanced at the clock. It was almost 5:00. She really was starting to worry about Markko. She hoped that he got back soon. Starr walked back in. "Someone will bring you something right away. Where did Markko go?"

"Have you ever met his ex-girlfriend, Jocelyn?"

"No."

"Well, I finally did at the party. I remembered this morning that she is the one who hit me. Markko is off dealing with that."

"I hope he is okay, Langston."

"Me too. I am starting to get worried."

Cole came in with Markko. Starr went over and kissed Cole. "Hi, how did your test go?"

"It went good."

Starr noticed that Markko looked really upset and angry. "Markko, are you okay?"

He said without looking at her. "Yeah, I am just great"

Cole motioned to Starr, who understood. "Lang, I need to get home. I will come by in the morning."

"Yeah. Thanks for coming, guys... She looked over to Markko, who was staring out the window. "Are you going to tell me what happened?"

He looked at her and smiled He walked over and hugged her. "How are you doing, babe?"

"I am okay, but I really would like to know what happened."

"It was her and Jerome. They planned the whole thing. They said that next time you will not survive."

"Ok, Markko, we call the police now. We tell them what we know, right?"

"I almost stabbed Jerome, today. I do not know what is happening to me, Langston. I used to be so sweet and level-headed, and now I almost stabbed a guy."

"Markko, nothing is happening to you. You are just worried about me. Do me a favor. Go home and sleep in your bed tonight."

"I do not want to leave you tonight. I want to stay, at least until they are in jail."

"Okay, but soon?"

"Yeah, I promise." He went over to the phone and dialed the Llanview Police Department. "Yes, could you sent Detective Vega over to the hospital? It is about the Langston Wilde case. Thank you."

"Markko, I think that we should move in together."

_**What do you think that Markko will think about that? Will he want to move in with Langston? Is there even a way for them to move in together? What will happen with Jerome and Jocelyn? Stay tuned for Chapter 37.**_


	37. Chapter 37

_**A/N: Sorry for the extended delay!!!! I went to work on my stories yesterday morning, and my adapter for my keyboard was dead. I had to go buy a new one. Anyway, let's get started. Enjoy and Review.**_

_**Chapter 37**_

Markko looked at Langston. "Langston, what did you just say?"

"You heard me."

"Babe, what happened to us having a long engagement?"

"Markko, I got hit by a car, and almost died twice. And, our baby is..." Langston started to cry again. She was starting to wonder when she would be able to think about their baby without crying.

"Langston, I love you. You know that. I know that we tend to act older than we are, but, at the end of the day, you are barely sixteen, and I am not even seventeen."

Their conversation was interrupted by a knock at the door. Antonio Vega popped his head in. "Sorry to interrupt, but I got a message that you needed to see me."

Langston and Markko tabled their discussion, and figured they needed to handle this. Langston asked him in, "Come in, Detective. We needed to talk to you about my case."

"Did you remember something?"

"Yes, I did. It came to me in a dream. I remembered it was a blond haired girl. I think it was Markko's ex-girlfriend."

"What makes you think that?"

"She threatened me several times that night. I thought they were just harmful threats. Markko originally thought that it was this guy Jerome at our school."

Antonio eyed Markko warily, "Really? He told me that he had no clue who did it."

"I had suspicions, but I was not sure. When Langston told me today what she remembered, I went to talk to Jocelyn. She admitted to me that she was the one driving and that she and Jerome had planned the whole thing. She also told me that given the chance, they would do it again and this time Langston would not survive."

"Let me get this straight. You decided that you would handle this before calling us."

"I needed to know the truth. If you can't handle that, arrest me. But, you can not tell me that in my situation, you would not have done the exact same thing."

Antonio knew Markko was right. "Okay, I need names of both Jerome and Jocelyn. Okay, her name is Jocelyn Hubert and his name is Jerome Johnson. Do you need addresses and phone numbers?"

"No, we can find those out. If we can not, we will be in touch. Markko, do not do anything stupid. Let us handle this case. I know that is not easy to sit back and do nothing. But, let us handle this. Langston, we will make this right for you."

"You can not bring back my baby, can you?"

"No, but I will be in touch with you both." He left the room. Markko sat down next to her. Doctor McBain came in.

"Hi, Langston. How are you feeling?"

"I feel kind of tired, but I feel okay."

"Well, we got your test results back and you are doing great. If all goes according to plan, we are looking at releasing you maybe tomorrow."

Markko was shocked, but relieved. "Dr. McBain, I thought that she would be here longer."

"So did we, but she is doing great. Her blood pressure is staying stabilized; her wounds are starting to heal. We will allow Langston to recuperate at home under some conditions."

Langston spoke up, "Anything."

"You have to rest. You can not be up doing things. For four days at least, you will be on bed rest. Your body has been through hell. You were hit by a car, stopped breathing a few times, had surgery, and you suffered a miscarriage. After that, you can go to the couch and watch TV." His pager beeped. "I am needed in surgery. I will come back tomorrow, and if your test results are good tomorrow, we will release you tomorrow evening." He walked out. Langston smiled.

"Markko, isn't that great? I can not wait to get out of this hospital."

"You heard what he said, you have to rest."

--

Blair went by to pick up some things that she had forgotten from La Boulaie, when she saw Dorian in the living room. "Hi, Dorian. How are you?"

"Blair, what a surprise. Are you moving back in, or are you still with Todd?"

"Dorian, things are going good for us. How is Langston? I need to go by there to see her."

"I went to see her earlier. She is making huge improvements every day. The doctors are hopeful that she should be able to come home within a day or two."

"What are you going to do about Markko?"

"What about Markko?"

"Dorian, do you really think that you are going to be able to separate the two of them now? He has not left her bedside in nearly two weeks."

"I know. They always have respected my rules, when it comes to what I expect."

"Yeah, like the no sex in the kitchen rule?"

"Blair, I can handle Markko and Langston. I have to admit, I do not think that it is going to be easy to get him to leave at night."

--

Markko once again fell asleep at Langston's bedside. The next morning, he was awakened by Dr. McBain coming in. "Good morning, Langston." She opened her eyes.

"Hi. When can I go home?"

"Well, hold on. We have to do an extensive series of tests to make sure that your body is ready to go home. We have called Dorian, and she will come down at four so that we can go over everything that you will need if your tests turn out okay. I will be back after breakfast, and we will get everything started. "

"Thank you, Dr. McBain."

Markko sat with Langston, as she ate breakfast. "So, are you excited about going home?"

"Yeah, I can't wait to sleep in my own bed tonight…with you."

"Langston, what makes you think that is going to happen?"

"Well no one has had a problem with you staying here with me while I was in here?"

"Langston, there is a huge difference. We will figure it out. I am going to get to school. I will call you later."

"Will you come back right after school?"

"Of course. I will be back no later than 3:20. I love you."

--

Markko tried to get to school before the bell rang, but realized that was not going to happen. He knew that he should have left before 8:00, since he had to go home and change clothes. By the time he got to school, it was 8:40. He ran into first period. "Sorry, I am late."

"Just take your seat, Markko. We are having a pop quiz."

He was glad that he had made time to do the reading after Langston fell asleep. Looking around the room, he noticed that Jerome was not there. He wondered if they had already arrested him. The bell rang.

"Markko?"

"Yes ma'am?"

"I was just wondering how Miss Wilde is."

"She is doing well. They are looking at releasing her today. She may be able to be back at school, soon."

"Give her my best."

"I will." Markko walked out of the classroom, and went to his locker. Starr walked up to him.

"How's Langston?"

"She's good. They are probably going to send her home today."

"That's great."

"Yeah, the only problem is that she thinks that since my parents and your aunt had no problem with m staying at the hospital that there should not be a problem with me staying at the house."

"Yeah, that is not going to happen."

"That's what I tried telling her. But, you know how Langston can be. Markko saw Mike walk to his locker. He really needed to find out what was up. "Hey, Mike."

"Hey man, how is the chick?"

"She is getting better all the time Hey, have you talked to Jerome or Jocelyn?"

"All I know is that the cops came into last class, and they arrested Jocelyn for attempted murder on your girlfriend."

"Did they arrest Jerome, too?"

"I don't know. Was he in first period?"

"No, I just hope that they got him. The last thing that I need to worry about is him being after Langston."

--

Langston was waiting impatiently for her test results. She really hoped that Markko would be here soon. She was so bored. It was almost if he heard her, when he walked in. "Hey, beautiful."

Langston looked at him funny. "I know you are not talking about me. I have not been beautiful in a while."

"You will always be beautiful in my book. How were your tests?"

"Exhausting. I am so tired."

"What did you have to do?"

"They made me get up and walk on the crutches a million times, I had a bunch of blood tests, x-rays, and they made me go to the bathroom a bunch too. How was your day?"

"We had a pop quiz in English. I saw Mike after first period, and he said that they arrested Jocelyn right in class this morning."

"What about Jerome?"

"Apparently, his mom called him in sick, so I do not know if they have him yet or not." He sat down in bed with her. "I hope they got him. This whole thing had been so awful for all of us."

"I know. I just want to go home, and sleep in my bed."

"Langston, you do know that we have to go back to curfews and rules, now."

"I just want you to stay with me, tonight. Do you think that Dorian will go for that?"

"Langston, I do not know. Trust me, if she will let me, I would love to sleep in the same bed as you, tonight." Their lips met in a kiss. She managed to put her arms around him, and deepen their already passionate kiss. Their kiss was broken by a clearing of the throat. They knew that sound anywhere.

Langston answered, "Hi, Dorian." She looked to see that Dorian and Michael McBain were at the door.

"Langston, we got your test results back, and we are going to go head and release you. You have to stay 100 on bed rest for four days. No school for another week. After that, you can go back to school, but you have to use the crutches for no shorter than six weeks. Also, no strenuous activity of any kind for four weeks and that does include sex." Markko blushed. He could not believe that Dr. McBain was discussing sex with him, Langston, and Dr. Lord."

"I promise no school, walking, or sex."

"Okay, I will send the nurse in to pull your IV out."

Dorian hugged Langston. "I brought you some clothes to wear. Do you need help putting them on?"

"Well, Markko can help me."

Dorian was against that, but she had been told that large amounts of stress could really hurt Langston. "Okay, I will be right outside."

Langston sat up. "Ok, can you help me with this?"

"Sure."

He helped Langston get undressed, and saw her chest area for the first time. He knew that her chest was severely wounded, but had not expected it to be completely bandaged up. He helped her lift her shirt over it, but she grimaced with pain. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it just hurts. My ribs are really fragile." Langston got up to her feet with her crutches, and began to walk.

"You ready to go home?"

"Yeah. I can not wait to get home."

Markko opened the door, and led Langston out. By hospital policy, she had to be wheeled out of the hospital. She led Langston to the car. "I want to ride with Markko."

"Langston, that car will be way more comfortable then mine. I will be right behind you all, I promise." He kissed Langston.

Langston got in the car. She had to admit that it did hurt to even sit in the position. "Dorian, thanks for everything. I know that your life has been so chaotic since you took me in."

"Sweetheart, you are a blessing to all of us." They pulled up to La Boulaie. Langston had never been so glad to see her house. Sure enough, Markko pulled up right behind them. He went to the door, and helped her get out of the car. They walked up to the door, and opened the door. Langston could not believe what she saw when she walked over to the living room. Markko opened the living room doors for her, and there was a banner up on the wall that said, 'Welcome Home, Langston.' She looked around in awe and saw Mrs. Manning, Jack, Starr and Cole. She even noticed Mr. Manning, who was holding Baby Tommy. She made her way to the couch.

"You all did all this for me."

Starr walked up and hugged her gently, "Lang, we are just so happy that you are home."

Langston actually had a god time at her party. She felt like she was in a family for the first time ever, and she loved the feeling. She had so much that she longed for. She found herself looking at Markko, and smiling. She was so happy for him. After a while, everyone started to leave. Markko looked at her, "Langston, we should probably get you upstairs." She said good night to everyone. Markko picked her up gently, and carried her upstairs.

Blair looked at Dorian, "Dorian, are you just going to let him go up there with you?"

Dorian had enough. "Blair, you do not like when people criticize you don't criticize me. Langston has to avoid stress. If I have to keep my mouth shut for a few days and let Markko stay here, I will. He takes good care of her. Back off."

--

Cole drove Starr home. "Starr, that was nice to help put together that party for Langston."

"I am so glad that she is home, Cole. I just hope they can put this behind them."

"I can not believe your aunt is being so reasonable. Do you think that she will really let Markko stay the night tonight?"

"I think that Aunt Dorian understands that Langston needs that for her recovery. Once Langston is back to normal, I am sure that there will be a problem about it."

"So, did they get Markko's ex and that Jerome guy?"

"Cole, my dad told me that several of his sources got the story that they can not find Jerome. That makes me worry about Langston, a lot."

--

Markko helped Langston get changed, and got her into bed. "Markko, you are staying, right?"

"Yeah, I'm staying. Before school, I packed a bag of some of my stuff. You do know that there is no way that she will let me move in permanently."

"I know. I just need you here with me right now." Markko smiled at her. "Would you mind going and getting me some water?"

"Sure. I need to get my stuff out of the car, anyway." Markko made his way downstairs, and saw Dorian reading a book. "Dr. Lord, she is in bed. She just wants some water."

"Markko, you do realize that this is just temporary. I trust you with her."

"Dr. Lord, you can trust me. I know that it is just for a little while."

"What do your parents think of it?"

"They understand what you do that it is important for Langston's recovery. I am going to get my stuff."

"Markko, I would prefer you sleep down the hall from her, but I know that she will be sneaking down the hall to be with you. So, it is better for you two to be sleeping in the same room."

Markko and Dorian came to an understanding. He went back upstairs, and took Langston her water. He went into her bathroom, and popped his contact lenses out, and climbed into bed. He put his arms around her. "Langston, I love you so much."

"I love you, too. Did we really survive this?"

"I hope so." Markko had to admit that he was worried. He had heard nothing of Jerome being arrested. He really hoped that this was not going to be a problem. If it was, he was ready. No one was going to hurt her again. He fell asleep, and got his first good night's sleep in a while.

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**Hope you all liked it. It was more me trying to set things up, and a development chapter. **_

_**Will Jerome be a danger to Langston? Will Markko be able to protect her? Is Dorian really okay with Markko living at La Boulaie, even for a little while? Stay Tuned. **_


	38. Chapter 38

_**Chapter 38**_

_**A/N: I know that it has been a really long time since the last update. I have been so sick, and am leaving town Monday for the holidays. But, I hope to make this a good chapter, anyway. **_

Dorian did not know when it had happened, but she had become extremely motherly when it came to Langston. It was already after 10, and as far as she knew, Markko had not even come downstairs. She had to admit that she was really glad that at this point, she was happy that she did not have to worry about them being alone. She just wanted so much for Langston. The poor girl had been through so much, and she was only sixteen years old. Before all this happened, she really hoped that Langston and Markko could take a step back, and not be in such a hurry to grow up. More and more, she saw now that would never happen.

--

Langston stirred, and looked over to see Markko still sound asleep. She glanced at the clock, and could not believe that it was already after ten. She hoped that he was not missing school. She really had no clue what day it even was. The last week or so had just all run together. She went to roll over, and was reminded of the bone crushing pain that she felt whenever she moved. She winced in pain and Markko snapped awake. "Are you okay?"

"I am fine, Markko. I just moved the wrong way was all." He put his arm gently over her.

"What time is it even?"

"10:50. I think. Are you missing school, today?"

"No, it's Saturday."

Langston really felt like she was losing it since she did not even know what day it even was. "Oh. Well, you seemed like you slept okay last night."

Markko yawned. "I have to admit that last night was the first time that I slept through the night. This bed is so comfortable. When we finally do get married, the bed comes with us."

"Markko, when will that be?"

"Langston, we have talked about this. When we are eighteen, we will get married."

Langston became agitated. "Markko, why do we have to wait? We are engaged; we have already lost a baby, and gone through hell. Why do we have to wait?" She started to cry. Markko noticed that she was becoming extremely agitated, and that was never good for her right now.

"Babe, you have to calm down. We will get married when it is right. Are you going to be okay if I go take a shower?"

"Yeah, I am fine." After Markko was in the other room, Langton lay there and thought long and hard. She did not understand why he was being so pig-headed. She wanted to marry him now. Didn't he love her? She was starting to really feel as if he did not love her, but felt sorry for her. He came out of the shower, fully dressed.

"Langston, do you need to get up?" No answer came from her. He hated when she did this. "Okay, fine. I am going downstairs. When you want to talk to me, just call my cell."

The second that Markko left the room, Langston was in tears. Markko walked downstairs and went into the kitchen. He did not see Doctor Lord anywhere, but figured that she was around. He made himself some toast, and sat down. Dorian walked in the room. "Good morning, Markko."

"Doctor Lord, Hi."

"Did Langston get up and around?"

"No, not yet. Would you mind helping her? She is pissed at me, and is shutting me out."

"Language, young man."

"Sorry about that. Could you make sure that she gets to the bathroom?" Dorian smiled. That was the Markko and Langston that she knew. She knew it was only a matter of time before he went back to his house. She knew that Langston needed him, but they were far too young to be playing house. She made her way up to Langston's room. She walked in and saw Langston trying to make it across the bedroom. She knew that the doctor was right, but it did hurt to see her hurt so much.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?"

Langston put on a brave façade. "I am fine. Can't you tell?"

"Do you need help getting dressed?"

"Dorian, I have been dressing myself most of my life. I am not about to let a broken foot, and some broken ribs get me down." Dorian did not know what to do. She decided to just let Langton let her know if she needed help. She went to walk to the door. She opened it.

"Dorian, help me please." Dorian closed the door. Langston showed her what she wanted to wear, and Dorian helped her. She then helped her back into bed. "Dorian, I have to admit that I did need help."

Dorian could see that Langston needed someone to talk to. "Sweetheart, what is wrong?"

"I got in a fight with Markko. I just thought that we had grown a lot closer, and he still wants us to wait a couple years to get married. I think that we are mature enough to get married now."

Dorian interrupted, "Langston, you are not getting married. You are lucky that I allow you two to stay engaged. You are not getting married."

"Why does everyone treat me like such a child? Why don't you just leave me alone?" Dorian had never walked away from a fight, but chose to now. She knew that if Langston stressed herself out, she could wind up back in the hospital.

--

Markko sat in the living room, and turned on the TV. He tried to find something on, but could not no matter how hard he tried. He could not get over what he and Langston had fought about. It was not that he did not want to be married to her, but they were still so young. He hoped that she got over this, but he knew his fiancée better than that. Groveling was usually the only thing that ever worked with Langston. This whole situation reminded him that they were still a relatively new couple. They still had so much to learn about each other. His thoughts were interrupted by Starr and Cole walking in the door. Starr looked at him. "Markko, I thought that you would be upstairs."

"She banished me. If you are going up there, be careful. She is in a mood." Dorian walked downstairs.

"Starr, Cole, when did you two get here?"

"We just did, Aunt Dorian. I am going to see Langston."

"Be careful. That is all I can say."

Starr had to admit that she was worried. "I'll got talk to her." Starr walked upstairs and knocked on the door.

Langston yelled back. "Leave me alone." Starr poked her head in the bedroom.

"Does that go for me, too?"

Langston smiled. "You can come in, Starr."

"Langston, you seem really stressed. Are you okay?"

"I just hate being reminded how pigheaded Markko can be."

"What happened?"

"I just feel as if Markko does not love me."

"Langston, how can you say that he does not love you? He had been at your bedside through the whole thing. He has been walking around like a zombie since this happened."

Langston could not believe Starr. They had fought so much lately, and now she was taking Markko's side. "Starr, why are you taking his side? You can not stand Markko. Why are you taking his side?"

"Langston, maybe me and Markko have reached an understanding."

Langton said in a weak voice. "Why doesn't he want to marry me now? I know that we could make it work."

"Langston, you are only sixteen. Have you even considered the fact that you are still technically a ward of the state? They would never sign off on you and Markko getting married so young."

"Starr, could you just take my side for once?"

"Langston, all I am saying is that I think you are too young to get married?"

"Leave me alone," said Langston as she managed to make her way out of the room. She had to take it slow, but went downstairs. Markko saw her going towards the door.

"Langston, where are you going?"

"I am going to go sit by the pool, alone. Dorian thought about arguing with her, but just decided that they would go check on her in a couple of minutes. Markko looked at Starr.

"So, I gather you had no luck with her, either?"

"She is pissed at everyone today. I dared to take your side, which set her off completely."

--

Langston managed to sit down at the table by the pool. She thought about the last time she was here when they played strip poker. She was so innocent. So much had changed. She loved Markko, and knew that he loved her, but doubted that they could make it. She saw a shadow come up behind her. "Markko, leave me alone. I am not ready to talk." A hand grabbed her by the mouth, and carried her off.

--

Markko looked out the window. "Dr. Lord, she has been gone a while. Shouldn't we go check on her?"

Cole volunteered. "I will go check on her." A few seconds later, they heard Cole scream. "Markko, come quick."

Markko ran out to the pool. He watched the sight in horror. All that was left was her crutches. Dorian came outside. "Where could she have gone?"

Markko knew that something was seriously wrong. What could have happened to her?

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Sorry this chapter was a little bit shorter. I still feel really sick, and am leaving town for the holidays, tomorrow. I just wanted to give you all something. **

**Is Langston okay? Can Markko find her before it is too late? Stay Tuned!!!**


	39. Chapter 39

_**Chapter 39**_

_**A/N: Once again, I apologize for the delay. For those of you that do not know, the time has come to wind down this story. This story has been an incredible adventure, but there are only a few chapters left. I am thinking the end will be somewhere between chapters 40-45. I already have an idea for a new fic brewing in my head, so let me know if you want me to write another one when I am done. Well, let's get started!**_

Langston slowly regained consciousness. She did not know where she was, but knew that something had happened. All that she knew is that she was in serious pain. She was in a dark room, and she felt like she was on a bed. She heard the door open. She tried to back up, but noticed that her crutches were gone so she was at her mysterious captor's mercy. She heard the light switch flip on. "Well, well, well, I did not think that you would be awake so soon."

Without even having to look, Langston recognized the voice. "Jerome, I should have known. Where are we?"

"Oh, that's simple. We are the place where you are going to die, all alone. This time Markko will not be around to save you." Langston tried to put up a front, but had to admit that she was really terrified. She wished that Markko would save her, but she had no clue where she even was at this point.

--

Markko paced around the La Boulaie living room. Starr and Cole had gone to search to see if there was any sign of Langston. He had to wait for Detective Vega to get here, so that he could talk to them. The doorbell rang. Dorian looked at him, "I will get it." She went over to the door. She had to admit that she feared for Langston's life. "Antonio, please come in." They went back to the living room.

"Markko, good to see you again. Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"See, it is simple. Your department did not do their jobs, and now my fiancée is in danger."

Dorian answered, "Markko, that is not helping us find Langston."

"Fine. What kind of BS questions do I need to answer this time?"

"Do you have any idea where Jerome could have taken Langston?"

"No, how about if I knew that I would not be here answering your stupid questions."

Antonio was trying to keep his patience, but it was growing difficult. "Once again, is there any place out of the way that you and Jerome may have gone in the past that he may have taken her?"

Markko completely lost it, and yelled at the top of his lungs. "Why don't you get the hell out of here and find her before he kills her?" The doorbell rang again and Dorian went to answer it.

"Markko, I could arrest you right now for not cooperating, but I can see that you are freaking out."

"Do something! Stop asking me, and find her! He will kill her!" He went in the corner, and could not help but break down in tears. Dorian walked back in the house with Markko's mom. She ran to her son. He collapsed in tears in his mom's arms.

"It's okay, sweetheart. They will find her."

"Markko, thanks for all the information. We are going to keep trying to find her. Don't worry. We will find her."

--

Starr and Cole were now walking past the docks. "Cole, I hope we find her."

"I know. Markko has to be freaking out. If this guy is this dangerous, we have to find her and find her quick."

"Cole, she is my best friend. We have been fighting so much. What if I never see her again?"

Cole took his girlfriend in his arms. "We'll find her, Starr. We have to."

--

Dorian was sitting in the living room having a glass of wine when Starr and Cole came back. "Hey kids. Any luck?"

"No, there was no sign of her. Where's Markko?"

"He went upstairs for a little bit. Guys, I am going to warn you. He is a time bomb right now. He is completely losing it."

Starr understood how Markko was feeling. She remembered when her dad was missing how hard that was. Cole told Starr, "My mom needs me home for awhile. I got to go."

"Okay, let me walk you out." Starr and Cole walked into the entry way. She kissed Cole, who deepened the kiss.

"Cole, what was that?"

"I just love you, and I am grateful you are in my life, Starr."

"Too bad we all aren't so lucky," replied Markko as he walked down the stairs. Cole walked up to him.

"We will find her, Markko."

"How do you know, Cole?" Cole could not believe how bad Markko looked. He very obviously had been crying, and he looked warn out and completely terrified. Cole put his arm around Markko, who shook at the touch. Cole could not believe how much Markko loved Langston. He was obviously completely lost without her. He felt that way about Starr, but he knew that Markko and Langston had something that he could not even began to imagine. Cole gave Starr one more kiss, and walked out the front door. Starr looked at Markko. "Should we go back in there?"

"I don't know. It is just Dr. Lord is in there, and she is just so stuffy. It just makes me want to puke right now, honestly."

"I know what you mean."

"I actually did, you know."

"Huh?"

"I puked. Starr, what if we don't find her? I can't live without her. I have never felt about anyone the way I do about her."

Starr hugged him. "Markko, I know." The doorbell once again rang. "We are sure popular, today." Starr opened the door, and recognized two of the guys as Markko's friends. "Mike and Jason, right?"

Markko walked over to them. "Hey guys, I would invite you in but I need some fresh air. Starr, do you want to come outside with us? I mean, you said that you did not want to go back in there either."

"Sure." Starr could not believe that she was going to hang out with guys from Markko's 'posse.' These two always seemed nice though. They went out to the garden, out of sight from the main house.

Mike asked Markko, "Do the cops have any leads on Langston?"

"No, but they are good at doing nothing. I just wish that I could think of where Jerome would take her. Mike lit up a cigarette, and offered Markko one. Starr figured that he would refuse it. Her eyes widened when he took it. She watched him with a shocked look on her face as he smoked a cigarette. "Starr, I can feel you freaking out over there. I only do this when I am really stressed."

"I did not say a word."

--

Langston tried to pull herself up, and was honestly surprised when she could pull herself up. She walked toward the door when Jerome came in and knocked her to the floor. "Where do you think your going?"

"Away from you, you idiot."

"What did you say?"

"You heard me. You are pathetic. You are nowhere near the man that Markko is."

At that, he slapped Langston across the mouth, hard. Langston, being as stubborn as she is, looked at him with disgust. "Markko is sweet, loyal, kind. He will find me, and then you will be nothing."

"Do you really think that Rivera cares enough about you to even look for you?"

Langston stood up. "What? You thought that I could not even stand after what you did to me? I am getting stronger every day." He knocked her to the ground, and this time she went completely unconscious.

--

Markko was on his fifth cigarette in twenty minutes. "We have to think where he could have taken her." Starr had to admit these guys were okay. She was blown away by the fact that they all seemed so determined to help get Langston back. Mike had an idea. "Markko, what about his grandmother's old house?"

Markko thought about it. "You know, you have something. That old house on the corner of ninth and Filbert? I never thought of it. Let's go."

Starr yelled, "Do you want me to call the police?"

"No, I will handle this." Starr was worried that Markko was going to make the situation worse. She dialed the police station and gave them the information.

--

Langston slowly regained consciousness. She looked, and once again saw his smug face. "Are you going to kill me or are you just going to annoy me?"

"Oh, I will get around to killing you, but first I am going to teach you what it is like to have a real man." She tried to run, but could not get away. He pinned her down, and ripped her shirt off. He held a knife to her throat, and began to unbutton his own jeans. "Not a word, bitch."

All of a sudden, the door swung open. Markko ran over there with a knife drawn. "Get away from her."

"What are you going to do if I don't?" Markko went after him and he pushed Jerome to the ground, and stabbed him right in the side. Jerome tried to wrestle the knife away from Markko and pinned him down. He aimed it right at Markko's throat when the police came in.

"Everybody freeze." Antonio realized the severity of the situation and tried to keep Jerome from stabbing Markko. Officer Sahid saw that Langston was shaking in a corner, and she took of her jacket and through it over her. Antonio managed to out-maneuver Jerome and got him down to the ground.

Markko snapped back into reality, and crawled over to Langston. She was still shaking. "Baby, I am here." She collapsed into his arms. "I am never leaving you again."

Officer Sahid got Jerome to the car. Antonio noticed the two in the corner, and found himself even surprised at how much she relied on him. He now understood Markko's urgency at needing to find Langston He walked over to them, "Langston, I am going to need you and Markko's statements."

Markko asked him, "Can this wait until tomorrow?"

""No, Markko, it is okay. Could you come by the house in a couple hours so I can get showered and stuff?"

"I can do that. Do you need to go get that lip checked?"

"I am fine."

Markko noticed her lip. "We are going to go get you checked out. Detective, why don't you come by the house at 7? We should be back by then. If not, we will call you."

Talia walked back in the room. "We got an ambulance out front. They can take you."

Markko agreed on one condition. "I am going with."

"Fine."

The whole way to the hospital, Markko watched Langston. She was visibly shaken up. He really hoped that she was okay.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Up Next: Will Langston get a clean bill of health? Can they finally put this mess behind them? What will they decide about their future?**_


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

_**A/N: Chapter 40? I can not believe it. Hope you enjoy this chapter. It is establishing the scene for the final few chapters!!!**_

Markko had to admit that he was completely sick of hospital waiting rooms. He had his fair share of waiting. He remembered that he needed to call Dr. Lord to let her know Langston was okay. He needed to go outside, anyways. Before he could get outside, his cell phone rang. Sure enough, it was Doctor Lord. He picked up the cell phone. "Hello."

"Markko, is there any word on Langston?"

"The doctors are still checking her over."

Dorian could not believe what she was hearing. "Markko, they found her and you did not bother to even call me?"

Markko was seriously not in the mood to play nice right now. "Doctor Lord, I was concerned with making sure she was okay, and I am sorry that I was not in the mood to be courteous."

"Where are you?"

"The hospital."

"Oh my God, is she okay?"

"We don't know yet."

"I will be right there." Markko hung up the phone. He really needed to go outside, but he did not want to miss it if the doctor came out. He decided that it would be better to just wait for them to get here. Starr was chill earlier and would probably cover for him while he went outside for a moment. He sat back down, and waited. Not long after, Dorian and Starr came in. Starr walked up and hugged Markko. "So, you found her? Is everything okay?"

"We are just waiting for the doctor to come back in. They are examining her."

Dorian asked Markko, "What the hell happened?"

"All that is important is that they found her," Markko explained. His head snapped to what was coming in the door. The police were wheeling Jerome in on a gurney. Markko completely lost it again, and lunged at him.

"Stay away from her, you son of a bitch or I will finish what I started earlier." Cole had just walked in the door and managed to pull Markko off Jerome. Cole saw the blood gushing from Jerome's side and really wondered if Markko had done that.

"Dude, he is not worth it. Langston needs you. You do not want to be in jail."

"You are right. Let's go outside for a minute. Doctor Lord, can you have Starr come get me once we know something?"

"Sure, we definitely will." Markko and Cole walked outside and once they were a safe distance from anyone seeing what was going on, Markko pulled a cigarette out of his pocket."

"When the hell did you start smoking?"

"Let's see, 7th grade. I quit right after I started dating Langston. I just still smoke one when I get really stressed out. This is only my eighth one today."

"So, what happened out there, man?"

"I am not ready to really talk about it yet, but it was bad. We have to give our statements tonight."

Cole could not believe that Markko and Langston have gone through so much. He always thought that he and Starr had been through so much, but that was nothing. Starr came outside. "Markko, the doctor is back."

The doctor came out to the waiting room. "Okay, Langston is in remarkably good shape. She is lucky that you got there when you did. It could have been a lot worse. We honestly do not have a reason to hold her more than another hour."

Markko interrupted him. "Can I see her?"

"Are you Markko?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"She has been asking for you since she was brought in. Why don't you go ahead in, and once they finish all the tests, the rest of you can see her one at a time." Markko went back, and did not even bother to listen to where she was. Somehow, he just knew. He opened the door, and it hurt him to see her so cut up. He sat down next to her, and watched her sleep. She stirred.

"Markko? Is this really over?"

He walked over to her. "Baby, I am so sorry that you went through all this."

Langston caressed his face. "Markko, it is not your fault that Jerome and Jocelyn are psychos?"

Starr and Cole knocked at the door. "Can I come in?"

Langston smiled. "Of course you can."

"Lang, we were so worried. Are you sure you are okay? You are all beat up."

"Starr, I will be okay. I promise."

Cole nudged Starr. "Starr, your aunt wanted to see Langston. We should probably let her come in here." Starr walked over and gently hugged Langston.

"Lang, we will be just be out in the waiting room." They left the room, and Markko came and sat down on the bed next to Langston again.

"Langston, I do not know how I can make this up to you." She pulled him down to her level, and pulled him into a kiss that was full of passion. Markko put his arms around her and deepened the kiss. Langston felt like everything was going to be okay, but she did taste something different about kissing Markko.

"Well, you two do not ever stop, do you?" Langston and Markko looked up to see Dorian standing there. "You okay, sweetie?"

"I will be fine.' Markko could tell that Dorian could use a few minutes alone with Langston.

"I am going to call my parents, and let them know that Langston is okay."

Markko left the room. "Dorian, I was so scared. Oh, when we get home, the police are coming by to get our statements."

"Tonight? You have had such a long day."

"They said that they needed to get them so they can get Jerome processed."

--

Markko stepped outside, and dialed his parent's cell phone. He lit another cigarette. He knew that he needed to stop doing this. He could feel his body starting to crave the nicotine again. He did not even want to know what would happen if Langston figured it out. "Hey, mom. It's me."

"Hi sweetheart. Did they find Langston?"

"Yeah, we did. The police are coming by her place as soon as we leave the hospital to take our statements."

"Statements? Markko, what happened?"

"It's a long story, mom. I think that since I am under eighteen, you or dad has to be there."

"Markko, call me when you get out of there, and we will meet you there. You said that you are at the hospital. Is Langston okay?"

"She will be just fine. She has been through hell, though." Markko finished talking to his mom, and hung up the phone. He really hoped that this was finished. He needed it, to be over. He was ready to be a teenager again. Not too long ago, his life was so simple. The only thing that he was sure of is that he never wanted to let go of Langston, no matter what. He wanted to spend his life loving and protecting her. Starr came outside.

"Markko, what is up?"

"Hey Starr. Have they discharged Langston yet?"

"Aunt Dorian is helping her get dressed now. I can not wait for her to get home. She is so tired. It has been one hell of a day."

"I know, and we still have to talk to the police. I just want to go to sleep and hope these last few weeks were just a sick dream."

They turned around to see Dorian wheeling Langston out of the hospital. Markko was really glad that he had gotten rid of the cigarette. He walked over to Langston, and took the wheelchair away from Dorian. "Dorian, did you bring her crutches?"

"No, I did not even think about it. I just wanted to get to Langston as soon as I could. I am really glad you are okay." Langston wished that everyone would stop falling all over her. She was fine. She did not even want to think about everything that Jerome had put her through. She missed her normal life. She wanted to go back to school. She wanted to go back to Dorian constantly being upset with her for her and Markko constantly being all over each other.

Markko lifted Langston out of the wheelchair gently, and she locked her arms around him. The only place that she honestly ever felt safe was in Markko's arms. Markko wanted to ride with Langston to La Boulaie, but knew that she would be more comfortable if she could stretch out in the car that Dorian had come in. "Babe, I am going to ride with Starr and Cole back to the house."

She grabbed his hand. "No. Please go with me."

"Langston, you need to stretch out. We will be right behind you." Langston reluctantly agreed. Markko got in the backseat of Cole's car. "Do you mind if we stop at the convenience store on the way?"

Starr looked at Cole. "Sure, but why?"

"I just need to grab a pack of cigarettes."

Starr lectured Markko. "Markko I know that it is none of my business. Didn't you say that you only smoke when you are stressed out?"

"Starr, it is my last pack. I swear. I just am really stressed. I am out, and I need to get through these statements tonight. You guys don't know what happened in that shed."

"Markko, you do know that Langston hates cigarettes, right?"

Cole pulled into the convenience store. "How are you even going to get cigarettes, anyway?"

"I have a fake ID. I will be right back." Markko got out of the car. Starr leaned over and gave Cole a kiss.

"Cole, what do you think happened today?"

"I have no clue, but I do know that Jerome had a gaping wound when I pulled Markko off of him. Whatever went down, it was bad. How long do you think it will be until Langston busts him on the cigarettes?"

"I give it two days. I am sure we will know when she does."

"Starr, am I sadistic? I want to be there when it does."

"We'll hear her even if we are not. She is going to kill him." They both laughed. Markko came out.

"What are we talking about?"

Starr laughed. "We were just discussing how much Langston is going to kill you when she finds out that you are smoking cigarettes."

"Just drive, Thornhart."

--

Markko helped Langston get in the house. He set her down on the couch. "Do you need anything?"

"Come sit with me."

"I will, but I just forgot something outside. I will be right back."

Starr sat down with Langston. "You doing okay?"

"Yeah, but do you think that Markko is acting strange?"

"I think that he is just nervous about the whole statement thing. I am sure he will be right back."

--

Markko walked back in the house. He made sure to spray some cologne and breath spray so that Langston would not have a clue what was going on. He hated keeping this from her, but he knew that she would freak out. She did not need the stress. It was just temporary, and was helping him deal with everything that was going on. He went and sat down with Langston. "I saw Detective Vega drive up. I wish that my parents would hurry up." Starr and Cole knew that this was something that they could not be there for.

"Cole, do you want to give me a ride home?"

"Yeah. Langston, I am glad that you are okay."

"Thanks, Cole. Thank you both for helping me."

Starr gave Langston a hug. "Lang, I will call you later. I promise." Starr and Cole left. Markko could tell that Langston was getting really nervous. He rubbed her shoulders. He trailed kisses down her neck.

"Markko, you are so evil. Don't do that."

"Langston, we will get through this. Just keep in mind, afterwards, we can go to bed, and I will hug you all night"

Dorian walked in with Markko's parents and Antonio. "Langston, Markko, I know that you both are warn out, but we had to get this done today. It was important. Langston, I need you to tell me in your words what happened. I want you to know that it is rare for two people in the same situation accounts to be done in the same room, but I do get that there is no other way for now." Antonio switched on the recorder. "State your name for the record, please."

"Langston Wilde."

"Tell us, Miss Wilde, what happened?"

"I was really feeling suffocated, and had gotten in an argument with Markko."

"What was the fight about?"

"I honestly do not see how that is part of the case."

"Due to the events later, we need to make sure that everything is crossed."

"I want to get married now, and he does not." Dorian could not believe what she was hearing. She knew that was going to happen, but really did not believe it until she saw it. "So, I went outside. I sat by the pool, and I heard someone come up behind me. Before I knew it, I was waking up in a dark bedroom. I remember everything in my body hurt. The door opens, and there was Jerome. He told me that this time he was going to make sure that I was dead. I stood up to him, and somehow was able to somewhat get in his face. After that, that is when he punched me in the face. I still did not back down so he knocked me to the ground. That is when I lost consciousness. After that, I woke up and I asked him when he was going to kill me." Markko noticed that she was starting to look withdrawn, terrified, and tears were starting to pour down her cheeks. "He told me that he was going to show me what a real man was first. He ripped my shirt off, and started to hold me down. I was so scared. I knew what he was going to do." She looked at the floor. She could fear everyone staring at her. She began to cry as Markko ran to her.

"Baby, you don't have to do this."

"Yes I do, Markko. He was going to rape me. He took off his pants and that is when Markko came in. He and Jerome struggled. Jerome was going to kill him, so Markko pulled out his pocket knife and stabbed him in the side. Jerome would have killed Markko if you and your people had not have come in. Markko is not going to jail is he?"

"Langston, we still have to get his statement and Markko's. All the evidence points to self-defense." Langston sat on the couch, and her whole body shook. Dorian ran to her.

"Baby, I did not know. I had no clue. When do you stop going through hell?"

"Dorian, it is not your fault. I will make it through this." It was then that Dorian realized that Langston needed Markko. She was not ready to let him move in permanently, but for now, it was okay. Antonio hit the stop button.

"Okay, Markko, you and Langston could do a joint statement. Do you have anything to add to it?"

"Not really."

"Well, we will be in touch definitely. Are you both prepared to testify what you just told me in court?"

Markko answered, "Without a doubt." Dorian showed Antonio out of the room. Markko's mom gave her a hug.

"Oh, sweetheart. I am so sorry that you went through this." Langston could not say much. "Markko, I don't see there being any chance that you are going to come home anytime soon. Am I right?"

He hugged his mom. "Goodnight, mom." Dorian wanted to say something to Langston, but she did not have a clue what she could say. What do you say to a young girl that has lost a child, been run over by a car, and now nearly raped? She just hugged Langston as they were now the only people in the room. Markko had walked his parents out. He came back in the room, and sat down. Dorian just looked at them.

"It has been a long day, kids. Why don't you go up to bed?"

Markko agreed. "That sounds like a great idea. I will help you, and then get us some water and a snack." Markko noticed Langston was really quiet. "Honey, is that okay with you?"

"Yeah." He helped her get to the bedroom. He set her down on the bed. "Markko, do you think that I could take a hot bath?"

"I think the doctor said that you could take a bath. You don't have the cast on your leg, anymore. I just will have to rewrap your ribs."

"Okay." Markko helped Langston take off her shirt. He kissed her shoulder.

"Langston, you okay with this?" He did not want to scare her after everything that they had been through that day.

"Markko, I do not think for a second that you are Jerome." Markko went and drew her bath, then was surprised to see that she was behind him. He removed her bandage from her ribs very carefully. He still hated how bruised she was. It was getting better. He helped her into the bath. "Markko, take a bath with me." He had to admit that he liked the sound of that.

"Langston, let me go get water and something to eat from downstairs. Dorian is being cool with everything, but I don't think that she would be okay with us taking a bath together." Markko went downstairs, and told Dorian good night. He made sure to lock the door when he came back into the bedroom. He climbed in the bath tub with her. He rubbed her back. "Langston, you are okay, right?"

"Yeah." He rubbed her shoulders and kissed her neck and shoulders. She leaned back into his touch, and she met his lips in a romantic kiss. He could not help but deepen the kiss. He had missed her touch. She breathlessly broke the kiss, and whispered into his ear. "Markko, take me to bed and make love to me all night." Markko knew that they probably were rushing it, but he needed to be with her tonight. He carried her to bed, and kissed every bruise and cut. He went to grab a condom. She stopped him "Markko, I am still on my birth control. If it does not work, let's not fight it. If we get pregnant, we do."

Markko knew that he should fight it, but he could not do it. He agreed, and had to admit that he did want to try to have another baby with her. He laid her down very gently, and their eyes met in a deep trance with their bodies. Afterwards, Langston laid in Markko's arms. Markko ran his fingers through her hair. "Langston, you okay?"

"I am good. It had been way too long. I was serious about us trying to have a baby."

"Langston, I just think that we should not actively try, but we will figure it out." She kissed him.

He said out of the blue. "Langston, I want us to get married as soon as we can"

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Will Langston want to marry Markko now? Can they even get Child Services to release her? Will Dorian let hem? Will they try to have a baby? Can Markko stop smoking before Langston finds out? All coming up in the next few final chapters of this story. **_


	41. Chapter 41

_**A/N: I apologize for the lengthy delay. I was doing some research for this chapter, and also I just started a new job. I now work as a receptionist at a funeral home. Well, that is enough about me. Happy Reading!**_

_**Chapter 41**_

Langston knew that she must not have heard Markko right. She looked at him. "What did you just say?"

He gently pulled her closer to him. "I said that I want to marry you as soon as possible."

"I can not believe I am even saying this, Markko. Are you sure about this?"

"I have never been so sure about anything. Langston, we have been through so much in the short time that we have been together. I just do not want to let go of you, ever."

"Markko, can we even legally get married? If case you have not noticed, we are both severely underage."

Markko had to admit that he was not surprised. Langston never made things easy on him. All she has done is tell him how much she wants to get married, and she choose now to be practical about the whole thing. He could not win. "Langston, don't you want to get married?"

"Markko, all I want is to marry you. I can not wait to start my life with you, but how are we going to do this?"

"Langston, my parents will be cool with this?"

"In what world? Your mother is so overprotective. She hates the fact that you have been spending the nights with me."

"I can handle them. Langston, if you want to wait, we don't have to get married, right now. Can I at least think about it, Markko?"

"Sure. Do you want me to go sleep in a spare bedroom so you can?"

Langston pulled Markko to her. She mauled his lips with her own. "You are not going anywhere, Mister." She pulled him on top of her. "I can think with you right here with me." Markko had to admit that he was a bit worried about hurting Langston, but he loved her and wanted to spend the whole night doing nothing but making love to her all night. He was glad that tonight was not a school night, because he does not see himself getting a decent amount of sleep, at all. Langston could see that Markko was really worried about hurting her. She wanted to reassure him that her body was getting stronger every day. She managed to get the upper hand, and did what she could do to show him how capable she was of letting him feel everything that she could do. Afterwards, they both laid there breathless. She laid her head on his chest. "Markko, I do appreciate the whole wanting to get married right away. I guess what I am saying is let's look into doing what we can to try to get the approval for me."

He smiled. "Are you saying what I think that saying?"

"Yeah, I think that I definitely am. I love you and want to be your wife more than anything." Langston felt herself drifting to sleep. "I am falling asleep, Markko."

"I am, too. Langston, I love you and I can not wait tot start my life with you." He began to drift off to sleep.

"Markko?"

"Yeah, Babe."

"Lock the door, if you can. I don't want Dorian to walk in on this. I just do not want to deal with that right now." Markko was glad that Langston reminded him to do that. He got up and locked the door. He really wanted to go downstairs for a smoke, but he did not want to leave her side for very long. He needed to quit, so decided that he would give up the post-sex cigarette that his body was craving. He put his arms around her and falls into a deep sleep.

Markko woke and could tell it was early. He definitely was quitting, but he needed a cigarette this morning. He crept downstairs, and was happy to see that no one was out of bed. He went and sat by the pool. He heard a noise behind him. "Well, well, there is an underage teen smoking in my backyard."

Markko's first thought was to backpedal. Then, he realized that Dorian was sneaking in. "Doctor Lord, could it be that you are just sneaking in your own house?"

"I am not sneaking in. I am an adult. If I want to spend the night with my boyfriend, I can."

"Then why are you trying so hard to sneak in?"

"Not that it is any of your business, but I do not want to set a bad example for Langston."

"Langston looks up to you, but how about you keep my secrets, and I will keep yours?"

"Are you blackmailing you, young man?"

Markko knew that Dorian was hoping he would tell her he was not blackmailing her. "Yeah, that is exactly what I am doing. Dr. Lord, I am not trying to upset you. I love Langston. You know that. I am trying to do what is right for her. I started smoking again when she was kidnapped. I am trying to kick it. I just don't want to deal with that, right now."

As much as Dorian tried, she had a hard time disliking Markko. He was a great kid. "You have yourself a deal." Markko decided that it was not the time to talk to Dorian about getting married. He left Dorian, and walked back into the bedroom. He threw his pants haphazardly over a chair, and got back into bed.

Langston woke up, and noticed it was nearly eleven. Her body was calling. She hated those first steps in the morning. They were always the most painful of them all. She grabbed her crutches, and cringed in pain. She managed to make it to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth, and made her way back to the bedroom. She felt her foot step on something. She braced herself on the chair, and looked down. She picked up the red and white box. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Langston was really curious to see what he had to say about this one. She had to play this just right. A part of her wanted to yell and scream at him, but the bigger part wanted to play a good game of teasing with him. She was not sure which part would win out.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**I know this was incredibly short, but with starting the new job, my time is so limited right now. I had originally planned on just this chapter and another but it will probably go through 44 or 45. How will Langston deal with this? Can they figure out a way to get married?**_


	42. Chapter 42

_**Chapter 42**_

_**A/N: I tried posting this a few hours ago, and the site wouldn't let me. Hopefully, the site does not do this again. I hope that I can finally sit down and write a good, long chapter. Starting a new job has been so exhausting. But, I should be able to write today. Hopefully, I can update all of my stories today. **_

Langston lay in bed for over an hour and just watched Markko. His eyes finally fluttered open. "Good morning. How long have you been awake?"

"Just a little while."

He put his arms around her. "Well, did you sleep okay?"

"I slept pretty well. The pain kept me up a little bit, but it was not terrible." She looked at him suggestively. "I think that I may have overexerted a bit yesterday."

"Are you okay?"

She kissed him. "I am better than okay. In fact, I think I may be up for some more overexerting. Langston kissed him with sensual passion. She had not noticed it before, but she could taste the cigarette on his breath. Either that or he was usually extremely careful about brushing his teeth, and just forgot. Any suspicions that she had that they were not his, were definitely not possible now. She surrendered to the kiss, anyway. Despite how irritated she was that he did not tell her any of this, she did need to be with him. After that, the only thought that entered her mind was how in love she is. Afterward, they lay there together. "Langston, I bet this is what is will be like when we are married."

"I hope so. I really need to take a shower and get cleaned up."

"Do you want me to help you?"

"You can if you want, but I don't think that I can handle shower action, yet."

He kissed her softly. "That is not why I offered. You still are really weak on your legs. I just made them weaker, and just want to give you a hand."

"You really are confident in yourself, aren't you?"

"Would you have it any other way?" Langston thought for a second, and realized he was right. "Babe, I definitely would never want you any other way." Markko helped Langston get in the shower. He needed to figure out how to sneak away. He needed to go outside. He was not doing well with quitting smoking. He needed to get it under control. He just needed one this morning, and everything would work out just fine.

Once they both were dressed for the day, he told her. "Hey, I am going to run out to my car to get something." She played dumb, and told him okay. Once he was okay, she went to her nightstand and opened the drawer. Sure enough, the pack of cigarettes was still exactly where she hid them. There was a knock at the door, and she closed the drawer.

"Come in," Starr opened the door.

"How are you feeling?"

"I am doing okay. I am just really hoping that this whole ordeal is over."

""How did the statements go last night?"

"It was brutal. I had to admit in front of Dorian and Markko's parents that I was almost raped."

Starr's face dropped. "What? He almost raped you."

"Yeah, he was going to rape me. I didn't tell you?"

"No. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am getting through it. Is there something wrong with me that I let Markko touch me after I was almost raped?"

Starr hugged her best friend. "Langston, there is nothing wrong with you. Jerome did not get that far, and you and Marko just needed to be with each other. I think it is probably normal."

"Starr, did you know that Markko smokes?"

Starr took a deep breath. "Yeah, I did. Lang, I am sorry. He said that he only does it when he is stressed. He is trying to quit."

"I found his cigarettes on the ground."

"So, did I just walk into World War III?"

"No, I hid them. I want to see him freak out until he has to tell me. Oh my God, Starr. I almost forgot. Markko wants to get married."

--

Cole saw Markko walk to the patio by the pool. "Hey man, are you pretending that you did not come over here to smoke?"

"Shut up, Thornhart. I am trying to cut down. I just needed one for now." He reached into his jacket pocket. "I know that I put them in here." Markko ran up to the bedroom. He had to get there before Langston found them. He walked in the bedroom to see Starr and Langston sitting on the bed. "Hi. How are you?"

Langston looked at him strangely. "I am good, Markko."

"Starr, did you want to help Langston get downstairs? She is probably sick of staying up here."

"No, actually I am good. Thank you for asking" Langston had to admit that it was definitely worth it seeing him squirm.

"Okay." Markko leaned down on the floor, and crawled around looking to see if they got knocked under the bed,

"Markko, what the heck are you doing?"

"I think I may have dropped my phone under the bed. I just really need to find it."

Langston decided it was time. She opened the dresser. "Markko, are you sure that you are not looking for these?" He poked his head out from next to the bed and his eyes widened.

"Where did you…whose are those?"

She fingered them. "That is what I would really like to know." Markko knew that he needed to just admit it, apologize and grovel if needed. He knew that would be the only way to handle this. That is what he told himself, but once again, he knew that his big mouth would get ahead of him as it almost always does.

"You know what? I don't have to explain myself to you."

"Excuse me." Cole knew that look. He knew that it was about to hit the proverbial fan.

"Starr, maybe we should leave them alone."

"Are you kidding, Cole. I want a front-row seat."

Langston could not believe what he had said. "Oh, so you are saying that you do not have to explain yourself to me? "

"That is right. It is my body. I will do what I want with it." Starr did make the decision that it was time to go downstairs, as they were about to start screaming at the top of their lungs. Cole and Starr slipped out of the bedroom while Markko and Langston were mid-glare

-

Starr ad Cole saw Dorian walking upstairs. "Aunt Dorian, are you going to see Langston?"

"I just want to make sure that she is okay."

Cole looked at her. "You don't want to go up there. They are about ready to get into a huge fight."

Dorian was more determined to make sure that everything was okay. "Is she going to need help?"

Starr laughed. "I think that she might need you to help move his body if she kills him for saying that he can do what he wants, when he wants." The three of them walked into the living room.

Cole interjected. "Just because they are together does not mean that I don't have a right to have my own mind, still."

Starr got defensive. "I never said that, Cole." Dorian did not want to deal with the hormonal teenage arguments, so she went to the kitchen. "Why are you taking Markko's side?"

"Markko is right. He has a right to his own life. It is not like he started smoking to piss Langston off. He did it because he was worried about her."

Starr could not believe Cole. "Oh, right. So, it is worry to smoke like a chimney. That makes a hell of a lot of sense, Cole."

"Starr, why are you always so unreasonable?" Cole walked away, and slammed the living room doors.

--

"Markko, how can you even think that we are ready to get married? You did not feel the need to tell me that you were a chain-smoker."

Markko lost it and yelled at the top of his lungs. "I am not a chain smoker."

"When did you even start smoking, anyway?"

"For your information, it was seventh grade."

Langston was pissed. "You are telling me that you have been smoking the whole time we were together and you never told me?"

"I never said that. Stop putting words in my mouth."

"So, were you smoking the night that you kissed me the first time? How about the night that you took me on our first date? Is that why you did not want to have sex with me in the kitchen that night is because I would smell it on your breath?" She was absolutely irate.

"Are you going to shut up long enough for me to answer you?"

"Excuse me! Don't you dare tell me to shut up!!"

Markko could not believe he was yelling at her, but he was so tired of her screaming at him, and he was expected to just take it. "How the hell is that even logical, Langston? Yeah, right, I didn't sleep you because I didn't want you to taste cigarettes on my breath. Did you forget that before the sex thing came up that I had my tongue jammed down your throat for the better part of the night? How could I have been trying to hide it?"

"Now, you are just being rude. Why don't you just get the hell out?"

He opened the door. "Fine." He slammed the door, and she threw a shoe at it. He ran down the stairs, and saw Cole at the bottom who looked equally as pissed. He yelled, where he was sure that she would hear hm. "WOMEN!!!! Cole, let's go." They got in Cole's car, and Cole turned on the radio. Appropriately, I Hate Everything about You by 3 Days Grace came on the radio.

"Cole, I love her, but she makes me so mad."

"Dude, I know. Starr does too."

"What were you and Starr even arguing about?"

"Oh, I had the audacity to dare challenge that you were not smoking to piss Langston off."

"Langston and me basically screamed at each other for twenty minutes. She decided that I must have been smoking the entire time that we were together. She is sure that was why we did not have sex that night in the kitchen."

Cole looked at Markko strangely. "But, you two were making out the whole night?"

"Yeah, tell her that. I stopped right after prom. I did not want her to have to make out with cigarette ash. I stopped smoking for her."

--

Starr sat on the couch. She could not believe Cole. She loved him but he seriously had no right to say the things that he did. She heard a noise. She wondered if it was Cole. She heard a thump at the living room door. She opened it, and Langston had thumped her crutch at the door. "Lang, here let me help you. I would have helped you downstairs."

"I am fine. Where's Cole?"

"We got in a fight. I think he left with Markko. I gather by him screaming 'women' that you two got into it pretty bad."

"That is definitely an understatement."

"Langston, I know it does not seem like this right now. But, Markko loves you."

"I know. I just can not believe he did not tell me that he smoked."

"Well, Langston he did not start again until you were kidnapped. He was so lost and scared. I have never seen him look so vulnerable and scared. His mom came over and he broke down sobbing in her arms. He was so scared that he was going to lose you, and never see you again. He just needed to seriously de-stress."

"Starr, I am scared. What if we can't work this out?"

She hugged her best friend. "Langston, you and Markko love each other. It has taken me a long time to realize how much. You two are great together."

"Starr, I just don't know if our personalities will be able to jive. We fight so much. I just wonder if we have anything more than great sex."

"Okay, too much information, but you don't love him just for the sex, right?"

"Of course not. I loved him the moment I met him that day in the gym. Well, I guess we knew each other in elementary school, but it was different."

"Langston, I think that you and Markko love each other with your whole hearts. If anything, you two are perfect."

"Starr, I can not believe that you are saying this. You and Markko have had so many problems."

"I know, and I am sorry for that. I just really realized how great together you are."

Langston smiled. "Enough about me, you and Cole will be fine, too."

"I know. Cole and me just fight sometimes. So, you said that Markko wants to get married. We already knew that. That is why you and he are engaged."

"No, Starr. Markko wants to get married now."

"Oh my God. Do you want to? I think I do. I just don't see how we can. Child Services will not sign off on me before I am eighteen?"

"What about Markko's parents? Will they let him do it?"

"I don't know. His mom is so protective. I just don't see how Dorian, his parents, and CPS will even allow it."

And, if they did?"

"I would say, let's plan a wedding, best friend."

Dorian saw the two girls laughing and walked in the room. "Hi girls. I gather that the boys have not come back yet."

Langston really hoped that Dorian had not overheard the whole thing. She was not ready to talk to Dorian about her and Markko, yet. "No, how did you know they were gone?"

"Well, I heard you and Markko screaming. I also saw how upset Cole looked. They will be back girls. They are just cooling off."

There was a ring at the doorbell. Dorian went to get it. Sure enough, it was Cole and Markko. "The girls are both in the living room. Why don't you go right in there? Dorian walked in the living room. "Girls, I have to run some errands. Langston, I will be back later."

Starr announced. "I promised that I would watch Jack and Sam anyway. I got to get home. Cole, would you mind giving me a ride home?"

"Of course. I will see you guys tomorrow. Take care guys."

Starr and Cole walked out. He opened the car door for her. They did not really say much the whole way to Starr's penthouse. When they got there, Todd and Blair were in the living room. Todd was busily typing something on his laptop. Cole figured it was probably the latest slander headline for The Sun. "Hi mom, hi dad."

"I didn't take too long, did I?"

Blair smiled. "Not at all. We just have to go down to the adoption agency to sign the last papers about reversing Sam's adoption."

"So, you shouldn't be gone really long?"

"I was going to take your mom out after that. I don't really have a problem with him hanging out here. You better behave or I will kill you."

A few minutes later, Todd and Blair had left for the evening. "My dad just likes to scare you."

"Yeah. Look Starr, I am really sorry that we fought earlier. IT was stupid. We should not have let ourselves fight over Langston and Markko's drama. I just hope they can work things out."

Starr smiled. "They will. They love each other. Cole, if they can figure it out, we may be planning a wedding soon, too."

--

Markko sat down on the couch. "So, did you make it down here okay?"

"Yeah, I did." At the same time, they both started to apologize, but Markko went first.

"Langston, I am so sorry. I did not mean to make it seem like you have no say in my life. We are a team. I love you."

"I love you, too." She kissed him. "No more fights. I am really sorry for everything I said. It was really stupid to think that is why we did not have sex. I really do not like you smoking, but if you have to, I will still love you."

"Langston, I stopped smoking the day after prom. Do you know why?"

"No."

"I knew that I was falling so hard for you, and I did not want you to have to taste that on my breath every day."

"But, you did not smell like that when we kissed at prom?"

"I have always used a lot of breath spray. I hate the way cigarettes taste afterwards. Langston, I am working on quitting. I just started when you were kidnapped by Jerome. I was so scared. I am going to warn you. I will probably be irritable for a few days."

""That's okay. One week out of a month, I am irritable too."

She kissed him. She pushed him back on the couch. "Markko, do you just love me because of the sex?" He stopped kissing her neck.

"Babe, I loved you long before the sex. I am not going to lie. The sex is fantastic, but if I never got to make love to you again, I would still love you forever."

"You would?" She kissed him hard, and removed his shirt.

"Langston, we are in the living room on the couch."

"Markko, I am not strong enough to make it back up there."

"Langston, I am not trying to be difficult, but Dorian is being generous with us. I don't want to break her rule"

"You're no fun, but can we still make out?"

"Making out is fine." They lay there and made out for an hour at least when Langston pulled away.

"Markko, I got something to say." He trailed kisses down her neck.

"What is that?"

"I thought about it, and I want to do it. Let's see what we can do about getting married." Markko smiled. He picked her up gently and carried her up to her room. He set her on the bed, and they celebrated their decision.

Afterwards, Markko broke the silence. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, but we can not make guarantees. The chance of child services doing this is really bad."

"Langston, I know."

"Markko, let's have a dinner party tomorrow night."

"Good idea. That way we can talk to them about it at the same time."

They heard Dorian walk in the front door, and quickly got dressed. She knocked on the door. "Come in."

"Hey, Dorian."

"I was just wondering where you all went. Did you get everything worked out?"

"WE sure did, Doctor Lord. We wanted to see about having my parents over for a dinner party tomorrow night. We just wanted to thank you all for all your help that you have given us."

"Okay, we can do it at seven. Langston, I am going to be gone most of the day tomorrow. Will you be okay?"

"Yeah, I was going back to school, anyway."

"Are you sure?"

"It is time. It has been nearly a month. But, we can have the party at 7 or so?"

"Yeah, I will tell the staff. They can prepare something. We can go over it later." Dorian walked downstairs convinced that Markko and Langston were definitely up to something with this party.

--

Langston looked at him worried. "This party is going to be awful, isn't it?"

"Maybe Dorian and my parents will be completely into it, and help us deal with Child Services."

Langston laughed. "Who do you think that you are kidding?" They both were worried. Tomorrow would be a huge day.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**I hope that you all enjoyed it. I tried to give you all a really long update!!!! Up next: How will Langston's first day back since the accident go? How will Dorian and Markko's parents respond to what would make Markko and Langston the happiest? Review please and let me know what you think!**_


	43. Chapter 43

_**Chapter 43**_

_**A/N: I wanted this chapter to be a lot longer, but I need to get to bed. I just decided to post what I have. I hope you all like it. Please let me know what you think. Unless something changes, it will end at Chapter 45!!!**_

Markko woke up to the sound of the shower. He felt next to him, and she was already out of bed. He was really surprised that he had not felt her hobble to the bathroom like he almost always did. He decided that he would go jump in the shower with her. He sneaked in behind her and put his arms around her. "Babe, you scared me."

"I know. That was what I was aiming for. Are you ready to go back today?"

"I hope so. I just need to get back to my life. I just feel like if I let this paralyze me any more than Jerome and Jocelyn are running me down all over again."

He tightened his grasp on her. She grasped the bar in the shower and swung around. He lightly pushed her against the wall and kissed her hard. She knew that if she began to fall, he would catch her. No matter what, he always caught her figuratively and literally. He broke the kiss. "Is there any chance that you would reconsider the conversation we had about the shower sex last night?"

Langston could feel the last bit of her resolve slipping away. "Will you make sure I don't get hurt?"

He smiled. "That is what I want to do forever."

She kissed him again. He gently lifted her up off her weak feet. He then proceeded to gently show her how much he loved her and planned to love her forever.

--

Cole and Starr walked through the halls towards their first class. "Starr, have you talked to Langston this morning?"

"No, she said that she is coming back today. Maybe they are just running late."

"Starr, have I told you how pretty you look today?"

"No, you haven't. But, you can tell me all you want." Cole kissed Starr. He loved her so much. Things seemed to be finally going back to normal. He knew more than anything that when that happens, something was fixing to happen. They walked into their first period English class, and sat down. The bell rang. Their teacher took the normal top of the morning roll. "Miss Manning, do you know if Markko is going to be here?"

"I don't know. He said that he was."

The door opened. Markko opened the door. "Sorry we're late."

The teacher looked at him. "We?"

Markko pulled the door open and opened it so Langston could get through it on her crutches. "Miss Wilde, welcome back."

"Thanks. Markko, can you give her all my homework? I got most of it finished. Can I have until the end of the week to finish it?"

Amber spoke up. "How come she gets extra time?"

Markko snapped at her. "Maybe it is the whole getting hit by a car thing."

"Oh please. She should not get special treatment just because she got hit by a car and lost your bastard child."

Markko lost it. "Shut up, you stupid bitch."

Cole intervened. "She is not worth it, Markko."

Markko managed to get his attitude in check. "You're right, dude. She is nothing but a skank."

"Class, enough. Everyone turn to page 204. Anyone who talks will be in detention this afternoon."

After class, Markko helped Langston and they went to her lockers. "Markko, you have to not let Amber get to you. We need you to stay out of trouble. The last thing we need today is for you to get in trouble with your parents. We need them in our corner."

"I know. I don't think that they will be in our corner, but it is worth a try." Cole and Starr walked up. Starr overheard the last part.

"What is worth a try?"

Langston decided that they should tell Starr. Who knows? Maybe Starr could put a good word in with Dorian. "We are having a dinner party at the house tonight with Dorian and Markko's parents. We are going to try to get them to let us get married."

Cole was confused. "I thought that everyone was okay with you two being engaged."

Markko looked at Cole. "That is not what I mean. We want to get married now."

Starr raised her voice. "Are you crazy? You two are way too young." Starr saw the look on her best friend's face. "But, I think this is w hat you really want. If you want this, I want this for you, too."

Markko smiled. He had to admit that he had not seen this coming. He leaned over and kissed Langston. "You need me to help you get to your next class?"

"No, I can do it. Starr, can you carry my books?"

"Sure. Come on, Langston."

--

Cole and Markko sat down on the floor, waiting to be able to get in the classroom for Physics. "So, are you sure about marrying Langston?"

"I have never been more sure about anything in my life. I don't see why we should not be able to get married, anyway. We are living together, already."

"How is she doing with the crutches? I noticed that you two were late this morning."

"Not that you want to know this, but we were late because we spent too much time in the shower this morning."

Cole got a disgusted look. "You are right. I definitely did not need to know all that. You and Langston really seem like you are perfect for each other, though."

"Thanks, Cole. You and Starr are great together, too. Maybe you and Starr will get married someday."

"I plan on it. I just don't see us getting married for many years."

--

Starr sat down with Langston in the gym for lunch. They both were disappointed that the guys had to stay after-class to make up some work. "Langston, are you really sure that it is for the best to get married so young?"

"I love him so much. I want to be Mrs. Markko Rivera sooner than later."

"Not to rain on your parade, can you even get married?"

"We do not really know yet. Child Services could keep this from happening. It will just be easier if we have Dorian and his parent's permission first."

"I know. I really don't know if Aunt Dorian will give it to you."

--

Langston tried to pick out the perfect dress for the dinner. She needed a dress that said mature, but not thirty. Langston picked out her black skirt and dark green shirt. She knew that she could probably walk down without the crutches, but she did not want to risk the possibility of Markko having to go back home. Markko came up to the room. "Langston, are you almost ready for this? My parents should be here soon."

"What if they say no? What are we going to do, then?"

"Langston, we will figure it out. We need to get down there. They will be here in twenty minutes."

"But, Markko, you haven't changed clothes, yet." Langston pushed Markko on the bed.

"Babe, you sure are awfully take charge for a girl on crutches?"

She whispered seductively in his ear. "I don't need the crutches. I just don't want you to have to move home."

He wanted to argue with her, but he decided that another round of Langston and Markko love sounded even better. Somehow, they managed to still make it downstairs within twenty minutes. Dorian noticed them. "There you are. Langston, are you feeling okay?"

"Well, my legs are feeling a little shaky, but they are getting stronger every day."

Markko smiled inside. He could not believe that she actually said that. He loved her so much. The doorbell rang, and Dorian went to get it. They all walked in the living room. Markko's mom gave Langston a hug. "How are you doing, Langston?"

"I am getting better everyday. Thank you for asking." They all went into the dining room.

Dorian was the first to decide that it was time to figure out why Markko and Langston really wanted to throw this party. "Kids, why don't you tell us what this party is about?"

Markko went first. "Dr. Lord, you know that I love Langston more than anything in the world. I find it difficult to even breathe without her. I am going to just blurt this out. Dr. Lord, mom, dad, we want to get married right now. We don't want to wait."

All three adults practically spit their wine out.

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**I had anticipated this to be a lot longer than it was, but I am pretty warn out. So, I decided to post what I had. Hope you enjoy. I will update soon.**_

_**Coming Soon: What will Dorian and Markko's parents say? Will they support Markko and Langston?**_


	44. Chapter 44

_**Chapter 44**_

_**A/N: Once again, I am changing up plans for the end. I wanted to end this at chapter 45, but there is too much left to tell with this part. When I sat down and wrote 44, I intended to get all but the conclusion done. What I wrote as this chapter is only ¼ of what the whole chapter would have been. So, I am extending it again. It may possibly go until Chapter 50. I hope that does not upset anyone. I just decided that it is better to give you all more frequent updates then a huge one in a week that will take a week to read. I hope you all don't mind reading this a while longer. Enjoy!!!**_

Not a word was spoken for the next few moments. Markko was feeling extremely nervous. Dorian kept looking up and scowling at him. Finally, Markko had enough of the uncomfortable silence. "You know, it is rude to not respond when people want your opinion."

Markko's father retorted. "Markko, we heard you. What made you decide to want to get married now?"

"Dad, I love Langston. I want to spend my whole life with her. Why wait?"

"Oh, I don't know. How about the fact that you are sixteen years old and Langston are you even sixteen yet?"

"Actually, yes, I am."

Markko's mother sneered. "You are not old enough to get married. You are barely old enough to even wear makeup and date?"

Dorian defended her foster daughter. "This is my house. You will not be rude to her."

"Thank you, Dorian. I knew you would be on my side."

"Hardly! You are too young to get married. I have been extremely gracious with you two. I say nothing, while you two sleep in the same bed every night. Langton, I know that you are on crutches and extremely vulnerable, but child services would have my head if they knew that I was letting my foster child sleep with her teenage boyfriend. None of us are stupid. We know that you two are not just sharing a bed. The baby that you two lost shows that. I do not know about you two but I was relieved when you lost the baby. That is something that you two are way too young for."

Markko had always been extremely polite and cordial to Dorian, but that caused him to lose it. "Dr. Lord, how dare you say that you are happy that we lost our child? We grieve the death of our baby every day."

Dorian noticed the look of shear betrayal on Markko and Langston's face. "I didn't mean it like that."

It was now Langston's turn to lose it. "You said what you meant. I would rather live back in the group home then live with someone who likes that I live with this heartbreak everyday. Excuse me." Langston got up and hobbled back up the stairs. Markko left the table and followed her.

Lorraine Rivera looked at Dorian. "I know that they do not get it, but I do. I completely get what you meant. I would not have wanted our children to go through this, but I do think that it worked out for the best. They were not ready to be parents, and they sure as hell are not ready to be married!"

Jim Rivera interrupted the agreeing women. "What if they are ready?"

--

Langston walked in her room, and slammed the door. She heard "Ow." She went and opened the door.

"I am sorry. I did not know that you were there. Can you believe Dorian? I can not believe that she is happy that we lost our baby."

"Langston, come here." He took her in his arms. "Babe, I love you. I want to marry you, and we will get married even if we have to run away to do it."

"You would really do that?"

"Of course. You are everything to me."

--

"Jim, how could you say that?"

"Lorraine, listen to me. I do not want to lose our son any more than you do. Don't you realize that telling Markko that he can't do this will ensure that we do lose our son?"

Dorian hated to admit it, but he really did have a point. She knew how strong-willed Langston could be. Langston had only been in her life a short-time, but she loved the young girl so much. "He is right. Besides, we can not guarantee that they can even get married. Even if you sign off on Markko, Langston has to get Child Services to sign off. I do not really see that as likely. So, we are agreed, then? Are we saying that we are going to let our children get married?"

Lorraine knew that they were right, and she did not want to lose her son, no matter what. "Okay."

Dorian led Markko's parents up to Langston's room. Langston called out, "Come in."

They walked in and saw Langston lying in Markko's arms on the bed. Lorraine Rivera had to admit that the two of them did look like they shared an amazing amount of love. They looked at each other the way that she remembered looking at her husband. "Markko, we were talking downstairs, and we came to a decision."

Expecting the worst, Markko asked, "What is that?"

"Baby, you know that you are my baby. Your father and I realize that you are growing up. That said, we give you our permission to marry Langston. We will do what we can to help you."

Markko's eyes widened, and he smiled. "Are you serious?" He jumped up and hugged his mom and dad. "Thank you so much." Markko could tell that Dorian needed to be alone with Langston. "Mom, Dad, why don't we go get dessert ready, and then you two can meet us downstairs when you are ready."

Dorian still liked that kid no matter what was happening. "Thank you, Markko." Dorian looked at Langston, who looked completely wounded and betrayed. She remembered the look on her face, well. That was the sad, wounded look that she had when she confronted her about her parents being dead. "Langston, I am so sorry. I did not mean that the way it came out. I do not wish that you would be hurting the way that you are."

"Dorian, I know. I am sorry that I stalked off."

"Markko's parents made a whole lot of sense, and because of that, I want you to know that I will go down to Child Services first thing tomorrow, and tell them that you and Markko have my full support."

"Can you say it again? I think that I heard you say that it would be okay if we got married." Dorian hugged Langston.

"Sweetheart, you have been through more than a girl your age should have to go through. I meant what I told Child Services when I agreed to be your foster mom. You are incredibly strong. You are definitely one of the strongest people that I have ever met. You got through losing your parents and maintained a successful household. You got run over by a car, and by all right, should be dead. I get that everyday now you have to deal with being sixteen and losing a baby. Just a few days ago, you were nearly raped. Now, you are stronger than ever. Langston, I do think that you and Markko are too young to get married. I just am not naïve enough to think that you and Markko are going to accept no. Langston, you do realize that it is going to be one hell of a fight to get child services to sign off on this?"

"I know. It just would be easier if we have both of our parents support."

"Langston, you do realize that there is more to being married then being in love, don't you?"

"Yeah, but I have some money. I still have over $100,000.00 in life insurance money from my parents. I know that Markko has a large amount of money in savings, also. Markko said that he is going to get a job, and I could too. We just need to find somewhere to live. "

"Langston, you have my support on this. Let's go downstairs and have some dessert."

--

Markko's parents helped him get the dessert ready. "Mom, Dad, I just want to say thank you."

Markko's mom gave him a hug. "You know, you are my baby. You always will be. I think that you are too young to be getting married, but I do realize that if I try to stop you, I will lose you forever. You need to realize there is more than loving each other to being married. You two will have to have a solid budget, and a way to pay all the bills. Have you two even given any thought to where you will live?"

"Mom, I don't know. But, we will find a place."

"Don't even think about dropping out of high school. You will finish high school, and you will go to college. Your grandmother made sure that you had a way to attend college, and you will go. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Mom. I get it, okay?"

Dorian and Langston walked in the room. Dorian could feel that Markko's parents were just as worried about this situation as they were. They all gathered around the table and attempted to have a normal dessert.

--

Starr and Cole were in the midst of a heavy make out session in Cole's living room. Cole broke the kiss. "Starr, you really seem not into this tonight. What is up?"

"I just can not believe that Markko and Langston want to get married. They are way too young."

"Starr, I know. I just don't think that they will listen. Who knows? They may be able to be married. She knows how to run a successful household."

"Cole, I love you, but I am not going to want to get married while we are still in high school."

"I completely agree, Cole. I could never imagine us being married this young. Even though I can not believe they are doing this, if anyone can pull it off, they can." Starr and Cole tried to go back to kissing when they heard the door open, and jumped apart.

Marty walked in with John. "Starr, Cole, I did not realize you two would be here. John and I were just going to have a drink."

"Mom, that's completely cool. Hey, real quick, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, sweetie."

"If someone in foster care wants to get married, can they?"

"Well, there are many different factors to consider. They would have to prove that they have a place to live, sufficient resources to provide it, and they are physically and mentally equipped to be married. Why? Does Langston want to marry Markko?"

"Yeah, they were going to ask Dorian and Markko's parents tonight?"

John cringed. "That is definitely not a conversation that I would want to have with Dorian Lord." Marty nodded in agreement.

"Cole, just so you know, you and Starr will never be permitted to get married before you are eighteen."

Starr and Cole shook their heads and Cole reassured his mother. "That is not a problem at all. We have no desire to even consider marriage this young. There is just something different about Markko and Langston. Mom, I just think that they could actually make this work, provided he can learn to cook. You don't even want to know what it was like to try to teach him how to make a cake."

"Sweetie, it could not have been that bad."

Starr laughed, "You have no idea

--

Markko broke the extremely tense, uncomfortable silence. "So, when do we talk to Child Services?"

Jim Rivera answered him. "Son, I think that Langston has to be the one to originally talk to them."

"As Langston's foster mother, I will go down there first thing Monday. If I need to pull Langston out of school for a meeting, I will."

Lorraine Rivera looked at her watch. "Jim, it is late. We should probably get home. Markko, will you please come home with us tonight?"

Markko felt torn. He did love his parents, but he did not want to lose anytime with Langston. He and Langston did have forever, though. "Mom—"

Markko's dad spoke up. "Dear, that poor girl is still on crutches. She needs him. But, Markko, once we find out for sure and she can walk, I want you home until you get married. If they say no, you have to come home as soon as she can walk again. Deal?"

Markko nodded his head. "Yeah, I definitely will." Markko hugged his mom tightly. "Mom, thank you for all this. It means more to me than you will ever know."

Not long after, Langston and Markko went up to bed. He helped her get into bed. Langston laid her head on Markko's chest. "Did we really get permission all around?"

"We still have to talk to Child Services, but so far so good."

"Let's just say that we get the approval. Should we set a date, Markko?"

"Langston, let's not get ahead of ourselves. Besides, can't we just go to City Hall?"

Langston shot him a look like he had just told her that she was the ugliest woman he has ever seen. "What did I say?"

"Markko, I have to have a big wedding with the whole shebang."

"Are you serious, Langston? We are freaks."

"I know, but I have always wanted a big wedding."

"Langston, let's just go to sleep." They both finally fell asleep deep in thought.

--

Starr and Cole found Langston and Markko lip locked in the school hallway before first period. They walked up next to them. "Cole, how is it that a girl on crutches still finds a way to make out with her boyfriend in the hallway in the morning?"

Markko and Langston broke apart, and Markko jabbed, "Well, we were making out until we got interrupted."

"Langston, I am dying to know, what did Aunt Dorian say?"

"Well, there was screaming and yelling, but we got Markko's parents and Dorian's permission to agree to let us get married. Dorian is probably at Child Services right now."

Starr hugged Langston. "That is great. Are you really going to do this?"

They all walked in first period, but Langston could think of nothing more than her hopefully upcoming nuptials.

-

Dorian walked into Child Services, and asked if she could see Ms. Woodrow. After waiting for an hour, Dorian got a few minutes to sit down with her. "Doctor Lord, I understand that you need to see me. Is there a problem with Miss Wilde?"

"No, Langston is making an incredible recovery from anything. We do have a situation. She wants to marry her boyfriend."

"Markko Rivera, right?"

"Yes, and there is some precedent on this."

"Doctor Lord, there are many factors that would have be considered. There would also have to be extensive interviews with Markko his family, and they have to show that they can provide for themselves."

"So, there is a good chance that this could happen?"

"I honestly can not tell you either way, if it could happen or not. The first thing that we would need to do is set up a preliminary interview with Ms. Wilde and Mr. Rivera. In this interview, they will need to show proof of resources that they would use to provide a home that is fully functioning. If the first interview is approved, we would need to see and inspect the residence where they would be living."

"Okay, when can we set up the preliminary interview?"

"Let me see what the schedules look like. We had a cancellation for tomorrow earlier. Could they meet with us tomorrow at four?"

"I am sure that they can. Is there any other things they need?"

"It depends. Markko is also under eighteen. Is that correct?"

"Yes, he is sixteen. I believe that his seventeenth birthday is sometime this month."

"Is he also a sophomore in high school?"

"No, he is a junior."

"Well, you need to take him these forms. We need these two affidavits signed and notarized. They say that we have permission to interview them. They have to be signed by both of his parents."

"Okay, I will get that taken care of. Thank you, Ms. Woodrow."

"Do not thank me yet. We see cases like this all the time, and the committee usually only approves about 30 of them."

"I understand. I will take these to him, so that he can get these filled out.."

--

Markko and Langston went and sat down in the gym for lunch. "Markko, I have to admit that my leg is hurting, today."

"Are you okay?"

"I am okay. I just am stressed, I think."

"Is there anything that I can do about that?"

"I am sure that you can think of something. Langston leaned over and kissed Markko. Markko pulled her on his lap and deepened the kiss. "Well, it is good to know that you two do not just do that all over the house."

They looked over to see Dorian watching them. Langston removed herself from Markko's lap, and sat next to him. "Dorian, what happened at Child Services?"

Dorian handed the papers to Markko. "You need to take these affidavits to your parents. They say that Child Services can interview you. They have to be signed and notarized. You and Langston have an appointment tomorrow at four o'clock. You have to bring proof of financial stability, and proof of where you will be living."

"So, that is all we have to do, Dorian?"

"No, this is the fist in a series of committee meetings. Ms. Woodrow said that only 30 get approved. You two need to brace yourself. This road is going to be several interviews.

Langston felt relieved. They hadn't said no. "Oh my God, where are we even going to live?"

Dorian hugged Langston, "I have that taken care of."

_**What is Dorian's idea about housing? Can Markko and Langston make it through the first round of rigorous interviews? Stay Tuned…**_


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

**A/N: I know the delay has been obnoxious. I am actually at work right now, but we have no one here at all, and I still have another 2 hours and 45 minutes, so I thought I would see if I could crack out a chapter for everyone. Enjoy and Review!**

Markko really wondered what Dorian was talking about. It was definitely worth finding out about, that was for sure.

"What do you mean, Doctor Lord?"

"Well, there is still the issue of Langston's house."

Langston was confused. "But, I thought that child services had control of my house until I was eighteen."

"Well, they do. I have a bid in on an offer that I hope they can not refuse. They said that normally they can not sell until you are eighteen and have a say so in the whole thing, but they made an exception. They have to run it by the board, though."

Markko interjected, "Wait, what if they don't approve us on getting married? What happens, then?"

"Well, if they accept my bid, I still buy your house. Either way, this house is part of my wedding present to you."

Langston managed to stand up, and she hugged Dorian. "Thank you, Dorian. That means so much. I am sorry that I did not get to live with you longer than I did."

"Well, sweetheart, we don't know for sure if you are going to get to move out. I hope that you do get to."

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"No, I just realize that you and Markko are not average teenagers. You two don't really act like you are 16 years old. If anyone can make it work, it is you two. Anyway, I have to go run some errands. I will see you two back at La Boulaie later.

"Thank you, Doctor Lord." Dorian walked out and Markko threw his arms around Langston. "It sounds like we got a chance after all."

"That makes me so happy, Markko. I want to marry you so much. I am really nervous about all these interviews, though."

"Baby, don't worry we will pass."

Langston goes to stand up and has a little bit of problem with it. "I know that we were just pretending for a while so you didn't have to move out about the crutches, but I really do need them today. I freaking hurt. I think it may be all the strenuous activity," she said with a smile.

Markko kisses her neck. "Yeah, you weren't complaining, then. You ready to get to your next class?"

"I would really rather go home with you. But, I have missed enough school, so we should probably get to class." She hesitated and managed to push him against the wall with her crutch. "But, there is something that I have to do first." She smashed her lips to his. He deepened their kiss. Finally, they broke away.

"Come on, woman."

--

They waked in the door at La Boulaie after school to find the house completely empty. Langston was completely shocked at that. "I can not believe that no one is here, right now."

Markko put his arms around her. "I know. Nothing sounds better than an empty house, in my opinion." He kissed her neck.

"Markko, she could come home. It's not a good idea."

Markko put his arms around her again and kissed down her neckline. "Fine, you win but you have to carry me upstairs. We are not doing this in the kitchen."

He picks her up and grabs the crutches, too. The whole way upstairs, he is kissing her. He kicks the door open and shuts it behind him. She kisses down his chest and he leans her back, and they become one, body and soul. Afterwards, they lay there kissing each other.

"Markko?"

"Yeah, baby."

"That was perfect."

"I have wanted to do that, all day."

He notices that she seems to have a lot on her mind. "What are you thinking about, babe?"

"The interview. I really want to marry you, Markko."

"I know. I would love to marry you." He pulled her gently on top of him. She kissed his neck and began kissing down his chest, when the door opened.

Dorian stepped back. "Oh God."

Langston got off Markko, and struggled to cover herself. "Dorian, I am sorry."

"I had news for you two. Meet me downstairs in five minutes. We are then going to have another conversation about subtlety, which is something that you two seriously lack." Dorian walked out. She made her way down the stairs, and poured herself a stiff drink. She had seen Markko and Langston in compromising positions more time than she would have liked, but she had never seen them like that before.

A few minutes later, they came down the stairs. "Good to see you two……dressed."

"Dorian, I am really sorry about that. I did not mean for you to catch us making love."

"Kids, I am going out of my way to help you two get married. I need you two to lie off. You two are on the verge of starting your lives together, and you can not be acting like this."

Markko knew what Dorian was getting at, and he somewhat agreed. "Doctor Lord, I get what you mean. If social services would have come over, we could have been in serious trouble."

"Langston, I need you to be honest with me. Do you still need those crutches?"

She did not know what to say. She did not deal with the possibility of losing Markko being at La Boulaie with her all the time, but she owed Dorian the truth. "Sometimes I do, sometimes I Don't. The mornings are really hard for me. Every morning, I hurt terrible and he has to practically carry me to the shower. By the middle of the day, it is bearable."

"Okay, then for now, things will stay the same. But, you two need to find some way to deal with your hormones, at least until child services makes a decision. After you two are married, you can make love anywhere in your house that you want."

"My house? Are you saying that they went for it with what you offered?"

"Yeah, and right here, I have the deed for it. As an added perk, if your motion is approved, you get the money from the sale of your house. If it not, you still got it when you are eighteen."

"Dorian, that is too much. We should not get the house and the money."

"I told you earlier that is a wedding present to you two, whether it be now or in a few years." "Markko, did you get that paper notarized from your parents?"

"I took it by my parents' office after work. We are picking it up before school in the morning."

"Okay, what I want you two to do right now is go to your house. Uncover the furniture, dust, do what needs to be done so it looks homey and livable."

They took off and went to her house. She opened the door, and it all came flashing back. She remembered everything that had happened in her house her entire life, and this is where she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Markko and any children that they may someday have. Markko began to lift the tarps on the couches, and she made her way to sit down on the couch. It did not take long until it came crashing back.

_All Langston wanted to do was kiss Markko. She could not believe that he had said that he loved her. She wanted to tell him she loved him too, but she just could not right now, not yet. They made their way over to the couch and lay down, never once breaking their intense kiss. _

_Finally, he broke away. _"_I'm just checking. You know I have an oxygen tank in my car."_

_She laughed. "You're Funny."_

"_Hey, you're the best thing that's happened to me in a long time, and I want you to know that I love you."_

_She stared at him and laughed, "You're funny."_

"_Great, she's laughing at me."_

_She stared at him, with so much love in her eyes. "I'm just really happy."_

"_That's the idea. I love it when you smile." She smiled and drew him back into another kiss. _

Langston, babe, you okay?"

She snapped back to reality, and looked at him. "I just was remembering the day that changed everything for me."

He put his arms around her. "You want to tell me about it?"

"It was the day that Dorian came and told me she knew my parents were dead."

He looked at her sympathetically. "I am sorry that you have to remember all that."

She put his face in her hands. "Markko, what I am remembering, is us lying right here on this couch and you telling me you love me, and how much you like it when I smile. That changed everything for me. It was that moment when I realized just how much you meant to me, and how much I loved you. I was just afraid that I would lose everything if I let myself be vulnerable."

He leaned over and kissed her with everything he had. "I love you so much, Langston. This brings back so many memories. I loved laying her with you and just kissing you. We did that so many times. I can not wait to that for years to come. Maybe once we are married, you will let me get away with unzipping your jacket."

"Markko, I did not want to stop that day. I just knew that we would never get out of here if we did that." She leaned over and kissed him. He deepened the kiss, and she surrendered everything she had to her love for Markko and their life that they were building. He began to unzip her jacket, and this time she did not fight him. They began to make their way up the stairs, when there was a knock at the door. She broke the kiss. "Who could that be?" She zipped up her sweater, while he opened the door.

"Mrs. Woodrow, come in." "Hello, Mr. Rivera. Doctor Lord said that I could find you both here."

Langston grew worried. "Is this about our hearing tomorrow?" "Yes and no. The hearing is still set for tomorrow, but the first inspection of a home has to be conducted before then."

Markko led her in. "Well, we are still uncovering the furniture. No one has lived her for a few months, but Langston can give you a tour."

"How are you feeling, Miss Wilde?"

"Me? I am getting stronger every day. The doctors say that I should be able to be off crutches within a few weeks."

"That was so awful that you had to go through all of that."

Markko gave her a thorough inspection of the house, and was surprised how pretty the upstairs really was. He had not seen that part of the house yet. He was surprised to see that her old room had a girly feel to it. He had always expected it to be black with skulls everywhere. Starr was right about how gooey she really was. He left Langston upstairs, and showed Mrs. Woodrow out. He then went back upstairs. "Babe, what are you thinking, now?"

"I remembered how much I really loved my house. I spent my whole life here. See this bed here? I had to do extra chores for a long time, and beg for an entire summer just to get it. I love this bed. I want this bed to be our bed."

"Anything you want, baby."

"You know, I still miss my parents every day. It is going to be two years in just another month or so, and I still miss them."

He put his arms around her. "I Know you do, baby."

"Markko, do something for me."

"Whatever you need, I will do."

"Make love to me." He captured her lips in a kiss, and softly made love to her in the bed that would be their bed once they were married. Afterwards, they lay there and just held each other. "Markko, I love you so much."

"Langston, our life is just beginning. We will pass this test, and we will walk down the aisle, and you will be Mrs. Markko Rivera."

"I love the sound of that so much." She looked deep in his eyes, and knew that somehow they would pass this.

--

They both sat in their last kiss the next day, extremely worried about what the interview would bring them. They really hoped they could pass phase one.

**_To be Continued…_**

_**Will Langston and Markko pass the tests that they needed to get the happily ever after that they both so desired? Stay Tuned….**_


	46. Chapter 46

**_Chapter 46 _**

_**Well, it has been forever since our last update. I am so sorry for that. I hope I still have some readers left. Let's get started, and hope you enjoy!**  
_  
The bell rang, and they both looked at each other. Markko picked up Langston's backpack.

"Are you ready to do this, babe?"

"I am ready to be your wife. I am just not sure how ready I am for this interview."

They walked out of class, and saw Starr and Cole in the hallway. "Hey, guys."

"Hi, so are you nervous?"

"Starr, of course I am. Markko is so calm about it, but I am freaking out. "

Markko puts his arm around her. "Yeah, she thinks I am calm. But, I am nervous, too. We should probably get there."

As they walked away, Cole put his arms around Starr. "I hope that they get this. They really deserve it."

"I know. I think they do, too. I thought that were too young at first, but they love each other. They are ready to get married."

"I agree with you. I just never thought our two best friends would be getting married, and to think, they have not even been together as long as we have."

--

Markko pulled up to Child Services, and they both sat in the car. Langston pulled down the visor, so that she could check her makeup. "Markko, do I look okay?"

"You look beautiful as usual, babe. Do you need the crutches?"

"Yeah, it hurts. It has hurt all day today, for some reason. I think it's the weather or something."

"We should probably get in there."

"Markko, I am really nervous. What if they say no?"

Markko leans over and kisses her and caressed her face. "Langston, we have to make them say yes. You know that we can do this. We can handle being married. We love each other, and I am ready to start my life with you." Markko got out of the car and opened the door for her and they walked inside. They opened the door and sat down in the waiting room. Their appointment was not for another fifteen minutes.

After a long fifteen minutes of waiting, Mrs. Woodrow came out. "Miss Wilde, Mister Rivera, we are ready for you now." They went to walk into the large room at the end of the hall, when Mrs. Woodrow stopped Markko. "For this round of questions, you two have to be interviewed separately. Mister Rivera, if you could just wait right here, please."

Langston felt really nervous. She did not know what to think of these guys. An older man sat in the center of the table, and looked like he did not take any nonsense from anyone. . Finally the older man spoke. "Let's get started. This is the first interview setting. There will be three different rounds of interviews before a final determination can be made. Langston Wilde, can you please approach?"

She walked up to the front and sat down in what looked like a witness stand. "Miss Wilde, please tell us why you think that at sixteen years old, you are ready to be married."

"Well, I think that I am ready to be married for many reasons. I may only be sixteen years old, but I believe that Markko and I have found love the first time around."

"How do we know that this is not just a first love that will disappear?"

"I love Markko more than anything. We have been through hell, and still stayed together. He supported me through losing my parents, and taught me that it was okay to be who I am, and it was okay to need someone. I need him more than anything. He is my lifeline, and without him, I can not survive."

A lady on the board spoke up. "Miss Wilde, is it possible that you are two dependent on Mr. Rivera to have a successful marriage?"

"No, I could get through my life without him. I just don't want to. I love him and I know that he loves me."

The foreman spoke up. "Thank you, Miss Wilde. They will show to the side-room, where you will be held until we are ready to dismiss for the day."

Langston wanted nothing more than to have Markko hold her before he went in there, but she noticed that took her in the opposite direction. She was led into a room, and they left her there. She was left to do nothing but wonder what was going on.

Markko was escorting into the room, and sat down. He wondered where Langston was, but figured that they would have separated them. He was led to the seat where Langston had been previously setting. He sat down and the foreman spoke.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Rivera. As we told Miss Wilde, there are three different phases to the interview process, before a final determination will be made. Mr. Rivera, tell us first when did you decide that you wanted to marry Miss Wilde?"

"I would have asked her back in third grade if she would have stopped beating me up long enough." That actually warranted a smile from one of the panelists. "We started seeing each other about the middle of last year, and I knew there was something special. From the first time that I kissed her, I knew that I wanted to never let her go."

"What makes you think that you are old enough to get married?"

"Langston and I have been through hell. She has gone through losing her parents, hiding it for so long, and nearly losing her life in les than a year. Through that, I just wanted to hold her tighter, and never let her go. I know that I am only sixteen years old, but I don't think that matters. I lam just as ready as I would be in just a few years."

"Thank you, Mr. Rivera. You may go wait in the other room with Miss Wilde. If you two made it through the first round of testing, we will schedule the second round of interviews."

"Thank you." Marko exited the room, and got led into the room.

He ran to her. "Hey, are you okay?"

"I am now, as long as you are here. How did it go?"

"I think it went okay. That room was really scary."

"Yeah, I know. I tried to read them and this could go either way. I wonder how long they are going to make us wait, before they tell us something."

"I hope not long. Markko, would you hold me?"

"There's nothing else in the world that I would rather do, except this. He gives her a soft kiss, so full of love and emotion. What they did not realize is that they were being watched at all times.

--

On the other side of the room, the panelists and Mrs. Woodrow watched from the surveillance footage. Shockingly, Mrs. Woodrow came to Langston and Markko's defense.

"You can see by all of their interactions, that they are wise beyond everything."

One of the panelists spoke up. "See, what I see, is two children who are far too young to be this serious."

"See, that is not what I see at all." Another one intervened. "What I say are two people that are willing to do whatever it takes to be together, and need each other."

The foreman banged his gavel. "Everyone we need to make a preliminary decision whether or not we want to take this to stage two. Do we want to keep pursuing this, or deny this immediately? Let's take a vote."

--

"Markko, how long do you think that they are going to take?"

"Babe, haven't you ever heard the phrase the longer the better?"

"No, in case you did not notice, I have no patience."

He smiled. "I actually have noticed that."

He hugged her again. She winced a bit in pain.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, it just still really hurts me sometimes. The doctor says its getting stronger, but it still hurts me. It has been so long. I am just ready to be off these crutches, already."

"Well, look at it this way, as long as you are on the crutches, I don't have to go home."

"I know. I have gotten so used to sleeping with you every night." Langston ran her fingers through his hair. "But, you do need to spend some time with your parents, too."

"I know, and at some point, I will never have to go home again. You will be home to me." He kissed her forehead and put his arms around her tightly. Their sweet, loving moment was interrupted by the door opening.

They separated. The secretary came in. "You two may come back in the room, now."

They walked back in, when the foreman began to speak, as they sat back down.

"After listening to both of your testimonies, reading the home inspections, and going over surveillance footage is has been decided that we will allow this to go to the next phase."

Langston smiled. "Thank you so much. So, what happens now?"

"Well, Miss Wilde, phase two is when we bring in both of your parents, and interview them. It is crucial that we know how supportive they would be if we allowed this change."

Markko asked, "So, if we are allowed to get married, how long does this process start?"

"Well, that all depends on what is going on. It could take anywhere from a few days, to a few weeks. Our clerk went to call each of your parents to try to schedule their interview, and she should be back soon."

The clerk walked in and handed the foreman a piece of paper. "Okay, it looks like we will be interviewing Mr. and Mrs. Rivera at 9:00 tomorrow morning, Dr. Lord at 11:00 A.M., and then the three of them 1:30. We will need you both back here at 3:30 tomorrow afternoon, and we will have a determination on step-two of the process."

--

Langston and Markko walked in La Boulaie. "Markko, I really was surprised that things went so well. I mean, I was really nervous."

He takes her and helps her lay down on the couch. "So was I. I am a guy, and I am normally not really emotional. I had to just lay it all out there."

"So, what did you say?"

"I just said that I Know that never want to be without you, and that I would have asked you to marry me in third grade, if you would have stopped beating me up long enough." She playfully smacked him.

"Shut up. You really said all that?"

"Yeah, I never want to be without you. You are everything to me. So?"

"So, what?"

"What did you say?"

"That I love you, and have loved you for so long. I also told them I need you to survive through my life, no matter what."

"I love you so much, Langston, and can not wait to be your husband. I really hope that they let us do this, but if they don't, I am still spending forever to you."

Langston pulled him into a passionate kiss. He lay down next to her on the couch, and kissed her with everything that he had. He slid his hand up the back of her shirt, and neither of them heard the front door open.

They were interrupted by Cole's voice. "I would tell you two to get a room, but you have one."

Starr rolled her eyes. "Please use it."

Markko smiled and sat up. "Chill, Starr."

"So, what happened at your interview?" Markko tightened his hold around her waist.

"Well, we passed the first round."

Starr hugged Langston. "Oh my Goodness, that is huge. We have to start buying wedding magazines."

"I do not want to do that, until I am sure. Tomorrow, they have to meet with Markko's parents and Dorian. I can only imagine the kinds of questions that they are going to ask them."

Cole smiled. "Guys, it at least says something that you two have made it this far. That is huge."

Langston smiled. "Okay, I admit it. I am excited. I just hope that nothing goes wrong."

Langston knew that she was being pessimistic about the whole thing, but she could not help it. She was not ready to accept that it would happen, until they heard the words.

_To Be Continued_…

_Hope to Update this sometime tomorrow evening, if everything goes as planned. I am so sorry I made you all wait. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and please review!_


	47. Chapter 47

_**Chapter 47**_

_**A/N: I hoped that this update would be up sooner, but here it is. It' a long one. After brainstorming the end, it will end at 50. This has been such a great journey. I have a brand-new fic planned for when I finish this one that I am excited about. I actually had this on message boards several days ago, but just posted it here now. Hope to have the next update up soon!**_

Markko paced the bedroom, and glanced at his watch. "Langston, would you hurry up? It is nearly 8:15. We are already really late for school." Langston carefully walked out of the bathroom, into the bedroom.  
"Markko, chill. We have the look nice, and you are so not wearing that."  
"What's wrong with what I am wearing?"  
"Babe, you look hot, but t-shirts and jeans are not appropriate for this. Grab your blue checkered shirt and your black pants."  
"I don't want to wear that."  
She became irritated with him. "Would you just freaking do it?"  
They were already late. He just decided that the best thing under the circumstances would be to just give in on this. "Fine, there happy."  
They left the house, and managed to get to school only twenty minutes late. The whole time they were in their first class, she did nothing but scowl at him. Cole and Markko were paired up to work on a project.  
"Hey, are you and Langston fighting?"  
"She just is being difficult. She made me wear what she wanted me to wear, and then gave me the silent treatment the whole way to school today. I don't know why the heck she is being like that."  
"Dude, she is just nervous about the hearings. Word of advice, do not take the drama into that hearing. You two will lose what you are fighting for."  
"I know. She is just hard to deal with sometimes. We have been dealing with so much lately, that we have not fought at all. I kicked the smoking habit for her for the second time, and now she is just being so difficult. Sometimes I wonder if this is how it will be when we are married."  
The bell rang. Markko left the room, without even giving her a second glance. She walked to her locker, and slammed it. It was really hard to carry her backpack on crutches. Starr walked up to her, "Hey, you need a hand?"  
"Thanks. Markko's being an ass right now."  
"What happened?"  
"He was just getting irritated with me because I was not doing what he wanted me to do, today. Then, he wanted to wear just casual clothes today. Now, he's ignoring me."  
"We better get to class."  
Langston went into the gym during lunch and sat down. Sure enough, Markko came in and sat down. "Langston, I was looking for you."  
"Well, you found me. I've been here the whole time."  
"Hey, I think we are both are just really stressed out about this whole thing that is going on, right now. We are nervous, and I should have been more tolerable."  
"It was not that I was trying to tell you what to do, Markko. I just want to marry you so badly."  
"I know the feeling. So, do you still love me?"  
"Of course, I do." She leans over and kisses him. He pulls her into his lap and kisses her passionately. "I love you so much, Markko."  
"I wonder how everything is going with the hearings this morning." He cuddled closer to her.  
--  
Dorian had to admit that she had enough of this room. She had been shamelessly grilled for the better part of two hours about Langston and Markko. Now, she had to be interviewed with Markko's parents. She was a few minutes early, but decided that was probably a good thing. Markko's parents walked in and sat by her. Before they could speak to each other, the hearing was started.  
"Good afternoon. We spoke to the three of you individually. Now, we need to determine how well you two would function as a unit and support system. Although as a married couple, people need to learn to function separate from their parents, this is a very different situation. We are dealing with a young girl, who has seen far too much pain in her short life to have to deal with any more. That said, I am going to ask you three a series of questions. This will be a panel-type situation in order to determine whether you all interact in a decent matter that will prove conducive to your children's well-being. First question: what are your thoughts on Miss Wilde's miscarriage?"  
Dorian knew that question would come up at some point. There was no way around that one. "I think they were too young to be having sex to begin with."  
Markko's dad interrupted, "Come on, Dorian. They are sixteen years old. Can you honestly tell me that you did not think that they would be having sex?"  
Lorraine Rivera intervened, "Honey, I did not believe they were having sex. We all want to believe the best for our children. They may have acted impulsively, but the question was, what we thought of their miscarriage. I think that it is a terrible thing. Langston had to go through hell, and nearly died. She then had to wake up from a coma and face the reality that she had lost a baby." Her husband nodded his head in agreement.  
Dorian spoke. "Do not get me wrong. I hate that she goes through the pain of a loss of a child, but there are some serious reigns that needed to be taken in with these two when it came to them having sex. With all due respect, you two were not the ones that caught them nearly having sex, more times than I can count."  
The foreman spoke up, "So, you are saying that Langston and Markko were acting irresponsibly?"  
"That is not what I said at all. Sir, you can not tell me that two teenagers passionately would not act the same way as they do. When I suspected that Langston and Markko were having sex I confronted them on it."  
Lorraine Rivera was outraged. "You confronted my son on whether he was having sex with someone, and did not feel the need to call me and talk to me."  
"With all due respect, we had not even met. You did not walk into your house, and find them shirtless, and him carrying her upstairs. I sat them down, and talked to them about it. They informed me that they were not having sex, but I decided then to take Langston for birth control."  
One of the other panelists spoke up. "I know these things are not 100 effective, but why did Miss Wilde get pregnant?"  
"The only thing that the doctor could tell me is that her body most likely rejected the injection, and we did not know."  
The foreman spoke again. "Okay, I believe this question has been thoroughly examined." After a series of more questions, he spoke again. "One final question, are Langston Wilde and Markko Rivera able to balance spending time with each other, as well as family?"  
Lorraine Rivera immediate felt a lump in her throat. "I think that they do a pretty good job. Granted, he has been more distant from us since her accident. I do miss my son, but it makes me see how fiercely loyal that he is, and that makes me proud."  
"Yeah, I miss my son, but this has showed me how protective he is and I am proud of the man he has become."  
"You make it sound like you don't see your son very much. Doctor Lord, you have not said a word about any of this. What are your thoughts?"  
"I have a history of not really caring for my girl's suitors, so to speak. Markko is the exception. I have liked him from day one, even before I began to foster Langston. When she was hospitalized, he stayed by her bedside from the very beginning. It is not to say that they are perfect or anything like that, but what they are is in love. Yes, they are young. They are very young. I am not saying that things are always love and happiness with the two of them. They are very strong-willed, and because of that, they butt heads at times. But, I believe that they have found true love with each other. Markko does with me what no one dares. He does not take any crap from anyone, including me."  
Lorraine looked at her. "Thank you. That means a lot."  
"Well, we have just an hour until we reconvene with the decision on phase two."  
Dorian was curious. "Would it be alright if we are here for that?"  
"Yes, it is required for today."  
--  
Langston sat in Creative Writing desperate for this class to end soon. She wanted to know how things went, and it was driving her absolutely insane. She needed to focus on something. She allowed herself to think about Markko, and the life they could have. She knew exactly what kind of wedding dress she wanted. She had seen it in her dream when her parents came to her. The bell rang. Markko walked over to her. "Are you ready to do this?"  
Starr could tell her best friend was nervous. She gave her a hug. "This is just another phase of it. You still have one more. They are going to clear you all to move on to the next step. Aunt Dorian is on your side."  
"Thanks, Starr. You all should come by the house and hang out."  
"That sounds great. Just call me when you can, okay?"  
Cole and Starr watched Langston and Markko walk away. Cole put his arms around Starr's waist. "Starr, what are you thinking?"  
"I was just wondering when it is that Langston changed so much. In less than a year, she has changed so much. I remember when she used to be all gothic and freaky with the streaks, and now she is engaged."  
"I know. Langston has changed a lot, but so has Markko. He is definitely not the same guy as he was when we were getting ready for the play. They mellowed each other out, so much."  
"I know they did, Cole. But, I think we all have changed. You're different than when we met, too."  
"Starr, is that really a bad thing? I was such a dork back then."  
"You really weren't. I was a complete weirdo. We changed each other."  
Cole kisses Starr. "Come on, let's get out of here."  
--  
Langston and Markko walked in the room, and saw Markko's parents and Dorian sitting together. "Now, that's a scary thought, " said Langston.  
They walked over to them, since they had a few minutes. Markko's mom hugged him. "Hi sweetheart, Langston, how are you?"  
"I'm pretty nervous."  
"Are you still on those crutches?"  
"Yeah, the doctor said hopefully just another week and it should be strong enough to not use them."  
"Do you feel strong enough to not use them?"  
"By this time of day, I don't feel good enough to."  
The conversation went no further when the panelists walked back in the room. "Good afternoon, everyone. Let's get started. Miss Wilde, we met with your guardian and Mr. and Mrs. Rivera this morning. After rigorous individual and group interviews, we have to our own surprise, decided that we will continue to allow this process."  
Langston stood up and smiled. "Thank you so much."  
"Miss Wilde, I am going to tell you right now. This last set of interviews we take very seriously. If you thought the first steps were personal and rigorous, then you have not seen anything yet. We need to set up a time for this, because this is a six hour interview."  
"Sir, there are teacher's meetings all day tomorrow, so we do not have school. Would it be possible to do it, then?"  
According to the schedule, there should not be a problem with that, at all. We will expect you two here at 9:00 A.M. We will break for lunch, and you can expect to be here until 4:00. We need both of you to bring your recent academic progress reports, to see how well you two function in school even as a couple. Miss Wilde, we will take your current situation under advisement. I promise."  
"Thank you. We will be here."  
--  
Markko and Langston got back to La Boulaie. "Markko, can you believe it?"  
"I know, but that guy made it clear that this next step will not happen easy."  
Markko walked over to the couch, and Langston sat in his lap. "I know, but I am starting to think we have reason to have hope." Langston kissed Markko. He pulled her closer to him.  
"You are so beautiful, and I am so in love with you. So, are we going to have a big wedding or a small one?"  
"Well, I seriously doubt Dorian would let it be a small wedding, but I do want it to be intimate and caring." They heard the back door open, and they both sighed in frustration. "That's probably Starr and Cole."  
"Yeah, we should go meet them. Langston, hopefully soon, we can just be together, you and me with no one else around."  
"I can not wait." Langston gives him a sweet kiss, when Starr and Cole walk in.  
Cole laughed. "Hello to you, too." Langston got off Markko's lap and sat next to him.  
"Hi guys."  
Starr could not stand the suspense. "So, what happened?"  
Markko began to explain. "Well, they are going to let us go to the final step. We have this huge interview for six hours."  
"What way to spend your day off."  
Langston cuddled next to Markko. "It's worth it to spend forever with him."  
Markko smiled sweetly, and leaned over and kissed her.  
Starr issued an edict. "Okay, you two said you wanted to hang out. If we are going to hang out, there will be none of that."  
Langston laughed, "Oh please, we were just kissing. It's not like I was on his lap, like this and lifted up his shirt." She demonstrated.  
Cole and Starr both gave them a weird look. "Okay, Cole why don't you and Markko go get some food from The Diner?"  
Markko agreed. "Okay, come on Thornhart." The guys left the room.  
"Langston, I feel like it has been forever since we were alone."  
"Oh I know. I do not ever get to hang with you anymore. So, how's my very best friend?"  
"It is good. It has been weird being back at the penthouse, but my parents seem really happy."  
Langston smiled. "I am so happy for you, Starr."  
"What about you? How excited are you that you two might be getting married?"  
"I am excited. I am finally starting to think that maybe this can work out after all."  
"So, do you have any wedding magazines yet?"  
"Yeah, I picked a few or ten up at the store."  
"I am glad you are so excited. You really deserve to be happy."  
"This whole ordeal has just been so exhausting. I can not believe that all happened, and what we lost through it."  
"You still think about the baby, don't you?"  
"I can not help it. I know Markko and I are young, but I think that we could have handled being parents. I would have wanted to try."  
"Well, you two can always try again when you're older."  
"Well, we have been talking about trying to have a baby, but we just wound up deciding that it was better to just take whatever happens."  
"Wait, you two aren't using protection?"  
"No, we are just taking things the way they come."  
"Langston, don't you need to be on birth control? Even if you two get married, you are still only sixteen years old."  
"I know, but we do not want to use a condom, and there is no guarantee that it will work on me. I mean, my body rejected the last type."  
"Well, maybe you should try pills instead, you know?"  
"Yeah, I think I will. I definitely want to have a baby someday, but I am not ready to be a mom. I am, however, ready to be a wife."  
"I wonder what's taking the guys so long."  
--  
Cole and Markko drove back from the diner. "So, Markko, what's that interview process like anyway?"  
"It is so scary. There's a panel of like ten people, that all look me and Langston up and down constantly. They asks these questions, then they second guess every single thing we say. When we had our first interview, they separated us. Then, they stuck us in this room, and apparently had cameras, and watched our every move."  
"Are you serious?"  
"Yeah, it is really insane."  
"So, are you sure about marrying Langston?"  
"Oh yeah, that's the one thing in this life that I am serious and sure about. She is incredible. She is so beautiful. She is everything that I have ever wanted."  
"You sound really cheesy for a guy."  
"I really don't care. You and Starr are in love. You know how it feels."  
"Yeah, I definitely do. We just are not ready for that altar yet."  
"I never thought in a million years, that I would be either. Do you even know how different I am now compared to even ten months ago?"  
"Yeah, I kind of noticed." Markko and Cole pull back up to La Boulaie. "We better get these back into the girls."  
Markko and Cole walked back in the house, to the sight of Langston walking in the kitchen. "Babe, are you okay?"  
"Yeah, it is getting stronger every day. I just wanted to try without the crutches, for a bit."  
They all just spent time together, something they had not done in so long. Starr and Cole eventually went home, and left them alone. They lay together on the couch. Langston ran her fingers over Markko's.  
"Markko, I am really nervous about tomorrow. What if it goes terrible?"  
"Hey, we have made it this far. I do not see what could happen that would destroy our chances of happiness with this."  
"Oh my God, Markko. Don't say that. You will jinx us. Markko, if they do say yes, I made a decision."  
"That you are going to marry me?"  
"Well yeah, but if they say yes, I want us to not make love until our wedding night."  
"What? Are you serious?"  
"Yeah, I just want it to be more special."  
Markko smiled. "Well, if it means that much to you, I understand. I won't like it, but I'll deal with it."  
"Markko, you do realize that if they say yes, that you have to go home until the wedding?"  
"I know. I hate that I promised my mom I would. I do not want to be away from you."  
"Markko, look at it this way. We have forever."  
"Yeah, we do. I need to spend some time with my parents. They have been remarkably cool about this whole thing."  
:"I know. You know, we should probably go to bed. We have to get up early."  
Markko was so comfortable with her, but he agreed. "Yeah, we need to get a good night's sleep. Tomorrow is going to be absolute torture." Markko leans over and gives her a soft kiss, and stands up. "Do you need help?"  
"Yeah, carry me."  
"Well, if you insist." Markko sweeps her up in her arms, and she leans over and kisses him. Their kiss never breaks the whole time that they go up the stairs. He kicks the door closed with his foot, and lays her down on the bed. "I am going to get ready for bed."  
"Don't go. You are too far away from me. " Markko lays back down on the bed with her and puts his arms around her.  
"Is that better?"  
"That's a little bit better, but it would be better if you were kissing me right now." He kisses her passionately. Her hands remove his shirt.  
"Babe, we got to go to sleep."  
"Later, okay? Right now, I just want you to be with me." He went back to kissing her, and made love to her. Afterwards, they lay there, arms and legs tangled together. "Markko."  
"Hmmm."  
"I love you." He kisses her softly.  
"I love you too. So, you really think that you can handle not doing this for the months that Doctor Lord is going to take to plan our wedding?"  
"Of course, I can. Besides, it won't be months. I plan on being married to you by the end of this month."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah." She looks at him and smiles. "I can't wait to marry you. I just hope the panel sees it our way."  
"Langston, it's a no-brainer. It will work out." She nodded, and fell asleep in his arms.

_**To Be Continued….**_


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

**A/N: I am so sorry for the absolutely crazy delay. Things have been so hectic. Hopefully, this week, I can wrap up this story. Hope you all enjoy!**

Markko and Langston were both sound asleep when their alarm went off. They both glanced at it, and knew that they had to get out of bed. Markko was the first to sit up. "Langston, come on. We have a huge day ahead of us."

"I know. I am excited about today, but a little worried too, you know what I mean?"

Markko leans over and kisses her. "Babe, let's get ready."

Markko went into the bathroom to get ready, and Langston stood up. She felt a searing pain down her leg. He came back in to get a towel, and noticed her in pain. "Hey, are you okay?"

She started to cry. "Markko, I am so tired of this. I am tired of getting up in the morning, and not being able to walk. For that brief moment before I get out of bed in the morning, I forget all about the fact that I have been on these crutches for the last month."

Markko really felt bad that this whole thing had happened to her. "I am so sorry. I never wanted to this to happen. I am sorry that all of my baggage caused such a terrible thing to happen to you."

"It's not your fault that they are psychos. We better get ready." He helped her get ready, since she really seemed to be in a lot of pain today. They actually did not even argue about what to wear. He knew what was expected of him and dressed appropriately. They finally made it downstairs later, and still had time to eat breakfast. They walked in the living room and Dorian was already there.

"Good morning, kids. There is some breakfast here. You two need to make sure that you eat before you go this morning."

Langston smiled. "Thanks, Dorian. It's just hard to eat when you are so nervous is all."

Markko put his hand on her shoulder. "It will be okay, babe. I promise."

Dorian watched the two, and she really saw how deeply Markko really loved Langston. She had watched them both grow so much in the past few months. She barely recognized the two from the night that they were by the pool when she and Clint were going to go to Monte Carlo night. They both had grown, and though she did share the opinion that they were too young to marry, she knew that if any kids their age could make it work, it was these two.

Markko had no problem eating of course, since he was a seventeen year old boy. But, Langston just could not find the appetite to eat more than a muffin. She kept glancing at the clock until she knew that it could not be put off anymore. The time had come.

"Markko, we got to go. We don't want to be late." He helped her stand up and handed her the crutches.

Dorian wished them luck. "Good luck, kids."

They left, both worried of what the outcome would be.

--

They got to the offices about fifteen minutes early. Langston had not said anything the whole way over, which really made Markko worry about her. He helped her out of the car. "Lang, you got to just calm down. You know I'm here."

She smiled, "Markko, I know. I'm just really scared. Whatever happens in there, changes everything for us." Markko gave her a soft kiss.

"Babe, no matter what, I am here for the long haul." He helped her get to the building, and they walked in.

They both noticed that the room looked different. There were twice as many people there as there normally were. Markko held her hand the whole time, and could feel her hand trembling.

The foreman that they both had grown quite accustomed to, walked in. "Good Morning, Miss Wilde, Mr. Rivera. Let's get started. First, we're going to start with a series of questions that you will both have to answer with little to no hesitation. We'll start with you, Miss Wilde. What was it about Markko that made you want to be with him?"

Langston was ready for grueling questions, but not questions about breaking down every aspect of everything that is personal to her and Markko. She answered as quickly as she could and tried not to sound shaky. "I like his personality. I like his take no crap from everyone attitude, and it drew me to him."

"Very well, Miss Wilde. Mr. Rivera, when you and Miss Wilde argue, what convinces you that you should not break up with her?"

"The fact that I love her."

"Do you two fight a lot?"

"Well, yeah, but.."

"And, knowing you two fight, you still think that you can hold down a successful marriage?"

"If you'll let me finish, the fighting is what has always been the best part of me and Langston. We very seldom get into real fights. Most of the time it's just banter."

"Thank you, Mr. Rivera." Markko found himself getting nervous every time he said something like that and then took notes. "Miss Wilde, name two fights that you and Markko had that was major."

"Well, we got in a huge fight when he was questioning me about where my parents were and also when I found out he was smoking."

"Mr. Rivera, you are seventeen years old and you smoke?"

"No, I quit about a month ago. I started right after Langston's accident again. It was a habit that I quit nearly a year ago. I let the stress after her accident get to me, but she helped me see how wrong that was."

"Mr. Rivera, what were your thoughts when Miss Wilde was attacked for the second time by Jerome Hansen?"

"How the hell do you think I felt?" The whole panel shot him a look. "I apologize, but honestly come on!"

"Just answer the question."

"Fine, I felt like killing him."

One of the other panelists piped up, "According to your police report, you did attack him."

"How was I supposed to react? He planned to kill my fiancée, nearly killed her, did kill my unborn child, and then tried to rape her. He is lucky to be alive. If he ever comes near her again, I will kill him." Langston was getting nervous. They really did mean it when they said that it would be grueling questioning. They were attacking the things that would bring out the most negative reaction. She only wished that she could get Markko alone and calm him down. She knew that when he starts going off, he just keeps going off.

"Very well, Mr. Rivera. Miss Wilde, how do you feel about the fact that your impending husband is willing to kill someone?"

She stood up and answered, "How could you even twist things around like that? He saved me. He saved me from something brutal and violent. Jerome deserved it. He and Jocelyn killed our baby. Yeah, we are young to have a baby, but we were never given the chance."

They questioned Markko and Langston mercilessly for another hour before allowing them to have a break, finally. Langston pulled Markko into the hall and they sat on a bench. She ran her hands through his hair. "Markko, you have to mellow out. I know that talking about Jerome does that to you, but you have to watch the attitude."

"Babe, I'm sorry. I just freaked out. I don't know what happened."

"They brought up a sore spot. I'm here. I'm safe." Langston puts her head on his shoulder.

"I'll try to keep a cool head. I promise." After sitting there a few minutes, they finally went back in the room.

The foreman called the session back to order. "If you two are permitted to be married, school is definitely mandatory. There will be no exceptions. Did you two bring in the progress reports that we asked for?"

Markko brought them to the desk. Okay, Mr. Rivera, We see here you have Trigonometry, Physics, English, History, and Creative Writing. Miss Wilde, you have English, History, Pre-Calculus, Biology, and Creative Writing. Markko, you seem to keep your grades up pretty well. It does note that your absences are sky high this semester, why is that?"

"Well, I was in the hospital with Langston most of last month. But, I managed to keep at B average in all my classes."

"We can see that. Miss Wilde, where are you on your make-up assignments?"

"I am down to about a week left."

"Okay, now we are going to explain to you two a little bit more about what will happen if you two do get married. You will function as a married couple, but Langston would still have a case worker. Miss Woodrow would see you two twice a month. School is mandatory, and you two would have to prove you can handle things financially."

They asked Markko and Langston many more rigorous questions before finally breaking for lunch. "We will reconvene in one hour. Remember, you are not to leave the premises."

Markko and Langston walked out and found a picnic bench under a tree, and sat on it. He rubbed her shoulders. "How are you holding up, babe?"

"It's hard. I wish they would just tell us already. This is like pulling teeth."

"I know, and I have a feeling it is only going to get worse."

Langston looked at Markko. "But, it's worth it, right?"

"Yeah, definitely. It is definitely worth it to spend my life with you. I meant what I said that if they approve us, I want to marry you right away. I get that it would take a couple of weeks, but I don't want to wait months."

She leaned in for a deep kiss and kissed him passionately. "I don't want to wait either, Markko. I'm just so tired. We've been doing this for hours and we still have no clue how it's all going to work out." She rests her head on his shoulder and he can feel her drift off to sleep. He just watches her sleep, and wakes her up about thirty minutes later.

"Lang, Langston, wake up sweetie."

"Hmm."

"We got to get back in there." Her eyes open.

"Did I fall asleep?"

"Yeah, let's get back in there."

They go back in there and sit back down, worried about what the next part will entail. "Okay, now my assistant will take Miss Wilde back in the other room, while we question Mr. Rivera." Langston looked about to cry. She did not want to do this separate thing again. She just wanted to be with him, where he could hold her hand and let her know that everything would be okay, but she let go of his hand and went with the lady. Another panelist spoke up, "Mr. Rivera, what made you and Miss Wilde think that you had the maturity or responsibility to become sexually active at such a young age?"

Markko definitely did not see that one coming that was for sure. "Are you serious?"

"Do we look serious?"

Markko spoke hesitantly, "Well, Langston and I had been together for several months."

A female panelist with glasses narrowed her eyes at him, "How many?"

Markko looked right at her, not willing to let her intimidate him. "Three."

"So, you felt that at your age, three months was long enough before taking that step?"

"Langston and I had been together for five months total, just not officially. It was a decision we both made and we were extremely careful."

The foreman interrupted, "Obviously, you didn't stay careful or she would not have had a baby to lose."

"Her birth control failed."

"Are you two still sexually active?"

"You know, I get that you all feel the need to know every detail of my relationship with her, but what I do in bed with my fiancée is my business, no one else's. I will not tell you all anything else about it."

They all got quiet and called Langston in the room, and ushered Markko out. "Miss Wilde, you may stay seated. We need to ask you a series of questions. What made you think that you were ready to begin a physical relationship with Markko Rivera?"

Langston could not believe this. "Do you really expect me to talk about my sex life with you?" The look said it all. "Fine, I love Markko. It is not like we jumped into bed the first night we got together. It was five months after the first time we kissed. We were careful. It was amazing."

" And, you have no regrets? Not even after losing your child?"

"Especially not after losing our baby. We didn't even know about the baby until it was gone. But, it has affected us so much. I love Markko, and I don't feel like I need to justify that to any of you. I won't."

Most of the afternoon was spent with Markko and Langston being asked many questions about what they want out of life, and they both could feel time drag. They had no idea how many different aspects of their relationship were going to be taken apart. Finally, the foreman called the last break.

"Okay, we will take a thirty minute recess. In this time, we will go over everything, and make our decision. Your parents will be back when we tell our decision, so we will see you then."

They walked through the halls and Markko could tell how nervous she really was. "Langston, it's almost over."

"Markko, did they ask you about our sex life?"

"Yeah, I didn't want to tell them that. It is our business, and completely personal between the two of us."

After a while, they went back in and saw Dorian and Markko's parents. Dorian was talking to Markko's mom. "There they are, now. Poor girl, she looks so tired."

"So does Markko. I can't wait until this is over."

"How can you say that? We either have to deal with two heartbroken children or plan a wedding for two underage children."

Markko and Langston walked up. "Dr. Lord, I know that look. I don't want to know."

She just shot him a look. She could see that Langston was physically and emotionally drained. "How are you holding up, dear?"

"I have had to deal with every aspect of my relationship with Markko from our grades to the most intimate details of us invaded. How do you think I am doing?"

Dorian normally would have lectured Langston about acting like a Cramer woman, but she could tell that Langston just needed a hug. "It will be okay, dear."

They all came back in. Langston broke from Dorian's hug. "Oh great, they are back."

"Glad that you all are here. We have come to a decision. This was not an easy one. We rarely let people go through all these steps, but saw something in you two that we have not seen in a very long time. But, you two are very young. Miss Wilde, you are barely sixteen years old. That said, it is the recommendation of this office that you two be permitted to get married."

They both smiled, but wondered if there was a catch. Markko broke the silence. "So, what happens now?"

"Well, we need you two to sign the certified document that the decision was made, and you two will be required to enroll in marriage counseling for the first year."

Langston interrupted, "Whatever we need to do, we will do."

"That's fine. This court is adjourned."

Langston hugged Markko tight. "Markko, I can't believe it."

Dorian hugged Markko, which surprised him. Let's all go out to dinner. You two look starved."

They all separated and agreed to meet at the Palace. Markko drove them over there. "So, we're getting married?"

"Yeah, I can't wait. Do we have any clue when?"

"I'm thinking really soon. I can't wait for you to be my wife."

She moved closer to him. "Me neither." They pulled up and went inside.

They all sat through dinner making the usual small talk when Markko's mother interrupted them. "Markko, what time should I expect you home tonight?"

"Mom, what..That's right. How about I will come home first thing tomorrow?"

Langston looked at him. "Markko, we have our whole lives. Why don't you go home tonight?"

"Trying to get rid of me already?"

Never. But, we have our whole lives."

"Okay, when we get back to the house, I will pack everything up and be home by midnight."

Dorian interrupted, "Lorraine, Jim, what time do you want to meet up with Markko and Langston tomorrow?" They all looked at each other confused. "Markko, Langston, when did you want to get married?"

Markko spoke up. "We were thinking a couple weeks at the most. We just want something intimate and simple, right babe?"

"Yeah, that sounds great."

Dorian interrupted, "Don't be silly. Markko, you and Langston go get you packed up. I will discuss things with your parents. We only have a few weeks to plan the biggest wedding this town has ever seen."

Langston looked at her, "But, we said…"

"Don't be silly. It will be the biggest wedding this town has seen."

They both looked worried, and went back to La Boulaie.

--

Markko and Langston did more kissing than packing. He looked at her. "So, are you really serious about us not being together until our wedding night?"

"Yeah, it's important to me."

"Okay, I love you so much."

"I love you too. I can't wait to marry you."

"Me neither. Langston, how out of control is Dr. Lord going to get?"

"I have a feeling we haven't seen anything yet."

"She scares me."

"Me too."

**Well, I hope you all are satisfied with the direction this is taking. We only have two chapters left, and I hope to have them out in just a couple of days. I am sorry for the huge delay again. Stay Tuned!!**


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

**A/N: Thanks for the feedback, everyone. I wanted to get this one out pretty quick. Hope everyone likes it.**

Markko got all of his stuff packed up, and carried it downstairs. He came back upstairs and noticed her sitting on the bed, looking sad. He sat down. "Lang, what's wrong?"

"I just don't want you to go. I am not used to being away from you."

He took her in his arms and held her. "Hey, it won't be for long. I promise. I just need to spend some time with my parents."

"I know. Do you promise that you will call me tonight?"

"Of course, I will."

She pulled him into a deep kiss. After a while, they broke apart. "You better go. I love you."

"I love you, too. I'll call you later." Markko went downstairs and left. Langston made her way downstairs finally and wondered what to do now. She knew that she should probably go find Dorian but she did not want to deal with her insane wedding planning. She wished that Markko would have stayed until midnight, but he did want to spend some time with his parents, but now she did not know what she should do. She heard the front door open. She waited because her leg was bothering her and had whoever it was come to her.

Starr walked in the room. "Hey, Lang."

"Starr, I'm so glad to see you. I'm going crazy."

"Yeah, I figured you would be. Aunt Dorian called my mom and told her what happened."

Langston smiled. "Yeah, it's amazing. I can't wait. I just hope Dorian doesn't turn it into a huge circus."

"She will. You can count on that."

Langston sighed in frustration. "Why can't she see that me and Markko just want a simple wedding? Yeah, we want a traditional wedding, but we don't want half of the free world."

"What kind of wedding do you want?"

"Well, I had this dream a few months ago. It was at a church and there were dark pink roses everywhere with white ribbons."

"Do you know what you want your dress to look like?"

"Yeah, I do. I have known that for months. I found it in a magazine and loved it. I just have to give it to Dorian. I will give on some things, but not my dress. You're going to be my maid of honor, right?"

"I thought you would never ask. Of course."

"Starr, there is no one I would rather have than you. I think Markko's going to ask Cole about being his best man too."

"Langston, I can not believe that you are getting married. Are you sure about this?"

Langston smiled. "Absolutely. There is nothing I would rather do. Markko's amazing. I still can't believe that we have only been together eight months. It seems like so much longer. We've been through so much."

"You two really have. I have to admit that I had my doubts about you and Markko, but he has changed so much. He's nothing like he used to be. You changed him, I think."

"He really changed me too. I was so lost before and now I feel so loved again."

Dorian walked in the room with a stack of magazines. "Hello, girls. Langston, where's Markko?"

"He went home early. He's going to pick me up in the morning."

Well, you two need to set a date so we can get this going, especially if you want to do it so fast."

"We already talked about that. We are thinking two weeks from Saturday?"

Dorian's mouth dropped open. "You expect me to plan a wedding like this in two weeks?"

Langston knew that if she didn't stand her ground now, that this was going to get out of control. "Dorian, I appreciate what you are trying to do. But, this is mine and Markko's wedding. We know what we want. We don't want this to be a huge ordeal. We want it to be intimate and all about what makes us unique."

"Of course, dear. Do you know what kind of dress you want?"

"Yeah, of course I do." Langston pulled out a bridal magazine. "This is what I want."

Dorian eyes opened wide. "Langston, are you sure about that?"

"Yeah, I think it's great."

"Okay, let me make a call. Dorian left the room. Starr had to laugh. "I could not believe her face when she saw your dress."

"What do you think of it?"

"I think it's completely you but still traditional at the same time." Langston's cell phone rang.

She picked it up. "Hello."

It was Markko on the other line. "Hey babe, what are you doing?"

"Markko, hi. I'm in hell. Dorian, me, and Starr are wedding planning."

"Already? Am I going to have to be there for some of that?"

"Yeah, you are. Have you asked Cole yet?"

"No, I figured he was with Starr. He's not. You should hang out with him."

"I had an idea for the location, but I don't know if it will work or not."

Markko told Langston his idea, and she left it up to him to try to pull that off. She had to admit that she thought it was an amazing idea. "Babe, Dorian's coming back. I have to go."

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you, too." Dorian walked back in. "Okay, the designer told me that he could do late-hours so we have to go give him your measurements right now."

"Right now? I am exhausted."

"Well, you're just going to have to be tough. Starr, you too."

--

Markko went over to the Buchanan Mansion, and Nigel let him in and told him Cole would be up in his room. Markko knocked at Cole's door, and Cole opened it. "Hey man, what are you up to? Come on in."

"Grand Theft Auto, huh?"

"Yeah, there's nothing else to do. Starr is with Langston. By the way, congratulations."

"Thanks, that's actually why I am here."

"What's up?"

"Well, I have been meaning to ask you, will you be my best man?"

Cole smiled. "Of course, I will. So when are you two doing this?"

"Two and a half weeks. I'm steering clear of La Boulaie until then. Dr. Lord's already going nuts."

"I bet. You sure you want to do this?"

"Yeah, never more sure of anything in my entire life."

"So, are you two really going to spend the next two and a half weeks apart?"

"Yeah, we are. My mom wants me to move back home, and it really was just until Langston could walk again."

"How is she doing with that?"

"It depends on the day. Most days, she still needs the crutches some."

"That sucks, still that you two had to go through all that. It had to be scary."

"Yeah, it was. But, we made it. So, how are things with you and Starr?"

"Great, we've been spending quite a bit of time together."

"Mr. Manning has been cutting you a break?"

"Yeah, Mrs. Manning helps it though. You want to play?"

"Sure."

--

Langston finally got back from the designer, and after Dorian insisting on planning more and more details, she finally was able to go up to her room. She changed into one of Markko's t-shirts that he had left behind and crawled into bed. She grabbed the cordless phone and called Markko. She smiled at the sound of his voice.

"Hi, babe."

"Hey, I miss you, Markko."

"I miss you, too. I've been sitting here staring at the ceiling for like an hour. I am going crazy not being with you."

"Dorian wants you and your parents to come over tomorrow and spend the day wedding planning."

"Do I have to?"

"Please, Markko."

"Okay, for you, you know I'll do anything. So, how was the designer?"

"He's going to have my dress ready next week. Oh, and you and Cole have to go get fitted tomorrow afternoon."

"Okay. Langston, I love you so much."

"I love you too, Markko. I can't wait to be your wife."

Markko yawned. "Baby, I hate to do this but I'm tired."

"I am too. I'll see you in the morning?"

"Yeah, I love you."

"I love you too, always."

Langston hung up the phone and was surprised how quick she fell asleep. She woke up at the feel of a hand on her cheek. She opened her eyes and saw Markko. "Hi."

"Hi, I was wondering when you would wake up. It's nearly 1:00."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, we've been here since 10:00. I had to get away from Doctor Lord and my mother arguing about flowers."

Langston pulled back the covers. "Here, get in bed with me."

Markko climbed into bed and put his arms around her. "How did you sleep?"

"I missed you. I got so used to waking up in your arms every morning."

"I did too. But, soon." He kissed her passionately and wrapped his arms around her back when there was a knock at the door. They hesitantly broke apart.

Langston called out, "Come in."

Markko's mom came in. "We need you two downstairs." She chose to ignore the fact that her son was in bed with his girlfriend, since it was clear they were both dressed."

"Thanks, mom. We will be there in a minute." She left the room, and Langston got dressed. Markko watched her fix her hair.

"What are you looking at?"

"You. You're beautiful."

"Okay, I'll be down in a minute." Markko left the room, and Langston made a decision. She was determined to walk down the aisle on her wedding day, and needed to get used to now. She took a step, and even though it hurt went downstairs without them.

Everyone watched her walk into the room, and Markko stood up. "Langston, where are your crutches? I can tell you hurt."

She said a bit frustrated, "Markko, I'm fine. I am not walking on crutches on my wedding day." No one else said anything. She walked to the couch and sat down. "Where are we with plans?"

Dorian started, "We've gotten a lot done actually. Markko was able to get them to approve the location. Still don't think that's an ideal place for a wedding, but we can work with it."

They all worked for several hours until Langston could not think anymore. She had no clue that so much planning could go into planning the wedding of her dreams. About 7:30 she finally announced, "I am going to go grab something to eat. I'm hungry."

Markko stood up. "Do you need help?"

"I can take care of myself. I'll be right back." She hated to admit it, but she was still in pain. She made it out of the living room, and toward the kitchen.

Markko sat in the living room when he heard a crash and ran to the other room. Sure enough, right in the middle of the kitchen floor, she had fallen. He went to her. "Langston, are you okay?"

She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Markko, I'm fine. Just leave me alone."

He just hugged her. "Langston, you're not. It's going to take time."

"It has been over a month. Why can't I walk?" She broke down in tears.

"Shhh, you were run over by a car and nearly died."

"I'm sick of them still ruining my life. I can't do this."

"Are you saying you don't want to marry me?"

"No, I just want to walk again."

He helped her stand up and put his arms around her and helped her walk. "How's that?"

"Better."

"Well, we are going to work through this every day. If you let me help you, we will get you down that aisle on your own feet."

"I really do love you so much."

"I love you too. Come on; let's get you back in there."

"Can we just stay here? I would rather be in pain then in there."

"Me too." He softly kissed her and both faced the trauma that was planning a wedding with Dorian Lord, and for the first time, Langston believed Markko that she would walk on her wedding day

**Stay Tuned… **

**Feedback is appreciated. Up next, the final Chapter!**


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

**A/N: Well, everyone, here we are at the final chapter. I just wanted to say thank you to those of you have stuck it out. I know that there was a long hiatus for a while, but most of you stood by through thick and thin with it. I hope that the ending is worth of it for you all. **

Langston woke up, got dressed, and went downstairs to the familiar sound of Dorian arguing with Markko's mom about something. She knew that she should go into the living room but she did not feel like dealing with this at eight in the morning. She braced herself on the one crutch she was down to and prepared for more wedding talk. But, she was pulled gently into the kitchen.

Markko pulled her up on the counter. She protested, but he silenced her with a passionate kiss. She finally pulled away breathless. "What are you doing?"

"Um, kissing my soon to be wife, you complaining?"

Langston smiles. "Of course not, but can we really hide in here forever?"

"I know. My mom called and woke me up and told me that I needed to be here for the planning, but all they ever do is fight and shut us up anyway."

Langston put her arms around his neck. "Can you believe it? Can you believe that in two days we are getting married?"

Markko smiled. "You better be there."

"Nothing could keep me away, babe. I can't wait. So, we have the rehearsal tomorrow, and then our wedding on Saturday."

Markko interrupted, "Don't forget the wedding night."

"Markko, calm down. Is that all your looking forward to?"

"Of course, not. I am looking forward to spending the rest of my life with you. I am only sorry that with school still going that we don't have time for a honeymoon right now."

"Markko, you know what social services said. We can't miss anymore school."

"I know." Markko kisses her again, and wraps his arms completely around her when Dorian walks in.

"What do you two think you're doing?"

Markko looked at her. "Dr. Lord, I believe that is called a kiss."

"Yes, Markko, but you two should be helping plan your wedding."

Langston had enough. "Dorian, this wedding is in two days. It can not get any more planned. Can't me and Markko just spend the day together and not worry about the wedding?"

"That's impossible, dear. Starr will be here in thirty minutes, so that you and her can pick up your dresses, and then Markko and Cole have to pick up their tuxedos."

"Okay, fine. But, for now, can you just leave me and Markko alone, please?"

Dorian wanted to demand that Langston go right in there, but surprisingly Langston had learned so much about being a Cramer woman in such a short time. "Fine, but you two need to be accessible if you are needed."

"Doctor Lord, we aren't going anywhere." She left the room in a huff. Markko went back to kissing Langston, and neither heard the back door open.

"Hey, hey, hey, this kitchen has seen enough again." The broke apart at the sound of Cole's voice and turned to see Cole and Starr standing there.

Markko looked at him, "Didn't anyone tell you that it's rude to interrupt?" Markko helped Langston off the counter.

"So, where are Aunt Dorian and your mom?"

"They are in the living room. We are in hiding," said Langston.

Cole laughed. "Come on, it can't be that bad."

Markko laughed. "Dude, you have no idea. China patterns, flowers, colors, and seating charts, makes me want to scream."

Langston put her arms around him, "He does regularly, anyway."

Starr looked at her watch. "Langston, we got to go pick up your dress soon. You want to get going?"

"Yeah.

Markko walked over and put his arms around her waist. "Hurry back."

Langston laughed. "You just do not want to be left alone with them and their seating charts."

"Yeah, but I'll miss you though."

Langston put her arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep passionate kiss. "Will that help?"

"Definitely a start, that's for sure." Langston pulled him by his shirt and went back to kissing him until Starr cleared her throat.

"Lang, let's go. We have to get there." Langston hesitantly pulled away from Markko.

Markko smiled at her. "Yeah, the sooner you go, the sooner you can get back."

Langston and Starr finally left, leaving Markko alone in the kitchen. Cole finally broke the silence. "So, you two really doing this?"

"Yeah, it looks that way." He smiled at Cole. "I can't wait. I wish it was today. I do not know if I can even wait two more days to marry her."

"Markko, it's only two days. I'm sure you'll manage." Markko's mom walked in the room.

"Markko, can you come look at this seating chart and make sure it is okay?"

"Actually mom, me and Cole were on our way out to pick up our tuxes, but we'll be back later. Come on, Cole." Markko ushered Cole out the back door.

--

Starr and Langston arrived at the bridal shop, and waited for them to bring out Langston's dress. Langston looked through all the pictures on her phone, and smiled at the picture she and Markko had taken just a few days before. "Langston, can you believe you're getting married in two days?"

"Uh huh." She still stared at the picture.

"Langston, hello. Earth to Langston. What are you looking at?" Starr grabbed her phone. "What a surprise!"

"Leave me alone. I love him so much."

"Really? I hadn't noticed by the whole marrying him thing."

"Starr, when you and Cole are just two days away from getting married, you will know how it feels. It's the most amazing feeling, knowing that your whole future is just two days away. If I could marry him this very second, I would."

The salesperson brought out Langston's dress. "I think that this time all the alterations will be perfect if you want to try it on."

"Starr, could you help me? I'm still not really steady on my feet." Starr and Langston went in the dressing room and Starr helped her, then they came out with the big mirrors and looked.

"Lang, you look amazing. It's perfect."

Langston smiled and felt tears in her eyes. "I dreamt about this dress, Starr. My parents came to me and told me they were proud of me and this was the dress I was wearing."

Starr hugged Langston. "Well, you look amazing, but you do not have a veil. We must have forgotten all about it."

"I did not forget. I have one. I'm going to wear the one my mom wore. It goes perfect with my dress."

"We have the shoes that you ordered too. We remembered that you did not want the heels too high."

"Can you not walk in really high heels yet with your leg?"

"It's not that. I just do not want to be taller than Markko."

Starr laughed at that as they grabbed their dresses and headed back to La Boulaie.

--

Cole and Markko walked into the tuxedo shop. "I honestly never thought I would wear one of these things."

Cole laughed. "Yeah, it's pretty far from what you wore to prom last year." Markko changed and came out of the dressing room and adjusted his jacket.

"What can I say? She brings out strange things in me."

"The way I see it, you love her and would do anything for her."

Markko put on his dress shoes. "Do you even know how long it has been since I have worn a pair of dress shoes?"

"I have known you a while and have only seen you in one pair of shoes."

"Exactly, but the thing is Langston would kill me if I wore them for our wedding, so I don't mind giving in."

"She really has made you weak, man."

"Like Starr hasn't done the same to you."

"Yeah, good point. Are you ready to get back to your fiancée?"

"Yeah, let's get out of here."

--

Langston and Starr got back to La Boulaie, and got immediately stuck back in the living room. Dorian began to grow frustrated with Langston's disinterest. "You know, Langston, this is your wedding but you don't even pay attention."

"Dorian, I care more about the marriage then the wedding. I'm sorry."

Markko and Cole walked in the living room and Langston smiled. Markko gave her a peck on the cheek and sat down next to her. Dorian looked at him, "Markko, do you think the centerpieces at the reception need to go on every table or every other table?"

"Dr. Lord that depends. What's a centerpiece?"

Dorian began to give a long and lengthy explanation to Markko on the why the centerpiece was vital to their wedding, and how it would ensure a happy marriage. Langston whispered in his ear, "Let's go make out."

He whispered back, "I would in a second, but they'll send out the National Guard."

She laughed, "Not if we are careful."

"What do you mean?"

Dorian spoke loudly. "Markko, are you listening? Markko? Markko?"

He finally noticed her. "Dr. Lord, right centerpieces are vital."

Langston cracked up at that. "Dorian, my foot is killing me. Can I go lay down? I need a break."

Dorian answered with irritation. "Are you that tired?"

"Yeah, I need to save my foot for my wedding. I still have to use this one crutch and I'm not walking down the aisle with a crutch."

Markko's dad intervened. "Dorian, they are not helping at all. Let the poor girl go lay down for a while."

Markko smiled at his dad, and Dorian relented. "Fine, but you need to be back down in two hours."

Langston went to get up and winced in pain. "Markko, I don't think I can make it. Can you help me and stay with me, you know to make sure that I'm okay?"

"Yeah, for safety reason of course." Dorian rolled her eyes. She normally would have said something, but did not really see what the point was in saying anything when she knew they would just argue so she just said nothing.

"So, Lorraine, did you call the flower shop and double check?"

--

Markko helped Langston to her room, and put her in bed. "So, should we take that nap we talked about downstairs?"

"Get up here and kiss me already." Markko got in bed and lay next to her, and captured her lips in a deep, passionate kiss.

"Better?"

She continued to kiss him and kissed his neck. "Stop talking and kiss me." Langton pulled him on top of her and ran her hands under his shirt. He pulled away.

"Lang, remember, you said no making love until our wedding night.

She sighed and laid her head on his chest. "I hate this. I want to make love."

"Baby, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm glad we're waiting. It will make it more special, plus it's probably not a good idea with my parents and Dr. Lord downstairs."

"You're right. That would be rude." Langston nodded, and closed her eyes.

"Do you want to take a nap with me, Markko?"

"Yeah, I am really tired too." Markko rubbed her back until they both fell asleep.

--

Markko's parents finally left about 10:00, and Dorian really wanted to go explain to  
Markko and Langston why it was rude for them to not take part in the final preparations for their wedding. She was frustrated with Starr and Cole too. She had sent them out for another form that outlined the seating chart and they never came back. She did not understand how they could all just completely ignore the responsibilities of this wedding. She made her way upstairs and knocked and then went in Langston's room. She never expected to find them still asleep in each other's arms. Markko opened his eyes and saw her. He went to wake up Langston, but she stopped him and whispered, "Just go back to sleep. If you want to stay, it's okay. I'll call your parents."

He mouthed, "Thank you." He pulled her close to him and went back to sleep. Langston woke up a little while later and lifted her head.

"Markko, it's 11:45. You should probably get home."

He snuggled closer to her. "Dorian came in a couple hours ago and told me to go back to sleep. She said she would call my parents and tell them I was staying tonight."

She smiled at him. "You're staying?"

"Yeah, I'm staying, baby."

"Then, I'm changing clothes. I'm going to sleep in your shirt again."

"You slept in my shirt? That's so cute."

"Don't laugh. It smells like you."

Markko got undressed down to his boxers and went in the bathroom to get ready for bed. Langston got undressed and put his shirt on and crawled into bed. She then began to brush her hair. He came back in the room and just looked at her. She laughed. "What are you looking at?"

"You're so beautiful." He climbed back in bed and sat behind her. "Here, give me the brush."

She handed it to him and he brushed her hair. "You know, what would the guys think of you now, sitting here brushing my hair?" He continued to brush her hair.

"In case you haven't noticed, I lost that side of me a long time ago. We're not quite the freaks we used to be."

"But, we're still freaks right?"

"Of course we are. All done." She put her brush on the table, and lay down on her pillow facing him. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I can't wait to marry you."

"I can't wait to marry you, either." She lay her head on his chest and fell asleep. He watched her sleep for a while before falling asleep with her.

--

It was finally the next evening and they had finally arrived to their location for the rehearsal. Langston walked in, "Wow, it looks so beautiful already in here, and not everything is set up yet. It's going to be so perfect."

Markko smiled at her. "I am just sorry that you still have that crutch. I know how much that meant to you."

She sighed. "I hate it. I hate that I can't walk down the aisle at my wedding without a crutch. I hate still feeling so paralyzed by what that ass did to me."

He kissed her softly when Starr cleared her throat. Markko broke away from this kiss. "Do you two ever see us kissing and think, maybe we should just leave them alone."

Cole answered with a smirk, "No, why would we do that?"

Langston cuddled close to Markko, "You know, we will get you back for that someday."

The minister came in and they ran through what they would need to do the next day at the wedding. Markko could not stop staring at Langston the whole time. All he wanted was for it to be the next day so that he could marry her for real. After the rehearsal, they all went to the Palace for dinner. Finally, Markko took Langston home.

"You sure I can't stay?"

"Markko, you need to spend this last night with your parents."

He kissed her. "You're incredible, you know that?"

She pulled him into a passionate kiss. " I know. Now, get out."

He left and Langston went in the living room. She was relieved to see that Dorian had probably gone to bed, and she went and sat in the quiet room. She had not seen the living room so quiet in two weeks. Starr came in the room. "Starr, what are you doing here?"

"Do you really think that I would not be spending tonight with my best friend in the world?"

"Thanks Starr. I'm just sitting here appreciating the quiet. Starr, I can not believe this is really happening. I am marrying Markko tomorrow."

"I am so happy for you, Lang. I can't believe you two have been together such a short amount of time, too."

"I just hope that I have my vows just like I want them. I want him to know what he means to me." Starr and Langston spent the better part of the night just talking, and hanging out knowing this was Langston's last night to be single. About Midnight, Langston finally climbed into her bed. She decided to call Markko. He answered on the second ring.

"Hi, babe."

"Hey, I am going to sleep soon, but I want to call and tell you I love you."

"I love you too. I can't wait to marry you, Langston."

"I can't wait to marry you, either. Markko, I'm falling asleep."

"I am too. Goodnight, I'll see you at the end of the aisle tomorrow."

"I can't wait." She hung up the phone and hit end. She fell right asleep. Starr came in her room and woke her up.

"Langston, you got to get up."

She rubbed her eyes. "What time is it?"

"It's past one."

"1:00? I have to get married in five hours. I'm never going to be ready."

"Lang, calm down. Just go take a hot shower. The hairdresser is downstairs and the makeup stylist. You'll be perfect. You are marrying the man of your dreams today."

Langston smiled, "Okay. I'll be down in a few minutes."

She took a long shower, and put on some sweats, then went downstairs. She was not surprised to find Dorian running around aimlessly. "Langston, you got to get your hair fixed, and your nails done. We have to leave in an hour. You slept most of the day."

"Dorian, chill. I'll be ready."

Langston wanted to talk to Markko, but she knew that she would just miss him more. They sent a few texts declaring their undying love and talking about how they couldn't wait to see each other. Langston was ready before anyone else and could not wait to go to the wedding site. She wanted to put her dress on, and make sure that it looked absolutely perfect. Finally, they left.

--

Markko had hoped that when he got there, he would get a glimpse of Langston. He did not remember the last time since it had been this long since he had seen her. He was ushered into the groom's room. He glanced at his watch and it was less than an hour. He was really glad that Cole had brought the video game system, or his nerves would be going absolutely insane.

--

Langston finally with Starr's help put her dress on. She looked at herself in the mirror. She turned around and faced everyone, "What do you think? I mean I know that the black sash around it is a bit much but it's me?"

Starr hugged her, and Dorian did also. "You look beautiful, Lang," said Starr.

"Thanks, Starr."

Dorian pulled out a bag of stuff. "Okay, we need to do your something old."

"That's easy, my veil. It was my moms. Then, something new is my dress. I don't have anything borrowed."

Dorian stood behind her. "Yes, you do. These were my mother's pearls. I want you to wear them today."

Langston teared up. "Dorian, those are absolutely beautiful. Are you sure?"

"Langston, dear. I know, I can never replace your mother, but you are like a daughter to me. I love you and want you to be happy."

Langston nearly started crying, and Dorian wiped her face. "Save those tears for Markko."

Starr pulled out a garter. "And something blue."

Langston sat down and put it on. "Wow, it's almost time."

Dorian interrupted her. "No, Langston, it's not almost time. It is time."

Langston took one last look at herself and put her crutch down. Dorian stopped her. "Langston don't you need that?"

"No, Markko said he would always catch me if I fell. I feel strong. I can do this."

She walked out into the hallway to the back of the gym. She knew that it was not a place most people would have chosen but it was special to her and Markko. It somehow looked just like in her dream. She still remained out of sight. She was just really glad that Dorian had agreed to give her a way. Starr made her way down the aisle, smiling at Cole the whole time. She wanted this for herself someday, but this day was about her friend. She took her place, and then the music changed. Langston felt every inch of her stomach tense.

Dorian asked her, "Are you ready?"

"I've never been so ready in my whole life." She moved to the back of the aisle that they had set up and her eyes locked with his. At that moment, she was more in love with him than she had ever been in her entire life.

He smiled at her. Cole whispered to him, "She looks beautiful, man."

Markko could not take his eyes off of her as she walked up the aisle. "She looks amazing." He could feel her taking his breath away. Dorian finally put her hand in his.

"I know you'll take care of her."

"I will always take care of her."

Langston smiled at him, as she faced him. "I love you."

"I love you."

The minister started, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of God and all of your family and friends to join Markko Rivera and Langston Wilde in holy matrimony. Have you both come here of your own free will?"

They both looked at each other. "We have."

"Who gives this woman to this man?"

Dorian stood up, "I do, and I represent her parents too if they were here."

Langston tried not to cry at that.

"Very well. Markko Rivera, do you take Langston Wilde to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold from this forward, for better or worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, and forsaking all others be faithful unto her as long as you shall both live."

Markko smiled at her. "I do."

"Langston, do you take Markko to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold from this forward, for better or worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, and forsaking all others be faithful unto him as long as you shall both live."

"I do."

"Markko and Langston have chosen their own vows to say to each other, and will share them in this time."

Markko started and looked right in her eyes, "Langston, I have loved you since I was in third grade. I know that is so weird to say, but I knew that we would be here. Of course, we were both too stubborn to admit that. I remember, the first time I kissed you, right outside I was hooked. I wanted to love you no matter what. We have been through so many obstacles, but yet here we are. I am looking in your beautiful eyes, and I know there will never be anyone else. I promise to love you more and more every day for the rest of our lives. I will always hold you when you hurt, catch you when you fall, and love and support you always.

Langston tried not to cry and started, "Markko, I love you so much. I remember seeing you right over there last May and thinking, there is something about him. What that was is that you are my soulmate. You have loved and supported me through so much for so long. You always know how to make me feel better. You have saved me time and time again emotionally and physically. I will love you until the day I die, and will spend every day trying to make you happier than we are right now, and this is the happiest I've ever been."

"Can I have the rings please?"

Cole handed him the rings. "Markko take this ring, and place it on Langston's left finger. Repeat after me. "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. As it encircles your finger, may it remind you always that you are surrounded by my enduring love."

Markko smiled at her and placed the ring on her finger, "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. As it encircles your finger, may it remind you always that you are surrounded by my enduring love."

"Langston, take this ring and place it on Markko's left hand. Repeat after me. "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. As it encircles your finger, may it remind you always that you are surrounded by my enduring love."

She smiled at him, "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. As it encircles your finger, may it remind you always that you are surrounded by my enduring love."

"What God has joined together, let no man tear asunder. By the power invested in me by the Commonwealth of Pennsylvania, I now pronounce you husband and wife."

They both smiled at each other with tears in their eyes. "You may now kiss your bride."

Markko pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss for several minutes before breaking apart. "I would like to announce for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Markko Rivera. They both made it down the aisle and posed for pictures before heading into the reception.

Starr and Cole watched them. "So, do you think we should go interrupt them kissing?"

Cole kissed his girlfriend. "I think they would kill us if we did. They're so happy."

"Yeah, they are."

--

Markko finally stopped kissing her. "I can't believe you are my wife."

"I can't believe you are my husband."

They shared their first dance, cut the cake, and danced the evening away. They both knew they should be paying more attention to their guests, but really just wanted to be together and be in love. They heard a glass clank and saw Cole on the stage. "Markko, Langston, where are you?" Markko raised his hand. "Langston, Markko, you two deserve all of this happiness. You two have been through so much and even though we have all had our rough patches, I am glad that you two have each other. You two seem to have the deep, real love that so many people only dream about and I know you will make it." Cole raised his glass. "To many years of happiness and love."

Markko kissed Langston again and they enjoyed more of their reception until she finally needed to sit down. They sat down. "You okay, babe?"

"My foot hurts. It's still tender."

"I see you're off the crutches."

She kissed him softly. "I knew that you would catch me if I fell."

"I always will. When do you want to take off?"

"Soon, I want to be alone with you." She stood up and got ready to throw the bouquet. She threw it and was pleased that Starr caught it and then Cole caught the garter. They went over to Starr and Cole.

Markko broke the silence. "We are going to take off soon."

Starr hugged them both. "I am so happy for you both."

Markko looked at her. "You mean that, Starr even after our screaming matches in the blizzard?"

"Yeah, even then."

They both finally left, and made their way to the honeymoon suite at The Palace that was booked for them. He carried her over the threshold. "Markko, you're such a romantic."

"Only for you. I love you, Mrs. Rivera."

"I love you, Mr. Rivera."

Markko leaned in and kissed her. He broke the kiss. "What do you want to do?"

"I want to be with my husband." She went and lit candles, and turned on the radio. She heard Far Away by Nickelback come on. "Do you remember the last time we heard this song?"

Markko put his arms around her waist and smiled. "The first time we made love this was playing." She turned around and kissed him passionately, as they both slowly undressed each other, kissing every inch of each other's skin. He laid her down on the bed, and made passionate love to her for the first time as husband and wife. He snuggled close to her afterwards. "Are you okay?"

She opened her eyes. "Better than okay. This whole night has been incredible."

He kissed her. "It's just starting. We have our whole lives."

"I can't wait. I am so glad I found you and I married you."

Markko smiled. "Me too, even if you are a freak."

She smiled, "No, you're the freak."

He just responded by kissing her, knowing that he had found his soulmate and their future was just beginning.

**Thanks to all of you who hung in there. I know it was a long wait, and I hope that you enjoyed the end. Stay Tuned for new series, and thanks for your reviews J**


End file.
